Time, Peace and Serenity
by DeLeche
Summary: Orphaned all her life Wren seeks adventure, the closest she can get to traveling is watching Doctor Who her favorite show. When a strange gift appears on her birthday she'll get more than an adventure as she travels through the Doctors timeline and him through her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Happy Birthday**

A/N- Yes this is my attempt at a long Doctor Who fanfic, it will be slightly different but still enjoyable, please read and review and tell me what you think?

Also I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I'm wearing a bow tie whilst writing this :)

* * *

"Wren wake up! I know you hear me. Wren! Oh come on you lazy bum!" A voice yelled. The next thing I felt was the hard cold floor of my bedroom, I looked up through glaring eyes to see my best friend Natalie Cane smiling innocently and waving. After a few seconds of feeling the wrath of my glare she sighed and flopped on my bed. "Well you were ignoring me," she whined.

"I was asleep!" I yelled in disbelief.

"Well you've been sleep long enough so wakey wakey, go and have a shower I'm taking you out," she said with a smile hanging over the side of my bed to meet my eyes. I rolled them at her before standing up and stretching unconsciously rubbing my sore bum.

"Wait, how did you get in my apartment?" I asked finally realizing I had a deadbolt on my front door, she ignored me and grinned cheekily as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I landed in your living room with my big blue Tardis," she said opening her arms wide to show the size and I just laughed, "Now go and get ready before I take off and leave you here on Earth." I gasped dramatically placing my hand over my heart in pain.

"You wouldn't dare leave your best friend," I said in distress and she just smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't," she said rolling her eyes.

"Promise?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cross my hearts and hope to be shot by River Song," She replied honestly. I laughed again before actually stepping into the bathroom and closing the door ready to finally have a shower. "Oh and Wren!" She yelled over the running water.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Happy Birthday!" She screamed and I smiled to myself before stepping into the shower.

* * *

After my shower I quickly got dressed in skinny jeans, a plaid button up and red converse before throwing my hair in a bun and applying red lipstick. I then headed into my living room to see Natalie slumped across my couch watching Doctor Who. I excitedly dropped down beside her making her have to scoot over much to her dismay.

"Which episode is this?" I asked seeing a commercial was now on.

"The Time Of Angels," she replied and I shivered before flipping the tv off and earning a glare from Natalie, "bloody hell Wren I was watching that!" She shouted.

"So, you know the weeping angels freak me out plus you said you were taking me out," I retorted causing her to stand up as she mumbled a few words I won't repeat.

"Only you could be afraid of monsters on a television show."

* * *

After defending my right to be scared of statues that could kill me if I wasn't looking, we ended up at the local fish n' chips shop my boyfriend, Nicolas worked at. Once we were seated he immediately walked over to us with a huge smile and quickly stole a quick kiss from my lips.

"Ew, can't you ever just come over and take our order?" Nat asked with a frown making Nick immediately glare at her which she happily returned it.

"Oh come on, its been three years can't you two finally get on?" I asked frowning.

"No," she said.

"Never," he said at exactly the same time and I rolled my eyes giving up and looking over the menu. Three years ago when I met Nick at a party I thought he and Nat would make a perfect couple, they were both loud, crazy, stubborn and completely annoying but you couldn't help but love them. So I decided to hook them up and it was a complete disaster, they were trying to compete with each other the whole time and lets just say it ended with drinks being thrown, an insult about someone's mother and something about growing balls. Like I said that was three years ago and they still hated each other like it was yesterday, nowadays they still competed but it was over my attention and it definitely got annoying really quickly.

"Wren I don't even know why you waste your time reading the menu you get the same thing every time. Besides, the idiot already went to put the order in," Nat said taking the menu from me and tossing it to a waitress passing by.

"Have you always been this rude?" I asked making her smile.

"It's one of my best qualities," she joked.

"And you don't have many of them," Nick added as he walked back over to our table taking a seat.

"Don't you two start at least not today," I said sending them a warning look.

"Fine," Nat said glaring at Nick who ignored her.

"Of course love and Happy Birthday by the way," he smiled handing me a present. I hopped up and down in my seat super excited and wasted no time tearing away the purple wrapping until I reached a box which I quickly opened. I stared at the gift confused before picking it up and examining it.

"It's a belt," I said simply.

"No," Nick said as he rolled his eyes and took it from me getting up, "stand up," he ordered and I did curious about what he was doing. "Arms out," he ordered and I obeyed letting him strap the belt around my waist and then reaching in the box to pull out a gun holster that he hooked to the side of the belt and then around my right upper thigh.

"I look badass!" I yelled excitedly which earned me crazy looks from various people sitting in the shop.

"No not yet you don't, you're missing one thing," Nat said with a smile as she handed me her present. I squealed before quickly unwrapping another box and opening it to see a replica sonic gun.

"Oh my Time Lord Natalie you brilliant and amazing girl!" I yelled as I jumped on her, hugging her tightly and ignoring all the strange looks we were getting. I then reached over and hugged Nick super tight before pressing a light kiss to his lips. "You two are the most amazing people in the whole universe," I said tears filling my eyes.

"Alright alright none of that," Natalie said pulling me into another hug. I was so lucky to have her and Nick in my life, technically they were the only two people in my life. I grew up in an orphanage since I was a baby and knew little to nothing of my birth parents which hurt me every year when my birthday came around. The orphanage was cruel and loved to tell me how happily married my parents were and that I had a twin sister whom they decided to keep, tossing me aside. I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears before pulling out of the hug and giving them the best smile I could muster.

"I'm ok," I said placing the gun in my holster, "do I look badass now?" I asked with a smirk and they both smiled back nodding in approval.

"Ok now there's one more present from the both of us," Nick said handing me an envelope. I looked between the two of them shocked that they got along long enough to get me something together. I opened it and pulled out three plane tickets to America and I covered my mouth not knowing what else to say, I was speechless.

"You two did this for me?" I whispered and they smiled.

"Don't you know we'd do anything in all of time and space for you," Nat responded and tears filled my eyes.

"We know how much you want to travel so we got together and decided lets the three of us do it together," Nick added.

"I love you two," I said not being able to form any other words, "ok I'm going to use the rest room before I actually cry, be right back," I said quickly walking off.

"Oi! you lazy bum go get our food," I heard Nat's loud voice as I entered the bathroom making me chuckle.

I immediately swallowed back my tears before wetting a paper towel and dabbing my eyes and face. I smiled at the mirror approving of what I saw. A petite, tanned, brown eyed and brunette haired twenty two year old woman with the best life, boyfriend and best friend anyone could ask for. Yes, I considered myself very lucky. As I threw the paper towel away I noticed a small present wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on top, I bit my lip deciding whether I should mess with it or not. In the end I walked over and picked it up, I was surprised to see it was addressed to me but from whom was not written. I hesitantly opened the present to find what I believed to be a time manipulator watch, something Doctor Whoish and I assumed it was from Nat. I immediately put it on and checked myself out in the mirror smiling, I looked like a real bad ass now. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the mirror pretending to shoot, blowing on the end and slipping it back in my holster. I shook my head realizing how much of a nerd I really was. As I went to throw the box away I spotted a small note laying inside.

_"You want an adventure? Then press the red button Sunshine."_

"Sunshine?" I asked aloud as the bathroom door opened revealing Nat.

"Hey your foods getting cold, you ok?" She asked before disappearing in a stall.

"Yea I'm ok," I said before rereading the note and tossing it and the box in the trash, "hey Nat, did you leave me another gift wrapped in blue paper?" I asked.

"No," was all she said.

"I found a gift in here addressed to me and it had a time manipulator watch and a note that said press the red button," I confessed slightly confused.

"It's probably Nick teasing you," she offered.

"Yea," I said not really believing it.

"Go on then push the red button and check out the future for me, let me know if I'll be a success and marry a stud," Nat joked and I laughed finally deciding and pushing the small red button. I waited for a few seconds and rolled my eyes as nothing happened, I also felt dumb for actually thinking something was going to happen.

"Back from the future already?" Nat asked as she opened the stall door and proceeded to wash her hands.

"Yea, I got good news and bad news," I said playing along, "you are going to be successful but about that stud you wanted to marry-" I trailed off making Natalie laugh. She turned to face me with a smile that immediately turned into a look of fright and surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You're-" was all she said as she continued to stare. I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror to see my entire body glowing gold and my mouth immediately fell open. "How are you doing that?" she asked worried.

"I don't-" was all I could get out before I fell back against the wall from the unbearable pain in my head.

"Wren!" Natalie yelled as she reached out to touch me only to be shocked and sent flying across the bathroom.

"Nat!" I yelled worried she was hurt. I watched desperately as she tried to pull herself up, all she was able to do was reach her hand out to me and I blindly reached back. my vision slowly began to slip and the pain in my head became worse. Right before our hands met everything flashed white and vanished before I hit the ground hard. I groaned rubbing my head to get rid of the dizziness I felt.

"Ow!" I heard a woman's voice hiss in pain.

"There you see, I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser, stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship," an unmistakable voice reached my ears.

I heard footsteps approaching and I quickly stood up only to be met face to face with the one and only River Song whom had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Time Of Angels

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you L-lover for being the first to comment and give me feedback! :) it's one of my favorite episodes too.

Also I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I really am afraid of the Weeping Angels :)

* * *

"River Song?" I asked in disbelief and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion before recognition hit her face.

"Wren!" I heard a males voice yell with excitement and I turned to see none other than the eleventh Doctor in all his flesh and glory, this had to be a dream.

He ran over and immediately pulled me into a hug only to pull back seconds later and give me a confused look.

"Usually the other person embraces back" he said trying to explain how a hug worked.

"Doctor I think this is the beginning for her" River said her eyes still trained on me, the Doctor immediately let go and looked me over.

"Where'd you just come from?" He questioned and I frowned.

"London, England, a fish and chips shop, the bathroom" I continued not exactly sure what else to say.

"Ah so this is the beginning" he said sadly.

Before I could think of what I was doing I busted out laughing. They looked at me like I'd gone mad but I continued to laugh until my sides hurt, once I stopped I wiped my eyes and looked between them again.

"Did Natalie put you up to this?" I questioned seeing Nat writing all over this.

"Wren" River started but I didn't let her finish.

"It was Nick wasn't it" I said feeling as though Nick would go out of his way to plan this, "or am I dreaming" I question remembering the pain in my head. "Ah yes that's it I'm dreaming and in a little while I'll wake to see Natalie worrying over me in the bathroom" I said absolutely sure that was what had happened.

"Wren this is real" the Doctor tried and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok then Doctor I'll play along" I said with a smile moving out of his way, "lead the way" I finished.

He hesitated but walked ahead just as Amy ran up to me and hugged me, I was a little taken off guard but excitedly hugged her back.

"This is really weird but awesome" I admitted as she pulled away looking me over.

"Hey wasn't your hair-" she was caught off by River covering her mouth.

"You can't tell her that because it hasn't happened to her yet" River said in a serious tone, "she's just starting out so while you've already met her, she hasn't met you" she finished and Amy looked surprised but nodded.

"Sorry about that" she said smiling, "I"m just use to the older Wren I guess."

"It's ok I feel like I already pretty much know you" I said with a smile and River immediately pulled me to the side.

"You know the future Wren so you can't tell him, me or anyone else what's going to happen do you understand?"

I gave her a confused look at first then assumed she meant that I've seen the episodes and knew what was going to happen.

"What happens if I say" I asked curiously.

"You'll rewrite time and all of our futures" she said with a grave expression that made me swallow hard.

"Ok, got it Professor" I said with a smirk and she playfully glared.

"Spoilers" she warned and I laughed.

"I know he already told you" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

I turned to leave but before I could walk away I yelped in pain from a needle being stuck in my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing my arm, "that hurt!" I said glaring at her.

"Payback" she whispered winking and walking back over to Amy and following after the Doctor. I frowned but yet somewhat excited by my dream being so realistic I hurried back over to them also following behind.

* * *

Only after passing a few statues did I realize what episode this was, goosebumps immediately covered my arms just knowing that they were all Weeping Angels. "Damn Natalie for watching this episode earlier" I cursed under my breath. Suddenly a gun went off and I ran over towards it beating the others to see Bob and Bishop Octavian.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Bob confessed.

"We know what the Angel looks like, is that the Angel?" Octavian asked eyes glued to Bob.

"No, sir" he answered embarrassment clearly in his voice.

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian finished making me glare at him.

"You don't have to be so rude he's obviously scared" I said catching everyone's attention.

Quicker than I could actually process everyone's guns were pointed at me. I immediately put my hands up in surrender slightly confused as to what I had done.

"State your name" Bishop Octavian ordered.

"Serenity Jessica Logan" I said annoyed.

"How did you get here" He demanded.

"She's with me" the Doctor said in a deadly tone before stepping in front of me and blocking all the guns from my view.

"And if any of you lot point a gun at her ever again, you'll have to deal with me" he finished making me completely shocked but happy.

Up until now I'd only ever had Natalie and Nick to stand up for me. So to hear the Doctor, the man I admired so much take up for me with such caring and sincerity in his voice gave me a warm feeling in my chest.

"Bishop Octavian this is Wren, remember I told you all about her" River piped in.

"The one that carries the knowledge of the future?" He asked eyeing me over, "I thought Wren was a guy" he finished.

I stuck my tongue out at him as the Doctor gently pulled me away taking my face into his hands and examining me before staring into my eyes with concern.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you or scare you?" He asked making me smile.

"I'm fine Doctor I promise, but I think someone else might be a little more scared than me" I hinted nodding my head in Bobs direction. He followed my eyes and smiled before kissing my forehead and grabbing my hand, leading me back over to the others.

"What's your name?" He asked back to his cheery self.

"Bob sir."

"Ah that's a great name I love Bob, what do you think Wren isn't Bob cool?" He asked looking at me and I nodded offering Bob a small smile.

"One of the best names I've heard." I replied and he slightly blushed.

"It's a Sacred Name, we all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian added his two cents.

"No one asked you" I mumbled under my breath but obviously the Doctor heard me as he squeezed my hand.

"Sacred Bob, more like Scared Bob now, eh?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast, anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron" he said giving Octavian one last look, "carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes you stay with Christian and Angelo, guard the approach." Octavian ordered Bob and I tensed knowing what would happen next.

"Or" I budded in getting their attention. "He could escort me I do get spoked out really quickly" I said with a nervous smile.

"I'll protect you Sunshine" River said with a smirk.

"Eh I could do with some real company" I said looking back at Bob who looked like he actually did want to stay.

"Well walk with Amy" the Doctor cut in confused with my persistence.

"I want Bob's company, no offense Amy" I said sending her a smile which she returned.

"None taken"

I met the Doctor's eyes to see he was glancing back and forth between Bob and I probably thinking I had a thing for him. His eyes then narrowed at me and I quickly looked away only to glance back and see him send Bob a jealous glare. I furrowed my brows in confusion but was pulled out of my thoughts by Octavian.

"Either way Bob follows my commands which I've already giving him" he nodded at Bob and I frowned as I watched him disappear never to come back.

"Hey" Amy whispered as she grabbed my hand, "I know you didn't exactly want my company but I figure we're both just as scared so let's us scaredy cats stick together.

"I smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "oh I love your company Amelia Pond" I whispered as she pulled me along. I took one more glance over my shoulder wondering if I really did all I could to save Bob. I frowned facing forward and walking with Amy, there was nothing I could do now.

* * *

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there" Amy asked as her eyes scanned around the maze and then up to the ship.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans" River complimented.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once, two heads are better than one" the Doctor added nonchalantly.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads" he said like it was nothing. "That book, the very end, what did it say?" He asked River still wondering around.

"Hang on" She said flipping through the pages.

"Read it to me" he said somewhat impatient.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." I said remembering it word to word, earning me a huge smile from the Doctor.

"I love it when you do that" he said excitedly before continuing on as I followed behind with a huge smile on my face.

"He only says that cause it wasn't him you did it to" River said honestly making me laugh.

"Oh River, jealousy isn't needed, I love you just as much as him" I said looping my arm with hers, she smiled before she looked around suspiciously.

"Doctor, there's something, I don't know what it is" she finally blurted out.

"Yeah, there's something wrong don't know what it is yet either, working on it." He said before continuing his previous conversation with Amy. "Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." He said meaning to sound sorry but everyone knew he wasn't.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor" I shook my head as we continued on the path feeling the stare of the Angels on my back.

"The Church had a point if you think about it, the divorces must have been messy" Amy joked as I shined my torch at the head of the statue the Doctor was examining. He looked at me with wide eyes before shining his own torch at the surround statues.

"Oh" the Doctor worry in his voice as he finally realized what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked looking between me and him and I just gave her a weak smile.

"Oh" River added finally catching on.

"Exactly" he added trying not to sound bitter.

"How could we have not noticed that?"

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Bishop Octavian asked.

"Nobody move, everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop I am truly sorry I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor admitted.

"What danger? He questioned.

"The Aplans, they've got two heads" I said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes, I get that so?"

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor finished for me. "Everyone over there, just move don't ask questions, don't speak."

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches" I immediately tensed up at the thought of not being able to see the Angels and them moving even one step closer.

"Sir?"

"Just do it" he said impatiently and everyone quickly flipped their torches off me being last. I was physically shaking as I moved closer to the Doctor.

"Okay, I'm going to turn off this one too just for a moment" he said reassuringly and I grabbed his free hand squeezing it tight.

"Are you sure about this?" River asked peering at our hands.

"No" he said looking into my eyes and then flicking the torch off.

It was only for a second but it felt like eternity, I held onto his hand as tight as I could muster and he squeezed back just as hard. For being just a dream this felt entirely too real and I felt the anxiety in my chest. Once the light switched back on the Angels were now facing us and I slightly jumped wanting to wake up.

"Oh, my God. They've moved" Amy said immediately grabbing my other hand.

The Doctor ran through the cave shining light on the statues, "they're Angels, all of them" I said quickly following behind him.

"But they can't be"

"Clerics, keep watching them" The Doctor yelled as he continued running out the cave to see all the statues climbing towards us.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us" he said as I grabbed his hand again and gave him a reassuring smile.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship just the one, I swear" River said in disbelief.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy tried.

"The Aplans, what happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked as he tried to put it all together.

"Nobody knows" River answered.

"We know" he said in a deadly tone figuring it out.

"They don't look like Angels" the Bishop said still somewhat confused.

"And they're not fast, you said they were fast, they should have had us by now" Amy interjected.

"They're dying, losing their form. They've been down here for centuries, starving" I said without thinking, completely stealing the Doctors line. He glanced at me with a frown that I would have laughed at had we not been seconds away from death.

"I hate it when you do that" he pouted and I simply stuck my tongue out earning a grin from River who mouthed "told you."

"Losing their image?" Amy muttered completely ignoring us.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor?"

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army-"

"and it's waking up!" I yelled finishing his sentence with a smirk while he sent me a glare.

"Really hate when you do that" he mumbled making me smile wider.

"We need to get out of here fast" River urged looking back at where we'd come from.

I tensed as I watched the Bishop pull out his walkie talkie, I immediately turned my back to the group pretending to watch out for Angels.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." He urged.

"It's Bob sir, sorry sir" Bob's voice finally came in making me flinch.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active.

"I know sir, Angelo and Christian are dead sir. The statues killed them sir"

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor" he said after snatching the walkie talkie from the Bishop's hand.

"I'm talking to-"

"Where are you now?" The Doctor asked rudely cutting him off.

"I'm talking to my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up" he rudely cut across him again.

"I'm on my way up to you sir, I'm homing in on your signal." Bob answered.

"Ah, well done Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd, that's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." He said going into thought.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian cut in after taking back the walkie talkie only to have it snatched away again.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too" Bob answered making me squeeze my eyes shut at the pain I felt in my heart for not doing more to save his life.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

I opened my eyes to see everyone giving each other pained and confused looks.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

I frowned guiltily at the look Bishop Octavian gave me.

"You knew and you did nothing" he said as tears welled up in my eyes. River shot him a glare as she and Amy tried to comfort me.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-?"

"It's the Angel that's coming sir, yes. No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run" the Bishop ordered before sending me one last look.

"Doctor" Amy called worried about him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go" he waved her off and she and the others headed up to the ship as I stood rooted to my spot.

"Called you an idiot, sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men" the Doctor said sincere this time.

"I know that sir, and when you've flown away in your little blue box I'll explain that to their families" Octavian said walking off only to be stopped by the Doctor again.

"Don't blame Wren, there was nothing she could do" the Doctor said in a low voice.

"Oh of course, and when she pops off to another part of your timeline I'll let the families know that as well" with that he walked off not looking in my direction. The Doctor met my eyes and walked over to me taking my face in his hands.

"This is not your fault Wren don't listen to him" he said slowly but the guilt was overtaking my heart as I pulled away.

"I should have tried harder earlier when I asked him to escort me" I said holding onto my tears.

"That's what you were trying to do?" He asked confused and once I nodded a look of guilt crossed his own features.

"Wren-" he started but I shook my head knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't" I warned.

"You're not meant to save them" he said sympathetically.

"I said don't!" I yelled the tears finally falling. "I'm meant to know exactly what happens but can do nothing to save those who's lives I've seen innocently taken?!" I yelled frustrated and upset.

He grabbed my hand but I immediately snatched it away and reached in his coat taking his screwdriver.

"I'm ready to wake up from this nightmare" I said determined to quickly have this episode end so I could go back to my normal and safe life where I didn't no the future and I wasn't responsible for others lives. I quickly approached Amy and bit her hand making her rub it and howl in pain.

"Ow Wren that hurt!" She whined and I smiled forgetting some of the sadness I was just recently feeling.

"But you're alive" I pointed out and she paid me no attention as she examined her hand.

"I've got a mark" she said rubbing the same spot.

"Yea, still alive is all I'm saying" I said before grabbing her and running along to meet the others, the Doctor showing up right behind us.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium" Octavian informed us.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea" River said shooting the Doctor a look.

"There's always a way out" he said looking around and briefly glancing at the wrecked ship.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Bob's voice appeared suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" He said jokingly.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you and Wren should know before the end."

"Which is?" The Doctor asked sending me a look as Amy grabbed my hand.

"I died in fear."

I bit back a whimper but it still slipped out and everyone's eyes turned to me. I quickly looked away squeezing Amy's hand for strength.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." He said nonchalantly. "Then Wren, you were nice to me and made me think you wanted to help me but really you knew I was going to die and you just let me."

"Bob" I whimpered tears falling again, "I tried I did I'm so sorry" I whispered as River hugged me.

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River.

"They're trying to break her and make him angry" she answered now wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry sir, the Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, we both are. But I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." He said avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"But you're trapped sir, and about to die."

"Yeah I'm trapped, and you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"What mistake sir?"

He ignored him as he ran over to us a smile tugging at his lips.

"Trust me?" He asked Amy.

"Yeah."

"Trust me?" He asked River.

"Always."

"You lot, trust me?" he asked the clerics.

"Sir, two more incoming" we glanced around to see more Angels approaching.

"We have faith, sir" Bishop Octavian said.

He then turned to me and grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes.

"Trust me?" He whispered.

"With my life" I whispered back a teary smile appearing on my face. He pushed the strands of hair that fell from my bun behind my ear before turning back to the Bishop.

"Give me your gun" Octavian hesitated but quickly handed his hand gun over. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, when I do jump!" He said jumping in place.

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it."

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made" Bob's voice came back in.

I watched as the Doctor pointed the gun at the ship. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me."

The gun went off and along with everyone else I jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Flesh and Stone

A/N- Thanks again for those sticking around!

Also for some reason I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also when I read my chapters for errors I do it aloud and use the characters voices/accents :)

* * *

I ignored the conversation of the Doctor trying to explain to Amy where we were as I pulled out his sonic screwdriver and worked on opening the hatch.

"For some reason I feel as though I should be the one doing that" the Doctors voice entered my ears, I smiled as I continued.

"But I just do it so much better" I retorted and he frowned as I opened the hatch, "alright you lot, in."

After everyone was in I watched as the Doctor worked on a control panel and the Clerics took aim at the hatch.

"The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asked.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." The Doctor said making everyone tense up.

The hatch ahead of us starts to close.

"Run!" He yelled and we all took off but unfortunately didn't make it in time.

"This whole place is a death trap" Octavian said exasperated.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked pointing at the door.

"Secondary flight deck" River answered.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked.

"I've thought about that" he says simply.

"And?"

"And we'll all plunge to our death" he stated.

"See Amy, he's thought about it" I joked watching the corner of his lips slightly turn up.

"The security protocols are still live there's no way to override them, It's impossible." He said still workings on the door as River joins.

"How impossible?" She asks

"Two minutes."

The other hatch suddenly opens and I move closer to the Doctor wanting to be as far away from the Angels as possible.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing" Octavian yelled just as the lights went out.

"Sir, incoming." We turned to see an Angels arm on the hatch just as the lights flickered off and on again. We jumped back as four Angels stood in front of us and the hatch was closed.

"Clerics, keep watching them" Octavian said walking closer to the Doctor.

"And don't look at their eyes, anywhere else not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor added.

"Good work Doctor" He complemented.

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy questioned.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian said glancing at the Angels again.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer" I frowned still keeping my eyes on the Angels.

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." He said exasperated.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy said.

"No other way Bishop" he said ignoring Amy.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked making me roll my eyes, what happened to his faith.

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?"

"I absolutely trust him" she said again I giggled earning a push from behind from the Doctor.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" I heard Octavian whisper to River and I stole a glance their way.

"Understood."

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back" he said aloud again.

"Bless you Bishop." He said readying hisself.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian ordered and I pulled my gun from my thigh aiming it at the Angels.

"Wren be careful with that you haven't had practice with it yet" River warned making me roll my eyes.

"Be calm Professor Song it's fake I got it from-" I trailed off not remembering who I had got it from.

"Natalie or Nick?" Amy asked and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes" I whispered confused, "how could I forget about them." I looked to see the Doctor avoiding eye contact and River giving me a sad smile.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and aiming my gun at the Angels again. "This is just a dream" I reassured myself.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns" the Doctor said.

"Ten" she said and I swallowed knowing the countdown had begun.

"No, four. Four turns" he corrected her.

"Yeah, four. I heard you."

"Ready!" He yelled sticking his screwdriver into the control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian yelled and as the lights went out I pulled the trigger only to fly back a little from my previous position. I was so shocked that the gun was actually real I froze in my place not wanting to fire again.

"Turn!" The Doctor yelled to Amy.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working."

The door opened just enough for all of us to squeeze through. He pushes me in and then ushers the others in before closing it behind him. We ran down the corridor barely making it into the secondary flight deck.

As the door closed the Angels banged against it and the wheel started turning really fast. Octavian quickly placed a device against the door and the wheel immediately stopped.

"Magnetized the door, nothing could turn that wheel now." He said.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked already knowing the answer just before the wheel slowly started to turn again.

"Dear God!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time" he said with a smile.

Just then the wheel on the door to the right started spinning fast.

"Seal that door. Seal it now" Octavian ordered and they placed a another device on it.

"We're surrounded" River said as the wheel on the door to the left started spinning.

"Seal it. Seal that door" he ordered again, "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"Five minutes, max."

"Nine" Amy muttered.

"Five" the Doctor corrected her giving her a suspicios look.

"Five. Right. Yeah" she said not even noticing what she was doing.

"Why'd you say nine?"

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here" River interrupted.

"There isn't one" Octavian said.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor questioned aloud looking around.

"Of course" River muttered

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked as the Doctor examined the wall.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps" He said.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"They need to breathe" I said as the wall slid up revealing a forest.

"But that's. That's a-" Amy trailed off confused.

"It's an oxygen factory" River said.

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route" the Doctor said.

"Eight" Amy said not even blinking as River watched her confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there" the Doctor said.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels" Octavian said walking away.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy questioned still not believing it.

I smirked thinking about the episode with dinosaurs, "wait til you see the di- ow!" I frowned rubbing my recently pinched arm and glaring at River.

"Spoilers" was all she said not even glancing at me making me frown, ok so I had forgotten.

"More than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" The Doctor said with a smile and Amy laughed before saying..

"Seven."

"Seven?" He asked.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said seven."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes. you did" I added giving her serious expression which she frowned at.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck" Octavian interrupted but the Doctor was still looking at Amy.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Quick as you like" the Doctor said sitting in one of the chairs and pulling me into his lap.

"Doctor" I giggled, "not in front of the kids" I joked.

He frowned and I kissed his cheek making him smile before getting up and feeling guilt in the pit of my stomach but from what I didn't know. I looked up earning a raised eyebrow and smile from Amy.

"What?" I questioned blushing slightly.

"I thought this was the beginning for you?"

Before I could question her Bobs voice entered the room.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah, there you are Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." I smacked his arm but he just smiled.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" He said clearly enjoying himself.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say comfy chairs" the Doctor said to me and Amy smiling.

"Six" she said with a small laugh.

"Okay Bob enough chat, here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy? He said his tone serious again.

"There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy said a little confused.

"You're counting" I told her,

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from ten, you have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor added.

"Why?"

"I don't know" the Doctor said looking at me and I wasn't sure if I could tell him or not.

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I don't know" he said again tearing his eyes from mine.

"Til she dies" I said not caring about spoilers, this is my dream so I'll do what I please. I won't tell what's to come but I will be helpful.

"She's right, we shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space" Bob confirmed.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

Just as he said that there was a loud screeching noise.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back" Octavian said.

"It's hard to put in your terms Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you haven't noticed yet sir, the Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed."

"Doctor" Octavian cut in only to be waved off by the Doctor.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed."

"Then look up" I said. I watched Amy's mouth widen in surprise.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl" Amy said.

"Yes, two parts of space and time that should never have touched" the Doctor trailed off going into deep thought.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out" Octavian ordered.

"Agreed Doctor?" River asked pulling him out of his trance.

"Yeah, fine."

She followed after the Clerics only to see he wasn't following.

"What are you doing? She asked.

"Right with you" he said scanning the crack with his screwdriver.

"We're not leaving without you"

"River" I called out making her face me. "he'll be just fine now come along" I said sternly but reassuringly and she just nodded.

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian yelled helping them out and then looking at me. "Miss Logan" he said reaching his hand out for me and a sympathetic look crossed his face before I took it. Really we just simply got off on the wrong foot, granted he did aim his gun at me but I knew he wasn't a bad guy and that soon his time would be over.

I caught up to see River checking on Amy who looked sick, "Amy, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Four." She says as she started swaying, I helped her sit on a tree trunk and then she laid across it.

"Med scanner, now" River shouted.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving" Octavian said handing her the scanner as I stroked Amy's hair.

"We wait for the Doctor."

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh yeah."

"I hate you."

"You don't" he said walking over to Amy, "Bishop the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach."

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe" I said still stroking her hair.

"Let's have a look then" the Doctor said ignoring me taking his line and grabbing the scanner from River.

"So, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"Nothing you're fine" River tried to reassure her.

"Everything, you're dying."

"Doctor!" River yelled.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" He said looking at her, the scanner and nothing at all.

"Doctor" she called.

"Busy" he said brushing her off.

"Rude" I muttered.

"Scared" she mumbled and I could see the Angel in her eyes.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up."

"Rude" I said louder and River touched my shoulder.

"Let him think" she whispered and I turned my attention back to Amy.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long" he said talking to himself.

"Sir! Angel incoming" One of the guys yelled, "keep visual contact, do not let it move" Octavian ordered.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel" Amy said cutting him off.

"The living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." He said figuring it out.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" He jumped as the rock I threw hit him.

"To make her afraid sir."

"Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun sir."

He threw the walkie talkie obviously annoyed.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain" Amy pleaded.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do I do?"

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

"Amy close your eyes" I whispered in her ear.

"No I don't want to" she whined.

"Yes good!" The doctor shouted grabbing my face and kissing my forehead making me blush. "Wrenny you genius!"

"I could get used to those compliments" I said smiling.

"Doctor she's got seconds" River cut it.

"Amy do as she says close your eyes" he said to her, "because you not wanting to, that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes."

She quickly closes her eyes and the med scanner returned to normal.

"She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it." She said smiling at me.

"Sir? Two more incoming," "Three more over here." They started calling out.

"She's still weak. Dangerous to move her." River said.

"So, can I open my eyes now? Amy asked.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on" Octavian said.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked.

"He doesn't know yet, he hasn't finished talking" I said smirking and earning a smile from him.

"Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you, me and Wren we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-" he trailed of sticking his finger in his mouth and then holding it out.

"A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"He doesn't know that either its a thing in progress" I said earning a glare.

"Respect the thing" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him, "moving out!" He shouted.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection" Octavian said.

"I don't need you" he responded being incredibly rude again.

"I don't care, where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that."

"If he doesn't I will" I said.

"And you Wren always say that" Amy said with a smile.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Later" Amy said sadly and I grabbed the Doctors hand stopping him.

"Maybe I should stay with her" I said and he again took my face into his hands staring into my eyes.

"I don't want to leave her behind but I don't have a choice and neither do you because there is no way in hell I'm letting you out my sight" he said seriously. He gently started stroking my cheek and then quickly glanced at my lips and then back to my eyes before sighing frustratedly and letting me go.

"I keep forgetting it's too early for you" he muttered pulling me along as I stared at his back confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Flesh and Stone Con.

A/N- Hello again! &amp; L-lover, your reviews make me happy :)

Also, I thought for a second I did but found out I don't actually own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also if I got sent back in time I'd want to go to the 1920's :)

* * *

"Doctor Song, get through now," Octavian said letting River enter the Primary Flight Deck first, "Doctor, Wren," he called motioning for us to go in but the Doctor was in deep concentration and wouldn't let my hand go.

"Time can be unwritten," he murmured as the Bishop stood next to me, "it's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed."

"Doctor, we have to move," Octavian said trying to get his attention.

"The CyberKing, a giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers," he continued still ignoring him. I pulled my hand he was holding to get his attention and he finally acknowledge us.

"We have to move, the Angels could be here any second," Octavian warned now having his attention.

"Never mind the Angels, there's worse here than Angels," the Doctor said looking away. It was then that I saw a brief shadow moving behind the Bishop and before I could even think it through I pushed him out the way and screamed in pain. "Wren!" The Doctor yelled letting go of my hand to stare at the Angel that was now gripping my hair which was still up in a bun. "What did you do, what did you do," he muttered getting closer to examine the scene, scanning the Angel with his screwdriver. "She'll rip your hair right from your scalp if we blink," he said looking into my eyes that were now full of tears. I was already afraid of the Angels just from watching the show and now being this close and trapped by one felt to real. For the first time during this whole "adventure" I was starting to question whether this was really a dream.

"Help me," I whispered the tears finally falling, "just, do something, anything." I saw the anger flash through his eyes as he glanced at the Angel again.

"Bishop do you have a knife on you?" He asked and without words exchanged, he handed him one. "Now you don't take your eyes off of her," he told him before facing me again, "I'm going to get you out of this," he promised and kissed my forehead. I believed him a hundred percent but it did nothing to stop the tears or fear and anxiety that lay in my heart. I felt when he cut the bow that was holding my hair up. Even though my hair was now loose it did nothing for the pain in my scalp from the Angels hold. I saw the Doctor look deep in thought again before gently touching my shoulder. "I'm sorry Wren," he whispered. Before I could question him I heard the sound of the blade slice through my hair before I fell to the ground, no longer being held by the Angel. I reached up and rubbed my scalp before running my fingers through my hair that now stopped just before my shoulders. I looked at the Doctor with wide eyes and he gave me a guilty look. A small smile tugged at my lips before I jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me," I whispered.

"I'll never let anything take you away from me," he whispered back.

"Doctor," Octavian called calmly and we pulled away to see him in a headlock by the Angel just like in the episode.

"No!" I yelled running over to him, "I was trying to save your life," I said sadness thick in my throat.

"I know you were and regardless of how I've acted earlier, I am grateful."

"Let him go," the Doctor said to the Angel.

"Well, it can't let me go sir can it? Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you."

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through, there's no way out of this. You have to leave me."

"Can't you wriggle out?"

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me sir there's nothing you can do."

"There has to be!" I yelled, "I won't leave you and let you die. Oh god this is all my fault!"

"No it isn't," he said making me face him, "earlier I did blame you because you knew the future, but I see how dangerous it is and difficult for you. Please don't blame my death, Bob's or anyone else's on yourself you are innocent," he said and I nodded wiping my tears.

"You're dead if we leave you," the Doctor said taking my hand again but still staring at the Angel.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go."

"We're not going."

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her."

"Trust who?"

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is but you know that already don't you," he said giving me a glance and I just ignored it.

"Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?"

"She killed a man, a good man. A hero to many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know sir, you really don't."

"Who did she kill?" I tugged at his hand signaling for him to just let it go.

"Sir, the Angels are coming, you have to leave me."

"You'll die," the Doctor said with tears in his eyes.

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better," he said with a half a smile.

"I think sir, you know me at my best."

"I wish we would of got on better earlier," I said with a small smile.

"And yet you still attempted to save my life, god bless you Serenity Jessica Logan."

"Ready?" The Doctor asked slowly pulling me towards the door.

"Content." I gave him one last look and then we quickly dove in the door closing it behind us. I dropped to the floor feeling the same pain in my chest from when I realized Bob was dead. The Doctor reached down and stroked my cheek.

"Wren there was nothing you could have done."

"I almost saved him," I said.

"It sounds like a bunch of rubbish I know but Wren, you are not meant to save them." I shook my head not wanting to hear that.

"And what of the pain in my chest? I felt it with Bob and I feel it now." He silently pushed loose stands of hair behind my ear before speaking.

"You just have such a huge heart Wren, you're one of the most compassionate people I've ever met and this is just the beginning for you."

"This doesn't feel like a dream anymore."

"Wren," he said making me look deep into his eyes, "it never was." I didn't want to believe him I wanted to call him a liar, but there was nothing but absolute honesty in his eyes and I was thrown for a loop.

"Please, I don't understand how."

"I promise when we get out of this I will explain everything."

"You promise?"

"Cross my hearts-"

"-and hope to be shot by River Song," I finished with a laugh.

"What?" He said confused.

"Oh it's a joke me and-" I trailed off not remembering who I'd heard it from, "I know it's a joke between me and someone."

"Natalie?" He asked looking away.

"Yes!" I said in recognition of her name, "why do I keep forgetting her?"

"Later, right now we need to save Amy."

* * *

I grabbed ahold of Amy as she was teleported into the room.

"It's ok I've got you. Keep your eyes closed, River teleported you to us," I told her.

"See? Told you I could get it working" River boosted to the Doctor.

"River Song I could bloody-" he trailed off making eye contact with me and then looking away, "hug you," he finished.

"Ah," she said frowning, "maybe after all of this then," she said quickly cheering back up. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt in my stomach but quickly shook it off. I have a boyfriend I tried to remind myself, at least I think I did. What was his name? An alarm sounded off pulling me out of my head. "What's that?" River asked.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release," he said. I turned to see the Angels outside the ship and I jumped in surprise.

"Angel Bob I presume," the Doctor spoke to the Angel with the wallow talkie.

"The Time Field is coming, it will destroy our reality," Angel Bob said.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too, throw me in," River interrupted as I brought Amy over to the console and told her to hold on tightly before also grabbing on.

"Oh be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip," he said practically rolling his eyes.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this," she said.

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, Wren get a grip."

"Oh, you genius," she said smiling as she finally understood what he meant. She turned towards us and was surprised to see Amy and I already holding on. "You're a genius as well Sunshine," she winked at me before also grabbing on.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now," Angel Bob cut in.

"Thing is Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels," he said grabbing on, "night, night." I squealed a little as our feet came off the floor but if I was being honest it was kinda fun. Now I just sound like a mad man, ok I've been around the Doctor too long.

* * *

"Ah, bruised everywhere," Amy whined.

"Me too," he also whined making me roll my eyes.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut," she retorted.

"Neither did you," I said giggling.

"I kept saying the Angels all fell into the Time Field so the Angel in your memory never existed, can't harm you now," he added.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveller now Amy, it changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack, is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening somewhere out there, somewhere in time."After they finished talking, the Doctor and I made our way to see River off as she stood ready in handcuffs.

"You, me, the Doctor and handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" She smiled but I frowned thinking about the Library and the fact that she included me.

"What now?" He asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit, they'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time, we'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes, I did," she admitted.

"A good man."

"A very good man, the best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story Doctor. It can't be told it has to be lived, no sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale."

"Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"Will I be there?" I asked unable to hide my curiosity as River just smiled.

"I'll look forward to it then," the Doctor said briefly glancing at me.

"I remember it well," River said.

"Me too," I added with a smirk earning a playful glare from her.

"Spoi-" she started but I cut her off.

"-spoilers I know," I said with a smile as Amy walked over.

"Bye River," she said.

"See you Amy," she answered before looking up, "Oh I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you River Song?" The Doctor asked.

"If you like," she chuckled, "but where's the fun in that?" I smiled as she got beamed up and then grabbed the Doctors hand.

"She's right you know," I said and he just looked at me and then went off into thought.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked in the silence.

"Time can be rewritten," was all he said as he led us to the Tardis. I was literally flipping out at being inside the actual Tardis, I almost peed my pants. As we enter I squealed letting go of his hand and did a lap around the control room before running outside and circling it. As I ran back in both Amy and the doctor had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm not going to say it," I said with a huge smile on my face as well which made the Doctor frown.

"That bits my favorite part," he whined. I walked over and grabbed his face pulling him down to my height and staring into his eyes.

"Oh my god, it's bigger on the inside," I said, giggling at his goofy grin. I smacked his cheek and jumped on the chair tucking my feet under my legs, "so now we have all the time in the world and we're not in danger anymore, tell me everything."

"Wait sorry to cut in, but what happened to your hair?" Amy asked surprised as she noticed my horrible new haircut.

"Doesn't matter she still looks beautiful," the Doctor chimed in before I could respond.

"Ah, so you did it then," Amy said laughing as she took a seat beside me. He frowned trying to find the right words but nothing would come out which only made Amy and I laugh harder.

"Alright already! I hate it when you two get together," he grumbled leaning against the console.

"Yea yea, now start I want to know everything," I said becoming serious again.

"Ok," he started, "the watch-."

"Ah!" I screamed cutting him off and falling to the floor as the familiar pain in my head returned, "oh no not again!"

"Wren!" Amy yelled reaching for me only to be pulled back by the Doctor.

"You can't touch her remember, she'll electrocute you," he warned.

"Doctor," I whined in pain.

"It'll all be over soon and I promise I'll still tell you everything," he said kneeling next to me but made no move to touch me.

"Will it always be this painful?" I asked.

"It'll become bearable."

"I'll take that as a yes." He just smiled as I started to glow gold and my vision became white.

"Welcome to the beginning Wren and don't forget to hold on tight because this is about to be one hell of a ride," he said before everything vanished and I hit the ground hard.

"Blimey I need to work on that landing," I muttered holding my head.

"Wren?" I heard a familiar voice call. I couldn't answer though the pain was still in my head and I felt absolutely exhausted. I soon relaxed as big warm hands pulled me into their owners arms. I blinked a few times and looked into the brown eyes of Ten.

"Ten?" I questioned and he just smiled.

"No, the Doctor remember? Tens a number," he said cheekily.

"Your just as rude as ever," I mumbled my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Where are we now Wren?"

"The Tardis?" I answered my eyes finally shutting.

"I meant in my time line."

"Oh, um you said something about the beginning."

"This is the beginning for you?" He questioned surprised and I felt his arms tense up.

"I just need to know what's going on, you promised to tell me but I got sent here," I barely got out as I started to slip into unconsciousness.

"All in good time love, you sleep for now Wren you must of had one interesting day," he whispered and I smiled almost fully out.

"What the bloody hell happened to your hair?" Was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a jump sitting up in bed, remembering every detail of my latest crazy Doctor Who dream. It felt so real though I thought before smiling and stretching, my bed felt extra comfy last night. I yawned before glancing around my apartment bedroom stopping at the view I saw in the mirror. My mouth dropped wide open as I saw my reflection.

"My hair," I whispered shocked, "my hair!" I yelled jumping up and examining it in the mirror. "This is impossible," I said again wiping my eyes and blinking rapidly wishing it to go away. But every time I looked in the mirror I saw my now choppy and uneven brown hair that was just barely touching my shoulders. I took a deep breath willing myself to remain calm. I jumped as there was a knock on my door, I immediately reached for my gun in my holster on my thigh but it was missing.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked. I looked over at my now opened door to see the Doctor holding the gun in his hand. Damn, this really wasn't a dream. "Wren you know how I feel about these, I've been telling you to get rid of it since I've met you."

"But it was a gift," I said still staring him down and replaying all that had happened with Eleven trying to remember how I'd gotten here.

"From who?" he questioned taking a seat on the chair in the corner.

"Um-" I trailed off trying to rack my brain, it felt like it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it, "Nash, Niall, Nanny?" I said trying to find the right name.

"Natalie," he said calmly and my eyes went wide at the recognition of the name.

"Why do I keep forgetting her?" I said in panic and he gave me a sad smile. Not waiting for an answer or wanting to forget again, I walked over to my dresser grabbing my lipstick and wrote in capital letters,

"Natalie Cane, my best friend."

"There's someone else I'm missing," I whispered pacing the floor. The Doctor frowned and refused to make eye contact. I rolled my eyes annoyed that he wouldn't just tell me. I walked over to him and snatched my gun putting it into my holster.

"Holster," I whispered catching his attention.

"What about it?"

"It's connected to my belt," I said in deep thought.

"Was the belt also a gift?" He asked and I nodded.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered and then touched my lips, "Nick!" I yelled as a smile appeared on my face. I quickly went to the mirror and added.

"Nicholas Daniels, my boyfriend."

The Doctor frowned as he read it and I shot him a curious look which he ignored.

"Ok then rude boy, tell me everything," I said taking a seat on my bed facing him.

"Wow," he said with his eyebrows raised high, "so this is the moment you made that nickname up."

"Come on then we haven't got all day," I said ignoring him and guessing that I called him by that name in the future.

"Actually-" he started.

"Oh shutup and tell me," I said knowing he was going to make a time joke.

"Fine," he said scooting to the edge of the chair and making eye contact. "Wren you were born into this world that for some reason revolves around me."

"But I grew up in an orphanage, my parents didn't want me they only kept my twin sister," I said swallowing the thickness I felt in my throat.

"It was all a cover to keep you away from this life," he said looking around the room, "I don't know all the details yet Wren but you do, well, the older you. You told me you found your parents and everything was explained and played out fine but that I would understand in the future." I nodded somewhat following what he was saying.

"But you were on my telly, me and Nat watched the show all the time but you keep saying it's the future," I said confused.

"I'm sorry but I can't explain that," he said sincerely, "It's also something else you'll figure out in the future, I have no idea."

"What about the watch?"

"It's fixed around my time line and pulls you through it out of order."

"Will it ever come off?"

"No," he said with an apologetic voice and I just nodded feeling mixed emotions.

"Well why do I keep forgetting Nat and Nick?" He frowned before getting up and kneeling before me taking my hands into his and looking into my eyes.

"All the traveling, adventures and jumping you do is a lot of information for you to retain. So much so that you don't have the room to remember your old life." I shook my head no as tears filled my eyes.

"no," I whispered, "that's not fair."

"Wren I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I snatched my hand away from him and began pacing my room again trying to find away around this.

"What if you just remind me everyday," I asked hopefully.

"You'll remember briefly and then once your mind focused on something else you'll forget. The longer you're here the more painful it is to remember," he said with a sad expression. I sniffled trying to hold back the tears but was failing miserably.

"I don't want to forget, they were all I had," I whispered. I tensed as warm arms embraced me but immediately relaxed before hugging them back as hard as I could needing the comfort. An idea immediately found it's way into my head and I pulled away slightly smiling but before I could ask he cut me off.

"No," he said sternly. I frowned as anger instantly took over.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"You want me to take you to them," he said cooly.

"Well," I said surprised he knew what I was going to ask, "yes, what's wrong with that I just want to know that they're ok and let them know I'm fine." I said smiling but it fell when I saw his expression didn't falter.

"I'm sorry Wren but I can't."

"Why not!" I yelled frustrated.

"Wren I don't want to see you in pain," he whispered completely throwing me off.

"What?" I asked now confused as my heart beat picked up at his words and the honesty they carried. I had quickly forgotten why I was mad, what I was even fighting so hard for.

"Sorry I keep forgetting you're still young."

"You keep saying that," I pointed out and he just chuckled.

"Go on and get dressed then Martha's still here and I promised her a trip to the future." I smiled happily m at the mention of Martha.

"Alright then you two go on I'll get ready and meet you," I said running to the door that I assumed was the bathroom and was correct.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea," I yelled through the door before quickly jumping in the shower. Once I was out I quickly got dressed in shorts, a cut up tank top, jacket and converse. Then I applied my signature red lipstick, when I was finished I stared at my hair in the mirror having no idea what to do with it. Finally not caring I grabbed some scissors out a drawer and cut it into a bob, then curled it. I smiled feeling better about it and hurried down the hall, stairs and then out of the Tardis. I smiled when I came across pharmacy town and spotted Martha and the Doctor at the end talking. I stopped halfway admiring him from afar, I still couldn't believe this was my life now.

"You sad deary, need some happy?" A pharmacist asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no sorry I'm just looking for my friends, found them," I said pointing at the Doctor and Martha.

"Ah I see, a love affair I've got something for that," she said digging around and my eyes went wide.

"No no no I'm fine I don't need anything," I said but she continued digging around, "hey lady did you hear me."

"Wren," the Doctor called and I jumped haven't not noticed him walk up.

"How'd you-" I was cut off as a patch was slapped on my neck.

"What are you crazy?!" He yelled at the lady quickly pulling the patch off and tossing it as I fell in his arms. It was then that I'd noticed how beautifully brown his eyes were like chocolate or a warm cup of hot coco. I liked my lips before glancing at his, I wondered if he tasted how his eyes looked, delicious. "What did you give her?" he asked blushing and turning around looking for Martha.

"Lust, but you'll need a stronger dose," she said before smacking a patch to his neck.

"Ah! Get it off!" He yelled fidgeting trying to pull it off and I grabbed his arm pulling him close and then reaching up on my tip toes taking it off and meeting his eyes. "Wren," he whispered stroking my cheek and leaving his warmth.

"Oh god now I'm going to have to deal with two love sick puppies," Martha's voice cut in and we quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine," I said waving off her comment.

"Yes you are," the Doctor said and Martha cocked her eyebrow with a small smirk, "I mean I am too, fine that is, not like you aren't though, well-"

"I get it," I said with scarlet cheeks, cutting off his rambling.

"Right," he said clearing his throat.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future, off their heads on chemicals," she said before being grabbed by a man and I mentally cursed not paying enough attention to stop it. The woman points her gun at us and I reach for mine cursing again because I forgot the whole holster in my room.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three that's all,"the guy said.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. The three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go," the Doctor tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," the woman said as they backed up to the door.

"Hey," I called finally remembering, "that gun is fake," I said watching her eyes go wide. Before we could respond they ran through the door and locked it, the Doctor quickly took out his screwdriver and went to work quickly getting it open. We ran through a hallway before reaching another door that he sonic'd giving us access just as the car flew off.

"Martha!" He yelled after them. I gently touched his arm catching his attention.

"She's safe, they won't hurt her," I said reassuringly. We just stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes as my hand remained on his arm. He reached out to me making my heart pound as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You fixed your hair up," he said taking me all in and I blushed.

"Well yea I just tweaked it a little," I said waving him off.

"You look so beautiful Wren, well, you always do. Especially right now, not saying you look better than before, but equally, well-"

"Doctor," I cut him off from his rambling again, "thanks," I said not being able to look into his eyes from the pure fact that I wanted to kiss him so bad right now. I was brought out of thought as he took my hand and kissed it, my eyes went wide and I shivered biting my lip hard as I tried to ignore all the naughty things floating in my head. He let my hand go and I couldn't help but reach up grabbing his face, but before I could kiss him I remembered where we were. "Martha!" I yelled and his eyes widen in remembrance before he ran back the way we came. I sighed aloud trying to shake off the tingling I felt all over from our previous interaction. I thought this adventure would be cake but the Universe has certainly thrown me in a loop.

"This is going to be a long long episode," I mumbled before running after the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Gridlock

A/N- Avalanet 3

Also Doctor Who clearly doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also Martha is one of my favorites :)

* * *

After threatening the Pharmacist we found ourselves standing on a small balcony coughing on the exhaust fumes from the cars. I covered my mouth and squinted my eyes taking in the view.

"This smells exactly like I'd imagine," I said.

"Which is what exactly?" He asked.

"Garbage, skunk and death." A car nearest to us opened and a cat with a jacket, helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. I immediately smiled knowing he was Brannigan.

"Hey! You daft little street struts, what are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" He yelled gesturing us in. The Doctor helped me in and I shivered at his fingers grazing the skin exposed by my shirt. Once we were in they gave us oxygen which was greatly appreciated and took my mind off the Doctors strong, rough and warm hands. "Did you ever see the like?" He said shaking his head at us, "just standing there breathing it in." I silently thanked his wife as I handed her the oxygen mask. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet," he continued.

"Oh, you're making it up," his wife said.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it, imagine picking that nose," he said exaggerating. I laughed at the thought of it and he gave me a small smile before facing his wife again. I looked beside me to see the Doctor staring at me in awe and I blushed quickly looking away.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting," she said.

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran we're moving," she said changing the subject and becoming serious.

"Right, I'm there, I'm on it," he said putting it in drive, we barely moved only to be parked again. "Twenty yards, we're having a good day," he said before turning to us So who might you two be? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks,"I said with a smile assuming it was a compliment.

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor," he said smiling.

"Medical man!" Bran said excited and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure let's go with that," I mumbled under my breath and I immediately felt the Doctors eyes on me.

"Oh, and this is my amazingly beautiful wife, Serenity," he added. My eyes immediately shot over to him with a surprised look as my cheeks heated up. All he gave me in return was a wink and a cheeky smile. I wanted to smack him for putting me on the spot knowing I had that damn patch on but apart of me was fighting not to kiss him. Oh but you know what? He also had a patch and the last I heard it was a bit stronger than mine. My glare turned into a smirk and I reached over running my fingers through his hair which was extremely soft. I resisted the urge to pull him closer. I then began stroking his cheek, I had to suppress a giggle as he shook from my touch and his eyes were fighting to roll in the back of his head.

"We're newlyweds, so it still surprises me when he calls me his wife," I said before turning to smile at them, "please, call me Wren." They both shook my hand and then looked between the two of us smiling.

"My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," she said still looking between us excitedly.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan said nodding behind us and I got excited as I remembered the kittens. I pulled the curtain back and squealed, they were just too cute. I quickly picked one up and it purred, the Doctor started petting it and I couldn't help but stare at him as a light twinkled in his eyes. I wondered how he'd be when we had children one day. Wait. We're not married for real, I unfortunately had to remove my eyes from him to clear my thoughts.

"Ah, that's nice how old are they?" He asked.

"Just two months," Valerie answered.

"Poor little souls, they've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway," Brannigan finished.

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor asks surprised.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance," she answered.

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now," Brannigan said.

"I'm sorry?" He asked trying to comprehend.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds just like you, feels like yesterday," he said smiling at his wife which made me smile at his sweetness.

"Feels like twelve years to me," she said but you could tell she really loved him.

"Ah sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asked cutting off their moment and being completely rude. I smacked his arm and he looked at me annoyed before his eyes glossed over with lust, I swallowed hard trying to control myself as I spoke.

"Stop being so incredibly rude," I whispered.

"Are you two fighting?" Valerie asked pulling us out of our conversation.

"Oh um-" I started.

"It's just Wren can be completely rude sometimes," he said smiling. I glared at him but smiled, two can play that game. I scooted closer and grabbed his hand making it twitch.

"It's just, after seeing your beautiful little ones I just can't help but want some of our own," I said pretending that I was about to cry.

"Oh you dear," Valerie said sympathetically.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused and I just leaned my head on his shoulder and I heard his breath hitch.

"I've been trying to find the right way to tell you ever since the honeymoon but the timing was never right," I whispered looking into his eyes which made me shiver and glance at his lips.

"Wren," he said taking my face in his hands and my heart beat sped up. Very inappropriate thoughts ran through my head. "I love you. I think you're absolutely beautiful and brilliant I'd give anything just to be near you all day and everyday. Nothing would make me happier than for you to become the mother of my children," he said in a rich voice and there was nothing but absolute honesty in his eyes that made me swallow hard. He then leaned in and place a kiss on my ear before whispering, "we could start right now." I literally began shaking and as he pulled me closer my skin burned at his touch. His eyes carried so much fire and desire which reflected back in my own. I leaned in hastily needing to feel his lips on mine, I don't think I could last another second. I gasped as his breath hit my lips and just before they touched Valerie squealed breaking our trance. My cheeks immediately reddened and so did the Doctor's, we quickly moved away from each other and he cleared his throat.

"Oh no I'm so sorry please don't stop on account of us, it was so beautiful," she mused.

"You two make an excellent couple, fighting and making up all in a matter of minutes," Brannigan said smiling and holding Valerie close.

"Where are you two from?" Valerie asked and immediately it made me think of Martha. That patch was getting in the way of our thinking and we couldn't focus on the important task at hand, getting Martha back.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage," the Doctor said now back on track, "we should get back to the Tardis Wren."

"You're too late for that we've passed the lay-by, you're a passenger now Sonny boy," Brannigan said with a smile.

"When's the next lay-by?" He asked.

"Oh, six months?" The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes and I bit my lip and shrugged. I knew we'd get out of this but thinking about being stuck in one spot with the Doctor for six months was making me nervous, jumpy and hot all at once. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye to see he was already looking at me and I quickly looked away as my heart started racing and my leg began to shake.

Thank God we'd get out of this because it would be a long long six months.

* * *

After failing to convince them to take us down the Doctor finally decided to get us down on his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked as he started sonic'ing the capsule on the floor.

"Finding my own way, I usually do," he answered.

"Capsule open," the computer said and he smiled glancing at the cars beneath us.

"Here we go." He striped out of his coat and I can't help but watch wanting to run my hands down his chest and arms. I blinked out of my thoughts as he throws his coat to Valerie and lowers himself through the hatch. "Look after that I love that coat."

"Janis Joplin gave it to him," I finished.

"But you can't jump," Valerie exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation Valerie, right now I'm having kittens," the Doctor said and smiled at that. I went over next to him and also lowered myself to the floor only to get a warning look from the Doctor.

"You're staying here," he said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"Look here rude boy, if you think I'm letting you go on your own then your sadly mistaken. Now jump and either catch me or suffer the consequences," I told him leaving no room for argument. He blinked and stared into my eyes before glancing at my lips and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them again and cleared his throat.

"Fine," he said opening his eyes again and I smiled.

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you two," Brannigan cut in.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off, and I lied to her. Couldn't help it just lied. Bye then," he said quickly dropping onto the roof of the car below us and I roll my eyes.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie screeched.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan added with a smile.

"He's completely mad," I said lowering myself, "but absolutely brilliant, just don't tell him I said that." I smiled at them before jumping down to be caught in the Doctors arms. My breath caught as he held me up in the air my feet dangling and our noses only inches apart. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his warm neck and I felt his arms tighten around me. "Doctor please hurry or I'm not going to be able to control myself," I whispered.

"I already can't," he whispered back and I squirmed out of his arms breathing haggardly. Without another word I grabbed his screwdriver and opened the hatch. I quickly jumped through without a second thought and the Doctor quickly followed. As I gained my footing he pushed me against the wall and placed his hands on either side of my face. He was shaking and I could tell he was trying to restrain hisself but was really struggling.

"Who the hell are you?" A very pale man in a white suit asked and I quickly ducked under the Doctors arm.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey, how are you enjoying your motorway?" He asked squatting down and working on the capsule.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you, your comments have been noted," he said rudely and jumped down. I quickly offered the man a brief smile.

"Have a nice day!" I said before also jumping down. The Doctor caught me and I immediately pulled out of his arms ignoring the tingling in my stomach. Without any words exchanged he opened the capsule and we jumped through. Inside were two Asian woman who were brightly dressed. "Motorway patrol, how are you enjoying it?" I asked and then pretended to listen while the Doctor opened the next capsule.

"Thank you for your cooperation, your comments have been noted. Do you mind if we borrow these?" The Doctor asked handing me a blue handkerchief and tying one around his face. "Not our color, but thank you very much."

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled following after him to the next car. I smirked as we entered the nudists car. "Hello there," I said with a seductive smiled and the Doctor covered my eyes and sonic'd as quickly as possible before jumping to the next car with me still in his arms. "You're completely rude I was just saying hi-"

I was completely taken off guard by his warm and soft lips on my neck and my knees completely buckled as he supported my weight. Once he pulled away I stared at him dreamily, no one had ever kissed me that way. It was completely hypnotizing and I was instantly addicted, I wanted so much more of him.

"You belong to me and only me so eyes here," he said pointing at his eyes and I unconsciously nodded. He let me go and I was stuck in my dream like state as he opened the next capsule. He helped me in the car and I snapped out of it smiling at the man in a bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

"Excuse me, is that legal?" He asked.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever, have you got any water?" The Doctor asked.

"Certainly, never let it be said I've lost my manners." He gave the Doctor one and then me.

"Is this the last layer?"

"Rude," I muttered hitting his arm, "what he meant to say was thank you," I said offering him a smile which he returned.

"It's alright, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive do-"

"Shush," I whispered in his ear. "Technically I wasn't suppose to be here so he's supposed to say there's only two of us- you know what it's just not in the future so don't even think about it," I said trying my best as to explain why we couldn't go down there without telling him. He just nodded at me and then looked in thought.

"Then excuse me," he said before sonic'ing the capsule.

"You can't jump, it's a thousand feet down," he warned.

"No, I just want to look," the Doctor said opening it and looking around as growling noises could be heard, "What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." He sonics the car computer and then runs back over. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." The air clears up and you can now see the crab like creatures with huge claws.

"What the hell are they?"

"Macra," I say and the Doctor nods.

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food," he added.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years, now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend's down there." There's a bang on the roof and we all look up.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" The man says dumbfounded. A cat woman drops in and I remembered her as Novice Hame.

"I've invented a sport," the Doctor said impressed and I rolled my eyes not wanting them to drift over to him.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find, Wren it's wonderful to see you again." I gently smiled at her as the Doctor looked confused as to who she was.

"No guns, I'm not having guns," the man said.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you and Wren have got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked.

"You haven't aged at all, time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame!" He said hugging her and then quickly pulling away, "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness Doctor, for so many years under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city, Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me right now," Novice pleaded.

"Do it," I told her grabbing his hand and reaching for hers.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but the situation is even worse than you can imagine," she said taking my hand as he protested and we were transported. My landing was surprisingly soft and I froze as a body moved under me.

"Wren," the Doctor whined. I looked down into his eyes and saw a blush across his cheeks as he avoided eye contact. I looked at him confused before realization came over me.

"It's worn off?" I asked surprised and he nodded, "but yours was stronger than mine and I still want to jump your bones." He blushed even more and cleared his throat.

"Im a Time Lord and you're human," was his response, "I'm really sorry about the things I've said and done, I know this is still early for you." Something in me clicked since I didn't have to try so hard to restrain myself now that he was fully back and aware of his actions. I pressed my lips to his neck and he made a sound I couldn't describe.

"Well Doctor, only one of us has self restraint now so if you want me to stop then stop me," whispered. I kissed his neck again and he squeezed my sides making me moan, his touch left my skin on fire.

"Wren," he whispered and then someone cleared their throat. He quickly spun us around so he was on top and I purred.

"Oh so you do like to be on top?" I shook my head in amusement, "you like to be in control huh?" I teased and his cheeks reddened as he stood up clearing his throat and looking at Hames.

"Doctor, Wren," A voice entered my mind. The Doctor started to walk away and I frowned unsatisfied.

"I didn't even get to second base-" I started and the Doctor coughed and kicked my leg as gently as he could, cutting me off. "Ow!" I groaned rubbing my leg and glaring at his back as he quickly walked away. "Rude," I muttered getting up and following after him. Before it was all over I was going to teach this guy some manners.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Gridlock Con.

A/N- L-lover &amp; Avalanet I love you!

Also it seems impossible for me to own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also Jack Harkness is The Face of Boe in my eyes :)

* * *

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked looking exhausted.

"Two minutes" Milo answered.

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of mine. He might think of something, and if he doesn't Wren definitely will." Martha said with confidence.

"Martha, no one's coming" he said.

"They looked kind of nice" Cheen said ignoring her boyfriend.

"They're a bit more than that."

"Are you and him?"

"Oh no" Martha said quickly, "at first I thought maybe he could have liked me but I knew better, he and Wren made it very clear that they're made for each other."

"So then the two of them?"

"Yea" she said with a smile, "the Doctors brilliant on his own but Wren really brings him down to earth sometime you know? She's always straightening him out and he complains but I think he likes it" she laughed.

"I never even asked. Where's home?"

"It's a long way away" she said finally realizing the depth of the situation, "didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor and Wren, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know" she said sadly.

"So, er, who are they then, this Doctor and Wren?" Milo asked.

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says but Wren on the other hand told me everything about her" Martha answered.

"But that means that the only hope right now is complete strangers. Well, that's no use" Milo said.

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things they can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor and Wren plus she's not a stranger and I know I can believe in her."

"Right" he says before cutting the car back on, "good luck" he said to the two of them.

"And you" Martha replied before they flew off again struggling through the claws snatching at them.

* * *

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid" The Doctor said running around as I sat criss crossed in front of The Face of Boe.

"This is the end for me Wren" I smiled and touched his glass before whispering, "I know."

"Do we have a future/past together Mr. Boe" I asked tracing his figure on the glass.

"Yes, a very fun one Doll" I smirked at his nickname.

"Doll" I mocked and I felt him smile in my mind.

"Short for Dollface"

"Pray tell how it is I earned that name?"

"You've still got all of that to come Serenity Logan."

My smile fell at the use and seriousness of my name being said.

"I won't leave you" I whispered leaning close to the glass.

"I know you won't and he won't leave you" he said. I resisted the urge to turn and look at the Doctor, I was still somewhat feeling the affects.

"Wren" he whispered and I looked up at him.

"You are loved, by everyone, everywhere you go. Remember that so whenever you feel like a burden, know it's not true, when you feel as though you have no one, know that's not true. Your new path won't be easy but if anyone could do it, you can. Believe in yourself Serenity, believe in your heart and believe in him." The Face of Boe said before closing his eyes. Tears filled my own as I pushed myself to my knees to get a better look. "Also know he doesn't always mean what he says, forgive him Wren, forgive him."

"Doctor" I heard him call.

"Yeah, hold on, not now" he replied not giving him any attention.

"I give you my last" he said letting out a deep breath and the power fills the computer.

"Hame, Wren look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" The Doctor said excitedly but I just frowned not wanting to see what happened next.

* * *

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." I heard the Doctor say as a crack spread across Boe's tank.

"Doctor!" I yelled not taking my eyes off of him.

The Doctor ran over and covered me as the glass broke, to our surprise we weren't wet as the liquid in his tank simply evaporated. I squeezed his arm for comfort, it was the first time I actually met The Face of Boe yet I felt so remorseful for him and I looked forward to my future and his past. We sat in silence for what seemed liked hours waiting for him to speak his final words. The Doctor never let me go and I was thankful as I continued to squeeze his arm.

"Doctor? Wren?" Martha's cheerful voice called.

"Over here" he said not looking up.

"There you are" she started, "What happened out there?" She said stopping to take in the scene.

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

"He's The Face of Boe, come and say hello" I said smiling at her.

"And this is Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor added.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying" Hame said sadly and I touched her shoulder gently.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left" the Doctor added and I remained silent knowing this was the end.

"It's good to breathe the air once more" Boe said.

"Who is he?"Martha asked looking at me and I gave her a gentle smile in return.

"Spoilers."

"And I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now" the Doctor said.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more" Hame started.

"Don't. There's no need for that" the Doctor said cutting her off.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller" she continued anyways.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" He said.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

I squeezed his arm again hoping to give him comfort.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

I didn't look up to see the Doctors expression I just watch Boe as he took his last breath and then closed his eyes. I moved out of his embrace to gently touch Boe and then hug a weeping Hame. I know she probably felt alone now, he was all she had left but Novice Hame was about to do some wonderful things for New New York, I could just feel it.

* * *

I held Martha's hand as we walked through the now closed Pharmacy Town.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge." He said with a smile, come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

"I don't know" he said giving me a quick glance.

"You've got me and Wren, is that what he meant?"

He paused for a second, "I don't think so, sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go."

Martha let's go of my hand and grabs a chair, straightening it and sitting down crossing her arms and legs.

"All right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" She said exasperated, "Wren opened up to me the first night we met but you are so secretive."

I Looked at her surprised that I did, I never opened up that easily to people I guess the future me was different. I was pulled out of my thoughts when singing filled the air, the words pulled at my heart.

"It's the city" Martha said looking back, "they're singing."

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." He said gaining her attention.

"What happened?" She asked as he pulled a chair for me and then himself.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." He said completely lost in another world and I smiled watching his profile in the sunset. I had a tingling feeling in my stomach and my heart was racing at his words like before, only this time my patch had long warned off.

I don't know how long we sat there listening to the Doctor talk about Galifrey but it was well past midnight as we headed back into the Tardis. Martha wished us a goodnight and sleepily headed upstairs. As I attempted to bid him a goodnight he stopped me.

"We had a pretty interesting day huh?" He asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled happy to see him in this new light.

"That we did Doctor" I said with a smile, "or should I say husband."

He cleared his throat as I laughed.

"Oh come on I know it was the patch there's no need to feel embarrassed."

"Right" he muttered giving me a sad smile, "just the patch."

I nodded before walking to the steps, "goodnight Doctor."

"Wren" he called before I could leave, "has the patch warn off?"

I smirked before walking back over to him and without saying another word I stood on my tip toes, grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips to mine. His hands immediately slipped down to my waist and I gripped him tighter not leaving any space in between us. He was completely gentle but his kiss was demanding all the same and I felt my heart threatening to explode at any minute. My knees suddenly went weak and he cradled me close nibbling at my bottom lip. Only for another second did I kiss him back before I had to pull away to breath, I smiled widely as I pulled away breathing haggardly.

"Oh yea the patch has completely warn off, for hours now" I say making him surprised as his eyes grew wide, "goodnight Rude Boy."

I grin to myself as I walked to my room quickly closing the door behind me. I nearly slid down it as I thought about how incredibly brave and stupid it was to kiss the Doctor like that. But never in my life had I experienced one as amazing, caring and completely perfect as that. It was all new for me I'd never just walk up to a guy and kiss him no matter how well we knew each other.

My stomach fluttered at the thought of the Doctor and I touched my tingling lips with a smile. This was all happening way to fast, I should slow down I thought. It's not like we'll actually date or be together he's meant to be with River. Just the thought of them together made me fill with jealousy and I immediately shook it away.

"Geez Wren you don't own him" I said aloud before wondering over to my pajama draw. I froze as I looked up in the mirror and guilt immediately filled my heart and I grabbed at it falling back against my bed as I stared at my reflection. There written on the mirror was "Nicholas Daniels, my boyfriend." Immediately memories filled my head of the time we met, our first date, kiss and I had completely forgotten him. I loved him, I love him. I think I do.

"Ugh!" I groaned falling back on my bed as tears filled my eyes, I felt completely horrible about all the gushing I did over the Doctor when I had someone back at home that loved me and was probably worried to death about me. I let the tears fall as I started to realize something else.

"I still meant every word of it." I hadn't fallen for the Doctor but I did feel the strong pull and the need to be around him. I wiped my eyes as I turned over..

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so so sorry."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was embarrassed about my last interaction with the Doctor and was confused as to why dried tears stained my face, what did I have to be sad about? Yea the Doctor keeps putting me and everyone else in danger but I walk into it knowingly and with a smile on my face.

I stretched and wasted no time heading down stairs to see the him sitting on his chair, legs crossed, glasses on his nose and he was reading the paper. What really surprised me was that he was Eleven and immediately I was confused but quickly fixed my hair remembering the kiss.

"How'd I get here?" I asked not even announcing my arrival and he jumped dropping the newspaper.

"Wren, I've told you a million times about surprising me like that" He said obviously frightened by my sudden appearance.

"You were scared weren't you?" I asked smirking and walking over to him.

"N-no of course not that's preposterous" he said crossing his legs but missing and crossing them again putting on a cool face. I laughed at his awkwardness it was what really pulled me towards him. It was refreshing to see his usual leader, take control, confident demeanor slip.

"I can't believe I, Serenity Jessica Logan scared you, the Doctor" I gushed and he frowned standing up and towering over me.

"I wasn't scared" he said in a loud voice and I held back a smile.

"Ok" I said smirking and walking around the control room slowly, "chicken!" I yelled and he immediately chased me. I squealed and giggled like a school girl and all the while he had a look of determination and fun indented in his smile.

"What is going on in here?" A Scottish accent sounded off and I stopped looking in the direction of Amelia Pond.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor yelled as he tackled me to the ground and began tickling me.

"Ah! No! Stop! Cheater!" I yelled and laughed unable to fight him off or complete sentences.

"Alright then lovebirds that's enough" Amy said watching us with an amused looked.

He frowned but stopped and I laid there with a smile on my face trying to catch my breath. "That was fun" I said finally sitting up.

"Well Rio is going to be so much more fun" Amy squealed and jumped up and down.

"Rio?" I asked confused definitely not remembering them ever going to Rio.

"Yea I'm going to get changed you do the same, let's dress bright and warm! It's hardly ever warm in England" she continued leaving the room still talking aloud and the Doctor and I shared amused looks.

"So how'd I get here?" I asked as he helped me off the floor.

"Same as always" he said confused.

"No. Usually there's this pain in my head and then I glow and then boom! I'm here" I said exasperated.

"Boom eh?" He asked amused and I nodded.

"This time I went to sleep with Ten and I woke up with you."

His ears immediately tented red and I blushed also, "that didn't come out right" I murmured.

"What I mean is one minute I was in New New York and now I'm here all by falling asleep."

"You were in New New York?" He asked quickly and worriedly.

"Yea" I said slowly, "with Ten and Martha."

"Ah" he sighed in relief and then slightly blushed probably thinking of the kiss.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked and he stiffened.

"Spoilers."

I rolled my eyes and walked pass him heading to the stairs, "I'm going to resent that word in the end."

He smiled and began fidgeting more than usual.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I uh- where are we now Wren?" He asked avoiding my eyes.

"Um, we did the Weeping Angels with Amy and River and then New New York with Martha."

"That's it?" He asked with a frown.

"Yea" I said matching his, "is there a problem with that?"

"It's just- you're still young I'm sorry I just-" he cut himself off and began flipping switches. "Go and get dressed we're off to Rio!" He shouted excitedly and just like that his mood changed and I didn't buy it for one second. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist making him still.

"Come on then, you don't have to pretend with me" I whispered and for a second he relaxed and leaned into my touch, just a second and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, you'll see soon it's all in your future" he said before turning me around and giving me a pat on the bum to make me walk. "Now get dressed for Rio!" I walked up the stairs slowly watching him energetically run around the Tardis flipping switches and talking to himself. I smiled before climbing all the way up the stairs only to run into Rory.

"Rory!" I exclaimed and then hugged him tightly which he returned.

"Wren I just saw you a few hours ago" he said confused.

"Yea well this is my first time meeting you" I said smartly and his eyes widened.

"Right! I keep forgetting you leave and come in a different order, right."

I laughed as he mumbled about getting it right before Amy had his head.

"So tell me one thing."

"Oh no I can't" he said with wide eyes as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing to bad just, I want to know why the Doctor gets so antsy and stiff when he finds out that I'm still young."

"I'm still getting use to all this but I assume it's because the older you and him are together."

My eyes grew wider and my heart started racing. "Together?" I said and Rory covered his mouth.

"I've said too much" he walked away and I ran after him.

"Oh come on just tell me!" I yelled and he covered his ears humming a tune. I stopped following him knowing he wasn't going to tell me anything else and I felt cheated.

"He told you something didn't he?" Amy said and I turned around surprised to see her.

"Yea" I said slowly.

"I am going to have his head for this" she muttered and I laughed.

"Don't, I practically forced him" I looked around the empty hall before grabbing her hand and dragging her to my room. I closed the door and she plopped on my bed like she was familiar with it.

"So what did he exactly tell you?" She said glancing around her eyes stopping on my mirror.

"He said the Doctor was upset when he knew I was young because the older me is with him, like dating him" I said rushed and she just gave a nervous chuckle.

"Spoil-"

"Don't play with me Amy" I said cutting her off, "I'm so confused and annoyed and my heart is racing so fast it feels like it's going to explode, please tell me something."

After biting her lip and staring at the floor she sighed, "fine but this does not leave here." I nodded and sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes you two are together, like in love. I've never actually seen anything like it Wren it's beautiful." She smiled and I bit my lip still a bit skeptical.

"What about River?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What about her?"

"Do they, you know" I trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Oh no" she laughed, "well at least not from what I've seen, she's super flirty but nothing you can't handle eh?" She patted my shoulder and stood up, "now for the last time get dressed or we're leaving you."

"Yes mum" I mumbled and she threw a pillow at me before leaving. I giggled to myself before heading over to the wardrobe. I thought about something I would wear in warm weather on the beach but when I opened it there was a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, black jacket and black converse.

"What?" I asked confused before looking at the ceiling, "oh come on, I thought we were getting on swimmingly" I asked the Tardis and she hummed. I felt like she was trying to tell me something so I took a quick shower and put it on, leaving my hair wavy and putting on my signature red lipstick, also not forgetting my gun this time.

"Thanks again beautiful!" I yelled to the Tardis earning a satisfied hum and then left to go downstairs. No one was there so I figured they'd already left. I walked out to see a graveyard, patches of blue grass and some sort of mining thing I saw Amy, Rory and the Doctor a little ahead.

"This is definitely not Rio" I said aloud to myself and as a breeze passed I was thankful for the jacket the Tardis gave me. I quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss, "you're the best" I whispered before heading towards them passing Rory who was going to put Amy's ring away.

"Having fun on the beach?" I asked the Doctor as he played with the blue grass. He spared me a glare and continued what he was doing.

"I see you have on normal clothes, so I'm the only one who looks like an idiot" Amy said annoyed and I laughed.

"Don't look at me the Tardis dressed me" the Doctor smiled at that.

"Hey Wren did you know we'd be here?" I looked around not really familiar with the scenery yet something was nagging me in the back of my head.

"I honestly can't remember" I admitted, "sorry."

"No it's ok, happens all the time. Eventually you start remembering again" the Doctor said taking my hand and pulling me along. Amy wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed looking away as we reached a gate.

"Restricted access. No unauthorised personnel. Hmm" the Doctor said before deciding to sonic the lock on the gate.

"That is breaking and entering" Amy said flatly.

"What did I break? Sonic'ing and entering. Totally different" he said with a smile as it opened.

"Only you would think that" I started walking in, "you're like one of those people who couldn't resist pushing a red button if it had a big huge sign that said danger."

"Well of course I couldn't, who doesn't love a big red button." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Come on, then" Amy said ushering us forward.

"You're sure Rory'll catch us up?" The Doctor said looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Hungry Earth

A/N- MissLizziebeth- thanks so much! :) I'm glad you like it, I don't want to stray away to far but I have a complete twist coming up so it won't be to much like others :)

Also I want to do a chapter of their downtime when their not on adventures you know something original. So if you have any ideas of something you've wanted to see happen, comment and let me know. :)

Also, Also Doctor Who no belongs to me :(

Also, Also Also I love Rory! :)

* * *

I watched on not really paying attention as the Doctor went on and on with Nasreen and Tony. I wanted to be involved I just couldn't remember this episode, it seemed so familiar. Rio, Amy dressed brightly, the Doctor eating grass and a big drill. It was like it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it, it was stuck.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned to see her squatting beside a hole in the floor.

"What's going on?" Tony asked but the Doctor ignored him.

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room" he answered Amy.

I jumped as two more holes appeared in the floor, then three more, one being beside me.

"What the hell is that?" I asked moving closer to the Doctor.

"It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us" he said.

"No, no that's not possible" Nasreen argued.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" He yelled.

We ran away from the holes but more keep appearing and Tony's foot got stuck in one. I immediately run and help him ignoring the Doctor yelling for me to stay back.

"Stay back, Amy. Stay away from the earth" the Doctor warns and just as she reaches us to help, a hole appears beneath her and her legs get stuck.

"Amy!" I yelled even more worried for her since I couldn't remember what was going to happen.

"It's pulling me down" she said struggling.

"Doctor!" I yelled and he took in the scene.

"Amy!" He yelled coming over and grabbing her hand.

"Doctor, help me, something's got me."

"Stay away from it."

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs."

"I've got you" he said struggling to pull her up.

Nasreen helps me pull Tony free and I immediately run to Amy and grab one of her hands. She looks up at me worriedly and I give her a soft smile.

"Don't let go" she said.

"Never" the Doctor and I said together.

"What is it, and why is it doing this?"

"Stay calm. Keep hold of our hands. Don't let go." He told her, "Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" He yelled at Nasreen and Tony and they ran out of the room following his orders.

"Can you get me out?" Amy asked.

"Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of our hands" he said again not sure himself as he and I shared a look before focusing back on her.

"We're not going to let you go" I said as the ground shook and we both fell away as she sank more. I jumped on my stomach laying down and grabbed her hand again as the Doctor quickly grabbed her other.

"It's pulling me down. Something's pulling me" she screamed.

"Stay calm. Now, hold on till they can just shut down the drill" he said breathing hard and struggling. I squealed as I tried to tighten my grip but she was steadily slipping out of my hand.

"What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there."

"Amy, concentrate, don't you give up."

"Tell Rory" she started as she let go and sank lower.

"No. Amy! Amy, no!" I yelled as she disappeared in the ground.

"No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No" the Doctor repeated standing up and sonic'ing the ground but receiving nothing. I stared at the ground confused and upset, whatever was down there I was going to punch for taking Amy.

"Where is she?" Nasreen asked and I didn't even look up.

"She's gone. The ground took her" the Doctor answered gently touching my shoulder.

* * *

"How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Tony asked.

"You saw the readings."

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asked.

Red lightning shoots through the sky.

"Whoa, did you see that?" She asked somewhat excited.

"No, no, no" the Doctor mumbles pulling out his catapult and shooting a stone into the air. It hits some sort of energy shield.

"Energy signal originating from under the Earth, we're trapped" he said walking towards the church again and I followed behind them slowly picking my brain trying to remember what was going to happen.

"Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people" Rory's voice came from behind us and I cheered up instantly running to him and hugging him.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned and awkwardly hugged me back.

"Not now, Rory. Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in" the Doctor said lazily as I let Rory go.

"What? Okay, what about the Tardis?"

"The what?" Nasreen asked.

"Er, no. Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

"Nine and a half minutes to what?"

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface" I told him.

"Where's Amy?" He asked looking back at the Doctor having finally noticed her absence.

"Get everyone inside the church" he told the others before walking over to us, "Rory, I'll get her back."

"What do you mean, get her back? Where's she gone?"

"She was taken into the Earth."

"How? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried. I promise, I tried."

"Well, you should've tried harder!"

It was silent for a moment and I gave  
the Doctor a look that said to fix this quickly.

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." He said sincerely before walking away to the church, I pulled Rory into another hug.

"She loves you" was all I said before pulling him into the church.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth" Ambrose states and we all nodded.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready" the Doctor added.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?" She asked irritated.

"He's telling the truth, love" Tony told her gently.

"Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish." I was starting not to like this lady.

"Look, Ambrose. We saw the Doctor and Wren's friend get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only people who's made any sense of it for me, is them" Nasreen said.

"Him?" She asked looking at the Doctor.

"Me" he said with a smile as she glanced at me.

"And her?" I waved slightly and she just looked away not believing, yea I definitely don't like her.

"Can you get my dad back?" Elliot asked looking at me and I shared a look with the Doctor before bending down and giving him a smile.

"Yes" I said and he gave me a small smile in return.

"But" the Doctor cut in, "we need you to trust us and do exactly as we say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time." He stopped in front of Ambrose and she gave him a skeptical look before swallowing.

"So tell us what to do."

"Thank you" he said to her before turning to the others, "we have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find."

* * *

I was handing Elliot different crayons as he was coloring his map for the Doctor.

"Wren's a funny name for a girl" he said not looking up from his drawing.

"Well it's only a nickname, my real names Serenity" I said with a small smile handing him a blue crayon.

"It fits you" he said looking up at me.

"Oh yea?" I asked looking back as he studied me.

"Where are you from?"

"London, years ago."

"But you still look young." I laughed at that before scooting closer to him.

"Let's hope I'm lucky enough to stay that way."

"I want to live in the city one day, is it brilliant?"

"Sorta, it has it's ups and downs but I would of loved to grown up here, it's quite peaceful. Have any room? I might move beside you."

"Sure we can switch" he said with a smile, "I'll move my family to your house in London and you can bring your family here." My smile fell and I looked off into the distance sadness washing over me.

"I don't have a family Elliot" I said and he touched my arm making me look at him.

"What about the Doctor and Rory and your friend that was taken? Aren't they your family?"

I thought about them and smiled at him a little, "yeah. When I think about it Elliot you're right I do have a sort of dysfunctional family."

"And if you want" he started squeezing my hand, "I could be apart of your family." A watery chuckle came out as I hugged him tight.

"You're the sweetest boy I've ever met" I said kissing his cheek and he blushed.

"Thanks, so is that a yes?"

I nodded, "that's a definite yes."

"Good" he smiled, "we can get married one day and you'll be my wife" he said with a smile as he stood up and grabbed his drawing leaving me outside on the steps with wide eyes. Did he just say his wife?

"Elliot" I called after him wanting to quickly defuse whatever he was thinking in that little clever mind of his.

"Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you" I heard the Doctor say and I walked over to them.

"I don't understand what you're going to do" Elliot asked.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"Knock 'em out. Cool." The Doctor nodded and then finally noticing me he smiled.

"You ok Wren?" I nodded quickly as Elliot smiled at me.

"She's happy because we're going to get married one day" I bit my lip as the Doctor looked at him shocked and then me confused.

"No" was all he said as he pulled me closer.

"Yes" Elliot said grabbing my hand.

"She's mine" the Doctor whined and I smacked his arm before whispering in his ear.

"He's a child" I said and the Doctor pouted as Elliot just smiled a little.

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?"

"Yeah" the Doctor said bitter and I bumped his arm.

"Rude" I muttered.

"You scared of them?" He asked.

"No, they're scared of me."

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question" he said with a small smile before patting his shoulder and getting back to work.

"I left my headphones at home" Elliot said and the Doctor nodded for him to go. After a few minutes I had a weird felling in my stomach and I got worried for him.

"I'm going to check on Elliot" I said and he frowned.

"But I want you to stay with me" he whined and I rolled my eyes before kissing his cheek.

"There's no need to be jealous of a kid Rude Boy, you know I'm all yours" I smirked with a wink making him blush, "be back" I said leaving the church.

I didn't actually know where I was going, and after walking for awhile the sky began to turn black and my heartbeat picked up.

"Elliot!" I yelled and just as luck would have it I walked right into him. He looked a little frightened and was relieved to see me.

"Are you ok?" I asked checking him over and he nodded showing me his headphones.

"Got em."

"Good" I smiled grabbing his hand, "now let's get back to the others."

Just then something fast moved behind us and I gasped feeling panic run through me.

"Run" was all I said before we both took off towards the church weaving through graves. I kept turning around to see it still right behind us.

"What is it?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I don't know just keep going just keep running" I told him pushing him a little to go faster. As we reached the church I tried to open the door but it was stuck, we began banging on it as hard as we could turning to see whatever it was still there.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"Mum!" Elliot called.

"Elliot!" Ambrose called on the other side.

"Wren!" I heard the Doctor yell.

"Let us in" Elliot yelled still pounding.

"Push, Elliot. Give it a shove." She said.

"Mum. Hurry up!"

"Doctor hurry there's something out here" I yelled before stopping as a shadow appeared over us. We both turned around slowly and I immediately pulled Elliot into my arms.

"Stay away!" I yelled reaching for my gun but before I could touch it I was hit hard over the head and I fell to the ground.

"Wren!" Elliot yelled coming to my side. I blinked a few times touching the back of my head as my vision got blurry.

"Wren" he called again and I lost all consciousness.

* * *

They finally got the door opened to see no one was there.

"Wren!" The Doctor called and looked into the dark.

"Elliot! Where is he? They were here. They were just here." Ambrose said running off into the graves.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!" The Doctor called before reaching down and picking up Wren's sonic gun. He squeezed it tightly and briefly closed his eyes trying to control the anger he felt coursing through his body.

"I swear on all the stars in the universe Serenity Logan I will save you" he whispered.

"Dad!" He heard Ambrose yell and he quickly made his way over to the others.

"What happened?"

"My dad's hurt." He helped pick him up, "Get him into the church now."

"Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?"

"I don't think so. They've taken four people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope."

"Then why have they taken him?"

"I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church." She paused for a minute before deciding to trust him.

"Come on, Dad." Rory walked over to the Doctor as they left.

"So what now?"

After figuring out the creature was Silurian and capturing it the Doctor entered the room to talk with it.

"I'm the Doctor. I've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask" he said walking over slowly kneeling down and removes it gently. "You are beautiful. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous. Mind if I sit?" He said picking up a folding chair and sitting in front of her. "Now. Your people have some friends of mine. I want them back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

She just watched him before replying, "I'm the last of my species."

"Really. No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid" he said not believing her one bit.

"I'm the last of my species" she repeated.

"No. You're really not. Because I'm the last of my species and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name" he said trying a new approach.

"Alaya."

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?"

"We were attacked" he said in anger.

"The drill" he stated simply putting the pieces together.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet" she said sternly.

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice."

"Primitive apes."

"Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. I can help you with that."

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes" she argued.

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet" he argued back.

"So we destroy them."

"You underestimate them."

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out."

"We did not initiate combat, but we can still win."

"Tell me where my friends are. Give us back the people who were taken."

"No" she said stubbornly.

"I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today" he said putting the chair away.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

"Not while I'm here."

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" He gave her one last look before exiting the room and meeting up with the others. He explained his plan and they all listened taking it in.

"You're going to what?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them" he stated simply.

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose asked with disgust.

"They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot, Mo, Amy and Wren because I will find them." He said seriously looking each one of them in the eye, "While I'm gone, you four people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

"And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?" Tony asked.

"No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?" He asked and Nasreen began clapping before awkwardly stopping and everyone gave each other a look of agreement.

* * *

I awoke with a jump and blinked my eyes from the bright light above me, I groaned at the pain I felt in the back of my head. I tried to rub it only to fell my arms strapped, I opened my eyes to see I was strapped tightly to a table. I swallowed at the tray of needles and tools next to me, I immediately began to struggle.

"Elliot!" I called, "Doctor!" There was no answer.

A door opened and a green lizard man entered with a white doctors mask across his mouth. Immediately all my memory of this episode came back.

"Silurian!" I yelled and he stopped approaching me, "your Silurian, I know that and I can help. You're not under attack I promise all of this is a big misunderstanding."

He just watched me for a moment before proceeding and grabbing a scalpel.

"No no wait!" I yelled struggling against my restraints, he hit a button and my head was restrained.

"This'll only hurt for a moment" he took the scalpel and used it to slowly cut across my forehead. I screamed in pain until he was done, I gasped and struggled to breath as tears fell down my face.

"Now let's have a look inside" he said reaching for my cut.

"No no no no! What are you crazy I need that to live" I shouted and before he could open me up something beeped and he sighed.

"Twice in one day" he mumbled leaving me in the room. I sighed aloud but was on high alert again as I heard footsteps approaching. I tried to wiggle free but my head was hurting and my vision was blurry as blood started dripping into my eyes.

"Serenity Logan, your savior is here" a voice called and I looked from one eye to see a blurry Amy.

"Oh Amelia Pond you beauty" I said as she unhooked me and gave me a towel for my head.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea just had my head cut open so a Silurian could see what my brain looks like, but other than that I'm pretty peachy. Thinking about going swimming later" I said sarcastically making her smile.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked.

"I have no idea, somewhere being rude I presume."

"Well then, let's get out of here I found a friend." She asked helping me up.

"Is he a doctor or a nurse because I think I need one" I mumbled closing my eyes and leaning against her shoulder as she held me up.

"Yea sorry I think he can only drill holes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Cold Blood

A/N- Thanks so much for the comments I love it and get so excited to read them.

Also Doctor Who still no belongs to me :(

Also, Also how do you feel about Rose Tyler? :)

* * *

"Come on Wren we're here" Amy said as we approached a man who I presumed was Mo. "Mo this is my friend Wren, Wren this is Mo."

"Hi, I'm sorry about Elliot" I said looking up at him but still leaning against Amy.

"You knew my son?"

"I tried to protect him before we were taken but I was knocked unconscious, he's a brave boy."

He nodded and bit back what I presumed were tears, "thank you for risking your life for him."

"No problem we're getting married anyway" I joked.

"What?" He said confused and I just shook my head, he wouldn't get it because he wasn't there. "So what do we do now?" I asked seeing that they both had guns.

"No clue" Amy said, "I guess keep walking til we find a way out." I nodded and she shuffled again trying to hold me up.

"Here I'll take her" Mo said picking me up bridal style.

"Thanks Mo" I said laying my head against his chest, my head was pounding as I still held the towel to my bleeding head and my vision was blurry.

I don't know how long we walked but we soon heard the Doctors voice and Amy became all squeaky and excited. "Told ya" she said to Mo as we approached a room it's long tables and rows of benches along the walls. In the middle was a girl Silurian, the one that cut me, the Doctor and Nasreen.

"What do we do?" Mo asked setting me against the wall which I slid down.

"You go in that way and I'll go in this way block em in eh" Amy suggested and he nodded.

"I'll stay here and you know.. Stuff" I said and Amy smiled as she kneeled down in front of me and touched my shoulder.

"It'll be quick and we'll get you some medical attention ok?" I nodded and ushered her off. I turned a little to see what was happening.

"You're not authorised to do this" the Silurian who cut me said, I think his name was Malohkeh.

"I am authorized to protect the safety of our species while they sleep" the woman, Restac said.

"Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming" the Doctor said ignoring them and looking slightly cheery.

"This is our court and our place of execution" Restac said with a smile.

"Let them go" Amy shouted jumping out and aiming her gun at Restac.

"Amy Pond, there's a girl to rely on" the Doctor grinned. I wanted to jump out and hug him, just the sight of him made me happy and safe.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster" Amy said as Mo came out from behind them.

"Mo!" Nasreen called excited to see he was still alive.

"Now let them go, or I shoot."

Restac didn't believe she would and honestly I knew she wouldn't, she walked over to Amy without a second thought.

"I'm warning you" she said right before Restac disarmed her and they grabbed her.

"Don't you touch her!" The Doctor yelled and I tried everything in me to try and standup.

"And you" Restac said as Mo was captured and disarmed.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point" Malohkeh stated trying to get her to see reason.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh" she said dismissing him before they hissed at each other.

"This isn't the way" he tried once more.

"Prepare them for execution" she said ignoring him.

"Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential" Amy said as they were tied to columns. I was still struggling to stand on my feet, I was going to go in there and do something to help. I just didn't know what it was yet, at that thought I lost my energy and fell back on the floor again holding my head and willing the pain away.

"You" Malohkeh's voice said and I looked up surprised to see him, I struggled to get away and he bent down hushing me. "It's ok little one I will not harm you" he said with a smile and I glared.

"Yea? Tell that to my still bleeding head."

He frowned, "I am sorry for injuring you I only wished to understand how you creatures work." I sighed giving in to him but before accepting his apology I punched him in the face making him fall on his bum and grab his nose.

"That was for taking Amy and cutting me open, now we're even" I said with a smile and he nodded.

"I suppose I had that coming." He got up and reached down to pick me up bridal style. He walked to a chamber and released Eldane their leader. He looked at me curiously as Malohkeh explained everything that was going on.

"Please help us sir" I said in a weak voice.

"Yes of course girl, we do not mean to start a war but to come together as one" he said before walking off. As we approached the door shouting could be heard.

"Aim" Restac said simply.

Amy!" Rory screamed.

"Rory!" Amy screamed back.

"Don't do this!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Fire!"

"Stop!" Eldane said as he entered the room, "You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

"The apes are attacking us."

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them" he said with authority as Malohkeh carried me in.

"Wren!" The Doctor yelled struggling to get free his eyes full of worry.

"I do not recognize your authority at this time, Eldane" Restac said.

"Well then, you must shoot me" he said stepping back for her to aim but she didn't. She stormed over to us glaring at Malohkeh.

"You woke him to undermine me."

"We're not monsters. And neither are they" he said.

What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

"Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you" Eldane said.

"You'll need me, then we'll see" she said before storming off.

After they were untied the Doctor ran over to me and looked me over taking my towel only to replace it.

"Wren" he called and though my vision was blurry I could see the anger in his eyes. "Who did this to you?" His voice was low and calm but deadly.

"It's ok I punched him in the face" I said with a smile, amusement only glossed over his eyes before he scanned me with the screwdriver.

"You're losing to much blood, that needs to be stitched up."

"Allow me sir since it was I who has harmed her" Malohkeh said as he approached us.

"You what?" He said standing up and getting in his face but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't" was all I said.

"He hurt you and I won't take that lightly-" he said and I cut him off by kissing him. After a second he pulled away blushing and my eyes went wide as I saw everyone was watching.

"Wren" he slightly whined fixing his bow tie, "not in front of the kids."

I but my lip as a smile threatened to spill, "alright then Mal let's get me stitched up." He nodded and picked me up.

"Hold on the Doctor said and he walked over to the others preaching abut sharing the earth. When he was done he grabbed Mo and we all left deciding to get Elliot first. I held back laughter the entire journey as the Doctor watched me and Malohkeh closely eyeing him and his hands on occasion.

"Elliot, there you are" he said as we approached a door.

"If you've harmed him in any way" Mo threatened.

"Of course not. I only store the young."

"But why?" He the Doctor asked confused.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface" Malohkeh said excitedly.

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?"

"My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me" he said to him before facing Mo, "I never meant to harm your child." He then handed me to the Doctor so he could work on the door.

"Malohkeh, I rather love you." The Doctor said smiling.

"It's safe. We can wake him."

Malohkeh unhooks Elliot from the wires and then let's Mo in front to get him.

"Elliot? Ell, it's Dad."

"Dad" he said and I smiled happy to see he was ok.

"You're safe now."

"Where are we?

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the center of the Earth, and there are lizard men." He looked behind his dad to see Malohkeh.

"Hi."

"Wow" Elliot said surprised, "where's Wren?" He asked which surprised me.

"Here I am" I said still in the Doctors arms he walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, are you ok?" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for asking Elliot I'm great you sweet sweet boy." He smiled and the Doctor groaned

"Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you" he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I forgive you" he said with a smile.

"You go on, Doctor we'll catch up" Malohkeh said taking me from the Doctor who frowned and nodded as I waved at him as we disappeared around the corner.

"Can you numb me or what before the stitches cause I can't deal with anymore pain today" I said looking up at him as he placed me on a table.

"Yes of course" he said filling a needle.

I glared at him briefly, "and you couldn't use it the first time" I mumbled.

"Never crossed my mind" he said flicking the needle and then sticking it beside my left eye.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Oh now stay still, it should kick in any second now." It did and he began cleaning my cut and giving me stitches. When he was done I was relieved and my vision was much better.

"Thanks" I said giving him a small smile which he returned, he stayed back to clean up and I headed off into the hall where the rest of the tribe was hibernating. I saw Restac touching the keypads and I remembered she was going to wake the rest up.

"Hey!" I shouted and she turned to face me.

"You Ape get out of here, unless you want to have the pleasure of dying before your friends" she said sneering at me.

"Bring it on" I taunted and she glared before letting out a yell as she charged at me. I had no idea what I was getting into but something in me snapped and as she swung at me I ducked and kicked her legs from underneath her. My hands went around her neck and she instantly kicked me off, I fell back and flipped onto my feet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked aloud looking at my hands.

"Impressive, but not enough to save you." She attacked me again and slammed me against the wall, she went to punch me but I ducked and hit her side. She yelped and then backhanded me knocking me to the floor.

"Come on Ape is that all you have!" She yelled kicking my side and I yelped, I moved away from her second kick and she fell. I crawled away but she grabbed my jacket and somehow I slid out of it only to have it thrown in my face. As soon as I got rid of it she punched me in the face and I jumped on her bringing us both to the floor again. I punched her and got up heading to the door but suddenly and unbeknownst to me I stopped and turned around reaching out to catch her tongue that she flicked at me. I squeezed it and she struggled making me smirk.

"What's wrong Restac, Ape got your tongue?" I teased and she ran over jumping on me making me let her tongue go, she punched me in the eye again and I kicked her over to the control pad and she smirked.

"Let's see how you do with an army" she taunted quickly pressing buttons and the others began to wake.

I jumped as arms wrapped around me picking me up, it was Malohkeh. "Go on get out of here I got this."

I nodded and took off in the direction of the Doctor and the others, "Doctor!" I yelled out of breath as I approached them.

"Oh my god Wren" Amy said running up to me, "what happened?"

"Got into a little scrap with Restac but that's not the point, she's awaking the others." The Doctor took his jacket off and handed it to me, I looked at it confused and he glanced at my shirt and then away. I looked down to see my bra and little strips left that use to be my shirt. I blushed and quickly took the jacket putting it on and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You ok?" He asked and I nodded with a smile.

"Just a few bumps" I said nonchalantly.

"Wren you look like you've been someone's personal baseball and they hit you with a bat" Amy added.

Before I could reply Restac and her troops march in surrounding us.

"My sister" she said and kneeled beside her moaning in sadness and I honestly did feel bad for her, she didn't deserve it. I slightly glared at Ambrose as Amy took my hand in hers, "and you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical."

"I think she is" she said standing up.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work."

"It's too late for that, Doctor" Ambrose cut in.

"Why?"

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Nasreen asked in disbelief.

"You idiot" I said looking Ambrose in the eye, Amy squeezed my hand and I breathed in calming down.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot" Tony said.

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff" the Doctor cut in.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone" Ambrose said.

"Execute her" Restac said and they all raised their guns at her.

"No!" The Doctor yelled and grabbed her right in time saving her. "Everybody, back to the lab. Run."

I led everyone back to the lab ushering them in until the Doctor was last and he sealed the door.

"Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got" he said tossing her the watch.

Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact" Amy said.

"Wren" he said looking at me and I smiled.

"Present."

"You just keep standing there being absolutely beautiful and chime in with funny lines and catchphrases" he winked and I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

"Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" He asked and Tony unbuttoned his shirt showing the green veins across his chest.

"Tony, what happened?" Nasreen asked coming closer.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"You're not dying" the Doctor said, "you're mutating" I finished for him with a smile.

"Hate that" he said in a sing song voice.

"How can I stop it?" Tony asked.

"Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?"

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here" Mo informed us.

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

"To blow up my life's work?" She asked.

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that."

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er-" she trailed off looking at Amy.

"Eleven minutes forty seconds" Amy answered.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time" the Doctor said and I giggled.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then." Nasreen said.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops" Rory added.

"I can help with that" Eldone cut in, "Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people" Amy said slowly.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No" he confirmed.

"Ten minutes, Doctor" Amy shouted.

"But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared."

"Yeah. I get you" Elliot said.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds."

"Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly."

"Fumigation pre-launching."

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor" Rory said.

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now" the Doctor said.

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet."

"Well, go. All of you, go" Tony said.

"No, we're not leaving you here" Ambrose cried and I decided not to listen in.

"Alright everyone follow Wren, there's a big blue box. Get in" the Doctor order and everyone followed after me. I snapped my fingers and the doors opened.

"Oh my god did you that!" I squealed at the others who looked at me confused, "oh right sorry, your new to this." I moved aside letting then in as the Doctor, Amy and Rory appeared.

"No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up" the Doctor said, "Wren you too up to the sickbay I'll be right up to tend to your wounds."

"No" I said wanting everyone inside the Tardis now knowing what was going to happen.

"Wren" he warned and I knew he knew what I was thinking, "let things play out the way they should, now go inside the Tardis and wait for me please." I swallowed but nodded and went inside closing the door behind me and sitting on the chair. It wasn't until then that I felt all the pain and sore spots on my body. I needed pain killers, a hot bath and my bed. Hell who am I kidding I needed a strong drink.

The door opens and slams shut, I turned to see the Doctor sonic'ing the Tardis door shut and Amy struggling against him.

"No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory. That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed" she cried and the Doctor walked over to the controls, "You can't let that happen. What are you doing?"

The Doctor flicks switches and the Tardis begins to move."

"Doctor, no! No! No! No!" She says jumping on him and I wrap my arms around her.

"Come on Amy everything will work itself out" she shrugged me off and I fell to the floor as she attacked the Doctor again.

"Doctor, we can't just leave him there" she cried and he sat her in the chair as I stood up. "Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever."

"When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said."

"They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing."

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay."

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't."

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The Tardis comes to a sudden halt throwing us to the floor.

"What were you saying?" Amy asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad" Mo said coming down the stairs with his family.

"Ugh!" I groaned holding my head in pain.

"No, you always stay a little longer after our adventures" the Doctor said coming over to me and hugging me.

"You know better than me that this thing just takes me whenever it feels like it" he smiled down at me and kissed my temples where the pain was.

"Does that feel better?" He whispered and I smiled it actually did but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Are you leaving Wren?" Elliot's voice caught my attention, I gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I can't control it."

"Will you come back for our wedding?"

The Doctors arms tightened around me and I laughed, "I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll try to see you again someday" he looked sad but nodded.

"Now you make me a promise" I said, "promise you behave and be good to your parents and promise me you'll go to London one day."

He smiled and nodded, "I promise" he ran over and hugged me for a second only to be pulled away by the Doctor. My skin was glowing gold, "she'll electrocute you" was all he said.

I groaned in pain holding my head as my vision became blurry, Elliot waved at me and I quickly blew him a kiss. "Later Pond" I said to Amy and she smiled.

"Later Logan" I smiled and looked at the Doctor.

"See you in a bit honey" he said with a wink.

"I look forward to it Rude Boy" with one last smile everything went white and I felt my body shift and then I fell against a railing backwards only to be caught by strong arms.

I blinked a few times until my vision came back, I smiled at the person holding me.

"Oh what a handsome sight to see" I purred.

"Wren?" He asked.

"Aye aye Captain" I said smiling at Captain Jack Harkness.

"Wow you look completely different since the last time I saw you but still incredibly beautiful" he said with a smirk.

"Oh stop it" I joked and he gave me the look over.

"Why are you covered in bruises, scratches, blood and no shirt?"

"Oh you know got into a little fight" I said getting out of his arms and covering myself with Elevens jacket.

"The Doctor let me borrow his jacket" I said explaining myself.

"Rubbish" a familiar voice said and I looked up shocked, my eyes growing wide, "I'd never where something like that."

"Nine?" I asked and he looked at me amused as I approached him.

"You're acting like this is the first time you've met me" I blinked before answering.

"It is."

He looked at me surprised and I grabbed his face without thinking, examining it and looking deep into his eyes.

"Look at your eyes, they're so young. Big blues just full of life and knowledge, they're so beautiful" I finished off whispering and he stared back into my eyes just as intensely. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away fixing my hair and pretending that moment didn't just happen.

"Hello then Wren" a woman's voice said and I looked up to see a blonde.

"Well I'll be" I muttered. After knowing what Amy told me this could go either way, we would really get on or she could completely hate me.

"Hello Rose Tyler."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Nine and I Will Be Just Fine

A/N- TeamTHEFT, dream lighting, Areus Bookworm, AxidnetlGoddess and Pyra Sanada thanks for joining and reviewing I'm so grateful and get totally excited to read them. I hope I meet or come close to everyone's expectations and I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'll admit Rose isn't my favorite character she did some things that didn't sit well with me and I feel like it won't sit well with Wren either. She will definitely call Rose out when she's wrong.

Also Doctor Who should but doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also how hot is Captain Jack! ;)

* * *

"What happened?" I asked groggily lifting my head off my pillow. I felt like someone hit me with a bus and then backed up over me again.

"No more sugar" a voice mumbled beside me and I quickly turned to see Rose laying next to me waking up. I looked at her confused before memories of last night filled my head.

* * *

"Well I'll be, hello Rose Tyler" I said unsure of what was about to happen and how Rose was going to react to me. She walked over to me her face void of any emotion and she crossed her arms across her chest giving me an indifferent look.

"Are you going to pretend you don't know me or what?" She asked annoyed and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. I was completely taken off guard and completely shocked as she jumped on me wrapping me in a tight hug and squealing.

"I missed you so much!" She said jumping up and down a little and I smiled briefly still shocked and at a complete lost for words.

"You. Like. Me?" I said slowly pointing to myself for emphasis. She snorted and rolled her eyes before hugging me again.

"Like you? I love you Wren and it's way to much male estrogen on this ship when you're gone" she said nodding behind her at the Doctor and Captain. I giggled and hugged her back, I'll admit it was weird because if I'm being honest with myself, Rose wasn't exactly my favorite companion. She definitely had her moments when she was brilliant, fun and overall a great person but it can't be ignored that she had her moments that I didn't particularly care for.

"So" she said pulling away and leaning on the control, "the Doctor wears that hideous jacket in the future?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes."  
"No."

The Doctor and I answered at the same time and I turned to him smiling evilly.

"What? You think you'll still be wearing black leather jackets in the future?"

"Definitely" he answers with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint Doctor" I purred circling him and running my fingers across his jacket, "you seem to pick up a few different styles over the years and trust me, leather jackets are nowhere to be found."

He frowned and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to his face, "please tell me I don't wear a tie" he said actually looking afraid.

"Doctor?" I asked with a smirk, "how do you feel about bow ties?" His eyes widened as Jack and Rose laughed aloud. The Doctor broke out of his trance and glared at me before pulling me around the control room and up the stairs.

"Aw! Please don't get a room" Jack whined with a smile.

"We want to watch" Rose joked still laughing and my eyes widened. Firstly, because Rose actually joked about the Doctor and another woman without being jealous and secondly because he ignored them still pulling me upstairs, to do what I had no idea. I definitely had strong feelings for him but I wasn't ready for anything else. Noticing me stiffing up he gave me an amused look as we walked into the sickbay.

"Did you think I was going to take you to my room and ravish you in a way you would enjoy Serenity?" I blushed at the thought of it and I had to admit I probably would like it. He chuckled as he guided me to a seat and started mixing a concoction.

"Maybe later" he said nonchalantly and my eyes widen as he said it like it was nothing. He was definitely nothing like Ten and Eleven, I haven't spent much time with him yet but I could already tell the difference.

Eleven is very affectionate and you can tell his every emotion and feelings just by looking into his green eyes, he's also easily embarrassed and likes when I take control. Ten is more concerned with making sure I'm comfortable before making any romantic advances towards me. It's also easy to make him uncomfortable and though he waits for me to make the first move, he secretly likes being in control. Nine I can tell is very blunt and easily embarrassed though he hides it very well. I also have a feeling he knows just what to say to make me blush and will take amusement in my embarrassment. I don't know if he'll be affectionate or not but honestly I was looking forward to finding out.

"Drink up" he said handing me a cup of purple liquid that had smoke exhaling from it.

"Ew no" I said handing it back to him.

"Drink it" he said handing it back to me, "it'll heal most of your wounds."

"No" I pouted looking at it and giving it back.

"Yes" he said shoving it towards me.

"No" I said sternly.

"Yes!" He shouted losing patience.

"No!" I yelled back amused.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" He growled.

"You want a kiss?" I shouted.

"Yes!" He said pushing the cup in my hands and I smirked before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hard. He eagerly returned the kiss yet looked absolutely confused as I pulled away and bucked the liquid.

"If you wanted a kiss that bad" I said standing up, "then all you had to do was ask Doctor" I purred kissing his cheek and then leaving him alone in his confusion to think about what just happened.

As I reached the control room Jack was working away with tools while Rose was seated with her legs up reading a magazine. I walked pass her and knocked her legs down making her fall before taking her seat and cheekily smiling down at her glaring face.

"What you doing down there?" I asked with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know checking for dust and all that" she replied getting up and sitting on my lap. I sighed in exhaustion needing sleep and food from all the adventuring the Doctor was dragging me through.

"Tired Doll?" Jack asked and my eyes widened at the nickname and my thoughts immediately went back to New New York.

"Pray tell how it is I've earned that name?" I asked.

"Oh no" he said waving his arms, "my past your future right? At least that's what the older you says."

"What else did I say?" I asked annoyed with my future self.

"Simple" he said crossing his arms across his chest, "open your mouth and tell me anything American Space Boy and I'll end you, twice" he said mimicking my voice.

"I said that?!" I asked loudly and Rose nodded with a smile.

"It was hilarious" she said as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Hmm" I said in thought, "American Space Boy, I kinda like it" I said with a smirk and Jack rolled his eyes walking over and bending down so our noses were just barely touching.

"Call me whatever you like as long as it's me you're calling" he said seductively with a wink and I smirked.

"Oh Captain, you know I love it when you talk like that" I winked back and before he could respond the Doctor smacked his face away from mine and glared at the both of us.

"Oi! You!" He pointed at Jack, "do you ever know when to quit it?" Jack just shrugged with a smile before the Doctor looked at me. "And you" he said pointing a finger towards me, "you love to egg him on don't you."

"Oh there's no need to be jealous Rude Boy, you know I'm all yours" I said and his ears immediately turned red but he quickly coughed and walked away making me laugh.

"I know" he finally said cheekily with a wide smile making me blush and avert my eyes.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it" I mumbled still not use to him openly admiting his feelings as though he were having a regular conversation.

"Sugar!" Rose yelled getting off my lap and making me confused.

"I'm sorry are you asking for a kiss?" I asked and Jack laughed.

"Now this is my kind of party" he said cheekily.

"Just, no" Rose said dismissing Jack before turning to me with a smile, "we should have a sugar party where we gorge ourselves on sugar!" I rolled over the idea before shrugging.

"Oh what the hell it might just be interesting."

* * *

"No more sugar" Rose moaned again rolling over to face me.

"Needless to say this was far from interesting it was miserable and a horrible idea" I said facing Rose and without a word she pushed me onto the floor. "Ow!" I groaned, "that hurt, you're lucky I don't feel good because not nice words would come out of my mouth" I said not bothering to get up from the floor.

"Never again" I heard a males voice mumble from across the room.

"Jack?" I asked peeking from one eye at the figure laid across my chair in a blue ruffled dress, "Jack?" I asked again in disbelief as I sat up on the floor.

"Hm" he hummed rubbing his stomach.

"Your in a dress" I said eyes wide as he stood up and stretched.

"Yea and I'm wearing the hell out of it" he said with a smirk.

"Jack?" Rose asked confused as she got up from my bed, "oh right now I remember" she said as stretched not at all bothered by his dress.

"He's in a dress" I said to Rose still not believing it.

"I know and it does nothing for his figure" she said amused at my expression and I scoffed.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked gesturing to him again and she shrugged as my bedroom door opened.

"Wakey Wakey sugar babies" the Doctor sang but my eyes never left Jack and his blue puffy dress, "everyone go get ready we're going on an adventure" he said with a smile. I watched still in shock as Jack and Rose left my room like nothing had happened, that Jack didn't have a dress on.

"But he's wearing a dress" I said looking at the Doctor.

"Yea, I don't care for the color much" the Doctor said with a frown before leaving and closing the door behind him. I stared at the door a little longer before blinking and coming to realization that this must be the normal that the younger me just wasn't use to yet.

"Have I gone mad" I asked aloud and the Tardis hummed in amusement. "Oi! Don't you start" I said looking at the ceiling before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and washed my hair before getting out and standing in front of my wardrobe. "I think I want to dress a little girly today" I said to the Tardis and opened the door to see a short pink dress and white heels. "ew" I said quickly closing the doors and taking a deep breath. "Way too girly" I said crossing my arms, "you know me better than that" I scolded the Tardis and again she hummed in amusement. I opened it again and smiled, "perfect."

I got dress in the white tanktop, a high waisted red, white and black plaid skirt with suspenders. Black ankle boots, red bracelets, stud earrings, a black fedora and red lipstick. I spun around in the mirror with a smile before freezing and going stiff. I read the names Natalie and Nicholas and memories came flooding back, I had to hold my head from all the pain that came with remembering.

"Wren?" A voice called at my door and I turned to see Rose with a concerned look on her face. "You ok?" She asked and I just looked to the mirror again as memories continued to run through my head. "Oh" she said walking over and standing behind me also looking into the mirror. "Just remember what you told me Wren, they finally know your safe and vice versa, they love you" I looked at her surprised.

"He takes me to see them?" Her eyes went wide.

"Well I'm not sure you just told me that, well.." She stumbled and I nodded accepting that I'm the one that probably told her not to tell me.

"It feels like just yesterday I was with them, that I was dating Nick, and now I have these feelings for him" I said nodding at the door indicating the Doctor. "It's like Nick never existed like the feelings I had for him never existed and then with the Doctor it feels so familiar yet new. It feels like I've known him all my life and he can see right through me and into my soul. It is just the beginning but I can't stop or pause these feelings and I can't help but want to be around him and share adventures with him more and more. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked Rose with watery eyes, "of course it does" I muttered, "technically I have a boyfriend and he's probably worried about me and here I am falling for another man, what does that say about me." For a second I saw an unfamiliar emotion gloss over Rose's eyes before she gave me a small smile.

"I'm jealous of you" she said simply and I looked at her confused, "you have his full attention, he loves you, he's crazy about you and he'd do anything to protect you" she said with a little hostility in her voice that immediately made me defensive.

"Are you saying that I should be more appreciative?" I asked in a hard voice and she snorted.

"Well of course, you got to leave your boring life behind and adventure with the most amazing man ever" she said as if it were nothing.

"But at what cost?" I asked cutting my eyes at her and slightly raising my voice, "losing the people I love and all the wonderful memories we shared? I had a small one bedroom flat but it was mine and I had so much fun there, I had a best friend like any other person in the world but she was special and she was always there for me and I had a great boyfriend who cared like it was his job. Now I care about the Doctor a lot but my life doesn't revolve around him." I tried not to snort at the contradiction of my statement, my life didn't revolve around him in the since that I wasn't obsessed yet it technically does since I get tossed through his timeline.

"So you're saying you don't want to be here with him?" She asked fishing.

"Of course I do, just not under these circumstances" I said glancing at the mirror and my watch. "My life was as normal as everyone else's but it was my life and I couldn't complain I enjoyed every moment of it and you know what?" I asked looking her in the eye, "I think realizing that doesn't make me ungrateful it makes me humble and you should try it sometime because if anyone knows anything about being ungrateful it's you." She glared at me before an unamused chuckle left her lips.

"I'm far from ungrateful."

"Oh yea? Let's ask Jackie and Mickey eh" I said just before the Tardis shook and we both wobbled across the room. She landed on my bed as I landed in the chair, I looked at her confused not remembering our previous conversation yet I felt completely angry with her. "What were we talking about?" I asked unsure and she just gave me a huge smile.

"Nothing really, see you down stairs yea" she said and nodded before she left the room. I rubbed my head from the dull ache I felt, I couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance I felt towards Rose. I decided it was nothing and made my way downstairs to see the Doctor fiddling with some wires at the top, Rose leaning against the console and Jack standing in the doorway talking to someone. The Doctor glances over at me and then went back to work before quickly looking again taking me in. I smirked at him and winked which made him clear his throat and continue working.

"Get out of my way!" I heard a familiar voice say and then finally Mickey came into view as he shoved pass Jack, I immediately got excited. I watched his eyes light up as he saw Rose and then he looked at me and grinned wider which I returned. Before I knew it he scooped me up in a hug that surprised me and made me giggle.

"Oi watch it there Mick" I said as he put me down, "not in front of my old man" I said nodding at the Doctor who was slightly glaring at him.

"Sorry" he said before touching my hair, "your hairs different" he stated and Rose immediately interrupted.

"Not supposed to tell her remember" she said looking at him a little annoyed and I assumed it was because he hugged me first.

"Spoilers and all that" I told him with a smile, "wow look at you" I mumbled excited to see him in person.

"You act like you've never seen me before" he said amused and I winked at him which made him surprised, "oh right that's why you look kinda different."

"Alright, enough of that" Rose interrupted.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey" Jack said with a smile and I rolled my eyes as I had already called him by name.

"Here comes trouble" the Doctor added not being rude for once, "how're you doing, Ricky boy?" Oh I spoke to soon.

"It's Mickey" he said annoyed.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up" Rose said with a smile which he returned.

"You look fantastic" he said as they hugged and I mentally awed, it was times like these I could see how much they cared about each other, especially Mickey.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two" Jack commented, "how come I never get any of that?" He asked looking at the Doctor.

"Buy me a drink first" he said and I giggled.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it" the Doctor said with a huge grin.

"That you are" I said with a smirk and he winked at me.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.

"There you go." He handed her a passport and she smiled waving it.

"I can go anywhere now."

"I told you, you don't need a passport" the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything" she bragged and the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like your staying, then" Mickey said sadness detectable in his voice as Rose gave him a sympathetic look, "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there" he said changing the subject.

"Oi!" The Doctor said with a glare.

"Look in the mirror" Mickey said simply.

"I happen to love those ears" I said and he went red.

"But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of-"

"Handsome?" Jack interrupted.

"More like cheesy."

"Early twenty first Century slang, is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked coming down the ladder and I grabbed his hand squeezing it as we smiled at each other.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions" Rose explained.

"The rift was healed back in 1869" the Doctor added.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it" Rose continued.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" Jack said.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation" Jack finished for the Doctor.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose shouted.

"Into time!"

"And space!" The all shouted together and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Yep!" They all answered one at a time and Jack lightly smacked Mickey's face.

"Eh, who needs em" I told Mickey walking over to him only to be pulled back to the Doctors side. He gave me a sort of warning look before we all piled out of the Tardis ready to explore.

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill" the Doctor said closing the door still holding onto my hand.

"That old lady's staring" Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box" Jack joked and we laughed.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asks Jack who makes a W with his fingers and I laughed aloud.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack joined in.

"It's a cloaking device" Rose answered.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something" the Doctor explained.

"But someone landed in the 1960s, the Tardis disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck" I added earning a smile from him.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"I quite love it" I said admiring the Tardis.

"Yea me too" the Doctor said with a smile

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked still trying to make sense of it.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" The Doctor asked grabbing his shoulders, "walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore" he finished grabbing my hand again and walking off as the others followed.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe" he answered and I rolled my eyes knowing it wasn't exactly true but for the mean time it was nice to have a little normality.

"I hope Ricky doesn't slow us down" the Doctor mumbled and I smacked his forehead.

"Rude" I stated and was taking off guard when he smacked me back.

"Speak for yourself" he said still pulling me along as I looked at the back of his head shocked.

Ten and eleven never called me rude let alone smacked me back, I smiled to myself, oh yes this leather jacket wearing Doctor was definitely different but you know what? Nine and I will be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Boom Town**

Also, they won't let me own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I'm in love with nine's ears :)

* * *

"I swear! Six feet tall and with big tusks," Jack said animatedly using his hands to show the size as everyone watched in amusement.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word, bonkers!" Rose said smiling.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken and it's not happy," Jack tells us.

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor said only to be ignored as Jack continued with the story.

"-and we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked!" Jack continued.

"Naked!" I exclaimed with a smirk only to be poked in the arm by the Doctor. "Rude," I told him rubbing it and he just smiled widely in response.

"-and I'm like oh no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars and we're running. Oh my God we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

"-I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said cutting Jack off.

"That's my line!" He said laughing.

"I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant, did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked smiling as the Doctor took notice to a newspaper and walked over snatching it from a man and looking at the front page. I held my stomach feeling a little anxious, like something bad was going to happen.

"And I was having such a nice day," the Doctor said showing us the page with a big picture of Margaret the Slitheen in her skin suit. We ended up leaving the restaurant and headed to City Hall to confront her. From what I could remember this episode was mild and no lives were lost which I was appreciative of. I was glad there wasn't a lot of action because I wasn't feeling so good as of the last few minutes. Once we entered the foyer Jack immediately took charge being a Captain and all, laying out a plan.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious. She's masquerading as a human being zipped inside a skin suit," he said meeting everyone's eyes once. "Okay plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face, that'll designate Exit One. I'll cover Exit Two, Rose you Exit Three. Mickey Smith you take Exit Four and Wren you're with me. Have you got that?" He said in one breath and we all watched him silently as the Doctor gave him a strict look.

"Excuse me, who's in charge?" He asked and Jack looked away.

"Sorry, awaiting orders sir." The Doctor looked at him for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Right, here's the plan," he started before pausing and grinning from ear to ear. "Like he said. Nice plan except Wren's with me, anything else?" He asked pulling me to his side.

"Present arms," Jack said and everyone pulled out their phones except me and I frowned.

"Don't worry love I'll get you one later," the Doctor said making me smile. "Ready."

"Ready," Rose said.

"Ready," came Mickey next.

"Ready, speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yup," said the Doctor.

"Ready," Rose said again.

"Check," Mickey said as they all put their phones in their pockets.

"See you in hell," I smiled taking Jack's line and walking off with the Doctor. As we approached the Mayor's office a young man was seated at a desk.

"Hello, we've come to see the Lord Mayor," the Doctor said with a friendly confident smile.

"Have you got an appointment?" He asked eyeing us.

"No, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face," he joked.

"Well she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor and Wren would like to see her," I said with a wink.

"Doctor who?" He asked and I giggled.

"Just the Doctor, tell her exactly that. The Doctor and Wren," he said glancing at me and giving me an amused grin.

"Hang on a tick," the man said before going into the office. We smiled even wider as we heard a tea cup smash and the man came back out looking flustered. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by and she'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window isn't she?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

"Yes she is," he answered honestly.

We ran into the room and looked out the open window to see her escaping.

"Slitheen heading north," the Doctor warned the others.

As we climb out of the window the guy tackles the Doctor and they wrestle as Margaret climbs down a ladder.

"Leave the Mayor alone!" I roll my eyes at them and continue chasing after her, I'll admit this was sorta fun. Usually we're running from something, it was a nice change of pace to be doing the chasing.

"Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and as she starts to run again she spots Rose coming towards her. She snarls and removes her right earring getting ready to run in the opposite direction only to be blocked by Jack. I finally reach the bottom of the latter as the Doctor just finishes struggling with the man. We watch as she begins running in the only available direction, across from the front of the building.

"Margaret!" The Doctor shouts coming down the ladder. We all regroup and quickly chase after her though she's got a nice head start.

"I would of worn leggings if I knew we were going to be doing this much running," I grumbled fixing my skirt as we come to a stop watching Margaret get further away.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack asked.

"That was Mickey!" Rose exclaimed.

"Here I am," Mickey said out of breath coming through a random door.

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor said and I bumped his arm.

"Oh be fair, she's not exactly going to outrun us is she?" Rose said just as Margaret teleported.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh the Doctors very good at teleports," I bragged as he held up his sonic screwdriver. In an instance Margaret reappears this time running towards us. She stops once she realizes and she quickly vanishes again only to reappear once more even closer. "Oi! let me have a go," I said as she vanished. The Doctor gave me the screwdriver and I hit the button eagerly causing her to reappear again, making me giggle with excitement.

"We could do this all day," the Doctor told her.

"This is persecution, why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She exclaimed.

"You tried to kill us and destroy this entire planet," I said in an obvious tone assuming I was there.

"Apart from that," she said smartly, "and you hit me!" she accused glaring a hole through me as my eyes went wide.

"I did?" I asked and the Doctor cleared his throat ending the conversation. He then lead us back to City Hall and into one of the many rooms. I leaned against Jack as he readied to question her.

"So you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family gets killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape, what do you do? You build a nuclear power station, but what for?" He asked looking at the model structure on the table.

"A philanthropic gesture," she says and the Doctor rolls his eyes obviously not believing that. "I've learnt the error of my ways," she adds.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," he observes.

"What rift would that be?" She asked innocently.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go boom," Jack said.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," I said and she says nothing but glares daggers at me.

I must of really pissed her off.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked.

"We're in Cardiff, London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," Margaret says.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey added.

"She's got a name you know," she said now looking at him.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing," he retorted.

"Oh but she's clever," the Doctor said with a smirk. He knocked over the pieces on the model and grabbed a device in the middle. "Fantastic," he said and I grinned, loving hearing him say it for the first time in my presence.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asks eyes wide and excited.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," she offered a sarcastic compliment.

"Oh genius! You didn't build this?" He said to her.

"I have my hobbies, a little tinkering," she replied smugly.

"No, no, no I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey accused.

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster but this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system," I said pretending to surf earning an amusing smile from Jack.

"It's a surfboard," Mickey said.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack answered.

"And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilization," said annoyed.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked like she was crazy.

"Like stepping on an anthill," she said with a shrug.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked looking at the banner that hung against the far wall.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh," she explained.

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random that's all, it just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg," the Doctor said in thought.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked looking at me.

"Bad Wolf," I said quietly.

"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words following us. Bad Wolf," the Doctor said absentmindedly.

"How can they be following us?"

"Nah," he said suddenly with a smile after a moment of seriousness. "Just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind, things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home," he said walking away leaving no room for discussion.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa, wait a minute! Raxacor-" Rose tried to say.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," I said with a smile earning a pat on the head from the Doctor.

"Raxacorico-" she started slowly.

"-fallapatorius," the Doctor finished, encouraging her.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!" She said grabbing my arm and jumping up and down. I gave her a friendly smile still feeling a little disconnected with her.

I swallowed thickly the anxious feeling from earlier knotting in my stomach. This was a pretty mild episode and I remember it bit from bit so why do I have this strange feeling? It was literally draining all the energy I had, it was starting to make me worry.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return I am to be executed. What do you make of that Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death," she said gravely and after a moment of silence he replied.

"Not my problem."

* * *

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked walking around the Tardis.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," the Doctor said leaning against the controls next to me as I was handing Jack tools.

"I almost feel better about being defeated, I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods," she continued.

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off for starters. Jack, how we doing big fella?" He said trying not to have a conversation with her.

"This extrapolator's top of the range, where did you get it?" He asked looking at Margaret who was looking the other way.

"Oh I don't know, some airlock sale?" She said nonchalantly.

"Must've been a great big heist, it's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning,"

Jack told him.

"Then we're stuck here overnight."

"I'm in no hurry," Margaret said with a smirk.

"We've got a prisoner.," Rose said cheekily with a grin. "The police box is really a police box," she continued trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"You're not just police though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," she said narrowing her eyes at each one of us.

"Well you deserve it," Mickey defended.

"You're very quick to say so," she said looking him in the eye which made him turn away. "You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me how exactly?" She asked trying to make everyone feel guilty. They all looked away from her as I eyed her curiously. "Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye." It seemed as though no one could keep eye contact with her except me which made her smirk. "Oh I knew you were a heartless one," she said with a laugh and the Doctor ushered me away from her. "But somehow she's still managed to have you wrapped around her little thumb," she commented and I pulled away from the Doctor facing her.

"What's your problem with me?" I asked having enough of her bashing me. "You're pissed because I hit you? You tried to kill everyone on this planet and yet I'm still not sure if you deserve death or not, so a punch to the face should be just what you asked for!" I argued.

"Humph." Was all that slipped her lips as she sat down completely ignoring us again.

I watched as Rose and Mickey went outside.

"They're going out," I said to no one in particular and the Doctor nodded before taking my hand in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning in so no one else could hear. I looked into his blue eyes for a moment, not really wanting to tell him the truth knowing he'd be all worried.

"I just feel tired," I admitted.

"Go on and get some rest then," he said nodding towards the stairs.

"No not that kind of tired," I said confusing him. "You know the kind of tired when you just don't have the energy. You just feel like you can't go on any longer, like you just don't want to," I said and his eyes shone with recognition.

"I feel tired all the time but you, you're only twenty two. You have plenty more years before you should feel tired."

I didn't respond I just laid my head on his shoulder wanting to soak up his scent of space. Just for this moment I wanted to be held to hide the feeling of anxiousness and sickness that was steadily growing in my stomach, but from what I could tell, something was coming.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars am I right? But not this time, at last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret asked looking towards us. The Doctor puts his arm loosely around my shoulder as he gazed back at her.

"I didn't butcher them," he said.

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants," Jack insisted.

"I didn't," he stated. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates, I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs," she said and the Doctor started chuckling. "It wasn't funny," she said bitterly.

"Sorry, It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?" She finally asked changing the subject.

"Depends what it is."

"I grew quite fond of my little human life, all those rituals. The brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay, It became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape," Jack snorted.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" She teased. "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" She said trying to get a rise out of him.

"Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind," he said letting me go and walking closer towards her.

"Prove it."

"There are people out there," he started. "If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these," Jack interrupted holding up two bangles. "You both wear one, If she moves more than ten feet away she gets zapped by ten thousand volts." The Doctor smiles before grabbing my hand and pulling me over.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner with Wren and I? My treat." She glanced between the two of us before smirking.

"Dinner in bondage, works for me."

After they put the bangles on we left Jack to carry on mending the Tardis while we went out for dinner. It was a nice little restaurant that we ended up at and we were quickly seated. The Doctor and Margaret sat across from each other while I was in between them but closer to the Doctor. I felt him staring at me and worrying, I could tell I wasn't being my normal self but I didn't have the energy to pretend.

"Here we are, out on a date and you haven't even asked my proper name," she said with a smile as we read over the menu.

"Wren and I are on a date, you're just the third wheel," he said before briefly glancing up at her. "What's your name?"

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you Blon," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure," she said before glancing outside. "Look, that's where I was living as Margaret. Nice little flat over there on the top, next to the one with the light on."

The Doctor and I turned to look and I rolled my eyes already knowing she put some powder from her ring into the his wine.

"Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again."

The Doctor turns around and swaps the glasses like it was nothing making me smile. His whole cool demeanor was incredibly sexy.

"Suppose not," he said going back to the menu.

"Thank you," she said bitterly.

"Pleasure."

Before she could speak again the waitress came and brought me a glass of water which I thanked her for and sipped lightly.

"Tell me then Doctor, Wren. What do you know of our species?"

"Only what we've seen."

"Did you know for example, in extreme cases when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger?" She asked pointing her finger at him causing a dart to fly out and the Doctor catches it without hesitation.

"Yes I did," he said nonchalantly.

"Just checking, and one more thing Wren between you and me." She looks around the room before she and I lean forward and I slowly stick my hand in my pocket. "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs," she said before exhaling and I sprayed my perfume in her mouth making her choke.

"Sorry ran out of breath spray, at least you'll smell like sweet pea," I said with a wink that made the Doctor grin.

"Now then, what do you think? Mmm steak looks nice. Steak and chips," He said and I nodded in agreement finally feeling slightly better.

Once our food arrived I could barely eat it. Every bite made me nauseous and I had to drink tons of my water to keep it down, Margaret's conversation wasn't helping either.

"Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. Still alive, still screaming." I pushed away my plate knowing there was no way I was going to be able to finish after that helpful description.

"I don't make the law," the Doctor told her.

"But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch? I know little Miss here would love to." I glared at her and the Doctor sighed.

"What else can I do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge, there's a lot more of us all scattered off-world. Take me to them, take me somewhere safe."

"But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't," she pleaded.

"You've been in that skin suit too long, you've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine and you killed her, stripped her, and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips," he said setting the record straight.

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life, that's all I'm asking. Give me a chance Doctor, I can change." He paused looking her deeply in the eye.

"I don't believe you."

I coughed holding my mouth thinking I was going to throw up. I started breathing hard and a pounding started in my head.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked rubbing my back and I nodded as I took slow easy breaths. "Here drink some water," he said handing me my glass and I downed it immediately feeling relief. I took a couple more deep breaths before the sickness finally vanished completely.

"I promise you I've changed since we last met. There was this girl just today, a young thing something of a danger. She was getting too close and I felt the blood lust rising just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought and then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now, she's walking around this city because I can change, I did change. I know I can't prove it-"

"-I believe you" he said cutting her off.

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I spared her life," she said exasperated.

"You let one of them go but that's nothing new. Every now and then a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles, because they begged and that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind," he said expertly.

"Only a killer would know that, Is that right? From what I've seen your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many peoples lives you might as well be a god, and you're right Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go, let me go."

"I'm going to head back to the Tardis," I interrupted and stood up. The Doctor gave me a worried look and I shook my head. "Oi, stop your worrying I just feel bad about leaving Jack alone," I lied and kissed his cheek. "See you in a bit yeah." He nodded and with that I left, breathing a sigh of relief at the fresh air filling my lungs.

For a moment in there I felt closed in and I needed to get away. I think I'm coming down with a cold or something, that's probably why I've been feeling so anxious all day. After walking around aimlessly for about a half an hour I looked up at the sky as I thought I heard a bit of thunder. Then I remembered the rift opened and cracks started to appear in the ground making people scream and run about recklessly. I quickly started running towards the Tardis and ran right into Rose.

"Where's Mickey?" I asked looking around and she gave me a guilty look causing me to glare at her. "You left him again didn't you?"

She didn't respond and the ground shook making us wobble and lose our balance. We started to run again until we finally reached the Tardis. Rose swung the door open and quickly ran inside while I just stood in the doorway observing.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Rose asked worriedly.

"Oh just little me," Margaret said cheerfully reaching her arm out of the body suit and grabbing Rose holding her claws against her neck. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known," the Doctor sneered. She quickly turned her arm, her claws aimed at me.

"How was that water?" She asked with a smirk. "Refreshing?"

I looked at her with wide eyes finally realizing why I had suddenly become sick at dinner.

"You, poisoned me?" I asked slowly and she laughed.

"A little Arsenic never killed anyone." She laughed. "Well not right away anyways."

The Doctors eyes flashed with anger before she smacked me, sending me flying back out of the Tardis, closing the door after. The last thing I heard was the Doctor calling my name. I climbed back up to my feet rubbing my now sore back. I swallowed as I gathered my wits about me, I tried to open the Tardis door but it was no use. Giving up and letting things play out, I decided to go and find Mickey. I tried to remember where I saw him last in this episode and then ran until I spotted him in the shadows looking grim. I took a deep breath trying to hold in all the emotions I was going through especially the ones towards being poisoned because I knew he needed a friend right now.

"You ok?" I asked approaching him. He briefly glanced up at me not saying a word. "Sorry, that was a stupid question," I said leaning against the wall next to him.

"It's always him," he said sadly and I watched him quietly. "We were happy and then he pops along and makes my life miserable, him and those big ears."

"Hey," I said bumping his arm lightly with a small smile. "I happen to love those ears."

He rolled his eyes though a small smile crosses his face before it quickly fades away.

"I know you do and I can tell that he loves you too. So why does Rose-" he trailed off and I didn't bother asking him to finish. I knew what he was going to say and I felt really bad for him. Mickey was a great guy and he didn't deserve what Rose was putting him through.

"You want to know something awesome about the future?" I asked and he looked at me interested but worried.

"You're not supposed to tell me," he warned.

"But you want to know right?"

"Of course," he said watching me suspiciously.

"I just want you to know Mickey Smith," I said slowly building tension and smiling at his impatient expression. "In your future you're going to be so happy it hurts."

He looked at me waiting for more but when I didn't say anything else he frowned.

"Is that all?"

"It's all I'm going to tell you." He sighed and I poked him. "Isn't that good enough?" I asked and he thought about it before nodding. "Just know Mick that things are hard right now and you're going to go through worse but one day you'll be so happy that all the things that happened won't have mattered."

We sat in silence and he started smiling.

"I'm going to be that happy?" He asked I nodded with a smile. "Well then I look forward to the future, will I still get to see you?" He asked and I instantly lost my smile.

"I don't think I have a future Mick" I said slowly and he looked at me confused, but before he could say anything we heard Rose's voice calling his name. We both watched her in silence before he finally stood straight.

"I don't want to talk to her right now," he said making eye contact, "I'll see you later."

I nodded before hugging him and watching him walk off sadly. I hoped I would get to see Mickey again, I felt we would probably become really good friends. I slowly made my way towards the Tardis holding my side from the pain that was creeping.

"Wren!" I heard Rose call and I stopped letting her catch up and hug me. "Are you ok? The Doctors going frantic looking for you," she said rushed and I nodded.

"Yeah I was with Mickey," I told her and her eyes snapped.

"Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now Rose." Was all I said as I continued towards the Tardis and she said nothing else.

Once inside the Doctor immediately scooped me up on his arms and took me up to the med bay as Jack and Rose quickly followed behind. He say me on the bed and looked deeply into my brown eyes with his blues. He was worried.

"What hurts?" He asked scanning me with his screwdriver.

"Nothing," I lied not wanting to be the reason he was worried or stressed.

"You're lying," he said reading right through me.

"There's no cure if I'm correct," I whispered and his eyes filled with sadness. He quickly looked away and started rummaging through the cabinets. "There's no need to try and avoid the obvious-"

"-No!" He yelled silencing me. "It's my fault I was the one who told you to drink the water," he said and my eyes softened as I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I was already drinking it before then so really it was my fault," I said and he snatched his hand away.

"It was me I won't let you take the blame!"

"Then let us bare it together!" I shouted and he took my face into his hands.

"This isn't right, you said you've seen the future me that you're in my future, there's no way you're going to die today."

"Time can be rewritten," I whispered and he shook his head.

"I can't lose you, I won't."

I gently rubbed the back of his head before kissing him lightly. I had to pull away as I felt the familiar pain simmering in my head. I immediately started glowing and he let me go but didn't move to far away.

"I love you Wren," was the last thing he said as my vision went blurry and I felt my body shift.

I groaned as my head landed on a hard table. I rubbed it thoughtfully as I was relieved that I at least landed in a chair and not on the hard ground.

"Wren," I heard a cheery voice greet and I looked up to see-

"Clara?" I asked surprised and she smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said gesturing around her. I looked over to see Jenny, Vastra, Strax, and River sitting around a big round table.

"Um hi," I said nervously yet really excited as this was my first time meeting them.

"Hello boy nice to see you again," Strax said while Jenny and Vastra just smiled and waved.

"What's wrong?" River asked, "you look pale and you're sweating."

I said nothing not wanting to worry her and a red light quickly scanned me.

"What was that?" I asked and she smirked.

"I figured you weren't going to tell me," she said and I sighed, River knew me very well. She suddenly gasped and looked me in the eye.

"You've been poisoned," she said and everyone gasps.

"I'm fine," I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"You're dying," she said simply and Clara reached over grabbing my hand.

"The Doctor can save her right?" Clara said positively and I gave her a weak smile. No one can save me from this.

"How long have I got?" I asked River squeezing Clara's hand.

"Forty-eight hours."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Name Of The Doctor

A/N- Thanks everybody for your comments they get me so excited and I always want to update faster! You guys are the best!

Also nothing Doctor Who belongs to me :(

Also, Also I love how Strax always mistakes girls for guys and calls them boy :)

* * *

"Well then, let's not waste anytime" I said mustering up my best smile though everyone gave me a look of reluctance, "go on then, if I remember correctly we're here for a very important reason."

"Right" Vastra said her face becoming serious, "perhaps we should get down to the business at hand."

"That might be good, dear, yes" Jenny nodded in agreement.

Vastra threw something dust like into the air "Clarence DeMarco. Murderer, under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life" she swatted her hand and it turned into-

"Space time coordinates" River said interrupting my train of thought.

"This, Mister DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret" Vastea said.

"Which is?" Clara asks.

"We don't know, It's a secret" Jenny says slightly amused.

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear" Vastra started but glanced at me, "well except for Miss Logan of course but If you're still entertaining the idea that you are an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question. What is his name?"

I watched Jenny touch her cheek confusedly like she'd been touched.

"Well, we know it" River says motioning between the two of us and my eyes grow wide.

"No I don't" I say quickly and she smiles.

"We'll not yet you don't."

"What, you know his name? He told you? I mean I get Wren knowing it but you too?" Clara asks surprised.

"I made him."

"How?"

"It took a while."

"So you're a friend of his, then?"

"A little more than a friend, a long time ago" River says slowly giving me a small glance and I felt a ping of jealousy in my chest, did she and the Doctor still have something regardless of me being here?

"He's still never contacted you?" Vastra asks somewhat surprised.

"He doesn't like endings" I say slowly thinking about my own situation. It made sense to me now, that since I was dying of course that would give River and the Doctor time and space to be together.

"So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?" River asked changing the subject.

"One word, only" Vastra says.

"What word?"

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before-"

"Trenzalore" I say absentmindedly cutting her off.

"How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?" River asked her voice holding some panic. Vastra waves her hand again a hologram of DeMarco's face appears and we hear his voice.

"The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered."

"You misunderstood" River says quickly.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I just realize I forgot to lock the doors-"

"It doesn't matter, Jenny. What misunderstanding? Tell me" Vastra says cutting Jenny off.

"No, ma'am, please. I should've locked up before we went into the trance" she pleads.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter!"

"Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them."

"Jenny" I say slowly, "wake up." Vastra gives me a strained expression before finally paying Jenny heed.

"Jenny, are you all right?"

"Sorry, ma'am. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. I think I've been murdered." We all watch as she starts to fade away.

"Jenny!"

"What's happened to her?" Clara asks.

"Jenny, can you hear me?" River calls.

"Speak to us, boy!" Comes Strax.

"Jenny!" Vastra screams once more before she finally fades out.

"You're under attack. You must wake up now. Just wake up. Do it!" River yells slapping Vastra and then dumping her champaign on Strax. Then suddenly men appear dressed in suits and top hats their faces covered in white cloth but their mouths gross and wide as they whisper.

"Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor" the hiss.

"Tell him what?" Clara asks as the face of the Great Intelligence appears.

"His friends are lost for ever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore."

"No! You can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't" River says exasperated.

"Angie? Artie?" I heard the Doctors distant voice.

"The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore" was the last thing I heard River say as I apparently awoken next to Clara on her bedroom floor.

"Was I here before you went to sleep?" I asked confused and she shook her head.

"No I was baking a soufflé" she says and I smirked.

"How'd it come out this time?"

"It never made it to the oven" she said and I laughed.

"Am I getting warm?" I heard the Doctors voice again and we both get up heading towards him.

"Angie? Artie? Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm?" I heard him call and I bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm, I'm, I'm pretty sure that's in the rules" he rants on as we head down the steps next to him to find him blindfolded.

"Doctor?" Clara asked confused.

"Ha! Clara. How are you? Don't worry, everything is under control."

"Rude Boy" I say with a smirk and his ears perk up as he faces my direction.

"Wren, you're here too?" He asked surprised.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked still looking at him confused.

"Oh. Mister Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no. I said no, not until you wake up. I was very firm."

"At which point they suggested Blind Man's Buff."

"Yes. Where are they?"

"At the cinema" I said amused as Clara removed his blindfold.

"The little Daleks" he started before glancing at us, "What's wrong?" She looked at me and I nodded to her telling her we should tell him.

"I'll make tea and we'll explain everything" she says going down the stairs. I tired to follow but he stopped me in my tracks.

"There's something else going on" he says suspiciously, "you look different-"

"I'm fine!" I blurted out cutting him off and regretting it as he was even more suspicious, "I mean I'm ok" I said softly and he folded his arms.

"I don't believe you."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I'm just tired honestly and I haven't been eating much you know, all the different versions of you have me running all over the place" I say with a smile and he gives me a small one in return.

"Sorry about that darling" he says pressing a hand against my cheek which I leaned into.

"It's ok, I missed you" I said honestly staring into his green eyes and taking in every detail of his face.

"You just said you've been with me all this time running around."

"Yea" I say grabbing both sides of his head, "but I missed this face" I said and his smile become bigger.

"I missed you too Wren" he said before quickly kissing my lips which left a tingling sensation, "now let's head downstairs so you and Clara can fill me in. That's exactly what we did as he sat on the couch taking it in.

"So who was she, the lady with the funny name and the space hair?" Clara asks.

"An old friend of ours."

"What, like an ex?" He looks at me and I await his answer.

"River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?" He said skipping part of his dialogue which frustrated me.

"The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discover-" she trailed off and I turned to see him crying which broke my heart into pieces. "Doctor?"

"Sorry. And it was Trenzalore? Definitely Trenzalore?" He asked his voice breaking and tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh dear. Sorry" he says blinking the tears away before getting up and running out the house. I stopped Clara from going after him.

"Give me a few minutes" I asked and she briefly smiled.

"Ok." I hurried after him and snapped my fingers opening the Tardis and heading downstairs to the time rotor where he was leaning against it a sad expression on his face.

"I'm ok" he lied and I gave him a weak smile.

"I know you're not" I whispered slowly walking over to him, I could see him trying to pull himself together. "I think you forget I know you so well" I said stopping in front of him, "and I know all about Tranzalore."

"Wren" his voice broke as he called out to me and I quickly wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, wanting to give him my strength.

"I know you choose it Doctor but you don't have to be alone" I said into his neck, "don't bare the burden of the universe on your shoulders please, let me bare it with you."

"I would never-" he started but I cut him off.

"But you should, the Tardis and I are the only constant in your lives" I said pulling away to look him in the eye but still holding him close, "I'll always be here" I lied. "We're all each other really has when the next adventure, second, minute, day, week, month, year, decade or millennium comes along. With that burden we see so much and we feel so many emotions, if we can't be there for each other then who can?" I asked and he reached up wiping my tears which surprised me because I hadn't known I was crying.

"I'm scared" was all he said and I waited to see if there was anything else but he remained silent. I hugged him again tightly figuring that was a step in the right direction for the Doctor to let me in. No matter what he says I knew he needed someone he could be honest with, someone he could borrow the strength to go on from and I wanted to be that for him.

"I'm scared too" I whispered and he hugged me tighter which made me relax as I felt the tension leave the room. I wasn't scared that this was the Doctors last day or that he would be defeated because I knew what was to come. I was scared that any moment with the Doctor could be my last and I was terrified. Of dying I wasn't sure but I doubted it, never seeing Amy, Rory or any of the friends I've made here, never seeing the Doctor again. I swallowed diverting my train of thought, I couldn't bare the feeling of never seeing him again. I cleared my throat and pulled out of the hug, "I'm going to have a shower" I said in a normal voice masking my real feelings.

"Ok" he said his voice matching mine, "have a bite to eat while you're at it." I nodded and started to walk away only to stop and go back over to him. I opened my mouth wanting to tell him everything, tell him I'd been poisoned and that I was dying. But one look into those green eyes that were still vulnerable and I closed my mouth but quickly pressed my lips to his. He held the back of my neck kissing me back just as passionately and hungrily. I ran my fingers through his soft hair pressing myself closer to him needing to feel him close and trying to keep myself from crying. All at once I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Serenity Logan you are something special" he said with a smile which I returned before leaving and passing Clara whom I gave a thumbs up. As I reached my room I ran into the bathroom needing to throw up. I spent a few minutes unable to stop until finally I had gotten myself together and in the shower. I quickly washed my body and then sat on the floor crying as the water fell upon me. I promised myself that after this shower I was done, I wouldn't cry anymore. I will be strong and I'd work hard and be there for the Doctor and anyone else who needs me before, before my final moments. I will fight this as long as possible and when my times up I'll be thankful and humble of all the things I've gotten to see and experience that majority of the world never will. In the end I'll tell him, the Doctor, the feelings that I've come to develop for him. But right now I'll be his strength and I'll enjoy every second I have left, right after I have this last cry.

When I was done and not able to produce anymore tears, I got out and quickly changed into plain old skinny jeans, a tanktop and converse. I didn't bother with my hair or lipstick but I did grab my gun I had been neglecting and headed straight downstairs only to grab onto the railings for dear life as the Tardis flew about wildly and very bumpy.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her and she groaned.

"She's just figured out where we're going. She's against it. I'm about to cross my own timeline in the biggest way possible. The Tardis doesn't like it. She's fighting it. Hang on! Hang on!" He says as there's a lot of banging and sparks. She finally comes to a halt and we all go flying over the railings as the Tardis powers down.

"Now what?" Clara asks.

"She doesn't want to land so she's shut down" I tell her getting up.

"So we're not there?"

"We must be close" the Doctor says walking over to the door and opening it. "Okay, so that's where I end up" he says and I peek beside him to see some kind of volcano planet. "Always thought maybe I'd retire. Take up watercolours or bee-keeping, or something. Apparently not" he mutters and I bump his arm with a small smile on my face, amused with his rambling.

"So, how do we get down there? Jump?" Clara asked and he gives her an exaggerated look.

"Don't be silly, we fall" he says as if it were obvious.

"Right, because that's so much better" I say holding my back trying to ignore the pain.

"She's turned off practically everything, except the anti-gravs" he says ignoring my statement, "Guess what I'm turning off" he asked as he the corners of his lips threatened to curve. He then uses the sonic screwdriver on the controls and I quickly hold on to Clara as we both scream tumbling down to the planet.

The Tardis hits the ground so hard it breaks one of the glass panes in the door and I immediately glare at the Doctor.

"Oops" he says sheepishly before exiting, I whispered a sorry to the Tardis before following after him. It was creepy to say the least, the sky is dark and every few seconds there was lightning.

"You okay? You're visiting your own grave. Anyone would be scared" Clara says.

"It's more than that. I'm a time traveller. I've probably time-travelled more than anyone else."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning my grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe" he paused and gave us a serious look, "shall we?"

"Gravestones are a big basic?" She said glancing at them as we walked by.

"It's a battlefield graveyard, my final battle."

"Why are some of them bigger?"

"They're soldiers. The bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank" I told her. I freeze as I stare up ahead to see the Tardis, but it was huge and completely falling apart. If I'm honest with myself it made me want to cry.

"It's a hell of a monument" Clara says.

"It's the Tardis" the Doctor says staring at it intently.

"I can see that."

"No. When a Tardis is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows. When I say that's the Tardis, I don't mean it looks like the Tardis, I mean it actually is the Tardis. My Tardis from the future. What else would they bury me in?" He asks and I grab his hand just as he starts walking off.

"Clara, Wren, Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or hear me. Only you can." I felt the Doctors hand slightly twitch in mine and I let it go pretending I didn't notice before walking over to Clara. He stops and turns back to us looking annoyed.

"Well, come on, then" he orders with a slight whine added in his voice.

"We're mentally linked. It's the conference call. I kept the line open" River says and I nod.

"Who are you talking to? We need to get-" he stopped, looking at a gravestone with a serious expression. Clara and I walked over to see it said River Song and the Doctor quickly pushed me away before I could see anything else.

"What's your problem?" I said meaner then I meant, I saw Clara look again and then she covered her mouth and gasped glancing back at me again. I tried to walk back over but he was blocking my way, "move" I whispered.

"Wren" he warned still blocking my way.

"I said move!" I yelled at him and he swallowed before stepping aside and letting me pass. I slowly approached River's grave and again I read it but saw something else I had missed, "Serenity Logan" I whispered not allowing myself to become emotional because all I could think about was that I would be in a grave soon. It was quiet for awhile as I stared at the gravestone before turning to face them with a small smile, "well we knew it was going to happen someday-"

"Don't you dare" he said cutting me off and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"That can't be right" Clara says looking between me and River.

"No, it can't" the Doctor agreed.

"Neither of them are dead."

"Wren no, but River she's dead, I'm afraid. She's been dead for a very long time."

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned that. Never the right time" River says with a smile at the confused Clara who was giving me the "you should of told me" look.

"But I met her."

"Long story" he dismissed, "her and Wren's grave can't be here" he said going into thought. I heard whispers and Clara and I Iooked up immediately noticing the whisper men were approaching us.

"Doctor!" Clara calls.

"This man must fall as all men must. The fate of all is always dust" they whisper and we all back up as the Doctor tries his screwdriver on them but it doesn't work.

"If it isn't our gravestone, then what is it?" River asks looking at me.

"What do you think that gravestone really is?" I asked the Doctor.

"The gravestone?" He asked not looking at me.

"Maybe it's a false grave" River says.

"Maybe it's a false grave" Clara quickly repeated.

"Yeah, maybe" he said still not really listening.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb" River says smartly crossing her arms.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!" Clara and I both shout at the same time, smirking at each other afterwords.

"Yes, of course. Makes sense. They'd never bury my wife out here" he said and I looked at him distractedly wondering just who exactly was he talking about, me or River. I see him give me a sideways glance before zapping the headstone with the sonic screwdriver. A hole opens in the ground and we fall through at which point I grip the Doctor tightly.

As we landed the Doctor lights a torch as we look around trying to adjust to the darkness.

"Where are we?" Clara asks taking my hand.

"Catacombs" he says starting to walk slowly examining the walls as he passed.

"I hate catacombs. So how come I met your dead wife?" Clara says and then glances at me, "or were you referring to Wren?"

"Yes Doctor, who exactly were you talking about?" I asked innocently even though I felt jealous.

"Jealous" I heard River's amused voice sing and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Melody" I mumbled and the Doctor quickly looked away from me.

"Well you know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a back-up" he said not saying yes to the question but neither denying it, I began to feel really irritated. Part of me wanted to corner him and make me tell him but the other part of me dreaded to hear that god awful word, spoilers.

"I died saving them, in return, he saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye, neither of them, they don't like endings" River finishes and I looked at her surprised.

"I didn't say goodbye?" I asked slowly and she gave me a sad smile before shaking her head no and disappearing.

"Wren! Clara! come on! Run, run!"

The Doctor shouted and I turned to see the whisper men behind us before running and pulling Clara along with me. We only ran a few short minutes before we came to a steel door which the Doctor quickly opened. Just as we make it through the door a whisper man grabs Clara's arm.

"Doctor! Wren!"

The Doctor pulls her out of its grasp and slams the door leaning it's hand trapped until it I shoot it with my gun and it quickly pulls it back letting the door close.

"Yowzah" the Doctor says and I smile kissing his cheek and leaving him there smiling like an idiot. I grit my teeth together as we made our way up some stairs. The pain in my back was excruciating and I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Still a bit of a climb. I think I remember the way. Clara? Clara." He said turning to see her leaning on the wall overcome by dizziness. We quickly rush to her side and help her balance.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine. The dimensioning forces this deep in the Tardis, they can make you a bit giddy" he reassured her.

"I know, I know. How do I know? How do I know that?" She said in a daze.

"Clara, it's okay, you're fine" I told her trying to help but ended up sitting down on the stairs as my head became fuzzy with pain and my heart started racing. Was I about to die?

"Oi Wren not you too" he said reaching down to gently stroke my hair which I was grateful for.

"Have we, have we done this before? We have. We have done this before. Climbing through a wrecked Tardis" Clara continued still in her daze, you said things, things I'm not supposed to remember."

"We can't do this now. The Tardis is a ruin. The telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have."

"Clara" the Doctor called and I looked up seeing she was lost in her memories, "Clara" he tried again.

"What do you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die?" She asks finally looking him in the eye.

"That is not a conversation you should even remember" he said gravely as I started using the wall to pull myself up.

"Are you ok Wren?" Rivers voice asked and I shook my head yes though the pain in my stomach said no, "you were always awful at lying when it came to me" she chuckled. My vision became blurry and I was grasping the wall as hard as I could trying not to fall down the steps.

"River" my voice came out weaker than I intended it to and at the moment I didn't care, I was scared.

"Don't you worry Serenity, I'll save you" she said and then I felt the Doctors arm wrap around me.

"Are you feeling ill?" His voice entered my ears filled with concern. I quickly blinked trying my best to get rid of the dizziness and pain before weakly smiling at him.

"Yea just a bit tired" I muttered pulling away, I didn't however miss the look of suspicion on his face.

"The girl who died he tried to save. She'll die again inside his grave" came the whisper men voices.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled ushering us up the stairs as fast as we could go. Once we reached the top we heard the Great Intelligence speaking with Strax, Vastra and Jenny who was alive again.

"The doors require a key. The key is a word. And the word is the Doctor's" he says as the Doctor walks over with Clara and I on his tail.

"Here I am, late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it" he says simply before glancing at the others, "Jenny" he says relieved that she was alive.

"Open the door, Doctor. Speak, and open your tomb"

"No."

"Because you know what's in there?"

"I will not open those doors."

"The key is a word lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and know to you alone. The answer to a question."

"I will not open my tomb."

"Doctor, what is your name?" He remains silent and I see the Great Intelligence grit his teeth. "The Doctor's friends. Stop their hearts."

The Whisper Men make their way towards us and Strax stands in front of Jenny and Vastra.

"Madam, boys, combat formation. They are unarmed" Strax says.

"So are we!" Jenny says exasperated.

"Do not divulge our military secrets."

"Stop this. Leave them alone" the Doctor pleads.

"Your name, Doctor. Answer me." The Doctor looks baffled not sure what he should do.

"Don't you say not one word of it" I told him and he looked at me bewildered as Strax picks up a stick and tried to fight a whisper man off with it.

"Doctor who?" The Great Intelligence continues.

"Oi! You! Shut your face already!" I said angrily and he glares at me before smirking. I caught wind of the whisper men that tried to surround me and I reached for my gun aiming it at them and smirking myself. "Don't even think about it" I said yet they continued to approach me leaving me no other choice but to shoot. As I fired more and more came my way and I continued to fire until my gun was running low on charge. The second I took my eyes off them is the second one gripped my throat lifting me off my feet.

"Please, stop it" he said more angry then sad.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I hear Clara scream and I know ones got her but I can't turn to see her let alone breath.

"Doctor who?" The Great Intelligence asks once more.

"Please!" The Doctor screams and the tomb doors open and we're all released.

"The Tardis can still hear me. Lucky thing" River says and the Doctor picks me up checking my bruising neck.

"Why did you open the door, sir? I had them on the run" Strax asks.

"I didn't do it, I didn't say my name."

"No, but I did" River says.

"Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay?" I nod and wave him over to Clara even though I was in pain she looked terrified, "Clara, are you okay?" He asks checking her for bruises.

"That was not nice" she says glaring at the men.

"I know. I'm sorry. Now then, Doctor Simeon, or Mister G Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?" The Doctor asks switching from his worried mode to serious.

"For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?" The Doctor looks at him for a moment and then glances at me as I nod my head in encouragement, he then turns and forces the doors further open. As we enter it looks like the console room of the Tardis except without the actual console, instead there is a bright tangle of shining white energy swirling and writhing in a column.

"What's that?" Clara asks.

"What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. Nah, that's not what my tomb is for" he says nonchalantly.

"But what is the light?" Vastra asked.

"It's beautiful" Jenny said dreamily.

"Should I destroy it?" Strax asked and I frowned at him.

"Shut up, Strax" I said nicely even though I meant it and he obliged.

"Doctor, explain. What is that?" Clara said.

"The tracks of my tears."

"Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them" the Great Intelligence speaks up.

"Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore." He zaps it with his sonic screwdriver and different clips of himself play.

"Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?" Said the first Doctor.

"Do I have the right?" Said the fourth.

"Daleks, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us" joked six.

"There are corners of the universe that have bred the most dangerous things" two's serious voice said.

"You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic" came nine and I smiled as I felt tears wanting to come up.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous" Ten said and I was full out grinning.

"Hello, Stonehenge!" Finally came Eleven and I grabbed his hand bringing it to my lips and kissing it, earning a smile from him.

"My own personal time tunnel. All the days" he said, "even the ones that I, er, even the ones that I haven't lived yet" he said before collapsing in my arms and I slowly brought him the ground bough he was heavy.

"Doctor!" Clara says worriedly kneeling next to me.

"Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradoxes. It's very bad" he says struggling to talk. The Great Intelligence steps forward toward the time stream. "No. No. No. What are you doing? Somebody stop him!"

"The Doctor's life is a open wound. And an open wound can be entered" he said.

"No, it would destroy you."

"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of you victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath."

"It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti."

"It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye, Doctor." He backs into the time stream and the Whisper Men vanish as a big flash appears and the Doctor writhes in agony as I hold him close trying to soothe his pain.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening?" Clara asks.

"He's being rewritten, that thing is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani" I say informing her.

"What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?"

"Now he's dying in London, with us" Vastra says as the time stream turns red. "Oh, dear Goddess."

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks.

"A universe without the Doctor. There will be consequences. Jenny, with me" she says and they leave.

"The Dalek Asylum. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London. How, how could I have been in Victorian London?" Clara asks looking him in the eye.

"No. Please, stop. My life, my whole life is burning" he said in pain as I stroked his hair.

"I have to go in there" Clara finally says.

"Please, please, no" he shouts.

"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't" River says appearing.

"If I step in there, what happens?"

"The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes."

"But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?"

"But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies."

"But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said. The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. It's the only way to save him, isn't it?"

River nodded giving me a brief look, I let the Doctor go and walked up to them. "Clara, let me do it."

"But I've already done it."

"Time can be rewritten" I say before glancing back at the Doctor, "plus I'm already dying, there's no need for him to lose both of us."

"What?" I heard the Doctors voice echo and I ignored him as Vastra came back in.

"The stars are going out and Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do."

"Well, how about that? I'm soufflé girl after all."

I dropped to the ground in pain holding my stomach as I fought the tears back. It was getting worse and worse and I felt like I was about to explode.

"If this works, get out of here as fast as you can and save Wren's life, also spare me a thought now and then."

"No, Clara."

"In fact, you know what? Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."

Clara steps into the time stream and it turns white again, I can barely see as my vision is foggy. The Doctor scrambles over to me scanning me with his screwdriver. "Why didn't you tell me" he says lowly and I shudder at the pain in my back. "Wren" he said in a warning tone.

"I didn't want you to worry" I mumbled breathing hard, afraid that any moment my breathing would cease. He picks my head up and leans his forehead on mines.

"Breathe Wren" he said in encouragement, "breathe for me love, I won't lose you." I nodded taking slower breaths until finally my breathing had regulated. "I'm going in there to get Clara, you wait here for me ok? I'm coming back for you, I always will." I nodded as a small smile made it's way to my lips.

"Go on then Rude Boy I'll be waiting" it was his turn to smile. I looked over to see Jenny and Strax were back.

"You can't go in there. It's your own time stream, for God's sake" I heard River say and I looked to see her trying to talk to the Doctor.

"I have to get her back."

"Of course, but not like this."

"But how?" Jenny asked.

"Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon" Vastra said.

"Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence."

"Which is?"

"Me."

"Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me" River pleaded.

"Now, if I don't come back, and I might not" he said looking at me even though he had just told be he would always come back.

"Doctor!" River shouted.

"Go to the Tardis. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down" he says and then spares me one more look, "take care of Wren, she's dying." They nodded before helping me up and allowing me to lean on them for support.

"There has to be another way. Use the Tardis, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible" River says before swinging her hand to hit the Doctor but he catches her arm.

"How are you even doing that? I'm not really here."

"You are always here to me. And I always listen, and I can always see you."

"Then why didn't you speak to me? Either of you" she asked glancing at me which left me confused.

"Because we thought it would hurt too much."

"I believe I could have coped."

"No, we thought it would hurt us, and we were right." I closed my eyes knowing this was the part when they kissed. It was something I couldn't bare to see, I didn't hear any kissing noises but I still couldn't open my eyes just in case what I saw broke my heart.

"Since nobody else in this room can see you well except Wren, God knows how that looked." I swallowed still not opening my eyes, "there is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River. Like Clara. Like all of us, in the end. My fault, I know, but you should've faded by now."

"It's hard to leave when neither of you have said goodbye."

"Then tell me, because I don't know. How do I say it?"

"There's only one way I'd accept. If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to come back." There was a pause and my heart felt heavy, I knew he wasn't technically mine but all I could hear was Nine's voice saying he loved me and now here he was, with River.

"Well, then. See you around, Professor River Song."

"Till the next time, Doctor."

"Don't wait up."

"Wren" I heard River's voice call and I hesitantly opened my eyes releasing tears I didn't know I was holding and I quickly wiped them away, angry that I let my jealousy show. "Will you please finally say goodbye as well?" I looked at her pleading face for a moment and then glanced at the Doctor who nodded encouragingly. I turned back to her a small smile on my face.

"Talk to you later eh, Melody Pond ." She grinned ear to ear.

"Definitely" she said, "oh and Wren, I will save you" she said leaving me confused as she turned back to the Doctor. "Oh, there's one more thing."

"Isn't there always?" He said smirking.

"I was mentally linked with Clara. If she's really dead, then how can I still be here?" She said now smirking.

"Okay, how?"

"Spoilers. Goodbye sweetie, goodbye Sunshine" and with that she vanished before our eyes and then the Doctor steps into his own time stream to rescue Clara.

* * *

"I'm fine" I said angrily as I smacked the cold rag away from my head. Ever since we got back to the Tardis Clara and the Doctor put me to bed and have been babying me.

"You're not fine" he said holding a glass of water to my lips, "now drink you're dehydrated."

I groaned but obeyed, he couldn't cure me like I'd known but he did give me something for the pain.

"There's got to be something we can do" Clara says stroking my hair.

"I could tell her what happens next" he says and I give him a look.

"You know you can't" I say, "just answer me this, am I going to die?"

"In what sense?" I groaned in frustration and sat up glaring at him.

"You know what sense" I yelled, "me, this girl, this body" I said gesturing to myself, "am I really going to die?" I whispered and a pain expression came over his face.

"Wren-" he started but I whimpered as a familiar pain began in my head.

"You're leaving?" Clara asks surprised.

"Seems so" I said holding my head still looking at the Doctor, "will this be my last adventure?"

"Yes" he said in a whisper and I smiled at him despite the pain in my heart.

"At least it'll be spent with you Rude Boy."

"See you later Wren, you're like the sister I never had" Clara says with a smile which I returned.

"The feelings mutual Tootz" I said with a wink, "take care of him yeah?" I said nodding at the Doctor and she nodded yes as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Rude Boy" I called and he moved closer, "kiss me one last time with that face" I said my voice cracking and he obliged. It was sweet, passionate, sad and angry yet it was everything and amazing. He pulled away just as I started to glow and my vision became blurry.

"I love you Wren" his voice filled my ears as my body shifted and I fell to the ground on my stomach. The floor was cool so I stayed there for a moment relinquishing movement as it cooled my feverish body. I heard lots of footsteps approach me but didn't look up.

"Just where did she come from?" A angry voice asked.

"Oh my god, Wren?" I heard a new but familiar voice call and I looked up to be met with the red head, fierce, strong minded Donna Noble.

"Donna?" I asked and she grinned.

"Is this our first meeting then?" I nodded and she smirked, "well then hello I'm Donna Noble, nice to meet you." I smirked in return.

"Oh I know all about you Ms. Noble."

"Aren't you going to get off the floor?"

"If I had the strength."

"Here I'll help" she said picking me up on one side while someone else helped me on the other side. I turned my head to yet again see River Song.

"Professor" I said smiling which she returned.

"Serenity, welcome to the library" I frowned looking around to see the other people in the room dressed in astronaut gear, of all episodes this was where it all ends for me.

"Wren" I heard the Doctors voice and I immediately ran into his arms missing him more than I realized. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

"I missed this you" I whispered and he squeezed me tight."

"I missed you too love, now tell me what's wrong" he said pulling away and meeting my eyes. I looked through the corner of my eye to see River and Donna both also looking concerned and I couldn't put the news of my death on them to add to the stress.

"I'm just getting over a cold, the future you says I'm really needy and clingy when I'm sick" I said with a smile and he grinned.

"You needy and clingy? Never" he said sarcastically and I smacked his arm.

"Rude" I said aloud turning to see Donna now smiling but River still not convinced.

"Ok, now that we know it's just Wren everybody let's get to work. Anita unpack the lights, other Dave make sure the door's secure then help Lux put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Sunshine, Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office."

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asks.

"I don't fancy you" she says with a smile and I follow her over to the corner. "I know you're lying about being sick you were never good at lying to me."

"And you were never good at letting things go" I pointed out making her laugh.

"I just want to help."

"Help by minding your own business" I snapped at her but immediately regretted it. She gave me a look and then shouted out to the Doctor again.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and she waved it off pulling out the sonic screwdriver and quickly scanning me much to my dismay. Her eyes went wide and I pushed it away as the Doctor walked over. "Don't say anything" I said lowly and she quietly nodded.

"So then" the Doctor said leaning against the table next to me, "tell me how you two know each other."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Silence In The Library

A/N- keep the comments and opinions a coming guys, I love hearing from you!

Also I do not own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also Donna Noble is all I'll say :)

* * *

"Hey, don't sweat it, I only go so far back with the Doctor as well" I tell River who still seemed to be surprised that the Doctor didn't know who she was.

"You're right" she said but I could still see the look of hurt in her eyes. We walked over to where everyone else was surrounding a screen as the Doctor worked on it like a pro. Suddenly a little girl appears on the screen just as confused looking at everyone else.

"Hello?" The Doctor says.

"Hello" she starts slowly, "are you in my television?"

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?"

"Dad or your Mum, that'd be lovely."

"I know you. You're in my library" she said accusingly.

"Your library?"

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface-" he was saying but the screen went blank again before saying access denied.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asks.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor orders.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light" River adds.

The Doctor goes to the other terminal where River's diary still lay. I watch as he goes to pick it up and she quickly takes it from him.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules" she tells him.

"What rules?"

"Your rules."

As she walks away I walk over to him and lean into his side which causes him to give me a smile. As I return it books start flying off the shelves and one misses my head by a inch.

"What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor asks looking at Proper Dave.

"Not me" he says.

The Doctor's screen starts blinking saying Cal Access Denied.

"What's Cal?" He asked confused and I just smiled thinking of that cute little girl. My smile soon turned into a frown as I felt something in my side rip and I fell to the ground on my knees just as the books stopped. Whatever pain medication Eleven gave me must have worn off. "Wren" the Doctor called bending down to check on me, "what is it? Are you hurt?" I quickly waved him off and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape my throat.

"Just got hit in the side with a book while I was taking a breath, knocked the wind out of me is all." He squinted his eyes as he observed me but was quickly distracted by the books flying off the shelves again.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asks.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" The Doctor rambled off standing again while I remained on the floor fighting my tears.

"Ask Mister Lux" River says eyeing me.

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor asked straight to the point.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts" Lux says in a not so sorry tone.

"Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River says making him go quiet before she smirks, "I didn't either, I'm getting worse than you."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" He says getting back to business.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years" River says but I block them out. My ears felt like they were going to explode, my body was in so much pain it was unbearable. I wanted to just give up in that moment and go ahead and die. Death would be better than one more second of this pain.

"Are you alright?" Donna asks suddenly bringing me out of my shameful thoughts.

"Yea sorry, got hit with a book, hurts like hell."

"Yea? Did you need something like water or an ice pack? I could go back to the Tardis." I smiled at her generosity, she was definitely at the top of my favorites.

"Don't worry Donna, I think I'll make it" I lied and she nodded unsure as I forced myself to stand up and ignore the pain.

"Well then let's get back to the others" she said and I nodded in agreement walking with her back towards them.

"This is a data extract that came with the message" River says showing the Doctor something on a device.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors" he reads aloud.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed" River informs us.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asks.

"That's what we're here to find out."

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies" Lux says.

"Wren, a moment" River says pulling me a little ways away. Before I could ask what she wanted she quickly scanned me with the screwdriver while the Doctor wasn't looking. "It's worst than I thought" she says after a moment of silence.

"Go on then" I say watching the Doctor from my spot.

"Your kidneys are failing, more than that they've absorbed most of the poison and are seemingly ripping from the inside out" she explains and I give a dry and unamused chuckle.

"Well that explains the ripping I felt moments ago" I say dryly and she gently touches my arm.

"Let's tell him, I'm sure he could help in some way" when I didn't reply nor look at her she sighed irritated, "I won't just stand idly by and watch you die."

"River" I said finally meeting her eyes, "there's nothing he can do so could you please let me remember him in my last moments like this" I say looking around the room. "The smart determined man who will figure it all out and save us, the man who thrives on adventure and makes friends everywhere he goes, the man who's seen it all yet finds everyone, everyplace and everything exciting and important. The man I'm falling in love with" I finished feeling good that I'd finally said that out loud. "I don't want my last moments to be of him getting emotional and not being able to save these people cause he's to worried about me dying any moment." She looked away and bit her lip before grabbing my hand, I could see the tears that glazed over her eyes.

"Ok. I understand" she said swallowing and clearing her eyes, "Wren you're the bravest girl I've ever met."

"It's been my honor Melody" I say with a smile which she returns, "so tell me Professor, how much time do I have?"

She glances at the screwdriver before putting it away, "close to two hours." I swallowed thickly not realizing it would be that soon.

"Well then let's get these people to safety and find out just what exactly happened to the others" I said with a small smile. My blood went cold when I heard Miss Evangelista's blood curling scream. I took a shaky breath and was glued to my spot as everyone else ran to find her. I already knew what they were going to find and I couldn't make myself see her like that. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her but I had every intention of saving her. It was my fault that I was too busy focusing on myself, I vowed to save everyone in this room which seemed impossible since no one knew how to avoid getting a second shadow. I bit my lip as I felt a rip in my other side and the pain in my back was enough to make me pass out, I quickly regained my composure as the others came running back in.

"I'm going to need a packed lunch" the Doctor says.

"Hang on" says River as she pulls her diary out and continues searching through her bag.

"What's in that book?" He asks, I could see the clocks turning in his head.

"Spoilers."

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"To me. Who are you to me?" He asked cutting her off.

"Again, spoilers" she says handing him her lunch, "chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out" she says with a smile and he gives her a strange look before standing straight.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada." I stand next to Donna and River as the Doctor gets on the floor and starts scanning around.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him" River asks.

"What of it?" Came Donna's sass, she obviously didn't yet trust her. "You know him, don't you?"

"Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, Wren, that man and me. Just not this far back" River says.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me" she said pausing and gazing at him in a way that made my insides flip, "and he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about?" Donna yells, "are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working" the Doctor says not looking up at her.

"Sorry."

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble" River says surprised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" She asks and River gives her a strange look and then one of relief when the Doctor interrupts.

"Who is she?" Donna whispers to me and I sigh.

"Exactly who she says she is, we know her in the future and she's a very trustworthy person"

I tell Donna who frowns.

"Where am I in the future?" I swallow not looking at her.

"Still enjoying every minute of your life" was all I said as I gave the Doctor my full attention. He bends down in front of a desk where a small shadow is.

"That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." He throws the chicken leg into the shadow and it is only bone by the time it hits the floor, everyones face has traces of worry and shock. "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive."

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna objects.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know."

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asked.

"No. But any shadow" I add catching everyone's brief attention.

"So what do we do?"

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run" the Doctor says in warning.

"Run? Run where?"

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere" he says looking at Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics" Lux claims.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff" Donna says pointing at the shop and the Doctor gets a bit excited.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

"Okay, let's move it" Proper Dave says heading towards the shop.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor says and my heart drops.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows" everyone looks down to see the Doctor is correct. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?"

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

"We're not leaving you, Dave" says River.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor, by my bag" he says and Anita goes to get it before walking over to him.

"Don't cross his shadow" he warns and she's careful as she places his helmet on him, "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets" Donna says.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up" I say earning a glare from him.

"Hate it when you do that" he said and I grinned despite myself, "Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left" said Lux.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal" River answered ignoring Lux.

"Okay" the Doctor said as he pulled out his screwdriver and adjusted Dave's suit, "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on" he said holding out his screwdriver for River.

"Gotcha" she says holding up a sonic screwdriver of her own, which technically was the Doctors in his future.

"What's that?" He asks dumbly.

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Obviously" I muttered and he sent me a look which I ignored as River adjusted everyone's suit. The Doctor taps Donna's hand and grabs mine.

"With me. Come on" he says dragging me along while Donna followed behind. Once we stopped in the shop he dragged me to the teleport and started working on it as Donna looked around somewhat excited.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them" he says sonicing the control as she steps on it next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Neither of you have a suit, you're not safe."

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as we are and I'm not leaving you-"

"Donna, let me explain" he says cutting her off and just before he hits the button I jump off the teleport and Donna vanishes.

"Oh, that's how you do it" I say smirking and he glared at me.

"You were supposed to go with her" he says lowly.

"Well I didn't, you need me here."

"I think I could of managed this one time Wren, you're in grave danger."

"Story of my life" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Doctor" River called and with one last look he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the others. The first thing we both noticed was that proper Dave only had one shadow again.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor asks circling him.

"It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see" says Dave.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here" River adds.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offense" Lux says earning a glare from me.

"Shut up, Mister Lux" I say somewhat rudely, "and that was me telling you nicely."

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor questions, ignoring our banter.

"No, no, but look, it's gone" Dave says whilst spinning around.

"Stop there" the Doctor warns and he stops, "Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." He sonics the floor by Dave while I think over this episode. There really wasn't a way to get away from the Vashta Nerada, all we had to go on is luck.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" I heard Dave's voice say pulling me out of my thoughts and a sad expression crossed my face.

"No one, they're fine" the Doctor said.

"No seriously, turn them back on."

"They are on" River says.

"I can't see a ruddy thing."

"Dave, turn around" the Doctor orders and he does showing us that his visor is completely black,

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still" the Doctor said. Just after he finished talking Dave's body jerks. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine" he says but I know he's not, he's gone.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I-" he trails off and we notice his communicator light blinking.

"He's gone, he's ghosting" I say.

"Then why is he still standing?" Ask Lux.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice sounded around the room. The Doctor walks closer for a better look.

"Doctor, don't" River warns.

"Dave, can you hear me?" He asks at arms reach.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" He asks grabbing the Doctors throat and taking a step forward to reveal his skull and I cover my mouth in disgust, that was just a living person. "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me" says River pulling out the sonic screwdriver and zapping what was left of Dave freeing the Doctor.

"Back from it! Get back. Right back" the Doctor orders pushing me back as zombie Dave takes a step forward.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River stated.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning" he says.

Suddenly zombie Dave has four shadows, and they start coming closer.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux asked in panic.

"See that wall behind you?" River says and he turns to look, "duck" she says and just as he does she fires a gun at the wall and makes a square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor says somewhat excited.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move" River says pushing everyone through the hole but I can't move from my spot, it was like I was frozen. I jump when arms wrap around my waist, I turned to see it was the Doctor.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok, I've got you Wren and I swear I won't let anything take you away from me. Now run" he says giving me a reassuring look and I quickly took his hand as we followed after the others. We were in another part of the library with only hallways and stacks of books. I quickly grab River's arm as she goes near a shadow.

"He said not every shadow" she says.

"But any shadow" I reply.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came Dave's voice and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Run!" River yells and we all take off down different isles until we feel we're safe. The Doctor is trying to sonic a light into working while everyone else tries to calm their nerves. I stand off a bit from the others to try and focus on the real reason I had been frozen in place moments ago. My body was literally shutting down and the pain was enough to knock me unconscious yet I was trying to hold on. Some parts of my body felt numb and I couldn't move my left hand, my lower back and sides were where the most pain stemmed from. I was trying to calm my breathing and I didn't think I'd make it if we had to run anymore and I knew we would.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone" I hear the Doctor say accusingly in an annoyed tone which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not anyone" River says.

"Who are you?"

"What's the plan?" She asks ignoring him. He paused for a moment eyeing her over and glancing back at me, once I gave him a reassuring nod he cleared his throat and answered.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on." The Doctor checks his screwdriver and his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient."

The Doctor goes to a nearby Node and I walk closer ready to console him if need be.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The node turns its head and it has Donna's face.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved" her voice says and the Doctors face completely drops.

"Donna" he says sadly and I place my right hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asks confused.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna" he says again and gently strokes her face.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came Dave's voice and we all jumped turning in his direction.

"Doctor!" Called River.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"Doctor, we've got to go now!" River said and I covered my ears cause the sound of Dave and Donna talking back and forth was driving me crazy even though I've seen all this before, it's so much different living through it.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, Who turned out the lights?" Dave says taking a step closer and I grab the Doctors hand and drag him down the isle as the others follow behind. It isn't long before we're trapped by shadows at one end and Dave at the other.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" River asks and I see everyone look at him with fear, anxiousness and a panicked expression.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" I turned to tell River what to do but I suddenly become dizzy and my knees become weak.

"Wren!" River calls and I fall clinging on whatever was closest to me, the Doctor. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up.

"What is it Wren, what's wrong?" He asks in panic and pain shoots through my body making me scream and close my eyes. Just when I think I'll be able to open then they start to feel glued together and I find myself drifting off into unconsciousness no matter how hard I try to fight it.

"Donna Noble has left the library."

"River" I call, "Doctor" I say wanting to tell him exactly how I felt before I died. "I lo-"

"Shush" he cuts me off, "don't you dare tell me like this you hold on Wren" he says strongly, "my Wren" he whispers sadly and in defeat. My eyes immediately snapped open and I fought harder than I thought possible not ready to give up yet and not wanting this to be the way I said my final goodbyes to the Doctor. I looked into his brown eyes and saw my own reflection with a mix of sadness and worry. There was nothing I could say in this moment so I just laid my head on his shoulder sending him and myself comfort as Donna's voice filled my ears again.

"Donna Noble has been saved."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Forest Of The Dead**

A/N- _myownlittleworld2788-_what's your favorite 4th Doctor chapter? I'll work something special out :)

Also nope Doctor Who doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also I cried a little writing this :)

* * *

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" I could feel the Doctor at a loss for what to do. He was being exactly how I didn't want him to be, emotional. Without any words exchanged River quickly used her squareness gun on the wall creating a quick exit.

"This way quickly, move!" She ordered ushering everyone in and then closing the hole behind her. We follow after her into room after room until we finally stopped in a huge one with a moon shining right in the center. "OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the center in the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross," River warned before approaching the Doctor who immediately held a hand up silencing her.

She watched him in surprise as he gently sat me down in the middle of the light. I don't miss the look of anger that overtook his features, he knew. Still remaining silent he pulls out his screwdriver and points it directly at me. With panic across my face I glance at River who immediately stands in between us.

"Move," he said in a low and threatening voice making me swallow thickly.

"Doctor she's just in shock from everything that going on," River said defending me. He's quiet for a moment but his eyes never leave hers as though he's analyzing her response.

"You know what's wrong with her don't you," he accused more than asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about she looks perfectly fine to me."

"Oh really?" He asks bouncing off the heel of his feet and walking closer. "Tell me Professor, did you not notice that Wren has a fever? That her eyes are dilated? That even though she's done well hiding it, if you look close enough, you're able to see she's in excruciating pain. Oh and please tell me that you didn't notice just minutes ago, she was ready to die in my arms!" He yelled at the end and my eyes filled with tears.

"Doctor-" River tried but he just cut her off.

"-Move away Professor Song," he said calming down a bit. She hesitated for a moment before moving and allowing him to scan me. As he read his screwdriver I could see different emotions pass through his eyes in seconds, the last one being heartbreak. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked not being able to look at me but I knew the question was for me.

"I'm sorry," I said as strongly as I could before I cleared my throat and tried again. "I didn't want you to get emotional because you completely shutdown-"

"-I had the right to know!" He yelled facing me and I swallowed giving him a sad yet sincere look.

"See, look at you now," I said and his expression changes from that of anger, to sadness, to blank. "I'm sorry Doctor that I lied and kept this from you, but somewhere really deep down you know I did the right thing."

He bent down on one knee in front of me and allowed me to see some of the emotions he was feeling. He gently touched my cheek giving me comfort and then he stroked my hair which always made me feel better. He was sorry for his outburst but I knew he was still hurt and I take the full blame for that.

"This is from Cardiff when Margaret poisoned you?" I just nodded and placed my hand on his cheek which caused him to close his eyes and sigh. "You're so warm Wren." he whispered. "The screwdriver says you only have an hour left," he confessed as he opened his eyes again.

"An hour for what?" Anita's voice cut in and the Doctors eyes met mine for a moment, telling me it was up to me if I wanted anyone else to know.

"Until I die," I told her taking my eyes off his and standing up with his help.

"You're dying?" Came Lux's curious voice. "Maybe that's why they keep chasing us because they know she's dying. That's it! She's weak and they want her, we should just give her to them!" Lux shouted like he'd figured it all out but was only met by the sharp glares of River and the Doctor.

"Do not presume to know what's going on Mister Lux," said an annoyed River.

"And never in you're life say anything about leaving Wren behind to die, you really won't like me then," the Doctor threatened making Lux cower away. Everyone suddenly went into an awkward silence as they avoided looking in the Doctors direction until River finally broke the silence.

"We're going to need a chicken leg, who's got a chicken leg?" She asked looking around. It was other Dave who pulled one out and handed it over to her. "Thanks Dave." She threw the meat into the shadow and once again it is just bone before it hits the ground. "Okay we've got a hot one, watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them but they've got our scent now, they're coming," the Doctor commented before scanning around with his screwdriver. I stood next to the Doctor and watched in silently as River tried to explain her relationship with the Doctor to the others. I turned my attention to the Doctor who grew more and more irritated with his screwdriver as time went on.

"What's wrong with it?" River asked as she made her way back over to us.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it," I tell her and he gives me an impressed look.

"Then use the red settings," she said as though it were obvious.

"It doesn't have a red setting," he says giving her an indescribable look. Something between suspicious and annoyed.

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will one day," she says cockily pulling hers out and showing it to him with a smirk. He takes it from her and I can tell he's extremely irritated.

"So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?" He asks finally saying what was bugging him.

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?"

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend and you're worried about Wren. You're angry, I understand but you need to be less emotional Doctor."

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional," he argued but his eyes briefly met mine. He knew, I knew, and River knew very well that he was feeling very sentimental.

"There are six people in this room still alive, focus on that. Dear God you're hard work young," she exclaims.

"Young? Who are you?"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here and you're just squabbling like an old married couple,"Lux complained. I coughed feeling awkward by his assessment and everyone looked at me making me turn away.

"Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely. But I can't wait for you to find that out so I'm going to prove it to you and I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry."

I didn't watch as she whispered the Doctor's name in his ear. I didn't want to see the look of complete surprise and I was bit jealous if I was being completely honest.

"Are we good?" She asks and it's silent. "Doctor are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good," he finally answered.

"Good."

I finally turned back to see her take back her screwdriver and walk back over to the others, while the Doctor turns back into serious mode.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing's strong enough."

"Some hairdryers," I added and he frowned.

"I'm working on that," he said briefly meeting my eyes and I grinned. "So anyway, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on what's new? What's different?" He encouraged them to give him ideas and suggestions.

"I don't know, nothing. It's getting dark?" Said other Dave.

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark," he says looking up at the moon above us. "Tell me about the moon, What's there?" He asked Lux now looking at him.

"It's not real, it was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon," he replies.

"What's a Doctor Moon?"

"A virus checker, it supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Well, still active. It's signaling, look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it but it's trying to break through," he said pointing his screwdriver trying to block the signal. Suddenly a image of Donna appears.

"Doctor!" River shouts and he quickly looks up.

"Donna!" He shouts and she disappears again.

"That was her, that was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked," he groaned struggling.

"Professor?" Anita called and I faced her to see she had two shadows and I frowned forgetting that this was going to happen.

"Just a moment," River says not facing her.

"It's important, I have two shadows." Everyone immediately turned to see for themselves.

"Okay helmets on, everyone. Anita I'll get yours."

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good," Anita said, her voice thick with emotion as she silently cried.

"Just keep it together, okay?"

"I'm only crying. I'm about to die its not an overreaction," she says and I give her a gentle smile.

"You're really brave," I say just before River puts her helmet on.

"Hang on." The Doctor sonics her visor making it turn black.

"Oh God they've got inside," River exclaims in horror.

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone," he offers.

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm, It's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Dave asks her.

"Just about," she answers.

"Professor, a quick word please," the Doctor says glancing at River.

"What?" She asks.

"Down here," he said grabbing her shoulder and making her crouch down.

"What is it?" She whispered even though I could still hear them.

"Look, you said there are six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?"

"So why are there seven shadows?" He asks.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Came proper Dave's voice and we all jumped to attention as he slowly walked towards us.

"Run!" The Doctor yells and we all take off out of the room which leads to a walkway that carries us to another building.

"Professor, go ahead and find a safe spot," the Doctor said as he came to a stop.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it," River says.

"Five minutes," he reasons.

"Other Dave stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live, two minutes Doctor," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me along with her even though I was struggling to stay. Once we were in another room and settled I glared at her unable to hide my disappointment.

"I wanted to stay with him," I whined looking back at the door.

"It's more reassuring to have you here where I know you're safe," she argued back.

"I'm not a child River so don't treat me like one!"

"I wouldn't treat you like one if you didn't act like one Wren!" We both were glaring at each other while the others watched on silently.

"Hey guys," Anita finally spoke up. "Don't fight. Is this how you want to spend your final moments together?" I frowned at her words but all the same an apologetic expression replaced my glare.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time and then chuckled.

"I just wanted to spend every second I have with him," I admitted and she nodded in understanding.

"I know and I should have respected that," she said.

"But he is very reckless," I mumbled and she laughed.

"Very reckless, I'd figure you safe here." I smiled at her and we hugged, all anger gone. Once we parted she went ahead and started checking the shadows with her screwdriver while I kept Anita company.

"So you and the Doctor?" She asked and I found myself blushing.

"What about us?"

"You know, are you two like together?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly going into my thoughts. "It's like we are together but neither of us really brings it up so I'm not actually sure."

"I think you are or well at least he really loves you. I can see the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

"Yeah?" I ask curiously glancing her way.

"Yeah. He looks at you like you're glass, like you could break at any moment, like if anyone were to harm you they'd fear for their lives. Like he'll never let you go, never, forever." She finishes like she's reading poetry and I smile before frowning and looking away.

"Only thing is Anita, I don't seem to have forever anymore," I told her pausing to recollect my thoughts. "But it's true, I'm falling in love with that man more than I thought possible. I don't know if I've ever loved another man so."

River appears before us looking as though she was deep in thought.

"Are your feelings the same towards all the different regenerations?" She asked and I smiled despite myself.

"Absolutely. I love them all the same, they each have a slightly different personality but under it all you can tell that he's the same man," I replied honestly.

"You know it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here," River says.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back right?" Anita asked confused and slightly worried.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. It's like they're not quite finished, they're not done yet. Well yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called just like he always does, but not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away and he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis, next stop everywhere," she said excitedly and I could see a clear picture of Eleven and his bow tie.

"Spoilers." Came the Doctors voice grabbing our attention. I felt slightly guilty for not defending him while River was running off about him. "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers, it doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor," River argued looking away.

"I am the Doctor."

"Yeah, some day," she says and I frown at her lack of understanding. He wasn't Eleven he was Ten so of course they weren't particularly the same but that's what made each of them charming. Ten was just as amazing as any other regeneration and I felt a little insulted that River would suggest that one was better than the other.

"How are you doing?" He asked Anita, ignoring Rivers dig at him.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asks looking behind him.

"Not coming sorry."

"Well, if they've taken him why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know, maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right, no one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" He asked kindly.

"An old age would be nice, anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it," he said with a small smile.

"Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song and then she whispered a word in your ear and you did. My life so far, I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break, your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe," the Doctor repeated going into thought.

"What?"

"Safe. You don't say saved, nobody says saved you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" He asked going into clever mode.

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved, no survivors," I answered.

"Doctor?" River asks curiously.

"Nobody says saved, nutters say saved you say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe it meant, it literally meant saved!" He said excitedly before quickly working on the nearest computer. "See, there it is right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle they attack. Someone hits the alarm and the computer tries to teleport everyone out." He explains.

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" She asked.

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" He rambled on pointing towards me.

"It saved them," I answered with a small smile earning one back from him.

He runs over and starts drawing on a large polished table.

"The library. A whole world of books and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can, it saved them to the hard drive," he exclaimed, pleased with himself that he figured it out. Then the computer screen suddenly goes blank. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"All library systems are permanently offline, sorry for any inconvenience," says the computer.

"We need to stop this, we've got to save Cal!" Lux exclaimed with concern for someone else other than himself for the first time.

"What is it? What is Cal?" The Doctor asks.

"Who," I correct, "is Cal," I say giving Lux a look and he's taken off guard with surprise for only a second.

"We need to get to the main computer and I'll show you," he said.

"It's at the core of the planet," the Doctor informs us.

"Well then let's go," River interrupts pointing her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose on the floor and it opens. "Gravity platform."

"I bet I like you," the Doctor said to her smiling.

"Oh you do," River smirks and I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile at the two of them.

The Doctor leans down next to my ear and whispers, "I know I'll love you." I smile and take the moment to quickly kiss him.

"I-"

"-Come on we have to go." Lux interrupts me from telling him my feelings. I swallow the disappointment and follow the others onto the platform.

"Auto destruct in fifteen minutes," the computer said as we reached the room. I looked up to see a globe with swirling energy in it, definitely cooler than watching it on the telly.

"The data core," the Doctor said in amazement. "Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it."

"Yeah well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time," River said and I suddenly began to feel woozy.

"Looks like I'm running out of time as well," I said steadying myself against the wall. The Doctor quickly scans me, reads it, and then turns away saying nothing though his actions told me all I needed to know. He quickly gets back to work and finds an access terminal.

"Help me please, help me." A little girls voice fills our ears.

"What's that?" Asks Anita.

"Was that a child?" Came River.

"The computer's in sleep mode I can't wake it up, I'm trying," the Doctor said tapping away at the keyboard as River reads the screen.

"Doctor, these readings-"

"-I know," he said cutting her off. "You'd think it was dreaming."

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written," Lux said kindly.

"Computers don't dream," Anita states.

"Help me, please help me." Came the girls pleading voice again.

"No but little girls do," Lux says before pulling a breaker which opens a door. We hurry in and are faced with another node with the little girls face.

"Please help me, please help me."

"Oh my God," River said.

"It's the little girl we saw in the computer," Anita says.

"She's not in the computer, in a way she is the computer, the main command node. This is Cal," I explained surprising Lux again.

"How did you-?" He starts but the Doctor cuts him off.

"-She knows the future and all that now, Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" He yelled frustrated.

"Because she's family!" He shouts back before calming down. "Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux, my grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying so he built her a library and put her living mind inside with a moon to watch over her and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

"This is only half a life of course, but it's forever," he says gently stroking her face.

"And then the shadows came," the Doctor adds.

"The shadows. I have to, I have to save. Have to save," Cal said weakly.

"And she saved them, she saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten, she's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me," the Doctor admitted.

"So what do we do?" Asked River.

"Auto destruct in ten minutes," the computer continued.

My breath suddenly hitches and my knees trembled as pain starts to make it's way throughout my body.

The Doctor starts thinking silently as he looks back and forth between the girl and the computer.

"Easy!" He shouts. "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown." He paused for a millisecond. "Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer." He stops again running to the computer. "Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer, she can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult, it'll kill you stone dead," River interrupted.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize," he mumbles.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate," she argues.

"I'll try my hardest not to die, honestly it's my main thing," he said nonchalantly.

"Doctor!"

"I'm right, this works, shut up," he said ignoring her pleas. "Now listen, you and Luxy boy back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download and before you say anything else Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up." He said getting back to work and I smiled a little in amusement. I loved when he went on cleverly rambling on and running about.

That was the Doctor.

"Oh! I hate you sometimes!" River exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Mister Lux with me, Anita, Wren if he dies, I'll kill him!" River shouts before leaving the room with Lux. I move to the farthest end of the room from Anita as I remembered what was to happen next. I leaned against the wall in hopes that it would keep me standing as I grew weaker by the minute.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asks.

"These are their forests," the Doctor answered. "I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world and take everybody else away so the shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"So you think they're just going to let us go?"

"Best offer they're going to get."

"You're going to make 'em an offer?"

"They'd better take it, because right now I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all," he said as he continued working on what he was doing. "You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave even when she was crying, she never gave in and you ate her," he said sparing what used to be Anita a glance. He then used his screwdriver to clear her visor revealing nothing but a skull. "But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows, you only have one now," he says as the light on her suit starts blinking. "She's nearly gone, be kind."

"These are our forests, we are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests but you are giving me them, you are letting them go," he ordered.

"These are our forests, they are our meat." The Shadows stretched out from Vashta Nerada Anita and towards the Doctor and I but he doesn't even flinch.

"Don't play games with me, you just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe, look me up."

The shadows pause for a moment and then suddenly withdraw.

"You have one day," it said and then the spacesuit collapses.

"Oh Anita," I said in sadness as River bounded back in the room, her eyes sadly landing on the suit.

"I'm sorry she's been dead a while now. I told you to go!" He shouts at her not looking up and focusing completely on the computer.

"Lux can manage without me but you can't," she said before punching the Doctor and knocking him out cold. She then glanced at me, I know wondering if I was capable of stopping her. I just shook my head weakly and slid down the wall till I reached the ground, feeling my life slowly slipping away. "You don't seem surprised," she stated and I snorted.

"I've seen the future remember," I said sparing her a look.

"So you know what I'm going to do next?"

"I presume to." I paused. "As much as I'd like to stop you, I haven't the energy left."

She gave me a weak smile before pulling out handcuffs and handcuffing the Doctor out of reach. I watched silently as she started twisting wires together and getting everything ready. A plan was tossing its way around my mind and I slowly and unsteadily stood up. As she walked back to the Doctor and laid her book and their screwdrivers out, I walked to the device and blocked it from her. She turned around surprised and silently observed as she thought through what she was going to say next.

"Wren," she started slowly.

"River please, let me do this," I begged.

"No-"

"-I'm dying!" I yelled in frustration as I'd fully accepted the situation I was in. "I only have minutes left, so instead of taking your own life please use mine," I said in a calmer voice and she bit her lip before responding.

"I can't let you do this because I'm going to save you," she said in certain as she began coming closer until we were at arms length.

"I can't be saved River and you know that. I'm weak but I can't, I won't let you do this and I'm sorry," I said as tears filled both of our eyes.

"I know," she said and I pulled her into a tight hug. "I won't you to know something first," she whispered in my ear as I reached for my gun that was conveniently strapped to my thigh. "In the future we'll have our ups and downs, we'll have plenty of fights. I just need you to know that everything I did, everything I do is to protect you. Because Wren, No matter what I love you," she finished.

I successfully pulled my gun out and aimed it at her side. It's only a stun gun which will knock her out and hopefully give me enough time to take her place and give Charlotte my mind. I blinked and let the tears fall as River hugged me tighter.

"I love you too River," I said.

I slid my finger on the trigger and the sound of a gun sounds off around the room. Still locked in a hug we both silently allowed our tears to fall and her body began to feel heavy. I dropped the gun, pulled back a little and met her eyes with my own wide ones. I reached down and pressed my hand on my left side. My blood ran cold as I glanced down before looking back up at her.

"You shot me," I gasped before I fell into her arms, allowing her to slowly bring us both to the ground. Tears streamed from my eyes as River cradled me in her arms, pressing my shirt harder against my side. I yelped in pain which was worse than before, my breathing became haggard and I felt myself slipping away faster than before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with tears in her voice. "I had to do this to save you."

I shook my head in acknowledgement not mad at her for in actuality the pain in my side took away from the internal pain I'd been feeling for the pass twenty four hours.

"I forgive you," I mumbled honestly and she placed her gun on the floor so she can hold me closer.

In that moment the Doctor began to stir, when he finally opens his brown eyes they meet mine before going to my wound and then the gun that lay beside us. His eyes immediately turned to anger and he struggled against the handcuffs he'd just realized were around his wrist.

"What have you done?" He yelled at River, his anger sending chills down my spine.

"I saved her," River said.

"You've killed her!" He shouted his voice breaking at the end.

"Stop," I said softly as I reached my hand out to him and he gently grabbed it, tears filling his eyes. "I need you to know something," I started but he shook his head at me before I could finish.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me Serenity Logan, don't you dare."

I squeezed his hand tighter and his tears began to fall, they were honestly beautiful.

"It's not goodbye, it's just a see you later," I whispered as my lower body went numb. "I need you to know that when I first met you I was confused and I thought all of this was a dream. I never thought myself lucky enough to ever be in your presence, but you were so real," I said as more tears fell. "Even though I've seen all your adventures living through them with you was life changing and I wouldn't trade these versions of them for anything in the world. I don't know how you did it or when it even happened but Doctor." I paused looking as deeply as possible into his wet brown eyes. "I've fallen completely in love with you," I finished and a sob left his lips.

"Serenity," he whispered. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

I sniffled and gave him a watery smile as I was satisfied with my last moments with him. I turned and stared up at the ceiling as the Doctor continuously mumbled that this wasn't possible, but yet here I was at the end of my life. I sucked in a breath as my heart started to slow down and the pain increased.

"River," I sobbed, "it hurts so bad," I finished and she squeezed my other hand tightly.

"I've got you Wren, this is it," she whispered. My breathing became harder and louder as my body turned into ice. I turned my head once more to face the Doctor and I give him my best smile before my vision went and I took my last breath.

* * *

It was silent as they stared at Wren's still body laying limply in River's arms. The Doctor tried everything he could to keep himself together including pretending that Wren was asleep, because any other thought and he was sure to lose it as his hearts already felt heartbroken. He felt like his world had came crashing down and his existence meant nothing. He found himself looking up at River and anger filled him, for she was the one who took his love's life.

"How could you?" He asked venomously. River remained silent and spared him not even a glance as her eyes remained trained on Wren. "How could you take her life when she was the one who trusted you!" He shouted and she shushed him taking him by surprise. "Excuse me-"

"Shut up," she said simply making him go silent and before he could speak again Wren's body began to slowly glow gold making River smile. "Just shut up and watch Doctor," she said laying her down on the floor and stepping away.

Wren's glow grew brighter and brighter until energy sprouted from her shooting up to the ceiling. The Doctor watched in complete shock while River smiled as began to hook herself up to the computer. As the light around Wren disappeared a new girl laid in her wake. It was still Wren, the Wren all his companions were familiar with, the Wren he had known all of his life. He had never questioned why only a few times Wren had short brown hair and eyes. He thought maybe she had gotten some sun and dyed her hair, no that was stupid. He had no idea what he thought but this was the last thing he imagined possible.

"She regenerated." was all he could mutter before he reached for her hand and felt that she did indeed have a pulse.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," River said catching his attention. His eyes went wide as he saw what she was doing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job."

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career I suppose?" She said with amusement as he struggle against the handcuffs.

"Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers," she said with a smile.

"This is not a joke, stop it now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I," she said loudly tears thick in her voice. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow, that way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River please, no," he said helplessly.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you and Wren knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you I mean. You turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit and Wren in a beautiful dress. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers, what a night that was. The Towers sang, and you both cried."

"Auto destruct in one minute," the computer interrupted.

"Neither of you would tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time, my time, time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver, that should have been a clue."

Just then he glanced down to see the two screwdrivers and her diary. He quickly tries to grab them but they are just out of his reach.

"There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this!" He yelled.

"If you die here it'll mean Wren and I have never met you."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times, not one line, don't you dare," she said as her tears began to build up. "It's okay, It's okay. It's not over for you and her, you'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You, me and Wren, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know my name."

"Auto destruct in ten." the computer warned.

"You whispered my name in my ear."

"Nine, eight, seven-" the computer continues.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name, there's only one time I could."

"Hush, now."

"Four, three-"

"Spoilers," she said with a smile as tears ran down her cheek.

"Two, one-"

River pushes together two power cables and a blinding light fills the entire room. Once it's gone the Doctor leans back against the wall and stares sadly at where River was just seconds ago. He closed his eyes and had a moment of silence for her braveness and looked forward to seeing her in the future. He silently promised he'd make it the best time she'd ever have. He then opened his eyes and looked at Wren's sleeping form which made his hearts skip a beat and he let out an unexpected sob of relief that he hadn't lost what was most precious to him. He needed to get down to the bottom of her being able to regenerate and why it had taken so long for it to happen. Though right now in this moment, all he needed was to hold her close and tell her how much he loved her because he was lucky to have a second chance and he promised to make it count. Wren would enjoy every second of the rest of her life and he would make sure of it, nothing else was going to ever harm her and he swore on his life to always protect her.

He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him until he was able to hold her in his arms. He pressed her body tightly against him as though she would disappear. He then inhaled her scent and gently stroked her hair which he secretly knew she enjoyed, she stirred a little in her slumber but didn't seem to wake.

"Doctor," came a new yet familiar accent. She moved in his arms but her eyes remained shut, he smiled sincerely before kissing her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Wren, you aren't done cooking yet."

* * *

Comment and tell me, did you see that coming?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Nightmare In Silver

A/N- thanks for the comments guys I'm glad to know I surprised a few of you!"

Also someone else who isn't me owns Doctor Who :(

Also, Also you will be upgraded! :)

* * *

"But how is this possible?" Donna asks as a newly regenerated Wren lay on the bed in the sickbay and the Doctor was sitting next to her. Afraid that if he turned his head for a second she would be gone again just like that.

"I don't know" came his response, "honestly for right now I don't care I'm just happy that she's alive." Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Me too." They both sat in silence until Wren began to stir and they both became excited yet anxious to see how she was going to take the news. Finally she took a deep breath and quickly sat up holding a hand to her heart and then finally sighing in relief. She turned to them and jumped in surprise before confusion filled her new yet to them, old eyes.

* * *

"I died" was all I could get out as I watched the two of them, relief and excitement sketched across their faces.

"Yes" answered the Doctor scooting closer to me, "technically for about three minutes." I looked at him surprised but when I thought back on it I remembered it clearly. River holding me, the blood, pain and coldness of my body. It felt though, as if I were watching someone else instead of me living through it which was weird.

"But I'm alive right now" I said confused, "how is that possible" I say louder and for the first time I hear a completely new accent fill my ears.

"This is going to sound crazy" Donna started, "oh who am I kidding everything that goes on around here sounds crazy."

"Shush" I say holding a finger to my lips and she's about to protest until the Doctor grabs her arm. "Do you hear that?" I asks as the accent fills my ears again, "listen there it is" I say excitedly looking around before I finally realize. "Oh my god, is- is that me? No way I'm I'm. I'm bloody Scottish!" I yell jumping off the bed, "I died and now I'm in Scottish heaven!" I shouted and the Doctor grabs my shoulders.

"Wren let me explain" he says fast not leaving me any room to argue, "the poison Margaret gave you wasn't arsenic, it was a special kind made to prevent regeneration and was initially for me. However she poisoned you with it and the bullet that River shot you with absorbed the poison in your body which let you die from a bullet wound which allowed you to regenerate" he finishes in one breath and I looked completely shocked.

"You regenerated!" Yelled Donna and then she covered her mouth as the Doctor sent her a look.

"Thank you for that Donna" he said before turning to me, "you're still you Wren. Well you look a bit different, well a lot different but your accent is, well that's different to."

"Not helping" Donna sang.

"I regenerated?" I asked slowly and he nodded, "but how? I'm not a Time Lord nor am I River Song."

"What do you mean by you're not River Song?" He asks confused and I swallow.

"Um nothing" I mumbled still taking in my new accent, I kinda liked it if I was completely honest. "I want to see" I say pushing the Doctors arms away and quickly looking for a mirror, conveniently enough there was a full body one in the corner and I hurried over. I gasped in complete shock as I stared at my new body it was so surreal. I slowly removed my hands from my mouth and walked closer taking it all in. My skin was paler than the natural tan I previously had, I was definitely taller about 5'6, my short brown hair was now reaching just below my shoulder blades and surprisingly it was curly but loosely so and red, about a shade darker than Amy's. "I'm ginger!" I yelled looking back at the Doctor who pouted.

"Yea, don't rub it in" he mumbled looking cross and I laughed as I turned back to the mirror to examine my face closely. I could still see a resemblance from my new self to my old self which kinda reassured me that I wasn't completely different. I had dimples which was new and my eyes they were beautiful I must say.

"You have big clear doll baby eyes" the Doctor voiced making them grow wide.

"Oh please tell me this isn't why Jack calls me doll" the Doctor just smiles cheekily and I look back once more to look at them. They were a light green with spots of blue and grey, I loved them. I found my eyes traveling down my body and I was intrigued that I was much curvier.

"Well you look at there! It's all going on down there eh?" I asked looking back at the amused Donna and an embarrassed Doctor who was looking the other way but stealing glances at me. I looked down at my long legs and excitedly touched them "They just never stop, look" I say before realizing I was being a little cheeky, "well not you" I say to the Doctor, "I meant for me to look." Then I quickly think it over and a smirk crosses my lips, "unless you want to look, then help yourself" I say with a wink and he completely goes red as Donna laughs.

"Now that's my Wren" she laughs smacking the Doctors arm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Will I still act the same?" I asked and he shrugged.

"That's for you to find out" he says and I smirk walking over to him.

"Well let's see then" I say and he looks at me confused.

"See what?"

"If I'm still a great kisser" I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He stiffened for a second but his arms immediately found my waist. I melted into his arms and if I didn't have to breath I would of glued my lips to his. Once I pulled away I exhaled gold smoke which I assumed was from regenerating.

"Oh yea you've still got it" I heard the Doctor mumble under his breath which made me smile. Before I could respond I felt a familiar pain in my head and I took a step away from him and Donna.

"Already?" Donna whined and I just grinned.

"Don't worry Sassy I'll be back before you even know it" I said and she frowned.

"Oh god not that nickname" she mumbled and the Doctor snorted before giving me a smile.

"I'll see you later Wren."

"See you in a second Rude Boy" I said blowing a kiss as my skin glowed gold and seconds later my body shifted and I caught myself before I fell. I looked around and immediately knew I was in Elevens version of the Tardis. "Hello" I called but got no response which led me to think they had already started adventuring. I decided to have a shower first and get some fresh clothes before wondering after them.

Once I was done I quickly changed into the outfit the Tardis had for me. A short jean skirt, black boots that stopped under my knees and a grey tanktop with a long sleeve black shirt on top. I smiled looking in the mirror it wasn't something I would have necessarily worn before. I stared at my wet hair that immediately curled up once I had gotten in the shower and decided to leave it only adding a cute little black bow. I stared at the red lipstick on my dresser for about five minutes before deciding I wasn't into it anymore, the new Wren was more into chapstick. After deciding I was ready I stuffed my gun into my boot and headed downstairs and out of the Tardis. When I stepped out I immediately thought we were on the moon but after walking a bit I noticed the wrecked roller coaster and other rides.

"Hedgewick's World" I said aloud remembering the episode, "the biggest and best amusement park there will ever be" I quoted the Doctor. I looked for the door I remembered the man, Webley took them through. Once I found it I nudged it opened and closed it behind me. I walked down some steps into a comfortably furnished room with lots of waxworks on display, all lit by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I stood at the end watching the Doctor, Clara, Artie and Angie interact with Webley and a cyberman.

"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny" Webley says looking smug like he knew they couldn't answer it.

"I think you do it with mirrors?" Angie guesses.

"Hmm. Mirrors. Clever girl" the Doctor says in his usual I know everything voice and I roll my eyes, "Well, let's see, hey? Low tech. It's a puppet. Monofilament strings, which means the brains are in-" he trailed off bending down and opening a small door on the Cyberman's chair to reveal a little man with a control box, Porridge.

"Hello" he says shortly.

"Hello" the Doctor says amused.

"I'm the brains" he says and then reaches his hand out, "give us a hand." The Doctor helps Porridge out of the small space and he dusts himself off.

"They call me Porridge. Oh, it's good to be out of that box."

"For you, Miss, an Imperial penny" Webley says pulling one from behind Angie's ear.

"Show off" I say making everyone spin on their heels and look for the source. "Not you Mr. Webley but that man right there" I say with a smile pointing at the Doctor who's eyes lit up.

"Wren!" Came Artie's excited voice and he ran over and hugged me, I was taken aback by his affection but hugged him back with a smile none the less.

"It's good to see Artie, how are things?" I say ruffling his curls.

"Good, I took your advice, thanks again" he said with a smile before walking back over to Clara. I didn't know what he was talking about but I assumed it was in my future. I walked over and hugged Clara, "how are you Tootz?" I say declaring that was her new nickname.

"I'm good and you?" She asked pulling away.

"Alive" I say glancing back at Angie who looked disinterested. "Hi Angie" I say and she allows one corner of her lips to turn up.

"Wren" she said in greeting and then I turn to the Doctor who looked like he was running out of patience awaiting his turn.

"Rude Boy" I say and after the words leave my mouth he pulls me into a entrancing kiss that takes my breath away.

"Eww!" Both Angie and Artie say simultaneously and I pull away laughing.

"Can you believe it?" I ask and he looks at me confused, "I'm alive!" I shout and recognition filled his eyes and he hugs me. "And if that wasn't amazing enough, I'm ginger!" I yell again pulling away to see him pout.

"Stop rubbing it in" I giggle and kiss his cheek before laying my head against his chest in content.

"Do you know how its possible for me to regenerate" I whispered.

"Spoilers" he said and before I could respond Mr. Webley interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin this reunion but my dear, just who exactly are you?" He looks me over curiously.

"Sorry" I say pulling away from the Doctor only to have him wrap his arm around my waist. I see out the corner of my eye a metal bug run across the floor briefly catching the Doctors eye. "I'm Serenity Logan, please call me Wren."

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Mr. Webley" I interrupted shaking his hand, "and you must be Porridge" I say turning and also shaking his hand.

"You seem to know us" says Webley.

"I don't necessarily know you but I know your future well at least today" I say trying to make sense.

"Excellent" he says eyeing me again, "what a rare gem you are." The Doctors arm tightens on my waist.

"My rare gem" he says aloud and clearly to Webley.

"Well" Porridge said interrupting what would have been awkward, "If the kids want to ride the Spacey Zoomer then I can operate the gravity console." We nodded in agreement and followed them outside.

I laugh as Artie and Angie enjoy flying around in microgravity while Clara takes photographs with her phone.

"Wow!" Artie exclaims.

"Smile! Say, Spacey Zoomer" Clara says still clicking away with her phone.

"Look at us, Doctor, Wren. We're flying!" Artie says.

"You guys look awesome" I say.

"Having a good time?" The Doctor asks them as Porridge turns off the anti-gravity and they're lowered to the ground.

"I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life" Artie says grinning.

"It was" Angie started searching for the word, "okay" she says offering a small smile shocking Clara.

"Clara, I think outer space is actually very interesting" Artie said.

"Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home" Clara says turning to see the Doctor scanning around with the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah. Er, no. Not actually ready to leave" he says not looking up.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Insects. Funny insects. I should add them to my funny insect collection."

"You collect funny insects?"

"Yeah, he's starting to, right now" I say squatting down next to him and whispering.

"I noticed you see it earlier" I said and he gave me a cheeky smile before turning back.

"I noticed you noticing me see it."

"Well I noticed you noticing me noticing you see it."

"Well I-"

"Alright enough the two of you" Clara says and we stand up looking her way like children who've been scolded as she smiles at us with her hands on her hips. "I swear it's like I've got four kids with me" she says walking off and I bump the Doctors arm with mine.

"Now look what you did, got us both in trouble" I said pouting and he moved closer.

"You started it" he said lowly.

"No you did."

"I absolutely did not-"

"Oi!" Came Clara's voice again and we quickly looked her way like we'd been caught, "what'd I say?"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry Clara!" We both yell at the same time. When she goes back into Webley's cave the Doctor and I stick our tongues out at each other and laugh before following after her. Once we walked into the room Angie and Artie were lying on the sofas getting ready to sleep.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Angie asked.

"Not long. Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave" the Doctor says with a smile.

"Sleep well" Clara says.

"Good night" says Porridge.

We walk to the door and the Doctor turns the lights out as we leave, but then he suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me back into the room.

"Don't wander off" he warns the kids, "now I'm not just saying don't wander off, I mean it. Otherwise you'll wander off and the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescuing somebody."

"From what?" Angie asks.

"Nothing. Nobody needs rescuing from anything" I reassure her before grabbing the Doctors hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Don't wander off" he says smiling, "sweet dreams." Once we left I nudged him a little.

"You probably scared them."

"Of course I didn't, I just warned them not to wander off. It's rule one, don't wonder off, it's the one rule everyone ignores" he says exasperated and I laugh.

"No, I'm pretty sure rule one is the Doctor lies" he looked at me bewildered.

"Says who?"

"Past and future experiences, also River Song."

"Oh alright! I see, you always take her side!" I patted his cheek and pecked his lips before leaving him there scowling but he quickly caught up with me.

"I don't always lie" he said trying to reassure himself, "I just you know don't always-"

"Tell the truth?" I finish and he pouts. "It's ok I haven't always told you the truth either" I say and we stopped walking as I meet his green eyes with my own.

"I am sorry you know, for not telling you" I said sincerely referring to me being poisoned, "twice" I finished remembering I lied to him and Ten.

"I should of realized" he said pressing his hand to my cheek, "I just wanted to believe you when you said you were fine."

"Plus there were a lot of distractions."

"Yea" he says stroking my hair and I hum in satisfaction, that was something that hadn't changed. "But promise me right now that from now on you'll be honest with me."

"As long as you return the favor" I say and he frowns.

"Wren you know that-"

"The Doctor lies" I say smiling at him and fixing his bow tie, "yea I know, so do I." He seemed satisfied that it was the closest we were both getting to a promise. He leaned down to kiss me and before our lips met I looked over his shoulder to see Angie going into the barracks.

"Is that Angie?" I ask already knowing the answer and turns around furring his eyebrows before pulling me along to catch up with Clara and Porridge.

"Clara, did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?" He asks.

"You know I didn't" she pauses and looks around, "she hasn't" she says.

"She's just gone in there" I say and she sighs.

"Come on" she says and we follow her into the barracks. "Angie! Angie!" She calls as we walk through the building.

"She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Angie grumbles and before she can respond there's a big crash, and a Cyberman enters.

"Cyberman!" The Captain yells and everyone starts panicking.

"Angie!" Clara calls and what seems like the blink of an eye the Cyberman moves to the other end of the building swatting a man away.

"No! Attack formation, quickly" the Captain yells and they start shooting at it but have no affect.

"Upgrade in progress" comes its robotic voice and in another blink the Cyberman moves through the group puts Angie over his shoulder and carries her off.

"Angie!" Clara yells and runs after her but I grab her arm.

"We'll get her back" I promise but she just looks off to where Angie was moments ago.

"That was a Cyberman, but they're extinct" the Captain says.

"Listen to me. I will get her back" he says to Clara before facing the Captain, "Captain, a word please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting."

"What do you expect?"

"What?" Clara says surprised.

"We're a punishment platoon. It's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble."

"Right, right, well, okay. As Imperial Consul, I'm putting Clara and Wren in charge." He takes and pins the Captain's insignia on Clara's jacket.

"You don't need one" he says to me before looking back and forth between the two of us. "Clara, Wren stay alive until I get back, and don't let anyone blow up this planet."

"Is that something they're likely to do?" The Doctor ignores her as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Get to somewhere defensible."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting Angie, finding Artie and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, no blowing up this planet!" He runs out of the barracks and Clara and I share a look.

"You're going to follow him aren't you" Porridge says and I smile at him.

"Be safe and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" she says hugging me which I returned.

"I definitely will, but that second part-" I said trailing off and pulling away, "practically impossible" I say. "Stay safe Tootz and don't blow up the planet and all that" I say saluting her and then running after the Doctor. Once I entered Webley's living room I saw the Doctor bent down talking to the Cybermite.

"You are beautiful" he says somewhat excited.

"Thank you" I say walking over to him and he glances at me before sonicing the Cybermite.

"Wren" he says in warning.

"To be fair, you knew I wasn't going to stay put" I say and the corner of his lips twitch up.

"Now, there's a local transmat link open to your home, If I can just find the frequency" he says working on his screwdriver and I wrap my arms around him as he pushes the button and we're transported into some sort of metal room. "That really shouldn't have worked" he mumbles and I let him go.

"Doctor, help us" came Artie's robotic voice.

"Angie? Artie?" He called running over to them but they were unresponsive.

"Webley" I say taking a step towards to see his face covered in metal.

"We needed children, but the children had stopped coming. You brought us children. Hail to you, the Doctor, saviour of the Cybermen!" The Doctor grabs my arm and pulls me around the table before leaning on it.

"Explain" he says in a dark voice.

"As the battle raged between humanity and the Cyberiad, the Cyberplanners built a Valkyrie, to save critically damaged units and bring them here, and one by one, repair them."

"The people who vanished from the amusement park, they were spare parts for repairs" I say.

"We've upgraded ourselves. The next model will be undefeatable."

"Nothing's undefeatable" the Doctor says.

"We needed children to build a new Cyberplanner. A child's brain, with its infinite potential, is perfect for our needs. But we no longer need the children. The Cybermites have been scanning your brain, Doctor. It's quite remarkable" he says coming around the table and the Doctor meets him halfway.

"Also completely useless to you. Cybermen use human parts. I'm not human. You can't convert non-humans."

"Well, that was true a long time ago. But we've upgraded ourselves. Current Cyberunits use almost any living components" I ran over to him and before I could reach him Webley throws some Cybermites onto the Doctor, he squirms and yells as they climb on him. I try to help but one crawls at my feet backing me into the wall and jumps on me knocking me to the ground. I scream and grab it but it's stronger than I thought and I struggle holding it with both hands as it wiggles trying to get to my face.

"Incorporated. Yes. Ah. Unfamiliar pulmonary set-up. Nervous system hyperconductive. Remarkable brain processing speed. Ho, ho. Amazing" the Cyberplanner says in a darker tone of the Doctors voice before his body spazzes.

"Get out of my head!" Came the Doctors original voice.

"A little help!" I yell and he glances at me before shaking and spinning around.

"Relax, relax. If you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience. You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner" he spun again.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled before leaning over the table.

"Oh, this is brilliant. I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever. And what a brain. Not a human brain, not even slightly human. I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner. Not a great name, that, is it?" He said grinning and jumping on the table, "I could call myself Mister Clever. So much raw data. Time Lords. There's information on the Time Lords in here. Oh, this is just dreamy." I struggle holding off the Cybermite while the Doctor and the Cyberplanner struggle for control.

"Stalemate. One of us needs to control this head. We're too well-balanced" the Cyberplanner says.

"What did you say? No, no, no, no, no. I heard you. Rhetorical device to keep me thinking about it a bit more. Stalemate?" Says the Doctor breathing hard.

"Doctor" I call and he faces me, "I don't mean to interrupt your inner turmoil but, I could use a little help" I say struggling. He twitches and the Cyberplanner glares at me.

"You can't win" he says aloud and I assume he's talking about playing a chess game.

"Try me" said the Doctor.

"You understand, when I do win, the Cyberiad gets your brains and memories. All of it."

"When I win, you get out of my head, you let the children go, and nobody dies. You got that? Nobody dies!" He yells and then quickly jumps on top of me grabbing the Cybermite and disabling it. I sigh in relief my arms aching from the struggle.

"Thanks for that" I say slightly smiling, "I thought I was about to become a Cyberman" I finished and an evil smirk appeared across the Doctors lips.

"From what I know about you, you still just might" he winked and I swallowed hard, that definitely wasn't the Doctor.

* * *

Comment and tell me, do you dig Wren's new look?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Nightmare In Silver Pt. 2

A/N- did I mention how much I love hearing from you, also I'm stuck on which adventure to pick next. Ideas?

Also, I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also upgrade in process! :)

* * *

After momentarily stalling the Cyberplanner with the golden ticket, we ran to quickly find Clara and the others. As we approach the castle soldiers jumped out aiming their guns at us and the Doctor throws his hands up with the chess bored.

"Argh! Don't shoot, don't shoot, we're nice. Please, don't shoot" he drops his hands when they don't and smiles as Clara approaches with a big gun, "Hey, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet. Good job."

"Did you get the kids? Are they all right? What's going on?"

"Er, a bit of a good news, bad news, good news again thing going on."

"More like bad news, bad news to me" I say and he sends me a glare before turning back to Clara.

"So, good news, I've kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman" he says with a smile.

"Bad news?" She asks.

"Bad news, the Cyberplanner's in my head. And, different bad news, the kids are, well, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Complicated as in walking coma" he says quickly before hiding behind me and the chessboard.

"Please tell me you can wake them up" she says aiming her gun at him as I push him from behind me.

"Hope so" he mumbles.

"Other good news?"

"Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way, and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing" he says cheery before frowning, "no, wait, that isn't good news, is it."

"I almost got turned into a Cyberman" I chirped in and he shook his head telling me not to say anything else.

"Er, so, good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match" he says holding up the chess board.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. In a bit of a hurry" he says going in the castle, "get me to a table, and somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess" he says wiggling his fingers, "immobilize me, quickly" he says in a warning tone and I smirk at him.

"I fantasize about tying him up all the time but usually it also includes taping his mouth shut" I whisper to Clara who giggles.

"I heard that" the Doctor yells before disappearing into the castle and I sigh following after him. Clara and I quickly tie him to a chair with thick rope as he puts the chess pieces back in their places.

"Right, that's good. I won't be able to move, but hands free. Good."

"You're playing chess with yourself?" Clara asks confused.

"And winning" he says before tearing off the gold ticket.

"Actually, he has no better than a twenty five percent chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh girl. Fantastic. I'm the Cyberplanner."

"Doctor?"

"Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y. Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys in here. Ten complete re-jigs."

"You aren't the Doctor."

"No, but I know who you are. You're the impossible girl. Oh, he's very curious about you and you" he says eyeing me, "I'm very curious about you." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Why am I impossible?"

"Hasn't he told you? The sly devil. Oh, dear me. Listen, soon we'll wake. We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on."

"More Cybermen."

"They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us" the Cyberplanner says while the Doctors hand writes hit me on a notepad.

"The Doctor will stop you" I say and he smirks at me.

"Are you sure you want him to Serenity Logan?" He says in a chilling voice, "he's all but lied to you again and I know his biggest secret, your biggest secret." I lean in closer my eyes meeting his.

"Which is?" I ask slowly.

"Who your parents are" he says smirking and all my memories of being raised in an orphanage filled my head. The tears I'd cry wishing my parents would come and rescue me, or the knowledge that they at least wanted me. No, the Doctor knows how important that is to me, he'd never hide that.

"He'd tell me if he knew" I said trying to convince myself, "there are a lot of spoilers between us that we're not supposed to say but that's the one thing he'd tell me" I said slamming my hand on the table feeling angered by the suggestion.

"So then why hasn't he?" He finishes and Clara slaps him hard across the face.

"Argh! Ow! Oh, that hurt. No, stop. Enough, Bit of pain, neural surge. Just what I needed. Thank you" he says with a smile.

"Why am I the impossible girl?" Clara quickly asks.

"It's just a thing in my head. I'll explain later" he says before sparing a glance at me, "Wren-" he starts but is cut off by me slapping him across the face again.

"You know who my parents are?" I asked feeling hurt more than anything.

"Wren you know I can't tell you."

"There are a lot of secrets that we have to keep Doctor but that's one I'd never thought you'd keep from me" I whisper tears filling my eyes.

"Wren" he calls out sadly to me but I just hold my hand out silencing him and leaving the room needing to clear my head. Once I reached the bridge I sat there with my head in my hands. I wasn't going to cry but in all honesty I was feeling really hurt and vulnerable. All I could hear was the taunting voices of the women who ran the orphanage, laughing and telling me I wasn't wanted. To be completely fair the Doctor and I had never technically had the conversation concerning who my real parents were, but I thought it unnecessary. When Ten said he didn't know and that I would find out in the future and everything worked itself out I automatically assumed Eleven was going to tell me. But can I really fault him for it?

"Hey" Clara's voice called out interrupting my thoughts, I remained silent as she quietly took a set next to me. "How you feeling?"

"Hurt, sad, mad, angry, vulnerable, confused, anxious and-" I trailed off looking out around is trying to find the right words, "lied to" I finished looking back at my hands.

"I know the feeling" she says bitterly but smiles none the less, "it hurts to know he'll never be completely honest with us but the way I've seen things it's necessary."

"Says who" I ask.

"The Universe" she replies cheekily and I frown, "there are just some things we aren't meant to know, aren't meant to understand. We just have to trust that the Doctor has our best interest at heart and in the end it'll all be alright. Hence this is the Doctor we're talking about so it'll be alright in his weird way of seeing things." I giggled at that and the Doctors goofy grin appeared in my head and I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to forgive him.

"I'm still mad" I said aloud and she wrapped her arm around me leaning her head against mine.

"Oh that's good, you should still be, smack him around a little more I know I am until he tells me why I'm impossible." I smiled at her and sighed before deciding to have a serious talk with him later. We got up and started back to the castle where Porridge was ladling something warm into cups. He handed Clara and I both one and I smiled thankfully at him.

"There, get that in you. Warm you up" he said smiling a little more at Clara.

"Oh, thank you, Porridge" she said not noticing.

"Oi, Clara! Wren!" The Doctor yells and I give Clara the I'm not talking to him look and she rolls her eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what he wants. Call me if there's any change."

"Right." When she leaves Porridge gives me the once over.

"Any reason in particular you don't want to talk to him" he replies catching my eye. I sigh into my cup not really wanting to drink the contents but it made my hands warmer. "Sorry for prying but I figured from that kiss earlier you two were happily together."

"We are I guess" I finally replied and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean we haven't necessarily talked about it" I started stuttering and shook my head. "That's not what I'm upset about" I said looking up at the sky.

"Is it because you almost died" he asked and I looked at him confused, "remember you said earlier that you couldn't believe you were alive." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I did die" I said leaning against the wall, "but somehow I'm back now and I look different and- I'm not sure how to explain this Porridge because honestly I don't know what happened. I don't know who I am." He gently grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze as I smiled down at him.

"I don't think anyone ever knows right away who they really are Wren. They have an idea of what they like and how they want to live but who they truly are, no one knows at least not for years."

"What are the chances of me knowing though, I don't even know who my parents are."

"And he does" he said earning a look from me.

"Yea" I whisper looking away.

"I know you don't know who you are but the girl I see in front of me is beautiful, caring, adventurous and seemingly full of life. I don't know anything about your parents but maybe you'll have to live through things instead of being told them." I gave him another smile and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"I think I like you Emperor" I whispered and his eyes went wide as I gave him a wink and went into the castle.

"Doctor?" Clara asked shocked.

"He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move" he said worriedly.

"What do you mean, he got what he wanted?"

"He means, good news, boys and girls. They're here!" The Cyberplanner grins widely and Clara and I exchange looks before she walks pass me going outside as I step closer to the Doctor. "They're nearly here. Now, you can take my bishop and keep limping on for a little longer, or you can sacrifice your queen and get the children back. But it's mate in five moves, and I get your mind."

"Take my queen, and give me back the children" the Doctor says moving his Queen.

"Emotions. Can't you see what a foolish move that was? You've lost the game" the Cyberplanner taunts.

"Kids back now" I say coming closer and he smirks as Angie and Artie crumple lower to the ground.

"Emotions, Doctor, all for two human children you barely know. And it was a pointless sacrifice anyway" he says and Webley seems to come alive, "So, Doctor, do you think the children's death will affect your relationship with Miss Clara? How about you Serenity?" Porridge runs in with the bomb as Webley turns towards the kids and Angie wakes up.

"Welcome to Webley's World of Wonders, children. Now presenting delights, delicacies, and death."

"Doctor!" She screams and Porridge grabs at Webley's leg with the hand-pulser but gets thrown off, landing under the chess table. Sparks fly from Webley's cybernetic bits and he dies.

"Angie, are you okay?" I ask checking her for injuries and she nods, "good, just stay here and look after Artie, okay?" She nodded once more and I patted her head before going back over to the Doctor.

"Serenity, when this is all over you could live as one of us and be by my side" the Cyberplanner says.

"Never" I say.

"Why is that? Still feeling sentimental towards the Doctor? The man who continues to lie to you, even about your family. The most important thing to you." I don't respond and I see a sympathetic look cross the Doctors face and I quickly glance at the hand pulser on the floor next to him before his eyes flash back to an evil smirk. "I could tell you Serenity. I could tell you about your past, where you come from. I could tell you who your family is." I can't say it wasn't tempting but I just smirked at him and walked closer leaning over the chess board until my face met his.

"Your move" I whisper pressing a peck to his lips knowing it was the Doctor again.

"She's right, your move. But before you take it, just so you know, sacrificing my queen was the best possible move I could have made. The Time Lords invented chess. It's our game. And if you don't avoid my trap, it gives me mate in three moves." He says happily and I step back.

"How?" The Cyberplanner sneers, "How?!" He yells.

"Oh, come on. Call yourself a chess playing robot?" The Doctor taunts.

"How!"

"You figure it out. Or don't you have the processing power, hmm?" He pauses, "What are you doing?"

"Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I'm pulling in extra processing power. Three million Cyberbrains are working on one tiny chess problem. How long do you think it's going to take us to solve it?"

"That's cheating."

"No, no, no, no, no. Just pulling in the local resources" he pauses smirking, "There's no way you can get to mate in three moves."

"Three moves. Want to know what they are?"

"You're lying" the Cyberplanner says as the Doctors left hand reaches down and picks up Porridge's hand pulser.

"Move one, turn on sonic screwdriver. Move two, activate pulser. Move three, amplify pulser. See you" he says struggling with his other arm until finally he gets the pulser to the cybernetic implants on his face.

"That's cheating!" The Cyberplanner screams as the Doctors head falls on the table. Clara and the others run in and he sits up face clear and fixes his bow tie smiling.

"Just taking advantage of the local resources. Ah, hello. Can someone untie me, please?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Clara asks.

"No. You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny" he says and I bite back a laugh.

"Good enough. What happened to the Cyberplanner?" She asks as she unties him.

"Out of my head and redistributed across three million Cybermen right now, and about to wake them all up, kill us and start constructing a spaceship. We need to destroy this planet before they can get off it." Once she finishes he glances my way before continuing to the bomb looking it over. "Okay, it has a fallback voice activation."

"The Captain, but she's dead" the chubby guy says.

"I think you should ask Porridge" Angie cuts in and we all face her.

"Why?" Clara asks confused.

"Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes" she says and everyone but me and Porridge looks shocked, "Oh, come on. It's obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and on the waxwork, except they made him a bit taller, but look, am I the only one paying attention to anything around here?"

"You are full of surprises" she smiles at Angie and I pat her shoulder, "Porridge?"

"She's right" he says sadly.

"So you can save us?"

"We all die in the end, does it matter how?" He says and I give him a sympathetic look, "I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate that bomb, it's all over."

"And if you don't, three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy. Isn't that worth dying for?" The Doctor asks.

"Doctor" he says reluctantly.

"Three million Cybermen!" He says exasperated and Porridge gives me a look for help.

"Sometimes people find out who they are but are born to do something else. It doesn't change who they really are though" I say giving him a small smile. After a moment of silence he clears his throat.

"The bomb, the throne, it's all connected. I just have to say this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, called Longstaff the forty first, the Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space. Activate the Desolator. And it's done." The bomb activates and everyone looks relieved, "It'll blow in about eighty seconds. Easily long enough for the Imperial Flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit, and transmat us to the State Room." He says and we're suddenly beamed into another room on a ship.

"Oh yeah. Nice ship. Bit big. Not blue enough. Listen, there is a large blue box at coordinates six ultra nineteen P. I need it transmatted up here right away." I stifle a laugh as Porridge nods.

"Right. Did you get that?" The officer nods and works her console. We watch out the window waiting for the planet to explode, "and that's that. Seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine-" he trails off as the planet blows making the Imperial spaceship rock. "Farewell, Cyberiad. You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person and not to be lonely, or Emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do."

"Can't you run away again?" Artie asks.

"They'll be keeping a close eye on me this time. That's what happens when you're Emperor. Loneliest job in the universe."

"You don't have to be lonely" Clara says sitting by him.

"I don't" he says with a smile, "Clara, will you marry me?" I grin widely as everyone else looks surprised.

"What?" She asks.

"He said-" Artie started only to be cut off by Angie.

"She heard what he said."

"You're smart and you're beautiful, and I've never met anyone like you before. And being Emperor won't be as hard if you're by my side. And you'd rule a thousand galaxies" Porridge explains and the Doctor leans over his shoulder.

"This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky. Now, if you want my advice-"

"She doesn't" I say grabbing his jacket and pulling him away from them. He frowns at me and I just ignore him.

"Porridge, I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies" she said sorrily.

"Yeah. Silly of me" he responds sadly.

"I'm really sorry."

"But that's stupid" Angie says, "you could be Queen of the universe. How can you say no to that? When someone asks you if you want to be Queen of the universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the universe."

"Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do."

"You're not actually going to do that, though, are you?" The Doctor says nervously.

"Go on, get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind" he jokes still a little sad. I pat his shoulder and gave him a wink as Clara saluted him before we disappeared into the Tardis. I sat in this chair as the Doctor took us home and Artie and Angie talked to Clara about all that transpired that day. The Doctor kept looking my way and I just pretended not to see him. As we landed they hauled towards the door.

"Thank you for having me, it was very interesting, goodbye Wren!" Artie says.

"Bye cutie pie!" I yell and he smiles brightly at me.

"My pleasure. Thank you for coming" the Doctor says before looking at Angie "Now, I've got something for you" he says and she runs after him around the Tardis controls before stopping and picking up a phone. "It's not from me, it's from the Tardis."

"Thanks" Angie says taking it and walking towards the door.

"You're welcome" the Doctor says.

"Sorry I said this box was stupid."

"Bye."

"Bye guys" I say waving.

"Bye. Thanks, Clara" Angie says.

"Thanks, Wren's boyfriend" Artie says and they both leave.

"Thank you, Doctor and Wren" Clara says looking at us.

"For what?" He asks.

"Kids day out. Getting us off the planet alive. Whatever you were doing with the Cybermen. Good night. See you next Wednesday." She says walking towards the door.

"Well, a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday-" he says and I roll my eyes as Clara leaves. "One of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma -"

"squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight" I say taking his line and he glares at me, "it's a really cute skirt though" I say going back and sitting on the chair as he looks back at the door.

"What are you?" He says frowning and closing the door going back and flipping switches before stopping and turning to look at me. "Can we talk" he says.

"It's your Tardis" I say meeting his eyes.

"Wren" he whispers coming closer and standing in between my legs, "I'm sorry" he whispered. I looked away and he placed his hand on my cheek making me face him again. "I'm not proud of keeping it from you but I have to because it's something you have to live through yourself" I chuckled at that and he looked at me confused.

"Porridge said the same thing to me earlier" I said and he smiled.

"Can we not fight anymore and you not hit me because it really hurts" he said rubbing the side of his face and I chuckled kissing it, making him grin.

"I forgive you Rude Boy, let's not fight in front of the kids again" I say running my hands through his soft hair.

"Yes and Wren" I hum in response as he stroked my hair. You know when you scratch behind a dogs ear and their leg starts going crazy, that's how I feel when the Doctor strokes my hair. "I love you" he says and I smile content.

"I love you too, now let's go on an adventure" I say excitedly and he nods, "oh wait I need to go change" I say hopping out the chair and heading upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower and changed into something comfortable. I brushed my curly hair in the mirror before I spotted the names in the mirror. "Doctor!" I yelled, "Doctor!" I called again and he bursted in my room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He follows my gaze to the mirror and sighs.

"Please" I say turning to him, "please take me to them" I say.

"Wren" he starts.

"I just need to know their alright please I just want to see them!" I yell, "what does it matter? I won't remember them afterwords anyway" I say calming down.

"Ok" he says and I get ready to protest but stop when I realize he agreed. I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you so much I love you!" I yell and he smiles weakly at me before we go back downstairs where he pulls levers and makes things ding. Once we land I walk to the door nervously nibbling my lip until he reassuringly wraps his arm around me. "Technically, how long have I been gone?" I asks.

"Technically" he says opening the door licking his finger and sticking it out, "three years." I look at him with wide eyes before stepping out. I was right in front of a beautiful house where movers were going in and out carrying furniture and boxes. I stopped when I spotted Natalie standing there with a sad expression on her face. I wanted to run and hug her but I restrained myself she probably wouldn't even believe it was really me.

"Mam where would you like this?" A mover asked and she was brought out of thought.

"Oh just put it in the den my husband will get to it later" she said with a smile and I gasped.

"She's married?" I asked completely shocked looking at the Doctor who gave me a nervous chuckle. "Natalie's not the marrying type but I guess she decided to settle down" I say taking a step closer before stopping again as a red truck pulled into the driveway. What I saw next completely tore me up inside. It was Nick and he made his way over to Natalie kissing her lips and they laughed together. A sob left my lips and I took a step back, I knew I had these strong feelings for the Doctor but I couldn't help but feel like it's only been a day since I was just with Nick. It felt like just yesterday it was my birthday and I had went to the fish and chips shop.

"They hate each other" I whisper and the Doctor touches my shoulder which I yank off. "They forgot all about me and moved on together after three years" I yelled tears filling my eyes and spilling.

"Do you think she can see us" Natalie asks.

"I like to think so" Nick said wrapping his arm around her as they looked up at the sky, "I miss her" he finishes.

"Me too" she says whispering and rubbing her tummy, "I was thinking we should name him after her." More tears left my eyes as he also touched her stomach.

"Yea I like it, Wren Daniels" he said and she nodded happily hugging him tightly, "I wish Wren could be here to see him."

"Me too love." I turned away speed walking to the Tardis with the Doctor on my heels.

"Wren!" He called and I stopped turning to face him and my eyes widened as Natalie and Nick were looking at me curiously. "Oops" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the Tardis faster, I turned back once more and met Natalie's eyes and she gasped pulling away from Nick and taking a step towards me.

"Wren" she called as I entered the Tardis, "Wren!" She yelled as the Doctor closed the doors and we quickly took off.

"She knew it was me" I said and the Doctor didn't meet my eyes.

"How do you feel" he asks and I wipe away my tears.

"Conflicted" I say looking his way again, "apart of me is happy for them" I whisper. "But a selfish part of me is really hurt and sad" I finished feeling ashamed of my own feelings.

"It's understandable" he said walking over to me, "for them they've had three years to mourn and move on, for you whenever you remember it still feels like yesterday." he stroked my hair which I was grateful for.

"Thank you for being here for me" I said taking his hand and kissing it, he smiled and the Tardis shook making us fall over. He quickly stood and hit some switches before helping me up.

"You ok?" He asks and I just smiled brightly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because of the conversation we were just having" he says and I look at him confused.

"What were we talking about?" I ask and he gives me a weak smile.

"That was quick" he murmured, "it was nothing" he said patting my head. "How about that adventure now?" He says cheery again and I'm confused why he was seemed so sad just seconds ago but I smile anyways.

"I'm ready when you are Rude Boy."

* * *

Comment and tell me, how do you feel about Natalie and Nick being married and with child?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The Shakespeare Code

A/N- love the feedback! Interesting theory Jess Mindfreak, I'm glad to see you trying to figure out what's going to happen in the long run!

Also, I wish I owned Doctor Who :(

Also, Also how awesome is Shakespeare :)

* * *

After the Doctor took me on a private adventure to see a world made of ice I quickly went back to the Tardis to have a nice hot soak for my frozen skin and the familiar headache I was getting. When I finished I dressed in skinny jeans, my black boots that stopped just before my knees, a white tank top with a long sleeve purple shirt over it. I decided to leave my curly hair loose only tying a purple ribbon around the top. I quickly stuck my gun in my boot and hurried downstairs to find that I wasn't in the same Tardis as before.

"It literally blows my mind when you switch up on me like that" I say to the Tardis and she hums. Hearing no voices I headed outside the Tardis to see old time London and I smiled wildly already knowing where I was. I stepped around a puddle of loo and instantly spotted the Doctors long jacket. Before I could stop myself I ran over to him and jumped on his back. He flew forward a little but caught himself and me making Martha laugh.

"You were just going to go off on an adventure without me?" I asked pretending to be sad. I jumped down and the he immediately swept me in his arms and bent me backwards in a dip.

"It's good to see you too Darling" he smiled before pressing his lips to mine, I smirked at him when he pulled away and sits me back up.

"You just love to be in control don't you" I teased and he just smiled before grabbing my hand and I grabbed Martha's. "Martha Jones how have you been?"

"I've been good" she says slowly, "it's a bit weird because technically I just saw you a bit ago but you've been elsewhere right?" I nodded.

"Yea I was in the future" I say and her eyes widened in excitement.

"What's it like?" She says.

"Well-" I start and the Doctor tugs my arm and clears his throat earning a glare from me.

"I wasn't going to give away any spoilers it that's what you're worried about."

"What? You give away spoilers? No" he says sarcastically and I bite back a smile.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asked worriedly stopping us.

"Why would they do that?" He asks genuinely confused.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me" he says moving us again, "besides, you'd be surprised, Elizabethan England is not so different from your time" he says as two woman of different races walk together in front of us happily. "Look over there, they've got recycling" he says gesturing to a man shoveling horse manure into a bucket and I grimace. "Water cooler moment" he says as two men laugh and talk at a water barrel.

"And the world will be consumed by flame!" yells a man on the corner.

"Oh look global warming" I joke and the Doctors lips tug.

"Oh, yes, and entertainment, popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-" he trails off running and leading us along the bridge before we stop right in front of the Globe Theater. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean- is Shakespeare in there?" Martha says excitedly which makes me excited.

"Oh, yes" the Doctor says with a big smile his brown eyes gleaming, "Miss Jones, Miss Logan, will you accompany me to the theatre?" He asks holding both his arms out. Martha and I grin at each other before we accept his out held arms.

"Mister Smith" I say.

"We'd be delighted" Martha finishes and we head towards the theater in good spirits.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare" the Doctor tells her.

"Then I could get sectioned" she joked.

"I'd come visit you" I added and we all laughed before entering and standing in the middle of the crowd enjoying the show. It was amazing and nothing that I'd ever experienced before, once it was over applause filled the room.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha asked full of energy a smile planted to her face.

"London never changes" the Doctor says.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" She asks.

"Author! Author!" I shout and so does everyone else in the audience making Martha laugh.

"Well, they do now" the Doctor says as Shakespeare comes onto the stage, bowing and blowing kisses.

"He's a bit different from his portraits" Martha points out.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words" the Doctor says star struck for the first time, his brown eyes holding the excitement of a small boy.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!"

Shakespeare shouts and everyone laughs aside from me, Martha and the Doctor who looks extremely disappointed.

"Oh, well" he says and I rub his arm.

"You should never meet your heroes" Martha says before stroking my hand and then grabbing it making me give her a curious look. She didn't even look my way as her eyes stayed glued on the stage and I just ignored it, it was probably nothing.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig" he jokes pointing at someone in the audience. "I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. All in good time. You don't rush a genius" he boasts as the audience shouts asking when it'll be done. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won." Everyone cheers as the three of us exchange looks and then start to fill out of the theater.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won" Martha says.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why" the Doctor informs us.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint" she half jokes.

"No."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well" he says looking her over and then around us, "I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer" he says with a smile and she full out grins before pulling me into a hug. I wasn't sure if it was just me but her hands were a bit lower than I liked and I felt her exhale my scent in. I hesitantly pulled away and grabbed the Doctors hand as he lead us into the Elephant, a tavern.

"I've just got the final scene to go, you'll get it by morning" we heard Shakespeare voice and I immediately got excited as we turn the corner to see him sitting with friends.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asks not able to hide his enthusiasm.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" he trails off moving his eyes from Martha to me back to Martha and then me again. "Hey, nonny nonny, the two of you sit right down here next to me" he gestures to us, "you two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go" he waves the men off.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse" Dolly says ushering them out as we take their seats. I offer mines to the Doctor which he gladly takes and I lean against him.

"Sweet ladies" he says eyeing us both again with such intensity that I actually blush, "such unusual clothes. So fitted."

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads" Martha says and bit my lip trying not to laugh as the Doctor gives her a weird look.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't" he warns before pulling out his psychic paper and flashing it at Shakespeare.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and these are my companion, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Serenity Logan.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank" he says meeting my eyes and I quickly look away.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius" the Doctor says with a wide grin, practically fan girling.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones and Serenity Logan. It says so" she says confused looking at the paper.

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper" he tries to explain to Martha, "Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your sweet orange haired beauty" he winks at me and the Doctor immediately pulls me into his lap.

"She's off limits" he says trying not to glare and I gently rubbed the back of his neck calming him down.

"Ah" Shakespeare says either not convinced or simply not caring, "and who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked surprised.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Martha says a laugh of shock in her voice.

"It's political correctness gone mad" the Doctor tells her, "Er, Martha and Wren are from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Before he could respond a man in expensive clothes with a gold chain walks in.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed" he says glaring at Shakespeare.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round" he responds nonchalantly.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" He yells.

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha say giving us a look.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played" he threatens before leaving us and the tense energy follows after him. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and the Doctor gently rubs my back.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious" Martha expresses right before screams come from outside and without hesitation we run out and right towards the scene to investigate.

"Help" a woman screams as we run up to see the man from before staggering and spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke" I say quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asks himself aloud before running over, "leave it to me, I'm a doctor."

"So am I" Martha says running over as well, "near enough."

"And I'm a baker" I yell uncertainly before heading over also as Lynley collapses.

"Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right" Martha says before preparing to give him CPR only for him to spit water up and stop moving. "What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow" the Doctor says trying to make sense of it. I look up to meet Lilith, the young looking witches eyes. She's smiling until she sees me and then she tries to look sad but I glare at her sending her a message that I knew who she was. She only raised her eyebrow in amusement before I looked away.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away" the Doctor tells Dolly.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, ma'am" Lilith says before giving me one last look and leaving.

"Why are you telling them that?" Martha asks.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft" I say still staring in the witches wake trying to decide whether to confront her not. The Doctor touched my arm and I met his eyes that told me to forget about whatever I was thinking and I sigh as we all return back to the Tavern.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and Miss Logan are just across the landing" Dolly says before leaving.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare says suspiciously towards Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes" Martha corrected him.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?" He says glancing at me, "you look as though your wise and all seeing way before your age and time." I smile a bit shrugging my shoulders.

"Life Shakespeare" was all I said and he contemplated it before looking back to Martha, "you look at them like you're surprised they exists. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

"I think we should say goodnight" Martha says eyeing us and then leaving.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow Serenity, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage" the Doctor says tiredly.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Nighty night, Shakespeare" he says before leaving and I give him a small smile.

"Goodnight William" I say earning an amused smile as his eyebrow raised.

"Goodnight beautiful mysterious orange haired beauty" he winked and as I blushed the Doctor came back and dragged me to our room.

"Wren please stop flirting with Shakespeare, I'm too tired to threaten him right now" I giggle at that and wrap my arms around him sighing in content as his warm arms wrapped around me.

"I think I'm too tired to flirt" I say and he chuckles.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Came Martha's voice and we broke apart taking it in.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse" the Doctor says.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Oh. Er" he says searching his coat and pulls one out handing it to her, "contains Venusian spearmint" he finishes plopping on the bed and pulling me on top of him making me blush like crazy.

"Not in front of the children" I scold rolling off of him.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

"We'll manage, come on" I say scooting closer to the Doctor who scoots as far as he can to the edge without falling and Martha sits on the other side.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven, Oh, I cried" he said making me smile.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Course it isn't!" He said like that were a stupid question and I smacked his chest warning him he was being rude.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be" he says before glancing her way, "are you going to stand there all night?"

"Budge up a bit, then" she says still not having enough room as she lays and we're all literally on top of each other, "sorry there's not much room, us three here, same bed. Tongues will wag." She says meeting my eyes.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that" he says completely ignoring her and I turn my head to face the ceiling. "Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it" he says meeting her eyes and sighing, "Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow" he says inconsiderably.

"Great" Martha says turning over and blowing out the candle, her feelings obviously hurt. This was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Shakespeare Code Con.

A/N- Avalanet, maybe! ;-)

Also Doctor who doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also I just brought another Doctor Who phone case! :)

* * *

It felt like just seconds ago my eyes had fluttered shut before they were sprung wide open from the screams filling my ears. It barely took us a second to register what was going on before the three of us jumped out of bed and ran towards her scream. As we entered the room the Doctor and I reached down to check on Dolly as Martha runs to the window.

"Her heart gave out" the Doctor said.

"She died of fright" I say sadly wishing I had done something to help her.

"Doctor?" Martha called still looking out the window and he goes over to her as I place Dolly's hands on her stomach.

"What did you see?"

"A witch."

* * *

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit" William says as we sat around the room, the sun had just come up.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light" the Doctor quotes staring into space.

"I might use that."

"You can't, it's someone else's" I say plainly.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you" Martha says thinking aloud.

"You're accusing me?" He asks defensively.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet" the Doctor says sending her a look.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asks.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" He yells grabbing my hand and pulling me along as the others quickly follow behind. We make it to the theater and go out on the stage, the Doctor starts to pace and I sit on the edge swinging my feet.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet" Martha pipes in.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" He says and I smile finding him in deep thought sprouting out random words funny.

"This is just a theatre" William says.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that" he says animatedly with different expressions crossing his face, enjoyment being the most recent.

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside" Martha says.

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you" he says making her smile, "tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" He asks Will.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha asks.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" The Doctor questions.

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Asks Martha.

"Bethlam Hospital."

"The madhouse" I say taking Will's line which causes his eyes to meet mine curiously.

"We're going to go there right now, come on" the Doctor says yanking me to stand up but when I don't right away he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder making me squeal before taking off with Martha following.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand" Will calls running after us. I struggle on the Doctors shoulder feeling uncomfortable as he ran with me.

"Doctor I have two feet that aren't broken!" I finally yell feeling sick and wanting to get down. He ignores me and I roughly mess up his hair which makes him immediately stop and put me down.

"You did not" he said glaring at me and trying to fix it.

"Well I told you to put me down."

"But this is my hair!"

"Told you to put me down" I argue crossing my arms.

"I love my hair" he pouts.

"Me down you should have put" I said and we glare at each other before bursting out laughing, "oh come here" I say fixing his hair somewhat back to normal. When I'm done I don't remove my hands and we just stare into each other's eyes. He starts to lean in and so do I before Will clears his throat and sends a wink my way. I blush and pull away while the Doctor sends him a glare. "Let's keep moving yea" I say as we start running again following the Doctor. Once we arrive we have to wait a few minutes and I become impatient.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you" the guard says and I send him a nasty glare.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor says disgusted.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies" he says smirking at us and my glare sharpens making him quickly leave. Martha grabs my hand reassuringly and we slowly follow after him.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry and you put your friend in here?" Martha says shocked.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia" Will mocks.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son" the Doctor and I say at the same time and he sends me a quick look.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there" he said sadly and I sympathetically touched his shoulder.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry" Martha says remorsefully.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good" he said briefly smiling making me smile as well as the others.

"You should write that down" the Doctor suggests.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" He says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh William you have know idea" I said patting his head. His hair was actually as soft and fluffy as it looked.

"This way, my lord" called the guard interrupting whatever Will was going to say next. We followed after him until we reached a cell and he opened it turning back to us.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength" he warns.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" The Doctor yells and he leaves before we enter to see a man slumped over and sitting on a cot.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" He calls getting closer.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him" Will says.

"Peter?" I call standing next to the Doctor as he touches Streete's shoulder and he raises his head startling us as he stares. Once we realize he's not going to do anything the Doctor puts his fingers on Streete's temples.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go" he says laying him back on the cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits" his finally says and honestly it gave me chills.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words" came a cackling voice and we turned to see, well, an ugly witch.

"What the hell?" Martha shouts and I see Will's eyes get slightly wide.

"Just one touch of the heart" she says reaching out to Peter.

"No!" The Doctor and I shout and she touches his chest and I see the light leave his eyes.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will says finally registering what was happening.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals" she says pointing her finger about.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha yells holding onto the bars.

"That's not going to work, the whole building's shouting that" the Doctor says keeping his eyes on the witch.

"Who will die first, hmm?" She says meeting my eyes with a smirk and before I can say anything the Doctor stands in front of me blocking her view.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers" he says with an edge in his voice.

"No! Don't!" Martha says frightened but I give her a reassuring look.

"Doctor can you stop her?" Will asks.

"No mortal has power over me" she glares.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you" he says looking at nothing in particular as he retreats in his mind ready to start thinking out loud.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" he says glancing at her and then going back into his thinking mode, "now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" He yells excitedly facing her again, "fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

She starts to scream and I watch awed by her vanishing in a slow flash of light.

"What did you do?" Martha asked eyes wide in surprise.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead" I say taking the Doctors words and he glares at me.

"I love it when you sound all brilliant and take the words from peoples mouths" he says grabbing both of my shoulders, "but I hate when I'm that person" he sighed and I smiled kissing his nose.

"I love you too" I said cheekily and he smiled.

"Use them for what?" Will says interrupting us and the Doctor was about to glare at him again but I just squeezed his hand and turned to Will with a serious expression.

"The end of the world."

* * *

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend" the Doctor explains once we were back at the Tavern.

"Well, I'm going for real" Will says.

"But what do they want?" Martha asks.

"A new empire on Earth" I say quickly which makes the Doctors hand twitch and a look of annoyance crosses his face making me smile.

"A world of bones and blood and witchcraft" he finishes.

"But how?" She asks.

"I'm looking at the man with the words" he says looking Will in the eye.

"Me? But I've done nothing" he says exasperated.

"Hold on, though, what were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asks.

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them" he says trying to remember.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that" the Doctor shouts making Will smile. He pulls out a map and looks at it with wide and analyzing eyes, but still feeling funny at his annoyance with me taking his lines, I point to the exact location on the map.

"All Hallows Street, there it is" I say smirking and kissing his cheek making him shake his head but smile none the less.

"Wren, Martha we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play" the Doctor orders.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing" Will says a little proudly and I smile putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, don't complain" Martha says.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor" he says and I clear my throat getting there attention.

"I'm going to go with him" I tell the Doctor and his eyes immediately grow intense.

"No" he says lowly and sternly.

"Oh come off it, you know I'm going to do it anyway" I say offering him a smile but he doesn't return it.

"I'll be fine" I say taking his hand, "I know the future remember" I joke but he still looks like he's debating it. I sigh aloud and then smash my lips to his kissing him with fire and enthusiasm and he kissed back just as much. I pulled away breathless and squeezed his hand before letting it go, "now hurry we're running out of time." He finally gives in and nods glancing between Will and I making me roll my eyes. "Save the world now, be jealous later!" I shout pushing him towards the door.

"Be careful" he says looking into my eyes and I nod with a smile as he turns to Will, "Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach" he says before he and Martha disappear around the corner.

"I like that" he smiles before realization dawns on his face, "Wait a minute, that's one of mine" he grins and the Doctor pokes his head back around the corner.

"Oh, just shift!" He tells us before leaving again and I grab Will's hand making him face me.

"Ready" I asked smiling and he returns it.

"Let us stop a play my orange haired mystery." We took off towards the globe in a hurry and rush towards the back stage as we enter and I stop him before he runs on stage.

"We need a plan because if you go rushing in there harm will come to you" I say quickly and he briefly frowns.

"Because you know the future?" He asks raising a curious eyebrow and I frown.

"Nows not the time for that."

"Mewling poor drooped men in stenched beds" one of the actors say projecting his voice and Will's eyes grow wide.

"It's almost at the end" he shouted before taking off onto the stage.

"Will!" I shout and roll my eyes before following after him, "do I just have a face that know one listens to."

"Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately" he tells the audience.

"Oh, everyone's a critic" one of the actors says.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund. But this play must not be performed" he tries again before suddenly he falls down and my eyes immediately meet the witches.

"Is he drunk or what?" One of the actors asks in whisper.

"Get him off the stage" the other says and a few of the actors pick him up and carry him off as I storm towards the center of the stage.

"You must forgive our irksome Will. He's been on the beer and feeling ill" the actor says and the audience laughs and applauds but stops once they see me. One of the guys grabs my arm and whispers, "miss we're not stopping the play."

"Good" I say loudly removing his arm from mine, "I don't suppose Will told you about the surprise" I finish and while the actors look confused the audience looked excited. I smiled at them as my heart pounded out of my chest, I was trying to improvise and had no idea what the hell I was about to do.

"Lady what are you-"

"Hush" I interrupt the actor putting a finger to my lips, "don't you hear that?" I asked looking around which made others follow my lead.

"Will you get off the stage-"

"False alarm!" I yell catching everyone's attention, "for it was just Will's drunk snoring" I laugh making them all laugh with me. I see Lilith stand up in a private box at the top and realize Martha and the Doctor should be here soon. I smirk at her angered face and she returns the favor before pulling out a doll. My heart skipped a beat and for a brief second I thought it could be of me. She whispered into its ear and I hesitantly took a step back when arms suddenly wrapped around me. I turned to see it was just a random actor.

"Let go of me!" I yelled struggling to free myself, his eyes stayed focused straight ahead like he was in a trance and the audience began to laugh. They honestly looked as though they thought this was apart of the performance. "Doctor!-"

I was cut off when the mans hand roughly covered my mouth and while the feeling was unpleasant so was the nasty smell his hand gave off.

"Finally, back to the main attraction" the main actor said making the audience laugh and clap. I started yelling against the mans hand, wiggling and thrashing as best I could.

"Move aside" his deep voice came out robotically and I looked as the audience moved away from the stage. Before I could question it he moved me to the end of the stage and leaned me backwards over the edge. I squealed against his hand as I felt myself falling backwards only able to remain on the stage by the tip of my toes and his arm that was still holding me. "One more word" he threatened and I nodded silently. Not that I was scared.. I just didn't want to fall off the stage because it wouldn't be good for my back.

"I'll just skip to the end" the actor mumbled before clearing his throat and dramatically looking out into the audience, "Betwixt Dravidian shores and linear five nine three oh one six seven point oh two, and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel Four. Co-radiating crystal, activate!" He yells and a strong wind starts to blow around the room as my eyes frantically search for the Doctor who suddenly runs out onto the stage followed by Martha and Will. Will's eyes immediately meet mine and then he heads back behind the stage. The wind picks up, there's a purple cloud above us and people are running over each other trying to get out. One I turn back to the Doctor his brown determined eyes met mine and filled with anger and annoyance.

"Be careful, I think that was it. Yeah! I said be careful" he scorns me before eyeing the man holding me.

"Sorry" I mumble against the hand and before I could process it the man immediately let's me go.

"Wren!" The Doctor yells but I can barely hear him over my own screams. I closed my eyes and braced myself to land roughly and possibly be trampled by the scared people running around. To my surprise I landed in warm arms that almost dropped me but quickly regained their balance. I sighed in relief before turning to meet Will's eyes.

"Do beautiful and curiously orange haired women always fall out of the sky like that in Freedonia?" He asks with a smirk.

"Thanks Will you're my savior" I say before kissing his cheek and getting down from his arms, "come on" I say pulling back up on stage as bat like creatures, witches start flying around in the sky.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!"

The Doctor says as we make our way back over to them.

"But what can I do?" He asked at a lost.

"Reverse it!" I shout.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it" the Doctor encourages.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare" I say with a reassuring smile and a wink despite the Doctors sharp eyes on me.

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision."

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise" the Doctor brilliantly says. He looks between him, Martha and I before taking a breath and looking up at the sky.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" He shouts, "foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points-" he trailed off glancing at the Doctor.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor say quickly and I make my way next to him, we share a look before looking back at Will and I can tell he's upset with me.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee-" he trails off again looking at us for help.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha shouts.

"Expelliarmus!" I yell.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor says looking back at Will who quickly looks back up at the sky.

"Expelliarmus!" He says and the witches scream as they and all they have caused is sucked back into they're little crystal ball. We all let out a sigh of relief while a small smile appears on the Doctors face.

"Good old JK" he says as the papers that are Will's play start flying all around us. "Love's Labors Won. There it goes." The sky finally clears with a flash and bang and soon enough someone starts clapping making the rest of the audience join in.

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha asks in disbelief.

"Your effect is special indeed" he says to her with a grin that she returns.

"It's not your best line" she laughs as the Doctor heads up to the box to the crystal ball. Will then grabs both Martha's and my hand making the three of us bow.

* * *

I watched in silence as the Doctor rummaged through a box of props, his eyes immediately lit up when he found the stiff ruff and he quickly put it around his neck. I picked up the animal skull that lay on a table and held it out for him. He hesitated before taking it and then finally meeting my eyes.

"You're mad" I stated and he looked away, "why?" I asked actually confused.

"It's not that I'm mad" he finally said breaking the silence.

"Then what is it?"

"I specifically told you to be safe" he said meeting my eyes.

"I was fine. I didn't see that man come after me but the fall from the stage would have left me really sore is all."

"Then what would you feel after dozens of frantic people stomped all over you" he said raising his voice.

"Ok so I didn't think things through" I agreed and he snorted sarcastically.

"You think."

"Hey look, you wanted us to stop the play-"

"I told Shakespeare to stop the play" he said walking closer and towering over me, "I told you to be careful" he said his voice low and I glared at him feeling insulted.

"Oh so what I was just supposed to stand off to the side and look pretty while the men do the work" I said feeling angry and his features immediately softened.

"Wren-"

"Well I'm sorry then Doctor, I didn't know that traveling with you was a mans job" I said sending him a nasty glare and turning to walk away before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry, you know that's not what I meant" he said sincerely and I took a deep breath and released it.

"Then what is it you mean?"

"Wren I love you" he said like it should already be understood, "I know you're brilliant, strong and brave but it doesn't change the fact that I worry about you and want to keep you safe. Not because you're a girl but because if something ever happened to you or if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do with myself" he finished and I looked down feeling like a hug jerk, of course he was only worried for me.

"I'm sorry" I said meeting his warm brown eyes with my own green ones.

"Me too" he said stroking my cheek, "for being a bit overprotective and for beingjealousofyouandShakespeare" he mumbled the last bit so fast yet I understood exactly what he said.

"You're jealous of Will?" I chuckled and he frowned.

"No. I just don't want him to flirt with you, touch you, look at you longer than five seconds or talk to you" he said grumpily and I laughed making him pout.

"So basically you want him to ignore my existence" I joked.

"Yes" he said seriously and I looked at him surprised before a grin broke out on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm only kidding, but what really made me "uncomfortable" he coughed not wanting to use the word jealous, "was that you were flirting back and I saw you kiss him a bit ago."

"Oh you" I said hugging him a little tighter, "I'm sorry for being a bad girlfriend." My eyes went wide as I used the word girlfriend and I quickly pulled away nervously before glancing at his eyes that danced with excitement. "Am I?" I asked stuttering a bit, "do we consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You're my other half Serenity Logan, so well as long as you know that we can call our relationship anything you wish. I'm just happy being yours" I teared up a bit at that but gave my biggest smile as my heart was beating erratically.

"I'm happy being yours too" I say before meeting his lips with mine, it only lasted a couple of seconds due to his ruff being in the way. We laughed it off before heading back on stage to see Will's arm wrapped around Martha's waist and they were intimately close. They broke apart quickly and Martha's eyes met mine before she looked away blushing and I raised an eyebrow curiously as Will just winked at me.

"Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax" the Doctor says ignoring that they were having a moment.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well" Will smiled.

"I should be on ten percent" the Doctor joked, "how's your head?"

"Still aching" he says gently touching it.

"Here, I got you this" the Doctor says taking of the ruff and putting it on Shakespeare making him similar to his paintings in modern day.

"Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better" the Doctor suggests.

"Although you might want to keep it, It suits you" I add sending him a smile.

"What about the play?" Martha asks.

"Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky" the Doctor tells her.

"My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again" Martha says.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten" says the Doctor.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked bewildered.

"That's him."

"Hamnet?" Martha asks again thinking she heard him wrong.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks confused and the Doctor and I share amused looks before he interrupts them.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space" Will says nonchalantly, meeting the Doctors gaze.

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha and Wren are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible. You are incredible" the Doctor gushes again and I roll my eyes at his fan girling.

"Though there is one thing I've yet to figure out about my mystery woman" he says meeting my eyes, "you know what is to happen before it happens."

"Honestly Will I barely understand my own life, there's no way I could explain it to you." He just smiles at me and nods in understanding before facing the Doctor again.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor" he says before taking my hand and glancing between Martha and I, "Martha, Wren let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady and Orange Beauty. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate" he says and Martha and I giggle before we're interrupted by two of his actors.

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asks.

"Her Majesty. She's here" they gush excitedly. I grab Martha's hand and slowly lead her over to the Doctor as Queen Elizabeth and her guards walk in.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor shouts excitedly.

"Doctor?" She says surprised.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Wren?" She says her eyes getting wider, "my sworn enemies."

"What?" The Doctor and I say together, what did I do to her?

"Off with their heads!" She shouts.

"What?" The Doctor says again with wide eyes.

"Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks" Martha says before pulling us along and we quickly make our way out of the Globe and back towards the Tardis.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" One of the men yell as we continue to run.

"What have you two done to upset her?" Martha asks.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out" he says smiling and she gives me a look as we reach the Tardis.

"Hey even I don't have the answer to this one" I say as he lets the both of us in and then glances back at the approaching guards who are taking aim.

"That's something to look forward to" he said happily before shooting "Ooo!" And quickly shutting the door as a arrow thuds against the it. The three of us sigh in relief before bursting out laughing.

"She was all like, off with their heads!" Martha said imitating the Queen and we laughed even harder before finally settling down. Martha let's out a yawn and I follow her lead.

"Well then, let's have a nap" I say giving her a smile and she looks grateful.

"Ok then I'll just pop her off back at home for nap time" the Doctor says walking over to the console and I see Martha frown.

"That's not necessary" I say catching him off guard, "I want to show Martha my room and she should at least get the full experience and see what else is inside the Tardid before she goes." He looked at me reluctantly but nodded anyway and I smiled at him before grabbing Martha's hand and leading her upstairs. Before we disappeared out of sight I blew the Doctor a kiss and he blushed before clearing his throat and flipping switches which made me smile. As we entered my room she looked around curiously while I sat on my bed.

"This rooms just like a normal bedroom" she commented with a smile as she looked around her eyes stopping on my mirror. I looked up at it to and froze I read the words written in red lipstick. "Natalie Cane my best friend and Nicholas Daniels my boyfriend." My heart dropped and guilt immediately started to eat away at it as memories of my past with them started playing in my head. The pain from remembering was almost unbearable until I glanced back at the mirror to see something else written in someone else's handwriting. "Three years after you left they got married and are expecting a boy they're naming Wren Daniels." For a second I felt nothing and then lots of different emotions filled my heart making me conflicted. The first was jealousy, it felt like Nick and I were just dating and now my supposed to be best friend who hated him was now married to him and pregnant. Next was anger and betrayal before the sadness and hurt, lastly was happiness. After I played over the last time I'd seen them together I realized how happy they were together. It was true that I thought in the beginning that they were perfect for each other. I held a hand over my heart as I realized I loved the Doctor way more than I ever loved Nick. I felt sad that things between the three of us didn't end on a better note but maybe I was always meant to be whisked away and they were always meant to be together. I was thankful that those two people were apart of my life before this and I was grateful and honored that they cared about me enough to name their son after me. A sob left my lips and I was brought back to reality as tears fell down my cheeks and I slowly wiped them away briefly meeting Martha's eyes before looking back into the mirror.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"One day I will be completely" I said.

"So this stuff on your mirror-" she trailed off.

"It's my past" I explained to her, "before I got this watch and was flung into all that is the Doctor."

"You explained about the watch and meeting other versions of him but you haven't talked about your real life, before it I mean" she said and I gave her a look not really wanting to explain myself and open up. It just wasn't who I was, I couldn't just let people in that easily, or could I? I thought remembering Martha's words in New New York about me opening up to her on the first night. I then realized that Martha was just like me. Far away from home even though unlike me she choose to come aboard while I unknowingly came along. She was out of her element and while the Doctor seemed human enough, he wasn't. She needed someone who understood her and felt the same emotions she was feeling and that's why I decided to open up to her.

"Martha I'm going to explain my whole past to you" I said with certainty.

"Wren you don't have to do that."

"But I want to" I said with a smile that she returned before sitting on my bed as I glanced at the mirror again. "Listen closely because the minute I'm distracted from talking about my past I'll forget it and our whole conversation." Her eyes grew wide and confused.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" I said sadly.

"Why?" She asked reaching out and taking my hand.

"I guess that's where I'll start then" I said taking a deep breath, "All the traveling, adventures and jumping that I do with the Doctor is a lot of information for me to retain, it's so restraining that I don't have the room to remember my life before. It's like my brains taping over my old life with my new one." I explain as best I could and Martha squeezes my hand gently before giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry" she says and I simply shrug, "please tell me more about your life before, I want to hear it all" she says kindly and I smile.

"Gladly."

* * *

Comment and tell me what your exact feelings are towards Wren, does she fit into all that is Doctor Who?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Doctor's Daughter

A/N- I Love You!

Also, I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also I'm wearing my 3-D glasses :)

* * *

"Thank you" Martha says genuinely staring into my eyes, "for telling me about your life. It's a bit sad but still exciting and I think in the end it'll all work out" she finished giving me her best smile which I returned.

"Thank you Martha Jones, for listening" I said before hugging her tightly, I felt like weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I felt better that I talked things out. As we pulled away she stared into my eyes and I gave her a nervous smile as I uncomfortably looked away. "We should head back to the Doctor now that our talk is over" I said standing up and she quickly grabbed my arm spinning me around and placing a kiss on my cheek before hurrying pass me and leaving the room. I stared at nothing in particular practically dumbfounded, why would she just randomly kiss me like that. Did Martha..? No no I won't let my mind even think about it, she was just showing her appreciation for me talking about- what were we talking about? My memory seems to have fogged up, oh well it probably wasn't that important.

I decide to take a quick shower, change my clothes, and strap on my gun before heading to the kitchen and finally grabbing a real meal. Needless to say I scarfed it down since it felt like I hadn't eaten in years. Once I was done I was making my way to the console when I had to stop as pain coursed through my head. The pain was still well painful but I think I was better at managing it. I leaned against the wall as my skin began to glow gold and then finally my vision went white and I shifted just barely catching myself. I opened my eyes and let out of sigh of release, I continued to make my way to the Console as it was obvious I was still in the same Tardis. As I finally made it I could barely stand up as the Tardis was extremely bumpy today.

"What the hell's it doing?" Came Donna's voice and my eyes grew wide with excitement as I made my way over to them quickly grabbing onto the railing so I wouldn't fall down.

"Wren your back" came Martha's cheery voice and the others turned to me with a smile which I returned.

"We'll talk later I'm sure" I say letting the Doctor concentrate on flying the Tardis.

"The control's not working" he says and she shifts throwing him back a little and he glances at the jar on the floor before standing up again. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it" he says making me giggle.

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna said in disbelief.

"Well" he says.

"It got cut off. He grew a new one" Martha informs her as Donna looks at me and I shrug with a smile before she turns to the Doctor.

"You are completely impossible."

"Not impossible" he says.

"Just a bit unlikely" I finish smirking at him and before he can retort there's a big noise and sparks sending Donna and Martha to the floor while the Doctor lands in the chair with me on top of him. His hands immediately grab my waist until the Tardis is still and for a moment everything's quiet until he meets my eyes, a grin slowly appearing.

"Hello Darling" his voice whispered seductively and I shivered.

"Hello there Rude Boy" I whispered back before poking his nose and getting off of him. He quickly meets Donna and Martha's eyes before getting up, grabbing his coat and taking off out of the Tardis with us on his tail. Once we exited I glanced around and to be honest it looked like a junk yard, I couldn't remember this episode.

"Why would the Tardis bring us here, then?" The Doctor asks himself aloud before touching something and sniffing it.

"Oh, I love this bit" Martha says excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to go home" Donna smirks.

"I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get" she says enthusiasm clear.

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna joked.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons" a man shouts as three men with guns approach us and we immediately put our hands up. I seriously couldn't remember what was going to happen next and it was scary.

"We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe" says the Doctor.

"Look at their hands. They're clean" says the one in charge, "all right, process them. Him first." Two of the soldiers take the Doctor and drag him away making my stomach fill with anxiety.

"Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands?" He asks.

"What's going on?" Martha asks and I run over to the Doctor stopping once the leader points his gun at me.

"Oh you don't want to do that" the Doctor growls.

"You back over there, wait your turn" the man says and I glare at him all fear gone.

"Wherever he goes I go" I said lowly not leaving any room for argument and he drops his gun as I hurry over to the Doctor. The two soldiers stick his right arm inside a machine and it looks as if something grabs it.

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure. Argh!" He screams and I immediately grab his hand trying to pull it out but it won't budge and he looks like he's in so much pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Donna yells.

"Everyone gets processed" the man says simply. Before thinking I see a small opening and I stick my hand in also hoping it'll release the Doctor. I was right as I felt the pain on my hand and I yelped at the feeling of flesh being torn off.

"Wren" he says worriedly grabbing at my hand and eventually it let's me go and I fall back into his arms breathing hard.

"Are you two all right?" Martha asks as they come over to us and examine our hands that have grazes on the back of them.

"You weren't supposed to do that" the man says glaring at me, "we only need one parent, now look what you've done." I looked at him confused sharing a brief look with the Doctor.

"I can't remember what happens" I say upset and feeling a bit angry.

"Don't worry it always comes back" he said reassuringly gently touching my cheek before looking back at the machine.

"What on earth? That's just-" he trailed off with wide eyes and we all follow his gaze to metal doors. The doors slowly open and steam files out before a beautiful auburn haired woman stepped out. Her hair was curly and pulled into a messy ponytail, it wasn't exactly red yet it wasn't entirely brown. Her eyes were the exact same color as mine and she was petite and a bit shorter than me and just looking at her brought tears to my eyes while my heart wanted me to reach out and hug her. Who was she?

"Arm yourself" the man said quickly giving her a gun and I wanted to reach out and stop him but the Doctor grabbed my hand giving me a warning squeeze.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked surprised.

"From me, well us" he said sparing me a glance.

"From you? The both of you? How? Who is she?" Donna asks and I can't keep from staring at the woman as she checks her gun making sure it's all ready.

"Well, she's, well, she's my- err our daughter" he says and my eyes go wide as I finally notice that looking at her was almost like looking in the mirror apart from some features I presumed were from the Doctor. But how is this possible, how can we have a child? What did that machine do?

"Hello mum, dad" she addresses both of us with a smile and before I even realize what's going on I seemingly pass out.

* * *

The Doctor quickly caught Wren and picked her up bridal style cradling her unconscious body. He briefly met their daughters eyes catching a small hint of worry before her eyes became blank again.

"Is she going to be alright?" Martha asks looking her over.

"Yea, she's just in a bit of shock" he remarked glancing at her closed eye.

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asks in disbelief still staring at the girl.

"Mmm. Technically" he said also giving her a look.

"Technically how?"

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow. Very quickly, apparently" he says still thinking, "but since Wren stuck her hand in as well the machine decided to give her both a mum and dad, creating her from both of our DNA's."

"No kidding she looks like the both of you" Martha mutters and for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

"Something's coming" the girl said before he could respond to Martha. They all turn to see shadows on the tunnel wall, everyone is silent until the figures finally come into view and start firing.

"It's the Hath!" The leader shouts as they return fire while the others take cover. The Hath are wearing breathing masks, but all they could really see was that they have big fish eyes and very wrinkled necks. The Doctor gently lays Wren behind cover before checking one of the fallen soldiers.

"We have to blow the tunnel. Get the detonator" the leader shouts.

"I'm not detonating anything" the Doctor shouts back. Before anyone could notice, a Hath snuck up and grabbed Martha. The girl fights one in hand to hand before grabbing the detonator.

"Blow the thing! Blow the thing!" The leader shouts just as the Doctor looks up to see Martha on the other side.

"Martha! No. Don't" he tells her but she hits the button anyway and without a second thought he pushes the others away from the blast and grabs Wren running to get as far away from the blast as possible. They make it only to walk back out and see the tunnel is completely caved in.

"You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?" He yelled at his daughter holding Wren tighter.

"They were trying to kill us" she says as if it were obvious.

"But they've got my friend."

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got her. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead."

"Her name's Martha. And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone. Have you got that, GI Jane?" Donna shouts.

"I'm going to find her" the Doctor says but immediately stops as the boy points his gun at him.

"You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you three. No guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move" he says and since their defenseless they follow his orders. They walk in silence, the Doctors eyes trained on Wren yet his ears listening to Donna and the girl.

"I'm Donna. What's you name?" Donna asks nicely.

"Don't know. It's not been assigned" she replies.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight."

"Nothing else?" She asks surprised.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly" the Doctor intervenes.

"Generated anomaly" Donna says to herself, "generated" she say slowly, "well what about that? Jenny" Donna offers and the girl scrunched up her nose in thought.

"I don't know. It's cute and all but I don't think it fits me" she says taking a glance back at Wren which the Doctor catches making him wonder.

"What do you think, Dad?" Donna asks half serious half joking.

"Good as anything, I suppose" he answered disinterested.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?"

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parenting" he says annoyed.

"Rubbish. My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster. Don't bother her" Donna said with a shrug.

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident."

"Er, Child Support Agency can" she joked, "though I know Wren would share different feelings, did you the way her eyes lit up when she called her mum?" The Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortable and hoped Wren would have greater sense and see this woman the way he did.

"Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" He asked.

"I'm not a monkey, or a child" The girl interrupted meeting his eyes before opening the door revealing a large room full of soldiers. There was also another machine where more clones were being made.

"So, where are we? What planet's this?"

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it" the boy says before walking over to an older man.

"But this is a theatre" Donna pointed out.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon" the Doctor lightly joked.

"It's like a town or a city underground. But why?" She asks still taking it all in. Before they could continue their conversation a man with a neatly trimmed white beard approaches them.

"General Cobb, I presume" the Doctor says with a friendly nod.

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone three generations back, before we lost contact. Is that where you came from?" He asks getting straight to business.

"Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, that is Donna and this is Wren" he says readjusting her in his arms.

"And I don't have a name yet" says the girl but she's ignored.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"Well, that's all right. I can't stay, anyway. I've got to go and find my friend."

"That's not possible. All movement is regulated. We're at war."

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, because we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that. So who exactly are the Hath?" Cobb gestures for them to follow him to a area where they could hear each other better and where the Doctor could lay Wren on a bed. He gently laid her down and smiled as her nose slightly wrinkled. He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face before looking up to meet their daughters eyes. She was watching him closely and for a minute he felt embarrassed but quickly cleared his throat and turned his attention to Cobb.

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together."

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?" Donna asks.

"The surface is too dangerous" the boy they now know is named Cline says.

"Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" She questions pointing to a plaque with a series of numbers on them.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meaning's lost in time" Cobb answers.

"How long's this war gone on for?" The Doctor asks.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna asks surprised.

"Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die" the girl says strongly making the Doctor narrow his eyes at her briefly before they start to notice something. A holographic map of the tunnels and chambers pops up, he puts his glasses on and starts examining it.

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" He asks not looking away.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, it'll help us find Martha."

"We've more important things to do. The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two" Cline interrupts earning a glare from Donna.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine" she says angrily before turning to the girl with a sympathetic expression, "sorry no offence, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real."

"You're no better than him. I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?" She asks angrily glaring at both Donna and the Doctor.

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you, if ever we're to find the Source" Cobb says.

"Ooo, the Source. What's that, then? What's a Source? I like a Source. What is it?" The Doctor asks becoming somewhat excited.

"The Breath of Life."

"And that would be?"

"In the beginning, the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

"She. I like that" the girl said with a smile glancing at the slightly stirring Wren.

"Right. So it's a creation myth" the Doctor says ignoring her.

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

The Doctor starts touching different parts of the map making it buzz.

"Ah! I thought so. There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just-" he trails off pulling out his sonic screwdriver and using it making more tunnels and chambers appear.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asks.

"See? A whole complex of tunnels hidden from sight."

"That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way. And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours" Cobb says with a look of hunger, "tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"Er, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?" The Doctor interrupts.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet."

"Hang on, hang on. A second ago it was peace in our time. Now you're talking about genocide."

"For us, that means the same thing."

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read, over my dead body" he says gravely but Cobb doesn't shrink back.

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms" he says and the boy aims his gun at them.

"Oi, oi, oi. All right. Cool the beans, Rambo" Donna says.

"Take them. I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first" he says and he and Donna look at each other with wide eyes.

"No, we're, we're not a couple" he says quickly.

"I am not his woman" she says matter of factly as Cobb rolls his eyes.

"I was talking about her" he said glancing behind them at Wren and the Doctor eyes immediately glossed over.

"Never. Threaten. Her" was all he said but was ignored as Cline walked closer his gun pointed.

"Come on. This way."

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb. You need to know that."

"I have an army and the Breath of God on my side, Doctor. What'll you have?"

"This" he says tapping the side of his head.

"Lock them up and guard them" he says not taking him seriously.

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asks.

"Can't trust her. She's from pacifist stock. Take them all" he says before turning and leaving. The girl looks a but shocked and angry but follows them to the cell. The Doctor picks Wren up and lays her on the bench in the cell watching as her eyes finally flutter open and close again only for her to open them seconds later and meet his brown with her green. She immediately smiles and sits up to hug him which he gladly returns.

* * *

"I fainted" I stated more than asked and he nodded pulling away.

"Yea you just had a bit of a shock" he said quickly glancing out the corner of his eye.

"But how long have I been out have I missed anything?" I asked looking pass him to see they were on a cell.

"Well-" he trails off, "you've been out about an hour" he finishes and I looked at him surprised.

"An hour" I asked and he nods his head, "I've been out an hour and you've already managed to get us locked up" I said in disbelief and he embarrassedly scratch his head.

"That would be correct" came Donna's voice and I turned to her smiling, "though it wasn't entirely his fault, this time" she says.

"Donna" I say happily before hugging her, "I had the strangest dream" I started.

"Let me guess, that you and the Doctor stuck your hands in a machine and created a daughter" she says raising a eyebrow and making me confused.

"Yea" I said slowly, "but how'd you know-"

"it wasn't a dream" she said cutting me off.

"Donna" the Doctor said warningly making her roll her eyes.

"Wren has the right to feel however she wants about it" she says but I'm still in a daze that it was all real. I'm- I'm a-.

"I'm a mum?" I asked aloud.

"No."

"Yes" came two different voices, one being the Doctors and when I looked at the far end of the cell I saw the beautiful girl from before and she smiled at me coming a bit closer.

"Hello mum, again. Feeling better?" She asked and I couldn't help it but my eyes filled with tears of joy hearing her call me that. I took a step closer only for the Doctor to firmly place a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Love, she's not real" he says, "she's not really ours."

"She came from a part of me and you right?" I ask meeting his eyes.

"Yea but-"

"Then that's all I care about" I say brushing his hand off and taking a step closer reaching my hand out to her which she grabbed and I squeezed it smiling at her. "She feels real" I said tears finally falling, "what's your name?" I asked.

"I don't have one yet, maybe-" she trailed off glancing at the Doctor before looking back at me and lowering her voice, "maybe you could name me, isn't that what parents do?" She asks and I laugh a little nodding.

"Yes they do, hm let me think" I said taking in her appearance though my eyes kept stopping at her hair. "The color of your hair is so incredible, it's not entirely red but it's not exactly brown. It reminds me of the fall time with the pretty leaves" I say looking at Donna who nods with a smile.

"Yea like autumn" she comments and a switch in my brain goes off.

"Exactly like autumn" I say smiling at her and she returns it.

"I like that. Autumn" she says and I nod approvingly.

"Since his name is pretty complicated you can have my last name. Autumn Logan."

"Oh I love it!" She says excitedly and the Doctor interrupts clearing his throat.

"Wren I don't want you to get emotionally attached."

"Oi! You!" I said glaring at him, "I'll do what I please, I've had enough of your disappointingly negative attitude. "And you!" I said looking back at Autumn, "come here" I whispered holding my arms out to her and she hesitated before allowing me to hug her. I teared up again and hugged her as tightly as I could, it only took a few seconds for her to return the gesture. It seems unreal how she comes from apart of the Doctor and I through a machine but the only thing I cared about was that she did indeed come from us. She was mine, she was ours and I wasn't going to just brush her off as some experiment, she was possibly the closest thing to having children for me and I was going to treasure her. It may had just been my maternal instincts but I wanted to protect her with everything I had and I silently promised her I would.

"More numbers. They've got to mean something" Donna says interrupting us as we pulled away.

"Makes as much sense as the Breath of Life story" the Doctor says obviously stuck in his own thoughts and upset I didn't side with him over Autumn.

"You mean that's not true?" Autumn asks.

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?" Donna asks.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple. Something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon" he adds.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nut job?"

"Oh, yes."

"Not good, is it?"

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath" he says pacing before stopping and looking at Autumn, "what- what are you-what are you- what are you staring at?" He asks confused.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you, drawing up strategies like a proper general" she acknowledges.

"No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting" he insists.

"Isn't every soldier?" She presses.

"Well, I suppose, but that's, that's. Technically-" he trailed off becoming flustered, "I haven't got time for this. Donna, give me your phone. Time for an upgrade" he says pulling out his screwdriver as she hands him her phone.

"And now you've got a weapon."

"It's not a weapon" he says frustrated.

"But you're using it to fight back. I'm going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier" she says matter of factly and I smirk at him.

"She is so your daughter" I say and he glares at me before giving Donna a puppy dog look.

"Donna, will you tell her?"

"Oh, you are speechless. I'm loving this. You keep on, Autumn" Donna encourages as the Doctor sonics her phone and calls Martha. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before she must have answered because relief and happiness spread across his features before he yelled into the phone.

"Martha, you're alive!" I exchanged a smile with Donna before frowning.

"Wait what happened to Martha? Where is she?" I asked worriedly. Donna then begins to explain to me the best she can about a war with fish heads and that Autumn had blown up a wall or something separating us and Martha. I gave Autumn a stern look before looking back to the Doctor as he was struggling to hear Martha.

"If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear?" He asks waiting for a response but getting none and hanging up.

"To war!" The soldiers scream as they all file out and leave.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard" the Doctors says glancing at the boy Donna told me was named Cline.

"I can deal with him" Autumn and I say at the same time before sharing an amused smile.

"No, no, no, no" the Doctor says coming in between us, "youre not doing anything" he says looking at me then Autumn, "and you're not going anywhere."

"What?" She asks annoyed.

"You belong here with them" he says making me frown, why was he being so hard on her she was ours.

"She belongs with us. With you and Wren, she's your daughter" Donna says and I nod in agreement.

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine."

"Oh yes, I know that bit. Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on" she coaxed him and he pulled it out from the inside of his jacket. Once she had it in her hands she put it to her ears and walked towards Autumn who took a step back.

"What are you doing?" She asked defensively and I gently grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, just hold still" I said and she slowly nodded as Donna put the round end against her chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"Come here. Listen, and then tell me where she belongs" she says looking between me and the Doctor, we both get close and listen at the same time. My smile gets wider while the Doctors eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Two hearts" he says and I chuckle.

"You get that from your dad's side unfortunately" I joke and she and Donna giggle while the Doctor glares.

"Does that mean she's a, what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asks.

"What's a Time Lord?" Autumn asks eyeing us all.

"It's who I am. It's where I'm from" he says reluctantly.

"And I'm from you."

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever."

"What happened?" She asks her eyes full of wonder.

"There was a war."

"Like this one?"

"Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought, and killed?"

"Yes."

"Then how are we different?" She finally asks and I watch as the Doctor has no answer. After he refuses to meet her gaze she walks towards the cell bars where Cline is. When I go to follow the Doctor grabs my arm pulling me closer to him.

"Wren please" he starts but I pull my arm away from him and glare.

"You have really taken rude to a new level" I say and his eyes drop, "can't you see that no matter how she got here she is here and she's a part of us. She has two hearts that beat and a mind that thinks, give her a chance."

"You can't just put make a child like that Wren it's not that simple."

"Are you telling me what I'm seeing with my own eyes is false?" I asks feeling angrier but sad, "did you not want to have a child with me?" I whispered and his eyes widened.

"No that's not what I was saying, come on Wren you know me better than that" he says reassuringly grabbing my shoulders.

"I thought I did" I said pulling away from him, "but this man right here, this man that would treat his, our, daughter like that isn't the man I know and love. So when he comes back, let him know his daughter, Autumn and I are looking for him. Thanks" I say giving him one last look and then sitting next to Donna who wraps an arm around me. I try to calm myself down and notice that Autumn was watching the whole exchange and I felt bad that she had to see that. She quickly clears her

throat and moved auburn loose curls behind her ears before moving closer to the bars and Cline.

"Hey" she says smoothly and he glances at her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty" he says.

"I know. Guarding me. So, does that mean I'm dangerous, or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" She whispers quickly kissing him through the bars and as he kisses back she takes his pistol and points it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door" she says sternly and Donna and I grin widely.

"I'd like to see you try that" she says tauntingly at the Doctor before looking at me, "like mother like daughter" she sings and I smirk sending Autumn a wink.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Comment and tell me how you like Autumn, originally Jenny in the show.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. The Doctor's Daughter Con.

A/N- WOW! I'm so surprised yet excited and appreciative at everyone's comments on keeping Autumn alive and in the story. I had originally already decided the ending but after reading your comments I've decided on a compromise that may not be evident until a little later. ;)

Also Doctor Who doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also I'm so excited for series 8! :)

* * *

After tying up Cline we follow the Doctor out of the doors and down the hall until we approach a guard on the lower flight of metal stairs.

"That's the way out" he says trying to decide what to do just as Autumn raises her pistol. "Don't you dare" he sneers at her and I gently bring her arm down giving her a calm smile.

"There are more ways that are less violent" I tell her and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Let me distract this one, I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years" Donna says with a smile as she starts fixing herself up.

"Let's save your wiles for later" the Doctor says rudely before quickly widening his eyes as he catches Donna's glare,"in case of emergency" he stuttered. He then began to rummage through his coat pockets and a few moments later he pulls out this clockwork mouse and sets it on the ground, we all watch as it moves along the floor before it grinds to a halt behind the guard. He looks at it curiously before picking it up and before anyone can react Autumn karate chops him from behind, knocking him out.

"Autumn" I whine knowing the Doctor was ready to flip his shit.

"I was going to distract him, not clobber him" he says glaring at her and she just shrugs.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" She says crossing her arms over her chest and glaring right back at him as his turns into a look of disbelief.

"Well at least she didn't shoot him" I say hopefully and the Doctor then glares at me before checking the guard and taking his map.

"They must all have a copy of the new map" he says looking it over before glancing at Autumn, "Just stay there. Don't hurt anyone" he says turning away and I sigh reassuringly touching her arm. We watch in silently as the Doctor checks the map he took from the guard. "Wait. This is it. The hidden tunnel, there must be a control panel."

"It's another one of those numbers" Donna says and I glance to see she's looking at a plaque with numbers on it, "they're everywhere."

"The original builders must have left them, some old cataloguing system" the Doctor continued to ramble ignoring her.

"You got a pen? Bit of paper" Donna asks and we both shrug not having anything, "do you see it, the numbers are counting down. This one ends in one four. The prison cell said one six."

"It could be something big we're missing" I say going into deep thought.

"Always thinking, the three of you. Who are you people?" Autumn asks.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor" he says meeting her eyes.

"The Doctor. That's it?"

"That's all he ever says" Donna informs her.

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly, too?"

"No" he says somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, come off it. You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met" Donna says.

The Doctor ignores them both and gets into the control panel of the door.

"Here it is" he says determined.

"And Time Lords. What are they for, exactly?" Autumn pipes in again.

"For? They're not, they're not for anything" he says puzzled.

"So what do you do?"

"I travel through time and space."

"He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved" Donna exclaims and I nod vigorously.

"Keeps us in shape though" I say with a smile as the door finally opens.

"Got it!" He says excitedly before turning back to us, "now, what were you saying about running?" I just shake my head before giving him a push through the door.

"So mum" Autumn says as we walk down the hall, "what are you?"

"Just plain ole human" I tell her and she nods.

"Where you from?"

"Earth, London, England" she scrunches her eyebrows up but nods all the same.

"And what do you do?"

"As of lately I also travel through time and space popping in and out of the Doctors life" I said smiling at his profile noticing the corners of his lips twitch.

"Keeping him under control" Donna adds.

"What about before that?"

"Well" I started trying to remember but I couldn't and it was giving me a headache. I stopped walking as I picked my brain but an answer never came, the Doctor gently took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll come back to you later" he said reassuringly and I nodded squeezing his hand back, I couldn't stay mad at him long.

"Now I'm really curious, I want to know just one thing about your past mum" Autumn says and I gently smile.

"Just as soon as I can remember" I say before the Doctor pulls me along and we all start running just stopping short of an array of laser beams criss-crossing blocked the passage.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna asks and the Doctor tosses the clockwork mouse into the lasers and it quickly disintegrated.

"No, I didn't think so" I said.

"Arming device" the Doctor mumbled going over to a nearby blue box and starts working on it.

"There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down the closer we get" Donna says and I turn to see yet another set of numbers.

"I wish I could remember this one" I sighed.

"What do you mean" Autumn asks.

"Well" I say mumbling, "I kind of know the future" I met her identical eyes and they went wide before a smile covered her face. "Did you see me coming?" She asked excited.

"No" I said and she frowned, "but I didn't see him coming either" I said nodding towards the Doctor. "It was the best surprise I'd ever gotten" I said and he smiled meeting my eyes and gently stroking my cheek.

"You're the best gift I could have ever received" he said and I smiled holding his hand in place as I gazed into his eyes.

"Is that what love is?" Autumn asks interrupting us and we pulled away glancing at her.

"Yes" the Doctor said before working on the blue box again.

"I love you also Autumn and your one of the best surprises I've ever received too" I said and she smiled at me brightly.

"Right, here we go" the Doctor said finding what he needed.

"Corridor" came a mans voice and we all looked in that direction.

"The General" Autumn said quickly starting to head towards him.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor and I say at the same time.

"I can hold them up."

"No, we don't need any more dead" he says matter of factly.

"But it's them or us" she says as if it were obvious.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them" I tell her gently.

"I'm trying to save your life."

"Listen to me" the Doctor starts, "the killing. After a while, it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it" he says meaningfully and I take his hand in my mine.

"We don't have a choice" Autumn says firmly.

"We always have a choice" I tell her and she meets my eyes for a minute until we hear voices again.

"I'm sorry" she says before running off.

"Autumn" the Doctor calls, I can see that he wanted to have an effect on her and I was hoping we would.

"There she is. At arms. Fire!" A voice yells and gunfire sounds off, I bit my lip sad at her actions yet afraid she'd get hurt.

"I told you, nothing but a soldier" he says looking at me but I don't meet his eyes.

"She's trying to help" Donna says. As the sounds get louder I decide to go get her, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The Doctor immediately pulled me back.

"It's to dangerous Wren" he says.

"I know that's why I need to go."

"Autumn, come on" he calls out not letting me go.

"I'm coming" she yells and I sigh in relief that she's ok. The Doctor starts messing with the box again all the while keeping me in his sights. Finally the guns stop going off and the lasers disappear.

"That's it" Donna cheers.

"Autumn, leave it! Let's go" the Doctor yells grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor with Donna behind us. We stop at the end and wait for Autumn, I feel anxiety in my stomach as my eyes desperately search for her.

"Autumn, come on. That's it" the Doctor yells and I finally see her making her way towards us.

"Hurry up" Donna calls and the lasers reappear.

"Autumn!" I yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. The circuit's looped back" the Doctor says hurriedly.

"Zap it back again" I order him.

"The controls are back there" he exasperates.

"They're coming" Autumn says and tears fill my eyes.

"Wait. Just. There isn't. Autumn, I can't" the Doctor says desperately trying to figure out something to do but coming up with nothing.

"I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father." She throws away her weapon and somersaults her way through the laser beams landing in front of us and my eyes widen.

"No way. But that was impossible" Donna says mouth agape.

"Not impossible" the Doctor starts.

"Just a bit unlikely" I say the familiar words and then everything starts rushing back into my head. The memories of this episode and everything that was going to happen. I looked at Autumn surprised because I realized she was supposed to be named Jenny and was only to be the Doctors, but she was the total opposite of what I'd seen and I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault and if something bad would come of it.

"Brilliant! You were brilliant. Brilliant" the Doctor cheers a smile on his face as well as Autumn's, they had the same smile.

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice" she said happily and before I could interrupt, Cobb and the soldiers appear at the other side of the lasers.

"Run" the Doctor says simply and while Autumn and Donna leave I stay right by his side.

"At arms" he tells his men.

"I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm going to make sure you never use it" the Doctor says calmly but deadly.

"One of us is going to die today and it won't be me" is Cobb's answer before the Doctor grabs my hand and we run as they start firing. Once we reach the others Autumn's eyes get wide and she runs up to me.

"You're hurt" she says worriedly and everyone's eyes follow her gaze as we noticed that I'd been shot. I gently lifted up my sleeve to reveal the source of the blood.

"It's just grazed" I said calmly even though I was starting to feel the pain. I ripped the sleeve of my shirt off and tied it tightly around the wound, "all better." The Doctor looks at me with a foreign look that even I couldn't decipher. "Doctor" I call to him gently and his eyes seem to come back to life and he shakes off however he was feeling.

"Just be more careful" he says and I nod not wanting him to get upset.

"I remember now" I say as a smile starts to play at my lips.

"That's great" he says sweetly stroking my hair.

"Wonderful" Autumn smiles, "can you remember your past?" I frown trying to think but I shake my head coming up with nothing.

"No sorry, but don't worry before this adventure is over I promise you'll know one thing about me I promise" I smile and nods.

"Ok, so tell us what to do next" Autumn then says and I frown at her.

"She can't" the Doctor says.

"Why not?"

"Because she'll rewrite time and everyone's future."

"But it could be for the better."

"No" the Doctor says sending me a look, "it won't be." With that conversation ending we all walk down the halls heading towards our destination.

"So, you travel together, but you're not together?" Autumn asks eyeing Donna and the Doctor.

"What? No. No. No way. No, no, we're friends, that's all. I mean, we're not even the same species. There's probably laws against it. Plus he's with your mum" Donna quickly denies and I laugh.

"And what's it like, the traveling?" She asks with a look of desire and excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, never a dull moment. It can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though, whole new worlds."

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

"You will" I interrupt with a smile, "won't she, Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He says not paying attention.

"Do you think Autumn will see any new worlds?"

"I suppose so."

"You mean, you'll take me with you?" Autumn asks with hope.

"Well, we can't leave you here, can we?" He says as the corners of his lips tug and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" she says excitedly, "Come on, let's get a move on" she says walking ahead.

"Careful, there might be traps" he warns her and I see a new look in his eyes, the one of a concerned parent and it makes my heart swell.

"Kids, they never listen" Donna says before eyeing the Doctor, "Oh, I know that look. I see it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock."

"Dad-shock?" He asks raising his eyebrows high.

"Sudden unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to."

"No, it's not that."

"Well, what is it then? Having Autumn in the Tardis, is that it? What's she going to do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's going to turn it into a people-carrier?" Donna jokes and I just look forward knowing what's next.

"Donna, I've been a father before."

"What?" She asks completely shocked.

"I lost all that a long time ago, along with everything else" he says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

"I know. I'm just. When I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day" he says honestly and my heart feels constricted, I felt so remorseful for him yet sad that he felt that way about our daughter. I realized the pain he'd go through with having her around, but did he realize the same pain I'd feel without her?

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. The three of us will."

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now."

"I'll tell you something, Doctor. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong" Donna says looking at me for help, "what do you think Wren?" She asks and they both look at me. I see the look in the Doctors eyes and turn away not ready to face him because of the turmoil I felt. I didn't want the Doctor to suffer but I had a daughter now and I couldn't, I wouldn't live without her. Gunfire catches our attention and Autumn comes running back.

"They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?" She says with a smile that makes all of us smile.

"Love the running" I say grabbing her hand as we all sprinted down the hall coming to what seemed like a dead end.

"We're trapped" Donna said catching her breath.

"Can't be" the Doctor said examining the wall, "this must be the Temple. This is a door." He said pulling out his screwdriver and working on it.

"And again. We're down to one two now" Donna says looking at a set of numbers.

"I can hear them" Autumn says.

"Nearly done" he mumbles.

"These can't be a cataloguing system" Donna says to herself, stuck in her own world.

"They're getting closer" Autumn warns.

"They're too similar. Too familiar" Donna continues out loud.

"Now! Got it" the Doctor yells as the door opens and we rush in.

"They're coming. Close the door"

Autumn says and the Doctor quickly closes and locks it. "Oh, that was close" she says looking at the door.

"No fun otherwise" the Doctor says wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not what I'd call a temple" Donna mumbled looking around.

"It looks more like-"

"Fusion drive transport. It's a spaceship" the Doctor says cutting Autumn off.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asks and I start walking around to stuck in my thoughts to pay attention to what's going on around me. The Doctor suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me along up some stairs. Once we reach the room we see someone is trying to cut their way through the door.

"It's the Hath. That door's not going to last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's going to break out" Autumn says quickly and I space out again remembering that Autumn was going to die, though technically she was going to come back to life again. Maybe I could convince the Doctor to bring her aboard the Tardis to place her body somewhere special and then when she wakes up he'll have no choice but to let her stay.

"Wren" the Doctor calls bringing me out of my thoughts, "we've figured it out, come on" he says offering me his hand. I take it and we run along until we bump into someone.

"Martha!" I yell unbelieving my eyes and I quickly hug her.

"Wren!" She yells hugging me back before we pull away, "Doctor!" She yells hugging him as well.

"Martha! Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement" he muses as they pull apart.

"Donna" Martha says with a smile.

"Oh, you're filthy. What happened?"Donna says looking her over.

"I, er, took the surface route."

"Positions" Cobb's voice rings out in our ears.

"That's the General. We haven't got much time" the Doctor says.

"We don't even know what we're looking for" Donna points out.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Martha interrupts.

"Yes, Bougainvillea" I say.

"I say we follow our nose" the Doctor suggests and we all nod following his lead. We enter another room on the ship and find it filled with flowers and plants.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Isn't this brilliant?" The Doctor says his eyes glued to a glowing globe on a pedestal with wires running to it. We notice there is a control panel and screen nearby as we approach it.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asks.

"It's beautiful" Autumn says in awe.

"What is it?" Martha asks.

"Terraforming. It's a third generation terraforming device" the Doctor answers.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asks.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally-" The Hath and the soldiers run in from opposite sides of the room pointing their guns at each other and cutting the Doctor off.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" He yells at them.

"What is this, some kind of trap?" Cobb asks.

"You said you wanted this war over."

"I want this war won."

"You can't win" I interject, "No one can." The Doctor gives me the let me explain look and I step away letting him take the floor.

"You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing." He then takes the globe into his hands, "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over" he says before throwing the it onto the floor, where it smashes and releases gas and energy. We all watch it slowly rise up, then everyone starts to put down their weapons, except of course Cobb.

"What's happening?"Autumn asks.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process" the Doctor explains.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world." I see Cobb raise his gun and without a thought I jump in front of the Doctor.

"No!" Autumn yells before jumping in front of me and no matter how much I try to push her out of the way the bullet hits her and she falls to the ground.

"Autumn!" I yell as tears fill my eyes and I drop to the floor pulling her into my arms. I knew she would come back to life but my mind and heart couldn't process it. All I could focus on was my daughter, my own DNA was dying in my arms and my only job as her mum was to protect her and I failed.

"Autumn? Autumn. Talk to me" the Doctor said kneeling beside me as Martha checks her.

"Is she going to be all right?" Donna asks and I see Martha shake her head no.

"A new world. It's beautiful" Autumn says and my tears finally fall.

"Autumn, be strong now. You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you, me and mum. Hey? We can go anywhere, everywhere. You choose" he says looking into her green eyes and she smiles.

"That sounds good" she says growing weak and I rack my brain trying to think of anything that I could say to her before the moment was up. I was trying so hard my head started to painfully ache and before I knew it memories of my past were flashing through my head.

"Autumn" I whispered and her identical eyes meet mine, "before I met the Doctor I was working at a bakery" I say and her eyes lit up. "I was saving up to go to school for pastry arts."

"You kept your promise" she whispered.

"Always" I whispered back, "thank you for choosing me to be your mum I've never had a more important and special job in my life, we love you" I say sincerely and wholeheartedly before looking at the Doctor.

"You're our daughter, and we've only just got started" he added, "you're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me? Autumn?" His eyes frantically searched her body waiting for a response. Her eyes then closed and she took her last breath, I sucked back my tears as best as I could but my whole body shook with sadness.

"Two hearts. Two hearts. She's like me. If we wait. If we just wait" the Doctor says and I grab one of his hands.

"There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough" Martha says and he looks at me for reassurance. Apart of me wanted to tell him that she would live but I knew no matter how much it hurt I couldn't tell him the truth. I shook my head no and his eyes glossed over as he looked at her once more.

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me" he says before kissing her forehead and squeezing my hand. He then stood up and goes over to Cobb whom is being held by two soldiers who are making him kneel. The Doctor picks up the pistol and points it at Cobb's head. I heard Martha and Donna's breath hitch but deep down I know they knew him better than that regardless of how much he'd shared with them. He never would but I was a bit ashamed that in this moment I might of. He stood like that for a very long time with the look of anger and disgust on his face before putting the guns safety back on and dropping it.

"I never would. Have you got that? I never would. When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that. Make the foundation of this society a man who never would" he says before picking Autumn up from my arms and carrying her away. Once we got back to the camp I excused myself to have a moment alone to grieve before joining the others to see Autumn laying in the sunlight looking at peace as the soldiers and Hath were working together.

"It's happening. The terraforming" Martha says.

"Build a city, nice and safe underground, strip away the top soil and there it is" Donna says, "and what about Autumn?"

"Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please" Cline asks looking between the Doctor and I and as I was about to object the Doctor cut me off by sending me a knowing look.

"Autumn was the reason for the Tardis bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Autumn in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox" he says nodding at Cline that they were allowed to give her a ceremony. He then reached his hand out to me and I ignored it turning my back and walking to Autumn to say goodbye once more. He sighed before asking the others, "Time to go home?"

"Yeah. Home" Martha says.

"Let's give her a minute" Donna says and they leave me alone with Autumn. I see Cline watching me with her closely so I take her hand in mine and squeeze it tightly as I whispered in her ear before kissing it and placing it back over her stomach.

"I love you" I say touching her curls once more before swallowing my tears and walking towards the Tardis filled with different emotions.

* * *

Cline and a Hath put a pillow under Autumn's head and as they start to pull the sheet over her body, her mouth opens and golden energy comes out. She gasps and her eyes open making the guys look at her in complete shock.

"Hello, boys" she says smiling before jumping up and looking around briefly for her parents. Once she figured them gone she squeezed the hand her mother had kissed and headed down the corridor with Cline behind her. As she approached the shuttle Cline stopped and watched as she climbed in.

"What're you doing? Come back" he said.

"Sorry. Can't stop. What you going to do-" she trailed off a smirk gracing her lips. "Tell my parents?"

"But where are you going?"

"Oh, I've got the whole universe" she says starting it up and taking off into the sky, "planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do" she said excitedly before unclenching her hand to reveal a piece of paper with beautiful handwriting on it. "But along the way mum gave me a few set appointments, first on the list. Torchwood" she said folding it up and slipping it into her pocket,

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**EMERGENCY**! I really want to do Blink soon but I need some ideas of how to fit Wren in this lack of Doctor episode. Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Aliens of London

A/N- have a little fluff on me!

Also Doctor Who isn't mine :(

Also, Also isn't anyone going to ask what's with the glasses :)

* * *

I stood leaning against the outside of the Tardis as we were saying our goodbyes to Martha. I was trying to be more cheerful but I couldn't stop thinking about Autumn and what I did, I knew the Doctor was going to be angry.

"Are you sure about this?" Donna asks her.

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this any more. You'll be the same one day" she responds.

"Not me. Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this? I'm going to travel with that man for ever" Donna says and I give her a bitter smile.

"Good luck."

"And you" Donna finishes and I loop my arm with Martha as we walk away the Doctor quickly catching up with us.

"We're making a habit of this" the Doctor says with a smile.

"Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier. All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something else worth living for, the both of you" she says giving me a look that I just shrugged off.

"Oh there's always something worth living for, Martha" the Doctor says before giving her a tight hug.

"Bye, Doctor."

"Goodbye. Doctor Jones" he says pulling away and I take my turn hugging her.

"See you around Martha Jones, you're incredibly brilliant" I whisper.

"You too Wren, I love you" she said pulling away and I smiled.

"Love you too" I said watching her walk away. The Doctor held his hand out for me and again I ignored it and kept walking. I still felt hostile with him and just wanted to keep my distance for now. Once we were all inside the Tardis I took a seat on the pilots chair as the Doctor leaned against the controls and Donna the wall.

"About Autumn" the Doctor starts and I clear my throat.

"I don't want to talk about it" I say fidgeting in my seat.

"It's always better to talk things out" Donna says and I shrug before getting up.

"Then you two talk" I said irritated before heading towards the stairs only to be grabbed by the Doctor.

"Please don't do that" he asks with forceful eyes, "don't shut me out" he says and I can't stop my eyes from watering.

"I don't want to talk about her right now, it's too soon" I said shrugging his arm off and heading upstairs to my room. I slammed my door and laid across my bed sighing and wiping my tears. I knew she was well and alive but it hurt that I couldn't bring her with me, it hurt that I had to leave behind, one of the most important pieces of me. I jumped up as my door flew open and slammed shut again, it was the Doctor whom looked very angry. He stormed towards me and I held my place as I spoke.

"I said I don't want to talk-" I was cut off by his lips brutally attacking mine in a bruising yet delectable kiss. He pulled away and I only had a second to breath and register what was going on before his lips found my neck. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as he viciously attacked it and my legs completely turned to jelly. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up as he laid kisses on my ears, neck, collarbone and chest. All the anger and animosity I felt towards him melted away with every kiss.

I hated that I couldn't stay mad with him long but I knew the truth, I didn't really want to be. When I truly thought about it I was the one being selfish, he lost his own children before and had a hard time accepting Autumn. When he finally did she was taken from him too, so while I was also angry I couldn't be mad at him because I'm sure he felt the same way I did.

I moaned as his fingers brushed against the bare skin on my back. He picked me up and sat me on the dresser as I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled away and looked me in my lust filled eyes with his own, both of us breathing hard.

"I'm sorry" he said in between pants and my heart clenched, "I wanted to be able to save her and bring her along, I wanted that for you, for us" he finished and I weakly smiled.

"No I'm sorry, I know you've felt this heartache before and I was dismissive of your feelings" I said reaching out and stroking his hair.

"Wren" he whispered, "you're the one who always wants me to let you in, do the same for me please" he said and I nodded removing my fingers from his soft hair.

"I love you" I said honestly looking into his eyes again.

"I love you more" he said touching the back of my head gently. I grabbed both sides of his face and smashed my lips back to his. It only took a moment for him to pull away and take the lead again, Ten absolutely loves to be in control. He started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt and then decided it was taking to long as he then ripped them off. I moaned as he bit my ear and reached for his jacket that I immediately pulled off. I knew where things were leading and I'll admit it I was nervous, I'm still a virgin. But I didn't want him to stop, I'm absolutely in love with him and positive that he's my soulmate my other half and I couldn't think of a greater man to be the one to take my virginity. I ran my hands over his chest bringing my own lips to his neck and finally he let out a strangled moan. I smiled despite myself before a frown took over my features as I felt the familiar headache in my head.

"Ouch" he yelled jumping back from me and I held my hands out to see they were glowing gold.

"Of all the times" I mumbled as he looked up at me and a smile grazed his lips.

"Oh, you mean you didn't do that on purpose" he joked, "tease." I smiled and blew him one last kiss before I shifted, thankfully I landed on my feet and had a wall to lean against. I pouted like a little kid once I realized just how bad I wanted, needed the Doctor right now.

"Wren?" Came a familiar voice and I looked up to see Nine placing down a newspaper on his bed as he approached me with a questioning look. I felt my eyes immediately fill again with desire and as soon as he was within arms length I jumped on him kissing him with such passion I made myself dizzy. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around me and as I tried to remove his leather jacket with shaky fingers he gently pulled away. "This is your first time isn't it" he asked kindly and I bit my lip nervously nodding.

"How'd you know?" I asked and he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bed and encouraging me to take seat.

"Well" he said obviously embarrassed as he scratched his head, "we've-" he trailed off meeting my eyes that went wide.

"We had sex before!?" I blurted out but smirked once I saw his neck turn red climbing to his ears.

"Well yea" he said awkwardly coughing and I couldn't stop the word vomit.

"Was I any good?" His eyes went wide and I blushed at my bluntness, "never mind" I said looking down at my lap.

"Wren" he called quietly lifting my chin so our eyes could meet, "you were fantastic" he whispered holding eye contact and a smile found it's way to my lips. I reached for his hand and pulled him closer, standing up and kissing him. He hesitated and pulled away slowly, "are you sure?" He asked seriously and I nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" I said and he smiled his ears moving adorably, "I love you" I said with certainty.

"I love you too" he said before stealing my lips. The kiss was sweet and delicate unlike before with Ten, he knew this was my first time and he was being incredibly careful with me. It was a bit of a new side to Nine that I hadn't seen and it made me love him and want him even more. I pulled away to make haste of my shirt that was already hanging off since the buttons were gone. I felt a little shy but it was soon forgotten as he kissed me again moving his way to my neck and then chest. Seeing as my bra was now in the way I quickly undid it and tossed it on the floor. He stared at me quietly for a minute and I felt a little nervous but he quickly kissed me again. He moved back to my chest and paused before taking one in his mouth, I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of his warm mouth on my skin. He then moved to the other as he caressed the previous one, I bit my lip and moaned in pleasure. As he sat up I reached and pulled his jacket off leaving him to remove his own shirt over his head. I gently rubbed up and down his chest and smiled despite myself knowing this was for my eyes only. He pushed me back down and continued to make his way down kissing every inch of my body.

He went as far as he could go until another article of clothing was in his way. He looked at me asking for permission with his eyes and I quickly nodded letting him know it was ok. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans before carefully sliding them off and then letting them fall to the floor. He then touched the edge of my panties and traced it with his fingers causing me to shiver. He smirked before he peeled them back dragging them down my legs and then launching them somewhere across the room. He stood on his knees in front of my body examining me from head to toe. I felt slightly self-conscious of my body and wiggled under his gaze. He reached back up and pecked my lips before giving me a great big smile.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered stroking my cheek, "I don't want you to worry about anything, let me do all the work. Let me make your first time special" he said and before I could argue he brought his lips down again completely crushing my own. He pecked my lips once more before going back down my body, rubbing me with his big warm hands. He gently spread my legs and started to stroke my thighs before kissing them. I shivered and whimpered slightly under his touch burning with desire. He paused again for a moment and quickly looked into my eyes before placing his mouth on my most intimate part causing me to gasp for air because of the impact it gave. He gently licked, sucked and kissed me as I wiggled in pleasure grabbing onto the sheets as hard as possible.

I then felt him enter one finger and I stopped feeling a little pain. He wiggled it around for a bit until I started moaning again and then he added another which hurt a little but the pleasure was stronger. After the third he began to flick his tongue on my magic button and I almost went crazy. He continued to go faster and faster and I felt my body tense up and my back arch and I released feeling exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. He came back up and hovered over me kissing my lips and licking his, "I'll be gentle I promise" was all he said and I nodded feeling anxious.

He stood up and took his pants and kickers off before climbing back over me and kissing me again. I couldn't help but memorize the rare sight of him fully naked for only me to see, and what a image it was. As gently as possible he nudged my legs open with his knee, I spread them for him and he took a deep breath before entering me halfway. I screamed in pain and he didn't move another inch, he just held me in his arms tightly telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me until the pain passed. I could see the pleasure in his eyes and I could tell it was talking all his will power not to thrust into me. Once the pain eventually subdued I gave him the ok and he went all the way in.

He exhaled in pleasure but I was still feeling some discomfort. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as tears fell. He kissed each one away and then kissed my eye lids and nose. I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. He gently stroked in and out of me, for the first few minutes it was uncomfortable but after that it was nothing but pleasure. I grabbed onto his back scratching and digging my nails into him and he moaned in pleasure. I kept screaming his name and kissing on his neck and chest nibbling on his ear occasionally. He started to speed up and I moved my hips to match his rhythm us both moving in accuracy and harmony.

I've never felt so good and so connected to another person in my entire life. It was like all the love I had for him was just radiating and spilling out all over me. He started going even faster if possible and his strokes got harder as we both tensed up. I wrapped my legs as tight as possible around his waist and made sure to stare straight into his blue eyes as with his next thrust I came and with the last so did he.

He collapsed on top of me as the both of us tried to catch our breath. Once he had his he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight.

"That was amazing" I breathed, my fingers instinctively reaching up and playing with his ears.

"You mean fantastic" he said correcting me and I laughed.

"Yea" I said feeling sleepy and he stroked my hair gently like I liked it and slowly but surely I fell asleep in the arms of my lover and soulmate practically glowing and overfilled with happiness.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed the spot next to me was empty and I was a bit colder from the lack of body heat. I laid there naked and tingled in the covers completely stretched out all over the bed.

"No wonder he left" I mumbled to myself sitting up and stretching. I groaned as I felt a bit of soreness in between my legs and then smiled at the thought and memories of last night filled my head. I watched it play by play gently tracing everywhere the Doctor had touched me last night. The Tardis hummed snapping me out of my thoughts and I rolled my eyes knowing she was telling me to get up. I headed to the bathroom and took a long shower still thinking about the Doctor before getting out and looking for something to wear. Once I opened the closet to see a bunch of leather jackets I realized I was still in the Doctors room. "Right" I mumbled, "well come on girl I can't exactly wear his clothes" I said to the Tardis closing the door and reopening it. There was a black tank top, dark jeans and black leather boots with a matching leather jacket that was similar to the Doctor's. I smiled at the Tardis' sense of humor before quickly getting dressed and throwing my curly hair into a ponytail, slipping my gun in my boot. As I headed downstairs the Doctor had just finished landing and he looked smug.

"So where are we then?" I asked and he jumped finally noticing me.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked frowning before smiling and picking me up, hugging me tightly. "How'd you sleep? You feeling sore?" He asked sweetly and I smiled as he sat me down.

"A little but I promise I'm fine" I told him gently tugging a ear making him smile.

"Good because you're coming with me" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Where we going?"

"To investigate, I sorta lied to Rose, you know our new companion. Told her I wouldn't snoop around and-"

"Let me guess" I said cutting him off, "your snooping around" I said with a sarcastic expression on my face and he rolled his eyes as we exited the Tardis. The first thing I notice is that we were in a storage room, the Doctor starts sonicing the door and shushes it as it makes noise. I watch him amused before the door opened and he took my hand again leading me out of the room. We immediately came face to face with Marines and they stared at each other in silence for a moment before grabbing their weapons and pointing them at us. Suddenly a woman's scream is heard and we all look into that direction.

"Defense plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" The Doctor shouts at them and then he leads them out of the room still holding my hand. As we enter the room where the scream was heard we find a woman hiding by her desk with a cut on her head. I instantly remembered what episode this was, the one where the Doctor accidentally brought Rose back a year later.

"It's alive!" The woman yelled.

"Spread out, tell the perimeter it's a lockdown" the Doctor ordered but no one moved.

"My god, It's still alive" she mumbled to herself.

"Do it!" The Doctor yelled and the men finally took off leaving the three of us alone. I helped the woman who's name I believe was Sato off the floor.

"I swear it was dead" she says.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" He asks all at once but she's interrupted by metal clattering in the room. "It's still here" he says before gesturing to a soldier outside the door to come in and kneel by Sato. I follow him towards a filing cabinet and there behind it was a cute little pig in a spacesuit.

"Hello" the Doctor says and the pig runs out on its hind legs.

"Don't shoot!" The Doctor yells.

"Wait!" I call out to the pig and it stops, I immediately block it from view as I remembered a soldier was going to walk in and shoot it. Just as I thought that the Doctor told another soldier to lower his gun and I took my chances at saving this pigs life. "Hey it's ok" I whispered and it turned to look at me, "I know you're scared, this is a scary place and you don't know what's going on." It looked at me with a curious expression and I took a step forward to see if it trusted me and it did as it didn't move. "Can you talk?" I asked and it tilted it's head to the side.

"Oink" left it's lips and I smiled.

"Was that a yes?" I joked and it took a step closer to me causing the Doctor to do the same.

"Wren" he warned.

"I'm ok" I told him still focusing on the pig. "Hey there, you can trust me I promise I'll keep you safe. I'll get you away from all these scary people and I'll get back at the things that did this to you" I said holding my hand out and he looked at it before reaching out his own little pig foot which I gently grasped and smiled in relief.

* * *

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you" Mikey tells Rose sadness, hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long" she said apologetic but still didn't apologize.

"And I waited for you, Rose. Twelve months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back" he continues.

"Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie says walking in on their conversation. Mickey shuts the door before turning back to Rose.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now" Jackie demands.

"I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now. That box thing just faded away."

"What do you mean?" Rose said in surprise.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be" he taunts before Rose runs out of the flat with Mickey and Jackie following after her. After she came to a stop at where the Doctor had parked the Tardis she looked around desperately.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me" she said reassuringly.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it" Mickey said bitterly.

"He would have said" she tried again.

"What're you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Jackie asks.

"Ho, ho, ho, he's vamoosed" Mickey says.

"He's not, because he gave me this" she said pulling out the Tardis key, "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than-" she's cut off as the Tardis key begins to glow and the Tardis starts to materialize.

"Yea, he's someone else boyfriend" Mickey says and Rose gives him a hard look, "you always liked a challenge didn't you."

"Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside" she said ignoring Mickey and shoving Jackie away who wouldn't budge. "Just, Mum, go. Oh, blimey" she muttered as the Tardis materializes right in front of them.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie asked completely confused and dumbfounded. Just then the Doctor opened the door and stepped out.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look" he said going into the Tardis followed by the trio.

"My mum's here" Rose whispered.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic."

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you" Mickey yelled.

"You see what I mean? Domestic."

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name" Mickey argued.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

"Sounds like someone's being rude again" came a Scottish accent and they all turned to see Wren walking down the stairs with a pig in a spacesuit on two feet following behind. They all silently stared at the pig with wide eyes not knowing wether to freak out or not, Wren looked at them confused before she realized they weren't use to something like that just yet. "Oh right sorry, everyone this is Guinea we just saved him. Guinea this is Rose, Mickey and Jackie."

"Oink" left his lips and Wren laughed a few pieces of curls leaving her ponytail.

"He says hello" she snickers before walking over as Guinea stayed put at the stairs. "Oh Jackie it's good to see you again!" She went to hug her but she took a step back her eyes wide, "oh right we aren't on good terms yet are we?" She continued to walk backwards like she was about to lose it, bewilderment clear on her face.

"Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!" Rose pleaded and Jackie ran out of the Tardis with her following after. "Mum, it's not like that. Their not. I'll be up in a minute. Hold on!" She yelled at the disappearing Jackie before running back into the Tardis.

"That was a real spaceship" she asked with a curious smile.

"Yep" the Doctor smiles back.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert" Mickey says sarcastically.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor says going downstairs under the main controls just as Wren runs up to Mickey and hugs him. He looked completely uncomfortable and taken off guard yet he slightly hugged her back as Rose raised an eyebrow. Wren pulled away slowly and looked embarrassed.

"We aren't good friends then yet?" She asks.

"We're going to be good friends" he asks in disbelief.

"Wren!" The Doctor scorns and she rolls her eyes before sitting on the pilots chair.

"Oh shove off he already knows now" she says smiling at both Rose and Mickey, "it's weird because last time I saw you two you both ran up to me and hugged me and I was confused now it's the other way around" she laughed and Rose relaxed feeling better that they would actually get along because in the beginning she was doubtful. "Oi!" she shouted towards Guinea, "don't just stand there come have a seat" she said scooting over and patting the spot next to her. He immediately followed her orders but struggled to get on the chair which was very amusing to everyone. Finally Wren stood up and picked him up sitting him on the chair before taking her previous seat. She smiled at the pig and scratched behind his ear which made him lean into her and kick his leg like a dog.

"So what planet did you get this little fellow from?" Rose asked smiling and coming closer.

"Earth" Wren replied patting his head.

"What?" Rose asked surprised.

"This little guy was taken from earth, experimented on and placed into the spaceship that crashed a couple of hours ago."

"So he's just a normal pig?"

"Oink!" Guinea said like he was yelling and Wren laughed again.

"He takes offense to that, he's definitely not normal."

"How do you know what he's saying?" Mickey asks.

"She's just really good at that. Knowing others I mean" the Doctor adds.

"It's not that hard you just have to care" she says offering them a smile before getting up and helping Guinea down, "come on Guinea let's get you something to eat." She took his foot and lead him through another door as they watched them go.

"I get it!" Mickey yells making Rose jump.

"What? Get what?"

"Guinea. As in Guinea Pig."

"Yea, she's brilliant like that" the Doctor laughs.

* * *

"Oh come on" I whined to the Doctor as he continued to work on the Tardis.

"Wren the last thing we need is a pet" he said ignoring my pouting face that I knew he would easily give into.

"He's not a pet, he's our friend" I said offended.

"Look I know you've really bonded with him, you even gave him a very accurate name. But come on Wren, with you jumping in and out someone has to take care of him and I'm busy." He said but was completely taken off guard as I sat on his lap facing him, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He swallowed hard but looked back into my green eyes with his blue ones unwavering.

"Doctor" I whispered seductively leaning into his chest and playing with his ear.

"Wren this isn't the place nor time for your antics" he complained yet wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I'll move away once you agree to let Guinea stay."

"What if I don't want you to move" he whispered his voice now hard. I sighed in defeat and buried my face into his neck. "Alright, how about we come to some kind of agreement" he said giving in and I looked up excitedly.

"He can stay?" I asked hopeful.

"No" he said simply and I frowned.

"But we'll find him some place safe where he can live his life in peace" he said and I looked down.

"Ok" I mumbled knowing that was as good as it was going to get.

"But" he said and I looked up to meet his smiling face, "I'll take you to visit him whenever you want."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" he said stroking my hair and I kissed him long and hard before getting up and letting him complete his work.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship" he says going up to the control and flipping switches, "here we go. Hold on." We all gather around to look at the monitor. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed" he explained.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" As the Doctor starts thinking things over Mickey and Rose began to channel-hop on the scanner. Funny enough, since I've been here I haven't watched a lick of television.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asks.

"All the basic packages" the Doctor answers.

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football" he says rudely before they stop on a channel with different people walking into a building, "hold on, I know that lot."

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space" the woman on the television says.

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Task force. Good people" the Doctor says.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"'Cos he's worked for them" Mickey says and the Doctor raises an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky" the Doctor says dismissing him.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asks.

"They wouldn't recognize him" I say and he nods.

"I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship" he says leading us out of the Tardis and straight into a helicopter spotlight.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads" a police officer yells at is and we immediately put our hands up. Lots of police cars and trucks pull up as Mickey runs and Jackie comes out of the block of flats.

"Rose!" She yells only to be stopped by a soldier.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest" the officer says coming closer to us.

"Take me to your leader" the Doctor says before we're escorted to a police car that was very nice on the inside.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago" Rose joked.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted" the Doctor says taking my hand.

"Where to?"

"Where'd you think? Downing Street."

"You're kidding" she says in disbelief.

"He's not" I say smiling.

"10 Downing Street?" She asks again.

"That's the one" I say.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore?"

"Apart from him."

"Me" I chime in and he rolls his eyes but smiles none the less.

"Oh, don't you just love it" Rose smiles.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year."

* * *

We follow a man, Ganesh to a room full of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please" he says and everyone gathers around before following him to a hallway. "It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times" he says handing the Doctor and I each one, "here's your ID card."

"Wait why do I get one?" I asked confused.

"You have just as much knowledge as the Doctor, you've both been around for a long time, and might I add mam that you haven't aged a bit."

"Oh really? Thank you" I say with a smile, "will you look at that" I whisper to the Doctor, "screw an alien and you'll never age" I joke and he bumps my arm making me bite back a smile. We start walking towards the room but are quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance" Ganesh says.

"We don't go anywhere without her."

"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with us."

"Look even I don't have clearance to go in there, I can't let her in and that's a fact."

"It's all right, you two go" Rose says and I shake my head standing next to her.

"Actually I can't go in there I'm feeling a bit squeamish" I said meeting the Doctors eyes and giving him a I know what's going to happen look and I shake my badge at him before giving Ganesh a smile. "Sorry but will you let them know I'm not feeling well?" I said and he sighed.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A woman I recognized as Harriet Jones asks.

"Sure" he says looking at her curiously.

"And are you Serenity Logan?" She asks meeting my eyes and I smile at her.

"In the flesh" I say.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" Ganesh says.

"I just need a word in private" she says.

"I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble" he says to Rose but gives me the you better behave look before he leaves.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it" Ganesh says to Rose, "I'm going to have to leave you two with security."

"It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use" Harriet says ushering us away before whispering to us, "walk with me. Just keep walking." We follow her lead and she stops us in a empty hallway. "That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones-"

"MP Flydale North" I say cutting her off and she looks surprised.

"You and that friend of yours, you're both experts, is that right? You know about aliens?" She asks desperately.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asks and Harriet starts crying. I gently pull her into a hug until she's able to get herself together.

"You've seen something horrific haven't you?" I ask and she nods before leading us to the cabinet room where she hid and explained to us what happened.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!"

"It's all right. We believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it" Rose says before she starts searching the room. She opens a different cupboard and a man's body falls out.

"Oh, my God! Is that the-"

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander" Ganesh says cutting Rose off before pausing himself, "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister! That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!"

"And who told you that, hmm? Me" came a familiar voice and I looked up to see Margaret as she reached up and started to unzip her hairline.

"Ganesh over here!" I yell at him but he doesn't budge as he's in shock to see Margaret in her true form, before I can warn him again she grabs him with her claws and slams him against the wall.

"Oh my god" says Harriet and I drop to the floor shaking from being shocked and I realized I was still holding onto the badge.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. World War Three

A/N- Sorry I'm late! But thanks for all the follows and favorites, I really appreciate it! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and ideas, I love to hear from you! :)

Also, I wish I owned Doctor Who :(

Also, Also what do you think of our twelfth Doctor and the season finale? :)

* * *

"Wren!" Rose yelled as I scuffled but was successful in releasing the badge that had electrocuted me. Rose dropped beside me as I struggled to regain my breathing, once it had evened out I was able to stand with Rose's help. Margaret began to shake as she was now being electrocuted. Not wasting a second more the three of us escape the room without a second thought.

"No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them" Harriet says prepared to run back but stops once Margaret appears chasing after us. We run non stop down hallways and different doors as she just smashes through them never giving up pursuit. We seemed to find ourselves blocked by the Slitheen until the lift opens revealing the Doctor who barely glances at us.

"Hello!" He says catching it's attention and distracting it from us as we slipped pass it and into a room.

"Hide" I quickly tell them before hiding behind a desk as Rose hides behind the cabinet and Harriet behind the screen. I take a deep breath trying to calm my heart beat and keep myself calm until I hear Margaret enter.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips" she says and I peek to see Rose make her way from the cabinet to behind a curtain as she'd gotten closer. Just then two more Slitheens entered and I hide back behind the desk. "My brothers" she greets.

"Happy hunting?" One asks.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat and fear" the other growls.

"I can smell an old girl, stale bird and brittle bones" he said.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps" Margaret says before slinging the curtain back causing Rose to scream.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet screams jumping out from her hiding space. I jump out in front of Rose and before I can even think it through I punched Margaret in the face just as the Doctor bursts in with a fire extinguisher. He sprays the two males while Rose pulls the curtain over a stunned Margaret and I cradle my now aching hand. A smirk briefly appearing on my face as I realized this is why the future Margaret hates me.

"Out, with me!" He shouts and we quickly run over to him as he continues to spray them, "who the hell are you?" He asks briefly glancing at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North" she introduces.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" she answered as he uses up all the extinguisher and then grabs my hand as we all break into a run.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room" he yells.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens" Harriet explains.

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too" she says as the Slitheen appear chasing after us once again. Once we reach the cabinet room the Doctor grabs a decanter from a side table and stands in the doorway holding the screwdriver to it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off" he warns making them take a step back. "Right then, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens" Harriet said as if it was obvious.

"Yes. I got that, thanks."

"Who are you, if not human?" One of the males asks.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asks.

"He's not human" I answer her and her eyes go wide.

"He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" He asks looking at us.

"Sorry."

"So, what's the plan?" He asks looking back at the Slitheen as Harriet leans close to me.

"But he's got a Northern accent" she whispers.

"Lots of planets have a north" Rose whispers back and I hold back a laugh.

"I said hush" he warns us not sparing a glance, "you've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?" He questions them.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" One laughs.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?"

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service" the other introduces.

"So, you're family" the Doctor states.

"A family business."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" He asks ignoring the Doctors question.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor mocks.

"You're making it up."

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it" he says handing her the bottle of alcohol.

"You pass it to the left first" she tells him.

"Sorry" he says before handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said with a wink.

"You're welcome, nice right hook by the way" he says with a smirk.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" they interrupt ready to approach us.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asks taking my hand and squeezing it nervously.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson" the Doctor says before lifting a small panel by the door and pressing a button. Metal shutters crash shut across the windows and doors completely shutting us in. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall, they'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" Rose asks as I let her hand go, sit atop the table and take a sip of the alcohol scrunching my face up at the burning sensation. It had been a long time since I had a strong drink, the feeling felt foreign but it was definitely welcomed.

"Ah" he says obviously not haven't thunking that far.

I take another sip and sigh, "anyone else find all the running through different rooms and hiding from big bad monsters a bit Scooby Dooish?" I joke and they all look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Guess not" I mumble taking another sip.

* * *

I watch through blurry eyes as the Doctor drags Ganesh's body into a small store room, where the late Anthony Blair is also laid out.

"What was his name?" The Doctor asks.

"Who?" Asks Harriet whom was in deep thought.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name" she said sadly.

"Ganesh" I answer my words slow and my Scottish accent thicker, "his name was Ganesh."

"Right, sorry" He says walking over and taking the last bit of alcohol I had left and dumping it on the floor, "what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" He asks like nothing happened and I glared at him.

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asks as I struggle to stand up from the floor.

"He wasn't their type" I joked.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans" the Doctor answers grabbing me roughly and helping me stand up before sending me a warning glare.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller" Rose jokes.

"Oh Rose don't we all" I say.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes" Harriet scorns angrily.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" she says.

"Well, that's a strange friendship."

"He's a very strange man" I say sending the Doctor a look.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asks her while taking in her appearance.

"Oh, hardly."

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He says going into his thinking mode.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asks.

"You're a very violent young woman" Harriet said and I laugh taking a seat in one of the chairs, letting my head fall back.

"I'm serious, we could."

"Because blowing up the bad guys always works" I said sitting up straight and mocking Rose.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations" Harriet said.

"Say that again" the Doctor orders pointing at her.

"What, about the codes?"

"Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN."

"Like that's ever stopped them" I mumbled.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" Harriet asks the Doctor.

"Everything's important" he tells her.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal" Harriet frowns.

"Well I could just tell you what they want, solve everything and we can all go home" I say with a dopey smile and she looked at me curiously yet in disbelief.

"I think you've had a bit much."

"Oh don't believe me? I'll prove it" I started only to be yucked up from my chair and away from the others by the Doctor. He pulled me into a corner and pressed me against the wall blocking my view and hovering over me with an angry expression.

"I'm only having some fun, I wasn't really going to tell her" I whine and he plucks my forehead, "ow!" I mumble slightly glaring.

"What is it?" He asks lowly and I blink a few times making sure my vision was ok.

"What is what?"

"Why'd you drink so much and become this" he says looking me up and down with disappointment in his eyes.

"What is it that I've become love?" I mocked.

"Cynical and sarcastic" he said making me frown and before I could stop myself the words fell out.

"I guess for the same reasons you have" I sassed and immediately regretted it. He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm, "you know I didn't mean that-" I was cut off as he grabbed my chin making me look into his blue eyes that were scorning me worse than his words ever could.

"You stay here and get yourself together, when you're ready to join the rest of us and help out we'll be over there" he says letting me go, "you better sober up, and I mean sober up fast Serenity Logan." I sighed as he went back and joined the others, wiping my tired eyes with my hands. I am not cynical I thought I was pretty funny, I guess I was a little more drunk than I thought. It's been forever since I actually drank, it just felt good to let loose and relax for awhile guess I over indulged.

"So, what do they want, though?" Rose asks eyeing me before turning back to the Doctor.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset" he says.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet lists off.

"You're very good at this" the Doctor praises as I take a deep breath concentrating on sobering up.

"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" He asks again as a phone beeps catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, that's me" Rose says pulling her phone out.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asks.

"He zapped it. Super phone" she says before looking at her text.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts" she asks the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah" he answers.

"It's Mickey" Rose says.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy" he says dismissively.

"Rude" I said meeting his eyes and the corner of his lip twitches as I walk over and join them, my head much clearer.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all" she says showing him the phone which contained a photo of a Slitheen.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me" Rose says on the phone with Mickey before the Doctor snatches it away.

"Is this Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer" he says rudely and I smack his arm to which he plucks me and I glare. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke-" he says actually looking nauseous at being nice to him "before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." It was silent for awhile and obviously Mickey agreed as the Doctor plugged in the phone to the conference speaker.

"It says password" echoed Mickey's voice.

"Say it again" the Doctor says thinking for a moment.

"It's asking for the password."

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L" I say earning a look from the Doctor and then a small smile.

"So, what's that website?" Came Jackie's voice.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years" Mickey answers, "they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark" the Doctor says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, leave him alone" Rose defends with a smile.

"Thank you. Password again."

"Just repeat it every time" I tell him as the Doctor starts pacing, thinking out loud again.

"Big Ben, why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" He ponders.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them" Harriet says.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London" he answers.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert" Rose said, "what would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her" came an annoyed Jackie.

"At least I'm trying" Rose defended.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind" she paused and I sat down already knowing what she was going to ask. "Since that man and his little girlfriend walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened-"

"I'm talking to them" she interrupted Rose, "'Cos I've seen this life of yours Doctor, and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Both of you just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine" Rose tries to downplay for her mother but I see her hesitantly glance at us and even though we're both quiet she knows her life will always be at risk.

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" I wanted to say something so bad and reassure her but I couldn't. The Doctor gently placed a hand on my shoulder and I leaned back in the chair sighing. "Well, what's the answer?" She asks and then there's shuffling as Mickey takes the phone.

"We're in" he says.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that" the Doctor says ignoring all previous conversation and getting straight back to business. A voice begins talking and we all get silent as to hear it.

"What is it?" Mickey asks.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day" said Jackie.

"Hush!" Mickey says.

"It's some sort of message" the Doctor says.

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating" he says as the sound of a doorbell rings, "hush!"

"That's not me" Mickey fires back, "go and see who that is" he tells Jackie.

"It's three o'clock in the morning" she complains."

"Well, go and tell them that" Mickey says and I go to protest but the Doctor quickly interrupts me.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" He asks looking straight and at me and as I open my mouth Jackie's loud voice rang out.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" She yells.

"They've found us" Mickey says worriedly.

"Mickey, I need that signal" the Doctor says relatively calm.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum" Rose yells, "Just get out! Get out!"

"We can't, it's by the front door" Mickey says as there's shuffling in the background. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us!" He screams.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" She yells looking between the both of us.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor says thinking quickly and pacing again.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back just run." Mickey says bravely.

"That's my mother" Rose says sadly looking between the two of us, resting her eyes lastly on the Doctor.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" He say looking at the three of us.

"They're green" Rose says.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenalin."

"Narrows it down."

"The pig technology" Harriet adds.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose says.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" Mickey yells.

"They hunt like it's a ritual" Rose says quickly.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er-"

"Bad breath!" Rose excitedly cuts off Harriet.

"That's it!" Harriet says just as excited.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" The Doctor enthuses.

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose says to the phone.

"Too late!" Replies Mickey.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor yells.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter" Mickey says.

"Get into the kitchen" the Doctor quickly tells them. There's a lot of noise in the background before Jackie's voice rings out again.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!"

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor shouts.

"Just like Hannibal" Harriet says impressed.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" He asks.

"It's your kitchen-"

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf" I say interrupting the Doctor and earning a confused yet slightly jealous look from Rose.

"Oh, give it here. What do you need?" Jackie asks.

"Anything with vinegar" I say.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs."

"And you kiss this man?" The Doctor asks while I stifle a laugh. Suddenly there's the sound of the door breaking, a fart and then exploding.

"Hannibal?" Rose suddenly asks breaking the silence.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar" Harriet answers.

"Oh. Well, there you go then" she says with a smile and we all join in celebrating our small victory before news starts to play across the radio of the Slitheen warning the world that there is a threat in space.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it" the Doctor says.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asks.

"They did last time" Rose said.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out" the Doctor said.

"They release the defense code-"

"And the Slitheen go nuclear" he finishes for me.

"But why?" Harriet asks as the Doctor opens the metal shutters revealing Margaret.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked" he says.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away" Margaret says triumphantly.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert" the Doctor answers.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel" Margaret explains.

"At the cost of five billion lives" I said glaring at her.

"Bargain" she teases and I clench my fist.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you" the Doctor warns.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" She asked amused.

"Yes. Me" the Doctor says before closing the shutters on Margaret's laughing face.

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do" Jackie's voice rang out.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid" Harriet says.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asks.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail" he says.

"Voicemail dooms us all" Harriet says.

"If we could just get out of here" Rose says.

"There's a way out" I say slowly.

"What?" She asks with wide eyes.

"There's always been a way out" the Doctor says.

"Then why don't we use it?"

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe" he says louder for Jackie to hear.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you" she yells.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies" he said.

"Do it" Rose says without hesitation.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" He asks her.

"Yeah" she said with confident.

"Please, Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid, Wren tell him!" Jackie yells and I sigh feeling the weight of what it's like to constantly to be the Doctor. Even though I knew this was going to end all well, I couldn't imagine haven't to make big decisions and being in charge of other peoples lives.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will" he says and I gently touch his shoulder.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asks.

"I could save the world but we could lose you" he tells her glancing at me.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine" Harriet says.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie asks.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it" she tells the Doctor giving him a superior look.

"How do we get out?" Rose asks.

"We don't. We stay here" he says picking up the Emergency Protocols from the Red Box. "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything" he tells Mickey who starts typing away.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asks.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy" he tells her, "we're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile" the Doctor says.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes."

"We don't need it, all we need's an ordinary missile" I said.

"What's the first category?" The Doctor asks.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A" Mickey says.

"That's the one. Select."

"I could stop you" Jackie says.

"Do it, then" Mickey says still typing.

"You ready for this?" He asks Mickey as he takes my hand in his.

"Yeah."

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands" he says kindly and then there's a pause, "fire." There's a click and then everything was silent again as I squeezed the Doctors hand tighter.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asks gesturing to the walls.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big" I said.

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on" Rose says as Harriet and I go and help her.

"It's on radar" Mickey said as we quickly started emptying the cupboard. "Counter defense five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it" the Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

"Five five six neutralized."

The Doctor unplugs the phone and we all climb in the cupboards hoping for the best.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!" Harriet shouts and then there's an explosion that makes me cover my ears. Once everything's silent except for distant voices, we climb out the cupboards and the Doctor pushes the steel door off letting us see the distraction.

"Made in Britain" Harriet says as a soldier approaches us.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" He asks.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news" she says taking authority.

"Yes, ma'am" he says quickly walking away.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister" she says.

"Maybe you should have a go" I said with a smile.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you" Rose says.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" She yells making her way down the pile of rubble. We watch silently as she starts talking to different people and helping out.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age" he says and we watch her proudly for a few more minutes before heading back to the Tardis while Rose heads home to her mother.

Guinea was there to great us when we entered the Tardis, I gave him a hug before disappearing with him in the kitchen. I fixed us something quick and we ate in silence for the most part. It was weird, all the times I've been in danger this time felt so real. Just minutes ago I was almost blown up into pieces.

"Oink" came Guinea's voice and I looked up to see him studying me.

"I'm fine" I said and he tilted his head, "I promise" I say more reassuringly. "I really wish you could stay, but with me jumping all over he place I don't know if I'd ever actually see you. Plus the Doctor promised he'd take you someplace safe where you could live your life without any worry" I tell him as he gobbles down his food. "It hasn't been long but I'll miss you" I said and he stopped looking up at me again.

"Oink" he said sincerely which made me laugh.

"You can say that again" I said with a smile before finishing my food. Once we cleaned up I headed outside the Tardis where Mickey and the Doctor where chatting nicely for once.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is" Mickey says showing us the newspaper article headlined as an alien hoax. "How could they do that? They saw it" he asks in disbelief.

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick" the Doctor answers.

"We're just idiots."

"Well, not all of you" he says giving him a look and I smile as Mickey looks appreciated.

"You were brilliant today Mick" I say with a smile and he returns it.

"Yeah?" He questions.

"Present for you, Mickey" the Doctor says handing him a cd, "that's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of Wren and I. We'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me" he says and Mickey looks at me.

"He has no control of me jumping in and out of his life" I said as Jackie and Rose walk over towards us.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?" Mickey asks.

"You could look after her. Come with us" he says.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that" he says quickly as they approach us.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will" Jackie tells Rose.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back" Rose tells her.

"But it's not safe."

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home" she says.

"Got enough stuff?" I ask and she smiles.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me" she says handing her rucksack to the Doctor and heading over to Mickey.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room" she asks him.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board" the Doctor quickly says and Mickey looks relieved.

"We'd be dead without him" Rose says.

"My decision is final."

"Sorry" she says to Mickey and they share a sweet kiss goodbye.

"Good luck, yeah" Mickey tells her.

"You still can't promise me" Jackie says looking at us, "what if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" I honestly felt bad for Jackie, if Rose was my daughter I wouldn't want her to go either.

"Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?" She says comfortingly to her. After they hug Rose follows us into the Tardis and we take off.

"So what adventures next?" She asks happily.

"We've got another stop to make first" he says giving me the look I'd been dreading all day. After flipping a few switches we'd arrived at our destination. I held Guinea's hand and bent down to his height rubbing his head.

"Once we walk out those doors you'll be on your own" I say to him, "I promise to visit you whenever possible ok?" I ask and he nods his head. "You're going to he great I just know it" I say petting him one last time and then standing up follow the others as we exited the Tardis. The scenery was beautiful. The sky was blue, there was lots of green grass and the weather was comfortable. What surprised me the most were the half animals half something else walking around, something I could never explain. They looked like deformed animals from earth though they each had two feet to walk on.

"Hello and welcome to Farminia" a deformed giraffe said walking towards us.

"That giraffe just talked" Rose whispered to me, "and it's lips aren't moving.

"Indeed" I said totally intrigued.

"Oh it's the Doctor" he then says before bowing, "it's wonderful to see you, many thanks for your help again."

"Help with what?" I quickly questioned.

"Well the Doctor invented these little chips that connect to the brain and allow us to speak.

"Wow that's incredible" I say looking at the Doctor who pretends to act nonchalant.

"Speaking of" the Doctor says pulling something out of his pocket, "this ones for you" he says to Guinea before placing it in his ear and then sonicing it. We watch silently waiting to see if it actually worked.

"Hello Serenity" came a boys child like voice.

"Guinea?" I asks feeling my eyes tear up.

"The one and only" he says and I laugh.

"I wondered what you'd sound like if you could talk."

"I'm glad you got to hear it before you leave" he says and my heart swells with sadness. "Don't be sad, you saved me and I owe my life to you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Repay me by living a fulfilling and happy life ok?" I say and he nods coming over and hugging my leg. "I'm really not good with goodbyes" I whispered.

"Well then I guess we'll see each other later" he suggest.

"Yea, we will" I said giving him a big smile, "see you later then Guinea."

"You too Ms. Serenity" he says and then begins to walk off with the giraffe.

"Hey" Rose says patting my shoulder for comfort, "it's ok, a lot of people aren't good with goodbyes."

"It's not that I'm not good with them Rose, I'm just tired of having to say em" I tell her before heading back into the Tardis. It hurts to meet new people that you really like or just those that have been around awhile and then on day have to tell them goodbye. It was something I'd have to do for the rest of my life but it never got easier.

"Come on" the Doctor said to me, gesturing for me to head upstairs, "Rose give us a minute" he says as I follow him. He opens the door to his room and let's me inside before closing the door behind us. Without hesitation he gets into bed and looks up at me. "Come on then" he says impatiently and I confusedly climb into bed next to him. He immediately wraps me into his arms and holds me tighter than I thought possible. He then gently starts stroking my hair like I like it and I completely relax and feel safe in his arms.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better" I whispered. Again Nine showed me his gentle side and it made me love him that much more. A lot of people may come and go in our lives, but in this moment he was telling me that I would always have him and I hope he knew that he would always have me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. No Place Like Home

A/N- sorry for the delay! I love you guys and I didn't give up on this story!

Also, I own nothing Doctor Who :(

Also, Also don't blink :)

* * *

As I woke up in the Doctor's bed I was disappointed to find him already gone. I was however, comforted by his smell and the warmth he'd left behind in his absence. I quickly sat up as I realized I heard the shower running, immediately naughty thoughts filled my head. Should I go in or just wait until he comes out in his towel?

Obviously the first.

I smirked to myself before walking into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind me. I quickly undressed and admired the view I could just barely see due to the fog. I was surprised to find out as I got closer that it was Ten. Immediately I felt myself blush remembering my time with Nine and for a second I felt like I was cheating.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor," he said to his bar of soup and I bit my lip holding back laughter. That one little line made me remember that no matter how different he looked he was the same man I had been with once.

This is just round two I convinced myself.

I took a deep breath to steady my emotions and to gather my confidence before pulling back the glass door making him jump and face me. He looked confused for a second before his eyes grew wide as he unconsciously looked my body up and down.

"Did I give you a fright?" I asked innocently and he swallowed hard before shaking his head no, "oh, mind if I join you?" I asked not waiting for an answer as I stepped into the shower next to him. I stood under the shower head letting myself get completely wet and slicking my hair straight back.

"Wren?" The Doctor called out nervously.

"Yea?" I asked turning to face him and it was clear that he was completely flushed. I smirked at him as I gently placed my arms around his neck, "am I making you nervous?" I tease and he looks like he's thinking something over before he finally places his lips hungrily on mine. I gasp into the kiss as he picks me up and leans my back against the slick wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and instantly felt that he was hard.

"No we can't," he said pulling away from the kiss and meeting my eyes.

"Come on baby," I said greedily grabbing his hair and pushing his lips back to mine and he complied before pulling away again.

"Martha's waiting for us downstairs," he says and I groan in frustration.

"The Tardis will keep her busy right girl?" I ask looking up at the ceiling and she hums making me smile.

"Wren," he says in warning but I attack his neck with my lips and he tried to hold back a moan, "ok really quickly though," he said groaning before kissing my neck.

"No promises," I said clinging onto him for life as his kisses went lower and settled along my breast. "Oh baby," I moaned as he took one in his mouth and caressed the other with such determination I begin to feel completely weak. I let my legs slip from around his waist and found my footing before pulling away and seductively meeting his eyes. I gave him a quick wink before getting down on my knees and pulling him close. I couldn't tell if he was average or not being that he was the only man I'd been with. I felt completely overwhelmed having never done this before but I wanted to return his earlier favor.

"Wren you don't have to-" he started but moaned out as I immediately placed him in my mouth. I grinned a bit satisfied with that reaction and continued to do what came natural. I wrapped my hands around the end and stroked him as I pumped him in and out of my mouth. I gagged a couple of times but the sounds he was making encouraged me to continue. He gently placed his hands through my wet hair guiding me to go deeper and faster. I felt his muscles tense and I knew he was almost ready to release in which case I completely pulled away making him groan in frustration. I bit my lip happy with his reaction before kissing him passionately. It turned a bit rough as he gripped my arms tightly and forced me to turn around before bending me over and grabbing my hips tightly. It hurt a little bit but I liked it and I knew he could tell. "You think it's fun to tease?" He asks in a lusty voice and I quivered.

"You liked it," I responded and he took a finger gently caressing my most intimate spot making me gasp in pleasure. I made to stand up but he forced me back over.

"And did you Wren like that?" He whispered now using his member to stoke up and down my opening making me moan uncontrollably, "apologize," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"No," I responded after a pause and I was completely shocked as he smack my behind leaving a stinging sensation.

"I said apologize," he said again and my heart raced with excitement. Nine was definitely gentle and loving but I wasn't too surprised to find out Ten was controlling and rough. I liked both and couldn't wait to see how Eleven was.

"No," I said again and I screamed out as he hit me harder this time.

"Tell me what you want Wren," he now said.

"I want you inside of me," I said hungrily.

"Then apologize."

"No," I dared to say thrice and he smacked me three times holding me tight with the other hand to prevent me from standing up straight. I was completely turned on and my body was aching for him. "Ok I'm sorry," I finally say ready for him to take me.

"Sorry Darling I didn't catch that, say it again," he teases and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a tease," I say leaning into him needing contact.

"One more time," he whispers stroking my opening again with his member.

"I'm sor-" was all I was able to get out as he thrusted into me making me scream at the top of my lungs. Instantly all I felt was pleasure as he roughly had my hips in place while he pumped in and out of me mercilessly. "Oh Doctor!" I screamed out as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was coming undone in only a matter of seconds and already I was close to my end.

"Oh god Wren," he moaned his blows slowing down but each stroke was stronger. "I'm close I'm so close," he said putting all his strength into it. All my muscles clenched as felt my body shake uncontrollably and I yelled out in ecstasy with him following behind. I would of collapsed on the shower floor if the Doctor hadn't been holding onto me. Without any words he pulled me straight up again and began to gently wash my body. I stared at him exhausted but with fascination as he took care of me. It was definitely not the same man I had just made love to, suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I couldn't hold back a giggle. "What?" He asked with confusion.

"I knew you liked to be in control," I joked and he blushed before continuing to clean me. "I love you," I said and he smiled.

"I love you more."

* * *

After our shower I was completely exhausted and my eyes were droopy as we made our way downstairs. There sat an equally exhausted looking Martha who looked happy to see us.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"The Tardis had me running around for at least an hour, I'm completely exhausted," she groaned.

"Why didn't you go to your room for a nap," I asked trying to hide my smile as the Tardis hummed at me.

"I was afraid I'd get lost again," she says and I laugh before pulling her out of the chair.

"We'll take you," I said giving the Doctor a look and he lead the way. "Here it is," I tell her showing her the door with the 'M' hanging on it.

"Awesome," she said exhaling, "you don't mind if I take a nap do you?"

"Well-" the Doctor starts but I cover his mouth.

"Not at all, we're pretty tired to," I said reassuringly, "let's regroup a little later." I opened the door and guided her into the room, "sleep tight love bug," I said closing the door behind her and then dragging the Doctor to my room.

"Round two already," he jokes.

"Don't you mean round three," I joked back and he looked at me completely shocked.

"What?" He asked and I just laughed as I pushed him in the room and closed the door behind us. I jumped on the bed and sighed as the bed felt so amazingly soft against my muscles. "Do we really have to nap?" He whined and I sat up playfully glaring at him. Before I could open my mouth I spotted the mirror behind him and my eyes grew wide. My head ached as memories coursed it's way through my mind. The last thing I remembered was Natalie being pregnant, married to Nick and they were moving into their new house.

"I have to see them," I said and his eyes looked back at the mirror before he sadly looked back at me.

"Wren-"

"Please," I say cutting him off, "you did it once and I promise to stay away I promise!" I plead grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them. He looked into my eyes for a long time before finally sighing and smiling at me.

"Just for a bit," he said and I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much," I whispered feeling emotional, scared and excited all at once. At once we made our way down to the console and the Doctor flew us away while I chatted to him about my old life. Once we stopped I felt so nervous I thought my stomach was going to explode. I opened the doors and spotted the familiar house across the street. "How long have I been gone now?" I asked glancing at him. He took out his screwdriver and soniced me before sonicing the air and looking at the results.

"It's been five years since you've last been here," he says and my eyes grow wide. Just then the phone starts ringing and the Doctor looks back at it unsure before looking at me.

"Go on, I won't do anything stupid," I half promised and he sighed before returning inside the Tardis. I watched as an older Nick came out of the house and it made me heart beat painfully, he got into his truck and drove off. I looked back at the Tardis before deciding I needed a better look. I quickly made my way towards the house and slipped around back where I saw two of the cutest little boys I'd ever seen. The oldest one had light brown hair and green eyes, honesty he looked nothing like Nick or Natalie. The smallest one was Nick's twin, he had curly black hair and grey eyes and a smile that matched his mother. I felt a little jealous that they had the life I wanted, a nice house with a big back yard and kids. It was like a blow to my heart before images of the Doctor appeared. It wasn't the life I had predicted but it was the life I now wanted, with him.

"Hello Miss," came a sweet little voice. I looked down to see the boys standing in front of me watching curiously. "Are you lost?" He asked and I smiled before bending down to his height.

"I sure hope not," I told him, "my names Wren, what's yours?" I asked as his eyes widened.

"My names Wren too!" He said excited and I grinned, "mum says I'm named after my godmother, her name was Serenity," he told me and I bit my lip to hold back my tears. "I'm five," he continued," and this is my brother Nico, he's only two." I smiled at Nico and he shyly hid behind his brother.

"It was so nice meeting you two," I said standing up just as a pregnant Natalie entered the backyard with snacks in her hands.

"Alright boys wash up first no whining and-" she stopped in her tracks as she saw me standing there. "Who are you?" She asked quickly and I was at a lost for words.

"Sorry mam I got lost and your lovely boys pointed me in the right direction, I'll be going now," I said quickly spinning in my heels.

"Hey mum her names Wren like mine," Wren said and I began to speed walk.

"Wren?" Natalie called confused but I continued to walk," Serenity Jessica Logan!" She shouted and I had no choice but to stop, I took a deep breath and turned around to see her walking up towards me. When she was but arms length she stared into my eyes for a bit before looking me over. "It feels like you but it doesn't look like you," she said still looking me over, "your eyes feel so familiar."

"Natalie," I start but then curse myself because she hadn't told me her name yet.

"You do know me," she says and then bites her lip, "what was the last episode of Doctor Who we watched together?" She asked.

"I should leave," I said and she grabbed my arm before I could move.

"I need this to be true, I need you to be who I think you are," she pleads. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but the look in her eyes, the need. She's my best friend and I needed her as much as she needed me right now.

"The Time Of Angels," I say and her eyes water, "it was my birthday." She nodded before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Oh god it is you!" She shouted squeezing me harder before pulling away and meeting my eyes again. "What happened to you? Why do you look different? How'd you vanish years ago?" She rushed out and I quickly covered her mouth making her go quiet and smile.

"Ok, I can only handle one question at a time," I said as she removed my hand before dragging me back into her yard. The boys had disappeared as we sat on the patio and she eagerly scooted her chair closer to me. "The boys are so beautiful," I told her and she smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks," she started, "We named Wren after you, Wren Logan Daniels," she says and tears fill my eyes again.

"I'm honored," I whispered.

"You're they're godmother," she says rubbing her tummy, "even this little girl."

"May I?" I ask and she nods excitedly before placing my hand on her swollen belly. My tears actually fell as I felt the baby kick, I was sad that I would never experience that but I was happy to be able to feel it. I was also grateful that while I didn't experience pregnancy I had a beautiful daughter anyway, Autumn. "I'm so happy for you Nat," I said removing my hand.

"Thanks Wren," she said before readjusting herself in her seat, "so start from the beginning, tell me everything."

"I don't know if you'll even believe me," I said unsure.

"I believe this is the girl I grew up with and yet you look nothing like I remember," she said in a matter of fact and that was true, so I did what she asked and started from the beginning.

* * *

I watched cautiously as Nat sat across from me staring into space as she tried to comprehend everything I had said. "So," she started, "the Doctors real and you've been traveling with him through time and space?" She asks.

"Yes," I said timidly.

"You've met all the companions and have been running from and fighting aliens/monsters?"

"Well technically not all of them but yea most."

"You were also poisoned and almost died but The River Song saved you and you regenerated?" She asked now facing me.

"True, that's why I look like this now," I explain.

"You and the Doctor are in love and you have a daughter?"

"Yes," I say genuinely, "Autumn Natalie Logan," I say and she smiles sweetly.

"Lastly you forget everything about your life before with me and Nick."

"Unfortunately," I say regrettably, "I have a mirror in my room and every time I remember something I write it down with lipstick," I tell her.

"I wish I could find a way to help you remember," she says before going into thought. "Wow," was all she said as she took another deep breath, "all of this sounds like some cheesy fan fiction story we use to read about," she says and I laugh.

"Yes, yes it does."

"It's almost hard to believe," she says and I think for a minute before looking back over from where I had originally came from and there sat the Tardis.

"Nat, look behind me," I say and she looks at me confused before glancing over my shoulder.

"I don't see anything," she says.

"Because you're not looking hard enough," I tell her, "it's right there in the corner of your eye just blending in." She looks slowly once more and then gasps.

"The Tardis?" She asks barely believing her eyes, "behind those doors," she starts but never finishes.

"Behind those doors the Doctor stands probably incredibly pissed at me," I finish and she chuckles.

"Could I meet him?" She asks.

"I don't see why not," I say excitedly.

"Can we meet him too?!" Came Wren's excited voice.

"Doctor," was all Nico said and I grinned bending down to their height before hearing a truck pull up. It was Nick.

"Daddy," Nico said and I felt my heart racing uncontrollably, I was going to be sick.

"On second thought, how about next time," I say quickly, "I promise," I tell them sticking out my pinky which they both took.

"Give your Godmother a hug goodbye boys," Natalie said sadly and they both jumped on me which made me laugh sadly, I didn't want to leave.

"Bye Wren, bye Nico," I said standing up and patting their heads.

"Bye Godmummy," Wren said.

"Bye," came Nico's whisper. I turned to Natalie and hugged her tightly.

"Will we really see you again?" She asked.

"Of course," I reassure her, "I can't give you an exact date but I will be back and I expect to see your little mini me." She smiled yet tears fell from her eyes.

"He'll want to see you," she says talking about Nick.

"I'm not ready."

"I know it still feels like yesterday for you but he misses you so much, he was devastated Wren, we both were," she said and my heart clinched.

"Nat! Boys! Where is everyone hiding?" Came Nick's voice and I jumped.

"Next time I promise!" I shouted quickly taking off just as he entered the backyard.

"What's going on? Who's that?" He asked. I didn't stick around for the answer, as soon as I reached the Tardis I turned around once more to see him running towards me.

"I'm sorry Nick," I whispered and quickly entered the Tardis shutting the door behind me. No later than that did the Doctor hit a bunch of switches and we were off. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him as tears fell down my cheeks.

"You promised," was all he said.

"And I'm a horrible liar I know!" I shouted and it went silent, "I had to, I had to talk to her," I whispered. After several long moments of silence he made his way over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You didn't want to leave?" He asked and I shook my head no, "why'd you come back then?" He asked.

"This is where I belong now, traveling through time and space with you," I said simply and he hugged me tighter.

"Let's go to your mirror eh," he says leading me upstairs to my room. I immediately write down a summery of what happened before leaning against my bed. The Doctor hovered over top of me and wiped my eyes dry.

"Any minute now I'm going to forget all about them," I say and he nods. "Do it gently," I tell him and close my eyes.

"I love you Wren," he whispers before gently placing his lips on mine, he deepened the kiss and then pushed me making me fall back on the bed completely shocking me and giving me a mini heart attack.

"What the hell, are you trying to scare me to death?" I asked sitting up on the bed a bit.

"That's what we were just talking about," he says making me confused.

"What were we talking about?" I ask.

"Exactly," he says with that mischievous smirk and I roll my eyes happily as he now lays beside me, wrapping me in his arms. "How about that nap now?" He asks and I close my eyes.

"Yea, It's been an exhausting morning," I say referring to our little shower.

"Yea it has," he says clearing talking about something else.

* * *

"Where are we?" Martha asks and I shrug just as lost as her.

"The two of you can just never enjoy the ride can you?" The Doctor complains as we stand outside the Tardis glancing around our surroundings.

"It just doesn't feel right," I said walking around the backside of the Tardis.

"What doesn't-" Martha starts out but never finishes her sentence.

"Mart-" the Doctor says only to stop abruptly.

"Doctor?" I call out and it's silent, "Martha?" I try again but there's no answer. I hurry back to the front of the Tardis only to stop in my tracks as I spot four weeping angels. "Oh god no!" I shout fear already overtaking me. I try my best to calm myself down as I slowly lean against the Tardis reaching for the door all the while keeping my eyes on them. I started to panic as the door wouldn't open and I blinked only to have one of them inches away from my face. I screamed and clung to the Tardis door tighter, making sure to stare at the angels chest and not the eyes. I didn't forget about that whole thing with Amy and I didn't forget how afraid of them I still was. "Come on girl!" I shouted to the Tardis as I once again tried to open the door which was finally unlocked. I slowly backed into the Tardis and quickly shut and locked the door. My mind was racing and I didn't know what to do, no Doctor and no Martha, what episode was this? I tried my best to hold back my tears as I was so afraid I thought I was going to break down at any moment. Just then the Tardis started to shake violently and I shifted from one side to the other trying to stand up right. "Leave me alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and the shaking ceased. I breathed heavily taking in the silence around me and wondering if they'd gone. Just then the Tardis shook again making me fall head first against the console and knocking me clean out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Blink

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

Also, Doctor Who I don't own :(

Also, also don't turn your back! :)

* * *

"All of them?" Sally asks looking at all the cars in the parking deck.

"Over the last two years, yeah," Billy the detective answered, "they all still have personal items in them and a couple still had the motor running," he says as the walk past the cars.

"So over the last two years, the owners of all of these vehicles have driven up to Wester Drumlins House, parked outside and just disappeared?" She questioned trying to put everything together and figure out what exactly was going on. They stop in front of a nineteen sixties style police box in the corner. "What's that?" She questions eyeing it closely.

"Ah! The pride of the Wester Drumlins collection. We found that there, too. Somebody's idea of a joke I suppose," he says as she walks closer to examine it.

"But what is it? What's a police box?" She asks.

"Well, it's a special kind of phone box for policemen. They used to have them all over, but this isn't a real one. The phone's just a dummy, and the windows are the wrong size. We can't even get in it. Ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits. But that's not the big question. See, you're missing the big question," he says as they face each other.

"Okay, what's the big question?"

"Will you have a drink with me?" He asks with a big smile.

"I'm sorry?" She asks surprised.

"Drink? You? Me? Now?" He flirts.

"Aren't you on duty, Detective Inspector Shipton?" She questions trying to fight a smile.

"Nope. Knocked off before I left. Told them I had a family crisis."

"Why?"

"Because life is short and you are hot. Drink?" He asks again with a smile.

"No," she says simply.

"Ever?"

"Maybe."

"Phone number?"

"Moving kind of fast DI Shipton," she says giving him a brief smile.

"Billy, I'm off duty," he says.

"Aren't you just," she says pulling out a notebook and writing her number down.

"Is that your phone number?"

"Just my phone number. Not a promise. Not a guarantee. Not an IOU. Just a phone number," she explains having it to him.

"And that's Sally?" He asks glancing at it.

"Sally Shipton," she says before her eyes grow wide in horror, "Sparrow! Sally Sparrow. I'm going to leave now," she says ready to run off.

"I don't know," a new voice enters and they both turn to see a red head woman with big green eyes leaning against the police box, "Sally Shipton has a ring to it," she says with a smile.

"Who are you and where'd you come from?" Billy questions looking at her suspiciously, "did you come out of that box?"

"Don't be silly," she says walking closer to them, "it's locked."

"Who are you?" Sally now asks.

"Don't you remember me Sally?" She asks making the woman confused, "we have an appointment today, you and I," she said with mischievous smile.

"We do?" She questions.

"Yes," she says briefly glancing at Billy. "The Doctor," she says with emphasis, "scheduled it for us, do you remember?" Alarms immediately went off in Sally's head, she remembered the writing on the wall in the house.

'Love from the Doctor.'

"The Doctor," Sally repeats.

"The Doctor," the woman says with a smile, "by the way I'm Wren," she says holding her hand out and shaking both of their hands.

"Wren," she says surprised as she remembered hearing the woman's name on the tape.

"Yea," she says happily before looping their arms, "we have somewhere to be, lots to talk about."

"Right," Sally says hesitantly, she glanced back at Billy who look confused but grinned at her.

"I'll phone you," he says and she immediately feels embarrassed again.

"Don't look at me," she said storming off with Wren in tow.

"Phone you tomorrow," he yells after her.

"Don't look at me," she shouts back.

"Might even phone you tonight."

"Don't look at me!"

"Definitely going to phone you, gorgeous girl!"

"You definitely better!" She shouts trying to hide a grin from Wren who was suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at her. Once they crossed the street Sally stopped and reached in her pocket pulling out the Tardis key. Wren watches on silently as Sally looks stuck in thought before she runs back across the street. Wren waited for her to come back, looking around at each building making sure no angels were around. "He's gone," Sally says as she comes back from the parking deck, "and so is the box." Before Wren can respond Sally's phone rings. "Hello? Billy, where are you? Where?" She asks surprised. She looked in denial as she hung up the phone.

"To the hospital?" Wren asked?

"How'd you-" Sally started but decided she didn't even want to know.

Sally was nervous as they walked in silence towards the room, she took a deep breath before walking over to the only occupied bed.

"Billy?" She asked cautiously and his eyes opened, glancing between her and the window.

"It was raining when we met," he says in a tired voice.

"It's the same rain," she says sadly getting closer to him. Wren watched on silently as the two caught up. "She looks nice," she says looking at the photograph of his wife.

"Her name was Sally too," he says with a smile.

"Sally Shipton," she says smiling back.

"Sally Shipton. I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time, and destroyed two thirds of the universe. Also, I'd lost my hair," he said and Wren bit back a laugh at the obvious Doctor's words.

"Two thirds of the universe. Where'd you get that from?" Sally asked confused.

"There's a man in 1969, he sent me with a message for the both of you," he says looking Wren's way for the first time making her feel comfortable enough to walk closer.

"What man?" Sally asks even though she felt she already knew the answer.

"The Doctor."

"And what was the message?"

"Just this, look at the list."

"What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list?" She questions.

"He said you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs. I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing, then video publishing, then DVDs of course."

"You put the Easter Egg on?"

"Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you in a way."

"How could the Doctor have even known I had a list? I only just got this."

"I asked him how but he said he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Soon as I understand it I'll come and tell you," she says hopeful.

"No gorgeous girl you can't, there's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'll only meet again this one time. On the night I die."

"Oh, Billy."

"It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is long, and you are hot," he says looking downs at his hands as she takes them into her own. "Oh, look at my hands, they're old man's hands. How did that happen?"

"I'll stay," Sally says getting his attention again, "I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

"Thank you Sally Sparrow, I have till the rain stops," he says looking towards the red haired girl who watched them in silence. "Wren," he called and she moved closer sitting on the opposite side of his bed. "The Doctor told me to tell you that he's sorry and to be brave like always," he says and she bites back a smile, "he said just like always don't-"

"Tell the future or I'll rewrite time and change everyone's personal future," she says cutting him off and he laughs.

"Word for word," he said with a smile, "he really cares about you." Wren smiled a sad smile but quickly turned into a happy one.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Shipton," she said in appreciation and the three of them sat in silence until the rain stopped and Billy quietly slipped away.

* * *

"I got it!" Sally days glancing at the list again before she and Wren left the hospital. She pulled out her phone and immediately called Larry. "They're mine," she practically shouted as he answered the phone.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The DVDs on the list, the seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own, the Easter Egg was intended for me.

**"**You've only got seventeen DVDs?" He asked in disbelief and she ignored him.

**"**Do you have a portable DVD player?"

"Of course, why?"

"I want you to meet me, Wester Drumlins," she says and hangs up. "So where did you really come from?" Sally finally asked.

"That blue box," Wren answered with a smile.

"But you said-"

"I lied," she said cutting her off, "I'm just here to guide you along Ms. Sally Sparrow. I thought maybe I could just leave but the Tardis wouldn't budge, this is a fixed point in time, something that has to happen." The two went silent as they reached the house. "Yup just as creepy as I'd imagined," Wren said looking around the inside.

"I've go it," Sally going to the door and letting a wide eyed Larry in.

**"**You live in Scooby Doo's house," he says and Wren laughs.

"For God's sake I don't live here," she said rolling her eyes before leading the two of the to a room where Larry puts a DVD into his portable player.

"Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one but I don't know," he said holding another DVD.

"It doesn't matter," Wren said and he looked at her for the first time since he's been there.

"Who are you?" He questions confused.

"The Doctor," Sally says as he appears on the screen.

"Who's the Doctor?"

"He's the Doctor."

"Yup, that's me," the Doctor says on the screen and Wren's heart immediately began to ache.

"Okay that was scary," Sally said.

"No it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that," Larry tells her.

"Yes, I do," the Doctor says again.

"And that."

"Yup, and this."

"He can hear us, oh my God, you can really hear us," Sally says surprised.

"Of course he can't hear us. Look I've got a transcript, See? Everything he says. Yup, that's me. Yes, I do. Yup, and this. Next it's-"

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" Both the Doctor and Larry say at the same time, "tell them Wren."

"Sorry," Larry says sheepishly, "see that's the part that also gets me, who is Wren?" He asks and Sally immediately looks towards the red head woman.

"He does know exactly what we're saying," Wren answers and the Doctor smiles.

"Thanks Darling."

"No way you're Wren," Larry says in denial.

"Yup, that's my girl," the Doctor answers and Larry's eyes grow wide.

"Who are you?" Sally asks.

"I'm a time traveller. Or I was, I'm stuck in 1969," he answers and Martha sticks her head in front of the screen.

"We're stuck, all of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!" She says a bit irritated.

"Martha," the Doctor scolds.

"Sorry."

"I've seen this bit before," Sally says.

"Quite possibly."

"1969, that's where you're talking from?" She asks.

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me, you can't know exactly what I'm going to say forty years before I say it."

"Thirty eight," he corrects her.

"I'm getting this down, I'm writing in your bits," Larry says now believing that he knew what they were saying.

"How? How is this possible? Tell me," Sally demands.

"Not so fast," Larry complains.

"People don't understand time, It's not what you think it is," the Doctor tries to explain.

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated."

"Tell me."

"Very complicated," he tried to warn her.

"I'm clever and I'm listening, and don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me," she demands again.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff," he explains going into deep thought making Wren grin.

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me yeah."

"Next thing you're going to say is, well I can hear you."

"Well, I can hear you."

"This isn't possible."

"No. It's brilliant!" Larry says excited.

Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say," the Doctor said.

"Always gives me the shivers that bit," Larry says.

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Sally asks.

"Look to your left," the Doctor says and she glances to see Larry writing down their conversation.

"What does he mean by look to your left? I've written tons about that on the forums, I think it's a political statement," Larry says and Wren rolls her eyes.

"He means you," Wren says and he looks up confused.

"What are you doing?" Sally asks him.

"I'm writing in your bits, that way I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums."

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript, It's on my autocue," the Doctor tells them.

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written."

"I told you, I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having."

"Yeah. Wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey."

"Never mind that, you can do shorthand?" She says to Larry who is still writing.

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

"The angels have the phone box. That's my favourite, I've got it on a t-shirt," Larry says happily.

"What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?" Sally asks.

"Creatures from another world," the Doctor and Wren say at the same time.

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"The lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh yes it can," he says creepily and they glance ahead to see an Angel a few feet ahead of them.

"Don't take your eyes off that," she says to the two of them before looking back at the screen.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How? How?"

"And that's it I'm afraid, there's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck," he says and the picture freezes.

"No! Don't! You can't!" Sally yells at the screen.

"I'll rewind him," Larry offers.

"What good would that do?" Wren asks him.

"Neither of you are looking at the statue," Sally says slowly.

"Neither are you," Larry says and the three of them look up to see the Angel towering over them, reaching out, with it's mouth wide.

"Ah!" Wren screams terrified and they jump further back, "keep looking at it, keep looking at it."

"There's just one right, there's just this one. We're okay if we just keep staring at this one statue, everything going to be fine," Larry said with hope.

"There are three more," Sally admits.

"Three?" He asks in disbelief.

"They were upstairs before, but I think I heard them moving."

"Moving where? Three of them? Moving where?

"I'm going to look around, I'm going to check. You keep looking at this one. Don't blink. Remember what he said. Don't even blink."

"Who blinks? I'm too scared to blink."

"I second that," Wren says.

"Okay, we're going to the door," Sally says guiding the two of them back. She looks to the door before realizing something, "Okay, the three of us can't all get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing, so Larry stay here, Wren come with me."

"What?" Larry yells.

"We'll be just round the corner, you stay here," she says and the two woman quickly ran to the door, "they've locked it, they've locked us in!"

"Why?" Larry asks.

"I've got something they want."

"What?"

"The key, I took it last time I was here. They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box. Now they've got that."

"Well, give them the key," Larry says and Wren shakes her head no.

"I'm going to check the back door, you wait here," she tells him.

"Give them the key! Give them what they want!" He yells as the two woman disappear again, "Sally, no. What if they come behind me?"

"Hang on!" Wren shouts to him.

"Oh God, Oh God," he says now panicking.

"It's locked!" Sally informs him. Larry then looks behind him briefly to check where the doorway is, and when he turns back around the Angel is inches from his face.

"Sally! Wren!" He yells in fear.

"It won't open!" She says as both her and Wren pull at the door.

"Sally, please, I can't do this! Sally, hurry up! Where are you?" He asks as he slowly backs away through the doorway.

"Larry? They've blocked off the back door, but there's a cellar. There might be a way out. A delivery hatch or something."

"Coming! I can't stay here," he says as he backs away round the corner.

"There she is," wren says spotting the Tardis surrounded by the three Angels.

"Okay boys, I know how this works. You can't move so long as we can see you. Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying, because I don't see how else we're getting out," Sally says just as Larry runs past them.

"Oh and there's your one," Wren says glancing behind them. They stand back to back and slowly make their way to the Tardis.

"Why's it pointing at the light?" Larry asks just as the light bulb starts to flicker.

"Oh my God, it's turning out the lights!" Sally shouts as they reach the Tardis and tried to open it.

"Quickly!" He shouted as the lights blinked and they got closer.

"I can't find the lock!"

"Sally, hurry up! Get it open! They're getting closer. Sally, come on!"

"It won't turn!"

"let me try," Wren says and immediately the door opened and they ran in closing the door behind them.

"This is security protocol seven one two. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorized control disc, valid one journey," the Doctors hologram says and Larry takes out the DVD case he put in his pocket and opens it. The DVD then starts to glow.

"Please insert the disc and prepare for departure."

"Looks like a DVD player, there's a slot," Sally points out as the Angels began to shake the Tardis.

"They're trying to get in!" Larry says.

"Well, hurry up then!" Sally says as the Tardis rocks. Larry quickly puts the DVD into the slot and Ween places herself on the pilot chair.

"What's happening?" Larry asks as the Tardis starts to dematerializes.

"Oh, my God, it's leaving us behind. Doctor, no! You can't!" She yells as they can see the Angels that are around the Tardis, arms and mouths wide and not covering their eyes. "Wren!" She shouts again as she noticed that the girl had disappeared with the Tardis. "Look at them! Quick, look at them!" She yells and they continue to resin in their positions.

"I don't think we need to," Larry discovers, "he tricked them, the Doctor tricked them. They're looking at each other, they're never going to move again."

* * *

"Can you mind the shop? I'm just nipping next door for some milk," Larry asks Sally.

"Yeah no worries," she says going through a folder.

"What's this?"

"Nothing," she says but he sees the folder contains the conversation transcript, Kathy's photographs and letter, and also a picture of an Angel covering its eyes.

"Sally, can't you let it go?"

"Of course I can't let it go."

"This is over."

"How did the Doctor know where to write the words on the wall? How could he get a copy of the transcript? Where did he get all that information from?" She questions as the unknown answers eat away at her.

"Look, some things you never find out and that's okay," he tries to reassure her.

"No it isn't," she says stubbornly.

"Ever think this might be getting in the way of other things?" He hints towards a more intimate relationship between the two.

"We just run a shop together, that's all it is just a shop," she says dismissing the conversation.

"Anyway," he says feeling a bit rejected, "milk, back in a mo," he says before leaving the shop. Just as he's out of sight a taxi pulls up outside. Martha, Wren and the Doctor get out and start to go down the street. Sally immediately runs outside to catch them.

"Doctor! Wren!" She calls and the two of them stop to face her.

"Hello sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it," he quickly explains.

"My God, it's you. It really is the two of you. You don't remember me, do you?" Martha comes running back towards them carrying a quiver of bows.

"Doctor, we haven't time for this, the migration's started," she says running off again.

"Look sorry, we've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to us in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh my God, of course. You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future," Sally says finally understanding.

"What hasn't happened?"

"Doctor, Wren please, twenty minutes to red hatching," Martha yells again.

"It was me. Oh for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me."

"Got what?"

"Okay listen, one day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you," she says handing him the folder, "you're going to need it."

"Wren! Doctor!" Martha calls.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay, no worries on you go. See you around some day."

"What was your name?" He asks quickly.

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow," he says as Larry returns with the milk and looks wide eyed at the two people in front of him.

"Goodbye Doctor, Wren," she says grabbing Larry's hand as he runs off.

"Good to see you again Sally and Larry, love the shop," Wren said before also running off completely surprising Sally.

"She remembered us," Sally said with a smile before leading Larry back into their new shop, Sparrow and Nightingale.

* * *

"Oh!" The Doctor yelled in surprised as I immediately jumped in his arms as soon as he walked through the Tardis, "someone missed me," he joked and I pulled away smacking his arm.

"No more taking us to strange fields," I scolding waving a finger at him, "and no more leaving me alone with Angels." He chuckled as I hugged him again tighter this time. "If I never saw another Weeping Angel it would be too soon."

"I'll take the Angels over working in a shop back in 1969," Martha said and I quickly went over to hug her, "I missed you too Wren," she said gently touching my hair and I immediately pulled away.

"So where to next?" The Doctor said excitedly flipping switches.

"Do you ever get tired?" I asked feeling drained just watching him run around.

"Never," he said running towards me and stealing a quick kiss before he went back to piloting, "here's hoping we don't run into anymore Angels!"

"Or end up in 1969!" Martha added and they both looked to me awaiting my addition.

"Um, Allons-y?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. The Empty Child

A/N- thanks for the patience! the sight is giving me a hard time uploading new chapters.

Also Doctor Who sadly doesn't belong to me :(

Also, Also there's never enough of Captain Jack :)

* * *

I stumbled a bit down the hall as the Tardis shook. I leaned against the wall until it ceased, then I regained my footing and headed to the stairs.

"Finished my shower," I said as I began walking down the stairs only to look up surprised, "right different Doctor," I mumbled reaching the bottom.

"Hello Mrs," the Doctor said kissing my forehead as I stood next to him.

"Mrs?" I asked surprised, "oh I like that," I said smiling and looking up at the screen to see we were in pursuit of a spacecraft.

"Hey Wren good to see you again," Rose said with a smile which I returned.

"You two Rose Bud," I said as we turned our attention back towards the screen.

"What's the emergency?" She asked now looking confusingly at the spacecraft.

"It's mauve," he said flipping switches.

"Mauve?"

"The universally recognized color for danger," I said taking a seat on the pilot chair.

"What happened to red?" She asked.

"That's just humans," the Doctor explains, "by everyone else's standards red's camp, oh the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing," he says typing and looking up at the screen. "It's got a very basic flight computer," he said now talking about the spacecraft, "I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes we go."

"And that's safe, is it?"

"Totally," he says just as there's a huge bang, causing the Tardis to shake again. "Okay reasonably, should have said reasonably there," he said looking at the screen, "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea," he says nonchalantly.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asks as if he were crazy.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London," he explains quickly as he lands the Tardis. The three of us step outside in an alley and I get the chills as I remember this episode. "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" He asks us.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose says.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow," he says, "must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile anyway, and it can't have been more than a few weeks ago, maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out," I explain and the Doctor eyes me which I wink at, knowing he hates when I take his lines.

"How much is a little?" She asks me.

"A bit," the Doctor answers.

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish," he says and I laugh, he never wants to admit the truth.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asks looking around.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask," he says flashing us his psychic paper.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," Rose reads aloud.

"It's psychic paper, it tells you-"

"Whatever you want it to tell me."

"She obviously remembers," I said playfully rolling my eyes as we walked over to the door that read, deliveries only.

"Sorry," he said examining it, we could hear music playing from inside.

"Not very Spock is it?" Rose asks and he sends her a look, "just asking," she finishes.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" He asks me, making eye contact.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech," I said looking to Rose.

"Give me some Spock for once, would it kill you?" She says and the Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" He asks now looking at her Union Flag top.

"Too early to say, I'm taking it out for a spin," she answered with a shrug.

"Mummy? Mummy?" I hear a little boy's voice just barely and chills run down my spine as I pretend I didn't hear it.

"Come on if you're coming," the Doctor said as he took my hand in his, "it won't take a minute," he said pulling me along inside. We ended up following a waiter through a bead curtain, where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes on stage. "Stay here," he tells me ready to walk off but I yank him back by his jacket.

"Don't give me orders," I whined more upset about him telling me to stay put rather than actually ordering me around.

"I'm just going on stage really quickly," he says pushing some of my hair behind my ear, "and don't whine, you sound like a three year old," he says walking away and making me pout. I immediately stopped once I realized I was only proving his point to be right. "Excuse me, excuse me, could I have everybody's attention just for a moment? Be very quick," he said and no one was giving him the time of day, "hello, might seem like a stupid question but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" The room grows silent before everyone bursts out laughing, completely startling me.

"Get down," I try to tell him knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of them.

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago," he finishes just before an air raid siren sounds loudly and everyone quickly leaves. "Would've landed quite near here, with a very loud-"

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter," a man shouts cutting him off and he frustratedly makes his way over to me. I watch him silently as he reads the poster about Hitler.

"Come on," he said taking my hand again and leading me back outside, "Rose?" He calls as he finally notices her absence. "You know one day, just one day, maybe I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing," he complains, "nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me," he finishes and I laugh.

"Admit it," I said smirking at him, "if they didn't wander off you'd be questioning their sanity."

"Shut up," he said plucking me and I glared as I touched the now aching spot on my arm.

"Rude!" I shouted rubbing the pain away. As he gets ready to retort, the telephone on the outside of the Tardis rings. He walks over slowly and cautiously before reaching and opening the small door.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" He asks aloud as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't answer it," came a woman's voice and I jumped, startled yet again. This episode really had me jumpy, "it's not for you," she says worriedly.

"And how do you know that?" He asks eyeing the pale brown haired woman curiously.

"'Cos I do, and I'm telling you, don't answer it," she says in a warning voice.

"Well if you know so much tell me this, how can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not," he says looking between the phone and her only to realize she's disappeared.

"That's freaky," I said moving closer to him as he answers the phone.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mummy? Mummy?" The little boys voice echoes through the phone and I bite my lip at the creepy feeling that washed over me.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything," he asks meeting my eyes.

"Mummy?" Was all the boy said again before the phone hung up and all we heard was the dial tone. The Doctor seems to brush the previous conversation off as he knocks on the Tardis door.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?" He asks but doesn't stay long enough to get an answer as there's a loud noise and we run out of the alley. We headed across the street and climbed onto a dustbin to look over the wall and into a back garden, where a plumped woman was shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter.

"Come on hurry up and get in there, come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?" She yells as a equally plump man came out of the house.

"Middle of dinner every night, blooming Germans. Don't you eat?" The man complains.

"Don't we ever get a day off," I asked ignoring the bickering couple and he chuckled.

"You sleep more than anybody I've ever met," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked in disbelief, "every time I jump it's straight into another adventure, I barely have time to shower."

"How about after this we'll take a bit of a rest," he said giving me a kind look which made me smile.

"Can we cuddle?" I asked and he cleared his throat and looked away clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever," he mumbled making me grin wider. I focused back on the backyard to see the family finally disappear into the shelter. We watch quietly as the woman from earlier who I remembered to be Nancy, enter the garden and went into the house. "She's up to something," he says suspiciously climbing over the wall and then helping me over.

"Look," I say pointing to the kids that were entering the house, "let's go." I ignore his frown as I the roles were reversed and we, with some miracle, blended into the group of kids. We silently took a seat as she talked to some of them.

"All right then, one slice each and I want to see everyone chewing properly," Nancy announced as she started to hands out a big place with slices of meat.

"Thank you miss," they each said as the plate was handed to them and I amusingly watched as the Doctor took the plate and grinned.

"Thank you miss!" He said happily and immediately all eyes were on us as the kids began to panic.

"It's all right," Nancy said calming everyone down, "everybody stay where you are!"

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" He said looking around unbothered by what was going on around him.

"Back in your seats, they shouldn't be here either."

"So you lot, what's the story?" He asks finally looking up at them.

"What do you mean?" Asks one of the boys.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" I swallow the thickness in my throat as I wanted to hug all these poor children and take them with me.

"Why do you want to know that?" Asks another boy, "are you a copper?

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I guess it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London, you should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated, sent me to a farm," a third boy spoke up.

"So why'd you come back?" I asked him gently.

"There was a man there," was all he said.

"Yeah same with Ernie, two homes ago," the second boy says.

"Shut up, It's better on the streets anyway It's better food," Ernie said.

"Yeah, Nancy always gets the best food for us."

"So that's what you do is it Nancy?" The Doctor questions his eyes now on her.

"What is?" She asks.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical," he says with a smile.

"Why'd you two follow me? What do you want?"

"We just want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call and you seem to be the one to ask," I inform her.

"I did you a favor, I told you not to answer it and that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks. I also want to find a blonde in a Union Jack, I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?" He asks and I giggle whilst Nancy takes our plates. "What have we done wrong?"

"You took two slices," she says meeting his eyes, "no blondes, no flags, anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah there is actually thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago but not a bomb. Not the usual kind anyway, wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this," he explain holding up a sketch of the ship we were following earlier. A sudden knock on the door makes everyone jump and on instinct I take the Doctors hand.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" Came the boys voice and the Doctor goes over and looks out the window to see a little boy in a gas mask. "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked with panic clear in her eyes, "who came in the front?"

"Me," the second boy admitted guiltily.

"Did you close the door?"

"Er-" he trailed off uncertain.

"Did you close the door?" She asked again.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The boy calls and Nancy runs into the hallway and bolts the front door.

"What's this then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold you know," the Doctor said.

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually yes," he said and I took his again squeezing it tightly.

"It's not exactly a child," she said simply going back over to the children, "right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" She shouts and the children grab their coats and flee.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy," came the boys haunting voice as he sticks his hand through the letter box.

"Are you all right?" He asks bending towards the hand and I immediately pull him back as Nancy throws something that breaks catching his attention.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" She warns.

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go," she says ready to leave.

"Nancy, what's he like?" He asks again not taking no for an answer.

"He's empty," she says just before the telephone rings, "It's him, he can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." The Doctor takes in what she says before picking up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" The boy repeats and Nancy puts the phone back on the hook. Then suddenly the radio starts up in the dining room. "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

"You stay if you want," she said quickly leaving through the back door as the boy puts his hand through the box again and we notice the scar on the back of it.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor says.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here, nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken and a chick," he says glancing at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm scared," he says and my heart breaks for him.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in mummy, I'm scared of the bombs."

"Okay I'm opening the door now," the Doctor says and I give him a warning glance that he ignores. The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it the boy has gone and the street is deserted as though no one was just there and he turns to face me. "Freaky huh?" He says and I nod as he scans around the room.

"Are we going to follow Nancy now?" I asked and he grins.

"Of course," he says leading me out of the house, " let's go Mrs."

"Doctor?" I called and he hums in acknowledgement, "can we go to an Ed Sheeran concert," I asked randomly, sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"Who?" He asks and my eyes grow wide as I stop walking.

"I don't even know who you are!" I said dramatically and he rolled his eyes pulling me along again.

"I haven't caught up with the latest trends, who is the bloke that's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"He's a blue eyed ginger ball of musical greatness," I explain dreamily ignoring his previous dig, "I love gingers."

"Don't rub it in," he mumbles irritated and I laughed loudly loving the fact that he was still bitter about not being one. "I'll think about," he said as we reached Nancy's little shack. When she turned around from putting away food, there we stood smiling away at her.

"How'd you follow me here?" She asked startled.

"I'm good at following, me, got the nose for it," he said as I looked around.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to," she challenged.

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? That's why it's-" she trailed off making a face and I sucked in my lips so I wouldn't laugh at her joking on his long nose.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing," she said with a slight smile that she quickly hid.

"What?" He asked again looking at me and I shrugged.

"Nothing," she said again, "do your ears have special powers too?" She said and I snorted.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked confused. I wasn't sure if he really didn't get the joke or if he was just so proud that he wanted her to say it out loud.

"Goodnight Mister, Miss."

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids," I said getting her attention.

"Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" The Doctor asks finishing for me, "the thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"There was a bomb," she answered after a moment of silence, "a bomb that wasn't a bomb, fell at the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there."

"There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try me," he said confidently.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" She questions raising an eyebrow.

"We really want to know."

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor," she says and for a moment I knew he was going to say he was the Doctor. I grabbed his hand as she left the shack and pulled him after her.

"Come on ears," I said with a smile and he used his other hand to pluck me. "Ow!" I yelled and now he smiled, "you are so incredibly rude!" I said and he leaned over, quickly kissing my lips.

"Love you too," he said quickly and left the shack leaving me dumbfounded. Either way I gently touched my lips and smiled shyly before quickly catching up with them. We stopped across the street from a huge fence that blocked off the area. The Doctor pulled out binoculars and took his time scanning the area.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin," Nancy explained, "they put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital," she said pointing away from the fence, honestly it looked creepy.

"What about it?" He asked.

"That's where the doctor is, you should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"We should talk to the doctor first," I said stopping him.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside," Nancy said giving us a fleeting look before walking away.

"Where're you going?" He asks her.

"There was a lot of food in that house, I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked and she turned back to face us, "who did you lose?

"What?" She asks though her eyes fill emotion, guilt and sadness more than anything.

"The way you look after all those kids, It's because you lost somebody isn't it?"

"You're doing all this to make up for it," I added.

"My little brother Jamie," she finally said, "one night I went out looking for food, same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just- he just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" I asked her gently though I already knew the answer.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

"Amazing," the Doctor said.

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it, nothing. Until one tiny damp little island says no, no not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing the lot of you, don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do, save the world," he finishes offering her a smile. For a moment she just stares at us, trying to find some idea of who we could possibly be before she finally walks off. We head over to the hospital and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates. Once Inside I inched closer to the Doctor as we reached the ward. Every bed was filled with a patient whom wore gas masks. This episode was a creepy as it was when I watched it, I had chill bumps everywhere. I jumped as the elderly doctor appeared leaning on a walking stick.

"You'll find them everywhere in every bed, in every ward," the man said not looking directly at us, "hundreds of them."

"Yes I saw, why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor asks.

"They're not," he answers finally looking at us, "who are you?"

"I'm, er-" he trailed off looking at me, "are you the doctor?" He asked changing the subject.

"Doctor Constantine," he greeted, "and you are?

"Nancy sent us," I answered.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes," we say at the same time and briefly share an amused look.

"What do you know about it?" He asks not noticing our childish moment.

"Nothing, why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done."

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were," he says chuckling to himself which then leads to a couch. He finds his way over to a chair and sits by an empty desk.

"You're very sick," I pointed out.

"Dying I should think, I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments," the Doctor answers as Constantine looks at me.

"Oh no," I quickly say, "I'm more of a nurse."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No," the Doctor said looking around at all the patients.

"Don't touch the flesh," he warned him.

"Which one?"

"Any one," he says and the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient, scanning him. "Conclusions?"

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

"This isn't possible," the Doctor says scanning two more, "this isn't possible."

"No," Constantine said simply.

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand," the Doctor continues and I roll my eyes.

"We all got it the first time," I tell him.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" He asks ignoring me.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first, his injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma," the Doctor guessed.

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity," he continued to guess.

"No."

"All right," he said having enough, "what was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one," Constantine said simply.

"Because they're not dead," I said and he nodded somewhat impressed.

"Are you sure you're not a doctor?" He asked and I smiled but shook my head no. He then reached out and hit a waste basket with his can making all the patients sit up. "It's all right, they're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor asks as the patients lie down again.

"I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither, but I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah I know the feeling," he says and I gently touch his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late."

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London, stay back, stay back," he struggles and I realize he's about to turn into one, "Listen to me, top floor, room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site and you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" The Doctor asks surprised.

"It was her brother, she knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might-Mummy, are you my mummy?" He says and I gasp taking a step back. Starting with his mouth, Doctor Constantine's face turns into a gas mask.

"Oh my God," I said covering my mouth in shock, it was more horrifying in real life then I'd seen on the Telly.

"Hello?" Came a mans voice.

"Hello?" Then came Rose's as they entered the room.

"Rose!" I said in relief as I hugged her tightly, more to hide my own nerves rather than relieved.

"Good evening, hope we're not interrupting," Jack said and a small smile touched my lips, "Jack Harkness, I've been hearing all about you two on the way over," he says smiling at us and giving me a wink.

"He knows," Rose says giving us a side look, "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you Mister Spock," he says to the Doctor before taking my hand and kissing it, "it's definitely a pleasure to meet you Misses Logan." I blushed harder than I thought possible, future Jack was of course charming but since this is the first time he's met me, he was really packing on the charm. "Rose told me you were great, but she never said how beautiful you were. You're big green eyes are the most stunning things I've ever seen, that pale skin and red hair-" he trailed off looking me up and down suggestively, "you're like a life sized doll baby."

"And so begins the birth of my nickname," I said figuring it out and loving the compliments I was receiving.

"Hands off," the Doctor said in a low cold voice that sent chills down my spine, "now," he said and Jack let my hand go winking again.

"You're just as charming as ever," I informed Jack.

"We haven't met before," he said, "I'd definitely remember you."

"Are you done," the Doctor asks yanking me further away from Jack.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, he's harmless," I said with a smile.

"Well I don't like the way he was looking at you or your harmless flirting," he said sarcastically and I grinned wider.

"Are you jealous?" I asked and he glared at me before plucking me again, "ow!" I whisper shouted and he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You better behave yourself Serenity, your mines," he said leaving no room for discussion as he walked off going to talk to Rose.

"This just isn't possible," Jack says as he scans the patients with his wristwatch, "how did this happen?"

"It's a long story," I told him and he nodded.

"So Rose tells me you're a psychic," he says looking me over again.

"Of sorts," I said raising an eyebrow as to how much she actually told him.

"Did you see me coming?" He joked.

"Miles, Galaxies, time and worlds away," I joked backed and he laughed.

"Well it's an honor to finally meet you DollFace."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asks a bit angrily as he interrupted our conversation.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this," he said motioning around the room.

"This started at the bomb site, It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" He asked again.

"An ambulance!" Jack shouted giving up his real purpose, "look," he said producing a hologram of the ship from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex, It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. But It's empty I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell, I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait," he said as the hologram disappeared.

"Bait?" Rose asked confused.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack explains.

"You said it was a war ship," she says and I roll my eyes. Come on Rose Bud he just told you he lied.

"They have ambulances in wars, It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not are you."

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh. Should have known, the way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," he says simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" He asks loudly and suddenly a patient sits up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" It says over and over again and Rose takes my hand.

"What's happening?" She asks.

"I don't know," the Doctor says just as all the rest of the patients and Doctor Constantine stand up.

"Mummy," they all say and we quickly huddle up together.

"Wholly fucking shit, zombies!" I squealed.

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor warned, "and clean your mouth out Wren."

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asks.

"You're looking at it." The patients began to close in on the as we back into a wall.

"Help me mummy," they say together and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Maybe I won't be as scared if I can't see them," I mumbled to myself.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"Fuck no it's still scary!" I shouted.

"Wren!" The Doctor scorned.

"Are you my mummy?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. The Doctor Dances

A/N- I love you guys sooooo much that I'm giving you two new chapters at once! Just a little thank you for following this story!

Also, I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also The Doctor indeed has moves :)

* * *

"Say it!" I shouted at the Doctor, "hurry up and say it!" I repeated, willing him to say his next line before they touched us.

"Say what?" He asked without turning to look at me.

"Fucking ground him!" I squealed just as a hand was only inches from my face and I stopped breathing as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Go to your room," the Doctor finally says and all the patients suddenly stop moving, "go to your room, I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you, I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" He shouts in a scolding manner and they hang their heads in shame before returning to bed. "I'm really glad that worked, those would have been terrible last words."

"Well you certainly took your sweet time didn't you," I mumbled still clinging to the wall.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asks.

"They're not, those masks are flesh and bone," Jack says as he reassuringly pulls me away from the wall.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asks him as he sends a nasty glare at his hand which was wrapped around my arm.

"Simple enough really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable and name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah perfect," he says pulling me away from him.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," Jack rambles on before seeing the look on the Doctors eyes. "Getting a hint of disapproval," he said.

"Take a look around the room, this is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter, It was empty."

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose asks as the Doctor pulls the two of us out of the room.

"We're going upstairs," he tells us and we obediently follow.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack tries to explain as he follows behind us.

"I'll tell you what's happening, you forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." We all looked around in surprise as a loud siren sounded off.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"The all clear," Jack answers.

"I wish," the Doctor said dragging me up the stairs and leaving the other two behind. We finally stop in front of a secure metal door.

"Have you got a blaster?" He shouts at Jack as he and Rose finally catch up.

"Sure," he says pulling his blaster out of his jacket.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asks.

"Let's find out, get it open," he orders Jack.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" She asks and I giggle but stop once I earn a glare.

"Nothing," he says simply. Jack aims his blaster and disintegrates the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century, Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor guesses.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."

"Like I said, once," the Doctor says, there's a banana grove there now. I like bananas, bananas are good," he said with a brief smile.

"Nice blast pattern," Rose says.

"Digital," Jack says.

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it," she says before we enter the room. It's full of filing cabinets, electronic equipment and is really a big mess. The observation window across the room is broken.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asks.

"Something got out of here," Jack offers.

"Yeah. And?" He says.

"Something powerful and angry," I say as I spot crayons, drawings and a teddy bear.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy," Jack says.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asks as the Doctor flips on a tape machine.

"Do you know where you are?" Came Constantine's voice.

"Are you my mummy?" Came the little boys voice.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?" He asks again.

"What do you want? Do you know?"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The boy continues to rant.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose says.

"Me too," the Doctor said.

"Mummy?"

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know."

"I know, it gives me the chills," I said shivering slightly.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" I called as I noticed he went into deep thought.

"Can you sense it?" He asks no one in particular.

"Sense what?" Jack asks.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" He insults.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species," Rose informs Jack.

"He's just," I trailed off glancing at him, "rude," I said as I wrinkled my nose.

"Rose, Wren, I'm thinking," he said rudely.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," she says and I laugh.

"Remember when he stubbed his toe the other day, went through the entire list of species he's outsmarted with his screwdriver," I joked and Rose laughed.

"Right!" She snickered.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites, they come out during air-raids looking for food," the Doctor says ignoring our previous dig.

"Mummy, please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship, it was harmless," Jack says again.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asks as the tape then runs out. I ignore the anxiety in my heart and stand closer to the Doctor.

"I'm here!" The little boy says and I take the Doctors hand trying to pretend I didn't notice. The tape player kept making a noise and I knew it was only a matter of time before they realized it had actually stopped.

"It's afraid, Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet but its got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room," the Doctor says now looking around slowly.

"Doctor," Rose called curiously.

"I'm here, can't you see me?" Came the little boys voice.

"What's that noise?" She asks.

"End of the tape," I answer, "it ran out about thirty seconds ago."

"I'm here now, can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room," he says, "this is it's room." We all turn to see the little boy standing there looking at us.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose calls moving closer to me.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack says backing up.

"Mummy?" Jack aims his blaster at the child but it turns out to be a banana. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Now!" Jack shouts and the Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a square hole in the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" He shouts.

"Why not?" Jack asks.

"Good source of potassium!" He shouts back as we climb height the wall.

"Give me that!" Jack yells taking his gun back and repairing the hole in the wall as the little boy watched, still slowly approaching. "Digital rewind, nice switch," he says to the Doctor giving him back the banana.

"It's from the groves of Villengard, I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." The wall then vegans to crack from force.

"Doctor!" Rose warns.

"Come on!" He says about to run but the patients start coming at us from the other direction.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," they all creepily call.

"It's keeping us here till it can get to us," I say.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asks.

"It is them, It's every living thing in this hospital," the Doctor explains.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asks and the looks a bit embarrassed for a second.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh never mind," he says holding his screwdriver.

"What?"

"It's sonic okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack continues.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The Doctor shout and I laugh which causes him to pinch me.

"Ow! You ride jerk!" I shouted rubbing my arm.

"A sonic what?" Jack asks ignoring our fighting.

"Screwdriver!" He yells just before the boy breaks completely through the wall. Rose quickly grabs Jack's blaster and points it at the floor.

"Going down!" She says just before we fall down to the next floor. Jack catches me as I tumble and gives me a dirty wink. He then takes the gun back and repairs the hole.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asks.

"Could've used a warning," he grumbles looking at Jack and I jealously.

"Oh the gratitude."

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asks.

"I do," the Doctor says simply as Rose searches for the lights.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, oh this could be a little more sonic?"

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor defended, "never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Mummy," came voices and we looked to see more beds full of patients.

"The door!" I shouted to Jack and he tried to use his gun but it wouldn't work.

"Damn it!" He says banging it against his hand a few times, "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?" Rose asks surprised as the Doctor sonics a door, getting us into a storeroom. "That's so lame!" Rose says with a teasing smile.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory."

"Oh I know, first day I met them they blew my job up. That's practically how they communicate."

"Hey don't blame me, I just pop up here and there," I said in defense.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit," the Doctor says after he finished sonic'ing the door again.

"The door?" Jack asks sarcastically, "the wall didn't stop it!"

"Well it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."

"Window?" The Doctor asks.

"Barred, sheer drop outside, seven stories," I inform him.

"And no other exits?" Rose said.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash didn't it?" The Doctor said, "so where'd you pick this one up then?"

"Doctor," Rose says trying to stop him from saying anything else rude.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance," Jack said pulling me into his lap and then pressing a button on his watch, teleporting us.

* * *

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor asked, his back to the others.

"Yeah," Rose started, Jack just disappeared with Wren." He quickly turned around and searched vigorously for the red head girl, but she was nowhere in sight. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air with the other girl, why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," he says as an unwanted feeling makes its way into his stomach. How dare that fraud think he had a right to touch Wren let alone disappear with her.

"I mean men," Rose corrected herself.

"Okay thanks that really helped."

"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? We're back on my ship," came Jack's voice, "used the emergency teleport, sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure."

"Then how'd you take Wren?" Rose asks.

"She's special," he joked with a frisky smirk they couldn't see.

"If you even cough in her direction," the Doctor starts, ready to threaten him and meaning every word of it.

"I'm perfectly fine Rude Boy," now came Wren's voice, "now wipe that scowl off your face." Rose quickly looked to see he did indeed have a scowl across his face. Her stomach churned a bit with jealousy.

"How are you talking to us," he asks with a now scowless face.

"Om-Com, I can call anything with a speaker grill," Jack explains.

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com too."

"He can?" Rose asks.

"Anything with a speaker grill," Wren says, "he even called the Tardis phone."

"What, you mean the child can phone us?"

"Remember this one Rose?" Jack asks as the song they were dancing to earlier plays.

"Our song," she says with a grin.

"Sorry Wren, this was before I even knew you," Jack says, "but don't worry Doll, together we'll make our own song."

"Oh Jack, flattery will get you everywhere," joked Wren as she giggled making the Doctor turn red with jealously.

"Are you coughing Jack," the Doctor asked causing him to smile.

"No sir Doctor," he answered. Rose then took a set in a nearby wheelchair as the Doctor uses his sonic on the barred window.

"What you doing?" Rose asked.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars," he explains and Rose raises an eyebrow in question.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" He asked briefly meeting her eyes.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you, except with dating and dancing. What?" She asks noticing the look he was giving her.

"You just assume I'm-" he trailed off.

"What?" She asked as a little hope flickered on her heart.

"You just assume that I don't dance," he says and she swallows the disappointment.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" She asks in disbelief.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit, I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?" She asked again.

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast," he says and Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It's still playing Moonlight Serenade, Rose and Jack's song.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves," Rose demanded and Wren's ears perked up to hear their conversation. She couldn't help it but she was a little jealous at the idea of the Doctor intimately dancing with Rose.

"You ok?" Jack asks her and she shakes it off, the Doctor was with her. He's never giving her a reason not to trust him, plus Wren wasn't the extremely jealous type. She knew that when it came to the Doctor he didn't belong to just one person, he belonged to the universe.

"Excellent," she answered but he knew that look on her face.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete," the Doctor says changing the subject.

"Jack'll be back, and he'll get us out so come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances," she tells him with a little smile. She then holds out her hands and the Doctor looks at her palms for a moment.

"Barrage balloon?" He asks suddenly.

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon," he says.

"Oh yeah, about two minutes after you guys left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes," she jokes. Wren and Jack watch on amusingly as they haven't noticed they've been teleported onto the shop.

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise," the Doctor points out.

"Yeah I know, Captain Jack fixed me up," she explained.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now are we?"

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain."

"He's not really a Captain, Rose," he said.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move them," she says now taking his hand.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," she said.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock," Jack chimed in and they both looked towards him and Wren in surprise.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported," Wren joked going over and taking the Doctors hand possessively. Though she smiled innocently, the act didn't go unnoticed by Rose. It made her feel a bit happy to know that she was capable of causing Wren to feel insecure about her relationship. That meant a small glimmer of hope for Rose.

"Sorry about the delay, I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security," Jack said.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is," the Doctor says looking around.

"Oh I do, she was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes."

"This is a Chula ship," the Doctor suddenly realized.

"Yeah just like that medical transporter, only this one is dangerous." The Doctor snaps his fingers and then a golden glow envelopes his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er-"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes," the Doctor says cutting her off.

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots, there's millions of them in here see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws," he explains to them. "Take us to the crash site, I need to see your space junk," he tells Jack.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable, carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack says smiling suggestively.

"We were talking about dancing," the Doctor says.

"It didn't look like talking."

"It better have been," Wren whispered but the Doctor still heard her.

"It didn't feel like dancing," Rose added.

"Sorry what was that?" Wren asks, "were you coughing Rose?"

"Cut it out," the Doctor whispered to her before pulling her farther away from the others. "Looks like someone's jealous," the Doctor teased clearly amused.

"You started it," she whines with a pout.

"Stop with the whining already, I told you, you sound like a three year old." She immediately sealed her lips harshly against his and he surrendered in a matter of seconds. Once she pulled away satisfied his ears were bright red.

"Am I still acting like a three year old?" She whispered in his ear before leaving him dumbfounded.

"That woman is going to be the end of the universe," he said to himself, swallowing hard.

* * *

"There it is," Jack said as we all made it to the crash sight, "they've got Algy on duty, It must be important."

"We've got to get past him," the Doctor said watching the guard.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose asked.

"Maybe we both should go," I add, "who could resist two beautiful woman," I finished and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Actual he could," Jack says and I smirk at him already knowing what he was going to say, "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town and trust me. Neither of you are his type so I'll distract him, don't wait up," he said sending us a smile before heading towards the guard. Rose looked completely surprised and shocked by this new layer to Captain Jack.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy, he's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing," the Doctor explains.

"How flexible?" She questions.

"Well, by his time you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-"

"Dance," the Doctor says making me laugh while Rose still looks in disbelief.

"Hey tiger, how's it hanging?" Jack flirts to the guard.

"Mummy?" He says.

"Algy old sport, it's me."

"Mummy?"

"It's me, Jack."

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" He asks before retching and falling to his knees. His face then turns into a gas mask and I frown in sickness.

"No matter how many times I see that, I'll never get used to it," I said as we ran over towards Jack.

"Stay back!" The Doctor yelled to the approaching guards.

"You men stay away!" Jack shouts.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating," he says.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asks.

"Nothing," I tell her.

"Ah, here they come again," Jack says about the sirens going off.

"Good, I was starting to get bored," I said sarcastically.

"Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asked.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left," the Doctor explained.

"For what?" Jack asks.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" He said and I nodded to the tent I figured they were holding Nancy in. I stayed with the others as the Doctor went to get her.

"I'm going to hibernate after this adventure," I said leaning on Rose who wrapped her arm around me. I'll admit I liked the girl and she was beautiful, funny and smart. That's why our relationship was a love/hate kinda thing. What I didn't like about her was that she could be completely selfish and self centered. She treated the two people in her life that loved her more than anything like crap. However I understood that she's young, I'm only about three years older than her. There was one thing that was preventing me from truly getting along with her. The fact that Rose felt some sort of claim on the Doctor bugged me to no end. Not because I was jealous of Rose but because there were plenty of other companions before us and there will be plenty after us. Like I've said before, he belongs to the Universe and it wasn't fair that she wanted to keep him to herself.

"I'll be laying right next to you," she joked giving me a squeeze before letting go.

"Ok show me," the Doctor says walking up with Nancy in tow. Jack then uncovers the spacecraft and it lights up.

"You see? Just an ambulance," he says.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asks confused.

"It's hard to explain," Rose said, "It's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in," Jack notices.

"Of course they have," he Doctor says, "they think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" He asks a Jack starts keying in the access code.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." A loud bang comes from the spacecraft before it sparks and the alarm goes off. "Didn't happen last time," Jack says confused.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols."

"Doctor!" Rose calls and we all turn to see the patients banging on the gates, trying to get in.

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor orders Jack.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire," she tells him.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D," he tells Rose before tossing the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"Reattaches barbed wire, go!" He says and the quickly fix the fence before hurrying back.

"It's empty, look at it," Jack says finally able to get the ambulance open.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?"

"I don't know," Rose answers.

"Yes you do."

"Nanogenes," I quickly answer for her and the Doctor nods.

"It wasn't empty Captain, there was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh God," Jack says in realization.

"Getting it now are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask," the Doctor explains.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asks surprised.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh, nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest and they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it," the Doctor explains.

"I didn't know," Jack apologizes as the Doctor begins to work on the ambulance.

"Mummy, mummy," calls the incoming patients as more surround the barbed wire.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asks.

"The ship thinks it's under attack-"

"It's calling up the troops, standard protocol," I finished taking the rest of the Doctors line.

"I hate that," he says not looking up at me and I briefly grinned.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops," Rose says ignoring our small banter.

"They are now, this is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong, why it could do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy, and now there's an army of them," he says now standing next to them as they all stare at the many patients staring back at them.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack ask.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie," Nancy says correcting him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Not the child. Jamie."

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asks changing the subject.

"Any second," Jack says anxiously.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asks.

"He's just a little boy," Nancy says sadly.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know, there isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy, and this little boy can," the Doctor said.

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asks.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault," Nancy says looking at us.

"No," the Doctor tried to reassure her.

"It is, It's all my fault."

"How can it be your-"

"Mummy, mummy," the patients called cutting the Doctor off. The Doctor then shares a brief look with me letting me know he figured it out.

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" He asks.

"Doctor that bomb, we've got seconds," Jack warns.

"You can teleport us out," Rose says.

"Not you guys, the nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day, do what you've got to do," The Doctor tells him.

"Jack?" Rose calls as he vanishes again.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid, you lied, you even lied to him," the Doctor said putting it all together. The bomb site gate then opens and Jamie stands in front of all the others.

"Are you my mummy?" He asks.

"He's going to keep asking Nancy, he's never going to stop."

"Mummy?"

"Tell him Nancy," I said taking her hand, "the future of the human race is in your hands, Trust us and tell him." She gives me once last look before letting my hand go and meeting Jamie halfway.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" He continues to asks.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy," she finally tells him.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left," the Doctor said.

"I am your mummy, I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry," she tells Jamie before pulling him into a hug. A cloud of nanogenes then surrounds them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"

"Shush!" He says cutting Rose off, "come on please, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out," he cheers on.

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"See? Recognising the same DNA." Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this, give me this one." We walk over and The Doctor removes Jamie's gas mask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it," he cheers.

"What happened?" Nancy asks surprised.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" He says happily hugging me which I happily returned.

"Oh Jamie," Nancy says hugging him tightly.

"Doctor that bomb," Rose said.

"Taken care of it," he says simply.

"How?"

"Psychology." Just then the bomb hurtles towards them, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is suddenly sitting astride the bomb.

"Doctor!" He shouts.

"Good lad!" The Doctor praised.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation, I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan, don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose? Wren?"

"Yeah?" We both say simultaneously.

"Goodbye," he says and then disappears with the bomb before reappearing.

"By the way, love the tee-shirt," he tells Rose, "and I'm going miss those big doll eyes," he says to me before vanishing again.

"He's always so dramatic," I said with a smile knowing he'd be just fine and this was definitely not the last time we'd see each other. The Doctor summons some of the nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks.

"Software patch, going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves," he said throwing the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground. "Everybody lives, just this once, everybody lives!" He says jumping with joy before taking me in his arms, dipping me a laying a wild smooch on me. I giggled as he lifted me back up to where the patients stand up, back to normal. "Doctor Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients, all better now."

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Doctor Constantine asked.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it okay?"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas," Rose says with a smile.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" He said.

"What?"

"And everybody lives! Everybody lives! I need more days like this. Go on ask me anything, I'm on fire."

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" She asks and he gives us both a look before heading back to the Tardis. He then materializes into Jacks ship leaving the doors open for him. "Well, hurry up then!" Rose tells him and he runs inside looking in awe for a moment at his surroundings.

"Okay, and right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson," Rose said as she was trying to teach the Doctor to waltz.

"I'm sure it'll come to him," I joke enjoying seeing him struggle.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up, there's going to be a draught," the Doctor said and Jack shuts the door as the Doctor starts up the engine. "Welcome to the Tardis."

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack complimented.

"You'd better be."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in," Rose said.

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?"

"I can dance! I can dance!" He shouts as the music changes to swing.

"Actually Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance," she says.

"I'm sure he would Rose, go ahead and join him, Wren get those legs over here," he orders and Rose frowns a bit.

"Aye aye Captain," I said going over and taking his hands. I'll admit the Doctor actually did have moves, he was swinging me all around the Tardis, dipping me at the end.

"Oh and more thing," he whispers seductively to me.

"What would that be Rude Boy?" I was surprised when he pinched my arm and then flicked my forehead. "Ow!" I shouted glaring at him.

"That was for using horribly foul language earlier," he said heading towards the stairs.

"We were about to die!" I shouted back at him as I followed him up the stairs, "by fucking-" He then turned around and grabbed my lips keeping them closed.

"Since you want to keep flapping your lips about, might as well put em to good use," he said mischievously sending chills down my spine and winking. Before I could process what he meant his lips were forcefully on mine and I melted like freshly poured butter on hot popcorn. "How was that?" He asked staring deeply into my greens with his beautiful blues.

"Fantastic," I answered breathlessly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. The Rebel Flesh

A/N- Do me the biggest favor ever! lets write the next chapter together! comment and tell me things you want to see happen in the second part of this adventure, The Almost People. I REALLY want to hear your ideas!

Also, I still don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also Yowza! :)

* * *

"He's not so bad," the Doctor finally answered after the Ed Sheeran song ended. I put my phone away and grinned happily as I awaited his answer. "Fine we can go to his concert, I wouldn't particularly die listening to him for two hours."

"Yes!" I shouted jumping into his arms and squeezing him tightly, "thank you Rude Boy," I said sweetly and he gave me a smile that made his ears wiggle.

"Anything for you," he said stroking my hair, "you know that don't you?"

"I do," I said and then closed my eyes as my head began to throb, "it's been awhile since I've felt this pain." I laid back on the bed and he watched over me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"See you later Mrs?" He asks and I quickly nodded just as my body shook. Warm hands immediately wrapped themselves around me and I relaxed as the throbbing slowly eased. I turned to see Eleven fast asleep, he didn't even noticed I'd just popped next to him. I reached up and it gently pushed his soft brown hair away from his face. He barely stirred and I grinned at the sight of his peaceful sleeping face.

"Don't just stand there Wren, pass me the screwdriver!" He mumbled animatedly in his sleep and I held back my giggling.

"You're just something special aren't you Rude Boy?" I whispered as I snuggled closer to him.

"Geronimo," he mumbled and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I quickly showered and got dressed when I woke up. I put my sonic gun in my right boot and threw my hair in a bun. I went into the kitchen and fixed myself a huge sandwich and a nice cup of hot tea. After enjoying my meal I headed to the control room to find Amy and Rory playing darts. A game I would never understand. I walked up to the Doctor to see he was still trying to figure out if Amy was pregnant.

"Do you want me to just tell you?" I asked making him jump a little in surprise.

"For Gods sake Wren, I told you not to excite me like that," he said clearing the screen and pretending he wasn't scared.

"You mean scare you," I corrected and he rolled his before pecking my lips.

"Did you have a sandwich?" He asks licking his lips and I scrunch my face in a frown.

"That-" I trailed off watching him turn the music off, "that is actually the most disgusting thing you've ever done."

"Who wants fish and chips?" The Doctor asks loudly and Rory quickly raises his hand.

"Oh hey Wren," Rory says giving me a smile and I skipped over, giving him a big hug.

"Hello Rory the Roman, I missed you," I said and Amy cleared her throat making me laugh. "Of course I missed you too, group hug!" I squealed and she joined Rory and I's hug.

"Did you just eat a sandwich?" She asks pulling away.

"What, do I have sandwich breath or something?" I complained and they laugh at me which made me pout even more.

"Alright, I'm going to drop you three off. Take your time, don't rush," the Doctor says running around the console.

"Er, and you?" Rory asks.

"Things to do, things involving other things," he lamely explains.

"Well we'll stay with you, we'll do the other things," Amy says as we all walk up to the console.

"I was going to be doing other things with him anyways," I said leaving no argument. If he thought he was going to just drop me off he had another thing coming.

"Nope," he says simply and Amy eyes him suspiciously.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it," she tells him and he slowly backs away, concern writing all over his face, "What?" She asks noticing the way he was looking at her. Just as he's about to speak, a loud horn blares and the Tardis shakes, knocking us around. I grab onto the railing and wrap my legs around it holding on for dear life.

"Solar tsunami, came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big," the Doctor yells over the horn.

"Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny," Rory said and I second it. I was really about to be sick, this felt like the worst roller coaster, ever.

"Well the gyrator disconnected, target tracking is out," he says, "assume the position!" He yells and I remain put. Amy and Rory put their heads between their knees and before we know it, everything goes still. I looked up to see a smile on the Doctors face. "Textbook landing," he said.

"Your textbook or the one from the test you failed?" I asked unscrambling my limbs from the railing. My legs felt like jelly but I quickly regained function.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said sarcastically at my joke before running to the door and opening it. "Behold, a cockerel! Love a cockerel," he said, "and underneath, a monastery a thirteenth century," he finished as we all stepped out of the Tardis.

"Oh, we've gone all mediaeval," Amy said.

"I'm not sure about that," Rory said.

"Really? Mediaeval expert are you?"

"No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield," he says and we go quiet til we're able to hear one of her songs playing.

"Love this one," I said slowing dancing with an invisible partner which Amy laughed at.

"Where'd you learn those moves," she asked just a bit impressed.

"I had an amazing teacher."

"Well," the Doctor said smirking thinking he was receiving a compliment.

"Thank goodness for Captain Jack huh Rude Boy?" I joked and he looked dejected and embarrassed for a second. He finally rolled his eyes and bent down checking out a hole in the ground that had a pipe running through it.

"These fissures are new. Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits," the Doctor says as he pulled a snow globe out of his pocket.

"Well, the monastery's standing," Any points out. He starts shaking the snow globe and giving it a very serious look before putting it away.

"Yeah, for now," he said.

"Doctor look," Rory said bending down and gesturing to the pipe in the hole.

"Yeah, It's a supply pipe," he says scanning it with the screwdriver," ceramic inner lining, something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland," he said standing up and putting the sonic away.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield," Rory says looking around.

"Who isn't?" The Doctor says before running off, "right, let's go satisfy our rabid curiosity." We all followed him thorough the old castle like building.

"So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?" Amy asks as the Doctor scams around us.

"I think we're here, this is it," he answers still walking.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before," Rory says.

"Hmm?"

"We came here by accident?" Amy questions and the Doctor turns to face her.

"Accident?" He says before realizing who he was talking to, "yes I know, accident."

"Ow!" Rory says holding his hand after he touched pipes on the side of the building.

"Acid, they're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn't have a finger," he says tossing and catching his screwdriver as Amy consoles Rory.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert," a voice echoes aloud.

"There are people coming, well almost," the Doctor says.

"Almost coming?" Amy questions.

"Almost people," I said and the Doctor frowns.

"You just can never pass up the opportunity to take the words out of my mouth can you?" he complains grabbing my hand and running off.

"You love it," I said and he pouted, "stop pouting you look like a three year old," I mocked channeling my inner Nine and he smiled. He let my hand go as we entered a roomful of machinery and five people suspended on the wall.

"What are all these harnesses for?" Amy asks.

"The almost people?" Rory questions.

"What are they, prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?"

"Well, at the moment they fall into the or what category," the Doctor answers.

"Halt and remain calm," the voice over the loud speaker says.

"Well we've halted, how are we all doing on the calm front?"

"Don't move!" Shouted a mans voice, who I already knew was Jimmy. Three people who were identical to some of the people who are harnessed on the wall.

"Stay back Jen, we don't know who they are," Buzzer, the other man tells the girl.

"So let's ask them," she said, "who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm the Doctor, and this is Wren, Amy and Rory. It's all very nice, isn't it?" He says goofy look on his face.

"Hold up," Amy interrupts, "you're all. What are you all? Like identical twins?" She questions as two more people walk in wearing acid suits. The woman I remembered as Cleaves who was in charge and the guy was Dicken.

"This is an Alpha Grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble," she said.

"Actually, you're in big trouble," the Doctor said pulling out and flashing his psychic paper.

"Meteorological Department? Since when?"

"Since you were hit by a solar wave."

"Which we survived."

"Just by the look of it, and there's a bigger one on the way," he tells her.

"Which we'll also survive, Dicken scan for bugs," she orders.

"Backs against the wall now," Buzzer says and we with out objection, obey.

"You're not a monastery, you're a factory. Twenty second century army-owned factory," the Doctor figures out.

"You're army?" Amy asks surprised.

"No love, we're contractors and you're trespassers," Cleaves said.

"It's clear boss," Dicken tells her.

"All right weatherman, your ID checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?" She says and the Doctor briefly laughs before giving her a serious look.

"I need to see your critical systems."

"Which one?"

"You know which one," I tell her and she eyes me with a raised eyebrow before turning and leaving. We follow along as they take us to another room filled with more machinery and a big round bowl like thing filled with bubbling milky liquid. There's also a bed shaped one connected to it.

"And there you are," the Doctor says in amazement as he closely examined the liquid.

"Meet the government's worst kept secret, the Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level," Cleaves explains.

"Right. Brilliant. Lost," Amy says and Cleaves looks at her in disbelief.

"Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes and everything's identical. Eyes, voice-"

"Mind, soul," The Doctor interrupts.

"Don't be fooled Doctor, It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw." I saw the look on the Doctors face like he knew something we didn't. I figured it had something to do with Amy actual being one of them.

"Wait, whoa. Hold it. So you're Flesh now?" Rory asks.

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are except Jennifer here, don't be scared. This thing, just like operating a forklift truck," she tell us.

"You said it could grow, only living things grow," the Doctor said.

"Moss grows, It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers, or Gangers. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid-"

"Then who the hell cares, right Jen?" Buzzer asks and we all look towards her as she flinches a bit.

"Nerve endings automatically cut off like airbags being discharged. We wake up and get a new Ganger," Jen explains.

"It's weird but you get used to it," Jimmy adds.

"Jennifer I want you in your Ganger, get back to the harness," Cleaves orders and with one more look she leaves. The Doctor then begins to scan the Flesh.

"Hang on, what's he up to? What you up to pal?" Buzzer asks as the Doctor struggles to pull his arm back.

"Stop it," he says grabbing his arm and finally pulling it back, "strange, It was like for a moment there it was scanning me."

"Doctor," Cleaves calls as he hovers his hand over the Flesh again, "get back Doctor, leave it alone." His hand touches the Flesh and for a moment looks stick before he finally yanks it back.

"I understand," he says a little out of breath and as though he's figured out something incredible.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" Amy asks.

"Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me."

"Don't fiddle with the money Doctor," Cleaves says nonchalantly.

"How can you be so blinkered? It's alive. So alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities directly into it," he says trying to make them understand. Just as he pulls out the snow globe again, it begins to thunder and the ground shakes a bit. Light flashes in the room causing me to cover my eyes for a moment.

"It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs, pre-shock and fore-shock. It's close," the Doctor says walking away from the Flesh.

"Buzzer, we got anything from the mainland yet?" Cleaves asks.

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation," he informs her.

"Okay then, we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now why don't you stand back and let us impress you?" She says to the Doctor whom looks displeased. The smaller tank that was shaped like a bathtub started filling with Flesh. Soon enough a face appears in it and a few moments later a new Jennifer sits up making us jump.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church, miracle of life," the Doctor says rubbing his hands about.

"No need to get poncey, It's just gunge," Buzzer said.

"Guys, we need to get to work," Cleaves tells her workers.

"Okay, everybody, let's crack on," Jimmy says helping Jen out of the tub.

"Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here," the Doctor tells them.

"Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island."

"Well, I can get you all off it."

"Don't be ridiculous, we've got a job to do," Cleaves said.

"It's coming," the Doctor says holding his snow globe again as an alarm blares.

"That's the alarm," Jen said worriedly.

"How do you get power?" He asks.

"We're solar, we use a solar router. The weathervane?" Cleaves answers.

"Big problem."

"Boss, maybe if the storm's back we should get underground. The factory's seen better days and the acid pipes might not withstand another hit," Jimmy suggests.

"We have two hundred tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?" She asks and the Doctor forcefully grabs her arm and yanks her away from the others.

"Please, you are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't, if you don't prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger. Understand?" He tells her in his low intimidating voice.

"My factory, my rules," she snapped back, pulling her arm back and walking away from him.

"I need to check the progress of the storm, monitoring station? He asks with a snap of his fingers.

"Three lefts, a right and a left, third door on your left," Jen answers as everyone else silently looks on.

"Thank you," he says giving her a thumbs up and leaving with me, Amy and Rory following closely behind. We run down the halls until we find the monitoring station, the storm is becoming louder with each passing second. "Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field, there is going to be the mother and father of all power surges," he says checking the screens, "see this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, ka-boom. I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose," he says and then a playful smile creeps up on his face as he happily says. "I never thought I'd have to say that again," followed by, "Amy, breathe."

"Yeah I mean, thanks. I'll try," she says as he runs out of the room.

"Probably better not to follow," I tell them, "let's get back to the others." They nod in agreement and we run back to the room with the Flesh only to find it empty.

"Where'd they go?" Amy asks and before I can respond there's a loud crash, lightening and then everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up my head is pounding with pain that was just behind my eyes. I was able to just barely turn my head to see both Amy and Rory on either side of me.

"Oh, for want of a better word, ow!" He says and we all scrambled to get off the floor. Once we manage, Amy finds a light and we go in search of the others, whom we find in the harness room. We rush over as Buzzer is being helped down.

"I feel like I been toasted," he says as he's supported by Jimmy and Dicken.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy asks.

"The tsunami happened, you hurt?" Amy asks.

"It feels like the National Grid's run through my bones but apart from that-" Jimmy says trailing off.

"I hope the meter's not bust, I still want to get paid," Buzzer said. Jennifer can be heard crying and I leave it up to Rory to check on her. I notice Amy with a not so happy look on her face as she watched the two of them hug.

"Hey," I whispered getting her attention, "you know how our roman nurse is," I said and she laughed it off with a fake smile.

"Of course," she responded just as the Doctor and Cleaves run into the room. He runs straight up to me and quickly looks me over.

"I'm fine," I reassured him squeezing his arms.

"Doctor, these are all real people, so where are their Gangers?" Amy asks.

"Don't worry, when the link shuts down the Gangers return to pure Flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time," Cleaves quickly says but everyone grows silent as Dusty Springfield's song starts up again.

"That's my record, who's playing my record?" Jimmy asks.

"Your Gangers, they've gone walkabout," the Doctor answers.

"No it's impossible, they're not active. Cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves and Gangers don't-" she trailed off as the music got louder. Without another word we headed towards the music until we entered an empty room that had been ransacked.

"No way," Buzzer said looking around.

"I don't, I don't believe this," Cleaves says in disbelief.

"They could've escaped through the service door at the back," Jimmy suggested.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey," Buzzer said.

"It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers," the Doctor said.

"They've ransacked everything," Cleaves says.

"Not ransacked, searched."

"Through our stuff!"

"Their stuff," I offered.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asks.

"Confirmation, they need to know their memories are real," the Doctor said.

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now," Buzzer says offended.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives."

"Their stolen lives," Cleaves corrects him.

"No bequeathed, you gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives, human lives are amazing," he explains to them.

"Are you surprised they walked off with them?" I added and everyone silently looked at me for a moment trying to comprehend.

"I'll say it again, Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was all hanging-"

"Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed in to them, can they boss?" Jimmy asks cutting Buzzer off.

"Guess we'll find out," Cleaves says unsure herself. Jen then starts to breath like she's in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Rory asks trying to be helpful.

"I feel funny, I need the washroom," she said walking away.

"I'll come with you," he says following her out. Dicken them sneezes making Amy and I jump.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh! Okay," she says a bit in her feelings, most likely upset with Rory. I watch on as the Doctor examines the card tower on the table.

"That's me It's good to have a hobby," Buzzer says before realizing something, "so what, my Ganger did that all on its own?" He asks.

"Who taught you to do this?" I asked him.

"My granddad."

"Well, your Ganger's granddad taught him to do it too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real," the Doctor explain though he shakes his head in denial.

"No," Buzzer says knocking the cards down.

"Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads," the Doctor continues. As everyone tries to get a grip on what's happening the Doctor walks over and pops a meal into the microwave.

"We need to protect ourselves," Jimmy finally says.

"Are you a violent man Jimmy?" The Doctor asked.

"No."

"Then why would the other Jimmy be?"

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this Doctor," Cleaves asks walking over to him.

"You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour," the Doctor deduces.

"Sorry, I just assumed-"

"Well, it's not your fault, like I said they're disoriented," he says cutting her off, "Amy, Wren, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?"

"Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out," Amy answers.

"Jennifer?" He asks as the microwave dings. He uses a napkin to pick it up and hisses as it burns him.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her," I told him just as he hands the meal to Cleaves who doesn't seem to notice how hot it is.

"It's hot," he informs her and she hisses as she drops the plate on the ground. "Trans-matter's still a little rubbery, nerve endings not quite fused properly," he said examining her hand.

"What are you talking about?" She asks pulling it back.

"It's okay," he told her reassuringly and she looked at him surprised as she realized she is a Ganger.

"Why didn't I feel that?" She asks.

"You will, you'll stabilize."

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games, stop it!" She yells upset not wanting to face the truth. She turns away from us still looking at her hand.

"You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor." She finally turns around with a Ganger face. Buzzer grabs a knife ready to charge but Jimmy holds him back.

"Where's the real Cleaves you thing? What have you done with her?" Buzzer demands.

"That's it, good you remember," the doctor said gently touching her face, "this is early Flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much to learn."

"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Amy asks.

"She can't stabilize, she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed, for now at least."

"We are living," she says before screaming and running out of the room.

"Let her go," the Doctor suggested.

"Doctor, Rory," I said.

"Rory?" He says confused.

"Rory!" Amy shouts gesturing around the room.

"Oh, Rory. Rory! Always with the Rory!" He says pointing at her and then running out of the room. Jimmy, Amy and I follow after him until we reach broken drums with acid spilling all over the floor.

"Explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds, we're going to need the acid suits," Jimmy said.

"No, no, no. We haven't got time. Back, back, back!" He says pulling us back the same way we had came. We headed to the bathroom where Rory and Jen had originally went.

"Rory," Amy calls as we're met with a hole punched in the wall and a broken mirror.

"Of course, Jennifer's a Ganger too," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent," Amy says worriedly.

"But I did say they were scared and angry."

"And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the Flesh," Jimmy suggests.

"Do you? Doctor?" Amy asked, "do you Wren?" She asks me and I innocently shrug while the Doctor just stares at Amy.

"You're no weatherman," Jimmy deduces, "why are you really here?"

"I have to talk to them, I can fix this," he says quickly running out of the bathroom and we follow behind.

"Wait, what's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?" The Doctor doesn't answer just keeps running along until a pipe bursts right in front of us.

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks," he said a bit frustrated.

"We have to find Rory," Amy said.

"Yes. I'm going back to the Tardis, wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay. No more wandering off," he says patting my head and walking away.

"And what about Rory?"

"Well, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the Tardis," he adds before disappearing down the hall.

"Here we go, distress flares," Jimmy says opening a cabinet and taking out a box only to be surprised by the Doctor popping up again.

"Exit?" He asked and I smiled.

"Keep going straight can't miss it, but you're never going to get your vehicle in here."

"I'm a great parker," he says winking at me and then leaving again. I watch Amy slip around the bursted pipe and I quickly follow suit.

"We really need those acid suits, I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them," Jimmy says turning around with a surprised expression to see us on the other side.

"Fine and dandy. I'm just going to find my husband so cheers," Amy says pulling me along.

"Amy, Wren, I wouldn't."

"Nor would we but what can you do, eh?" I said.

"At least wait for an acid suit," he yells after us but we continue down the hall.

* * *

"I appreciate you helping me," Amy says wrapping her arm tightly around mine.

"Always, I love you guys you're literally two of my favorite people ever," I said with a smile and she laughed.

"What are his other companions like?" She asked and I hesitated for a moment.

"In my opinion," I began, "anyone that travels with the Doctor is brave amongst most things. Adventurous, loyal, independent, smart, a bit sassy, huge sense of humor and most importantly has a good and honest heart. So take with that what you will and come to your own conclusion," I told her.

"You're perfect for him," she says and I stop walking.

"No ones perfect Amy."

"No, but you're pretty damn close. You're everything you just described and more, you get to be with the Doctor all the time even though it's in different orders. You even regenerated before, who knows you could probably do it again. Then you could really be with him forever," she said excitedly.

"I hope so," I whispered after a moment of silence, "thanks for that," I said hugging her and pulling away.

"Now, should we check out that creepy door behind us?" She suggest.

"Yea, if it doesn't make you scared you're not doing it right," I joked as she opened the door slowly. Suddenly my heart beat picks up and an unusual pain makes its way into my head. I take a step back from Amy as I try to understand what's happening.

"They don't love you," a familiar voice sounded in my head and I gasped in surprise. "They never wanted you," it taunted just like when I was little.

"Stop," I whispered, "stop," I whined.

"They gave you away without a second thought because they wished you were never born!" It yelled and echoed through my head causing me to grab it.

"Stop saying that!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Wren," Amy said worriedly as she removed my hands to make me look at her, "what's wrong?" My eyes filled up with tears as I stared back at her unsure of what I had just experienced.

"I thought I heard-" I trailed off not wanting to say the words aloud. It sounded like governess' at the orphanage I'd grown up in. I know I heard their familiar voices taunting me like they did everyday of my life until I was eighteen. "I'm not going mad," I told her and she squeezed my shoulders.

"Well if you are then so am I because I keep seeing-"

"Amy! Wren!" Rory's voice called and we both turned to see him standing a bit away from us.

"You're okay," Amy says relieved, "what happened?" Just then Jen's Ganger peeks out from behind Rory's back holding on tightly to his arm.

"She needs protecting," he said just as Buzzer and Dicken come up from behind.

"Jen?" Buzzer calls.

"No it's a Ganger, Rory listen," Amy tries to explain.

"Look, you listen. Nobody touches her!" He warns before giving her a reassuringly look. We decide to head back to the dining hall and wait for the Doctor. Jen is seated on one side of the table with Rory while everyone else stands on the other side. I decide to sit on the counter over by the microwave to have some space to myself to think about what had just happened to me.

"Where's Jen? What have you done with her?" Buzzer interrogates Ganger Jen.

"I haven't seen her I swear, but look, I'm her. I'm just like her, I'm real," she tries to convince them.

"You're a copy," Jimmy says as none of them are convinced, "you're just pretending to be like her." Amy pulls Rory away a little to talk to him privately.

"Rory, we don't really know anything about them yet and-"

"Well I know that she's afraid and she needs our help," he says cutting her off and discussing the conversation as he turns back to Jen.

"Jimmy, Buzzer. Come on you guys. We've worked together for two years," Ganger Jen tries again.

"I worked with Jennifer Lucas, not you," Buzzer said.

"Okay, let's not do anything at all-" Amy started.

"Until the Doctor gets here," the Doctor and Amy finish together.

"Hello," he greets as he enters with all the other Gangers. Both sides stare at each other like they can't believe their eyes.

"This is-" Jimmy trailed off in shock.

"You're telling me," his Ganger said.

"All right Doctor, you've brought us together. Now what?" Cleaves Ganger asked.

"Before we do anything I have one very important question. Has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size ten. Although I should warn you, I have very wide feet," the Doctor said without any exchanged words he acquires some new boots and we get down to business. "The Flesh was never merely moss, these are not copies. The storm has hardwired them, they are becoming people," he explains.

"With souls?" Jimmy asks.

"Rubbish!" Dicken says before sneezing again.

"Bless you," the Doctor said, "we were all jelly once, little jelly eggs sitting in goop."

"Yeah thanks, too much information," Amy informs him.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life, do you understand? Good. Now, the Tardis is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and Gangers, eh? How does that sound?"

"Can I make it home for Adam's birthday?" Jimmy asked happily.

"What about me? He's my son too," his Ganger said.

"You? You really think that?"

"Feel it."

"Oh, so you were there when he was born were you?" Jimmy said offended.

"Yeah," his Ganger answered as a far away look crossed his features. "I drank about eight pints of tea, then they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing," he said chuckling a bit, "no idea why. I miss home, as much as you."

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, It's a right old mess, this. But as you might say up North, oh well, I'll just go to't foot of stairs. Eee by by gum," the Doctor says with a laugh before realizing no one else is laughing. "Or not. Good. Right. First step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe. Then, get everyone out of here."

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves," I tell him.

"I'll go and look for them," Jimmy offers wanting to quickly leave the room.

"I'll give you a hand if you like, cover more ground," his Ganger said and there was a brief pause.

"Yeah okay, thanks."

"This circus has gone on long enough!" Cleaves says jumping out from behind us.

"Oh great. You see, that is just so typically me," her Ganger sarcastically jokes.

"Doctor, tell it to shut up!"

"Cleaves no, no, no," the Doctor says becoming upset as his plan was about to work.

"Circuit probe," she says holding out a weapon that was buzzing, "fires about oh, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same."

"It's interesting you refer to them as it, but you call a glorified cattle prod a she," he notices.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you Doctor."

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy asks.

"Sorry. They're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed." The same feeling from earlier instantly came over me and without hesitation, I reached into my boot and pulled out my sonic gun aiming it right at her.

"Now you reveal who's side you're truly on," she said glaring at me.

"Doctor, one shot and she's stunned and we can all go home alive and well," I tell him.

"Not like this Wren, put it away," he tells me.

"No one has to die," I tell him still holding my position.

"Serenity!" He yelled loosing his patience for a moment only to quickly regain it, "you cannot change the future."

"I can," I defended.

"You can't."

"I can and I did!" I yelled at him, "remember Guinea? I saved his life and nothing happened, all is well with the Universe."

"This is bigger than a pig and you know it," he whispered to me, "put it down Wren." I tried to guess what would go wrong in the Universe if all these people could just live today. Then I remembered it was out of my hands and there was nothing I could do. Amy's hand wrapped around my hand that had the gun and she slowly it and back into my boot. Once it was secure I snapped out of the feeling that had lead me to pull my gun anyway. Something weird was happening to me, I'll tell the Doctor when this is over.

"I'm not responsible for whatever happens next," I tell her and she nods pulling me away from the others.

"Now, give me the probe Cleaves, the Doctor insists.

"We always have to take charge don't we Miranda. Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on," Ganger Cleaves says just as Ganger Buzzer tries to rush her. Cleaves zaps him in the chest three times and he falls back to the ground. The Doctor And Amy rush over to check on him.

"He's dead!" The Doctor yells.

"We call it decommissioned," Cleaves says still holding out the prong.

"You stopped his heart. He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real human heart, and you stopped it."

"Jen?" Rory calls calmly as she and the other Gangers back away to the door.

"What happened to Buzzer will happen to all of us if we trust you," she said.

"Wait, wait, just wait," the Doctor says trying to regain control.

"No!" Rory yells and tackles Cleaves to the ground and disconnects the power from the probe. The Gangers take that opportunity to run away.

"You idiot!" Cleaves shouts at him as the get up from the ground.

"Look at what you have done, Cleaves," the Doctor said disappointed.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now, us and them."

"Us and them," Dicken agrees.

"Us and them," Jimmy sighs and I roll my eyes.

"You're all complete idiots," I said meeting Cleaves eyes, "I should have shot you when I had the chance." I gasped as words I would have never said left my lips and the Doctor looked at me confused.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean that I just got angry," I said walking away from them. I don't know what came over me for the third time, but this was really scary.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery," the Doctor asks but no one answers, "Cleaves, the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery."

"The chapel."

"Thank you."

"Only one way in, stone walls two feet thick."

"You've crossed one hell of a line Cleaves, you've killed one of them. They're coming back in a big way," he mumbled more to himself then anyone else.

"Hey Rude Boy, I'm really sorry about earlier with the gun," I told him and he just looked at me as though he were searching for something, "something weird is happening to me."

"Later I promise," he said taking my hands in his and lightly kissing them, I nod in agreement. "Alright let's go," he orders and we run out of the room and down the hall until we reach our destination.

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside. Rory, Wren, Pond," the Doctor calls for us to enter the room. I head in and look over to exactly where I knew he was going to be. The Doctor drags Amy in and over next to me. "Amy, they are not after him, they're after us," he tries to explain.

"Why? Why?" A voice pleads in the dark but I know the Doctor recognized his own voice.

"Show yourself, show yourself!" The Doctor demanded. I followed him slowly into the shadows but I still couldn't see him.

"This is insane, we're fighting ourselves," Jimmy said as they barricaded the door.

"Yes, yes it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word? Show yourself, right now!" The Doctor demands again and Amy runs over to us.

"Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them. Hello? We can't get to the Tardis and we can't even leave the island," she tells him.

"Correct in every respect Pond," came the Doctors voice from the shadows and everyone looks completely surprised and shocked as the Doctors Ganger steps out, "It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he finishes with a smile as he straightens his bow tie.

"Yowza," I said with a smile, "I quite like that word, definitely going to use it all the time now."

"Wren can we focus on one thing at a time please and thank you," Amy said never taking her eyes off the Doctor Ganger.

"Right," I said looking at him again but I still couldn't help but smile, "yowza," I whispered in delight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. The Almost People

A/N- sorry I've taken so long guys! Had the worst case of writers block ever :)

Also I don't own Doctor Who :(

Also, Also what's better than nine, ten and eleven? One through eight ;)

* * *

I watched in fascination as the new Doctor struggled to gain control.

"What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow!" He yelled spouting out quotes from past regenerations.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations, hold on," the Doctor said trying to comfort him.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" He said in Fours voice which made me grin with excitement. "Why? Why? Why?" He shouted

"Why what?" The Doctor asked.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. No, let it go, we've moved on!"

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilize."

"I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't," he said breathless.

"No listen, hold on, hold on," the Doctor tries to reassure him but he pushes him away.

"No!"

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy," Buzzer said as the banging on the door seized and it was now silent.

"Doctor, Wren we need you, get over here," Amy called from her spot with the others. I briefly glanced her way before returning my attention back to the now stabilized and calm Doctor who was finally able to have a proper conversation.

"Cybermats," the Doctor demanded.

"Do we have time for this?" Doctor G asked.

"We make time, I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats."

"Created by the Cybermen, they kill by feeding off brainwaves."

"Are you sure there aren't any weapons we can get to, like big guns with bits on?" Amy asked the group grabbing my attention again.

"Yeah, big guns would be good right now," Buzzer admitted.

"Why would we have guns? We're a factory, we mine," Jimmy said.

"Acid," Amy adds as the door begins to dissolve and the gangers start banging on it again.

"Rory, Amy, and Wren, they may not trust both of us," the Doctor says.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Doctor G asked.

"Inevitably," he said as they then switched shoes.

"So that's when they did it," I mumbled to myself. It always confused me in this episode just exactly when they decided to switch.

"I'm glad we're on the same-"

"Wavelength, you see great minds," Doctor G finished for him and I smiled as they continued to geek out over each other.

"Come on then Wren," Amy said pulling me back over with the group. "Doctor come on," Amy called.

"Hello. Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules," they both say at the same time as they step closer to the group simultaneously.

"Formulate a protocol," the Doctor said.

"Protocol? Very posh," Doctor G said with a smile.

"A protocol between us, otherwise-"

"It gets horribly embarrassing."

"And potentially confusing," the Doctor finishes and everyone watches them completely baffled.

"I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing," Amy said sassily.

"That's sarcasm," Doctor G pointed out.

"She's very good at sarcasm," I joked.

"Breathe," they said to her at the same time making her eyes grow wide.

"What?" She asked but was ignored.

"We have to get you off this island and the Gangers too."

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to kill us!" Cleaves says exasperated.

"They're scared," I said sadly to her which she ignored.

"Doctor we're trapped in here," Amy said looking between the two of them trying to guess which was which.

"Right, see, I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above," the Doctor starts.

"-but where are the earthing conduits?" His counterpart finished as they looked around.

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes?" He says as they find a grate in the wall and running over to uncover it. "Yowza, an escape route."

"Yowza?" Amy asked confused.

"Hey!" I whined. "While you were over there all preconceiving and such, I totally claimed that word."

"Well," Doctor G started giving me a smile. "It's yours Honey." He then turned back to the Doctor, "do we tend to say yowza?" He wondered.

"That's enough, let it go, okay? We're under stress."

As the grate is opened we climb through one at a time and crawl down to the long shaft until we reach the end. Once we're safely into the break room I take a seat as the others seem to worriedly pace as they try to figure out a game plan.

"The army will send a recon team out," Buzzer reminds the team.

Cleaves nodded in agreement, "we need to find a way to contact the mainland."

"What about Rory and Jen? They are both out there," Amy added.

"No, this place is a maze. Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map haven't you?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them. Be a lot quicker," Cleaves tells him.

Suddenly a tingling sensation rises in my throat and before I realize the problem, I began coughing. The air felt thick and I struggled to breathe in any air in between coughs. Shortly after, everyone else began to cough as well.

"Doctor, you said earlier to breathe," Amy said.

"Very important Pond, breathe."

"Yeah well I'm struggling to."

"Acid interacting with the stone."

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma," Doctor G added.

"A what?" Cleaves asks.

"Choking gas, extra heavy. If we can get above it-"

"The evac tower, it's this way."

We all quickly follow after Cleaves to the safety of the evac tower, it felt so good to finally be able to breath again. My throat was beginning to feel closed in.

"You ok Honey?" Doctor G asks as he worriedly looked me over.

"Do you still find it hard to breath?" The Doctor also asked worriedly as he scans me with his screwdriver.

"I'm ok Rude Boys," I answered amusingly. "Especially since I'm getting all this extra attention from my boys." I'll be honest, I was definitely enjoying it.

They smiled and kissed my cheek at the same time which made me blush. I watched on quietly with Amy as they went over to the console working on getting it started, bobbing their heads up and down like a puppet show.

"Can you really get the power back?" Cleaves asks.

"Oh, there's always some power floating around-" the Doctor started.

"-sticking to the wires, like bits of lint," Doctor G finished.

"Can you stop finishing each other's-"

"-sentences? No probs," Doctor G said finishing Amy's sentence and I laughed, earning a glare from her.

"No, hang on. You said that the Tardis was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Nah she's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy," Doctor G said with a smile as he popped back up.

"Tough, dependable, sexy," the Doctor added as he popped back up as well.

"Come on," Amy said and they both looked at her confused. "Okay, how can how can you both be real?" She finally asked.

"Well, because we are. I'm the Doctor," Doctor G said.

"Yeah and so am I," the Doctor says. "We both contain the knowledge of over nine hundred years of memory and experience. We both wear the same bow tie, which is cool."

"Because bow ties are-"

"-and always will be." The Doctor finishes and they smile at each other making me smile.

"But how did the Flesh read you? Because you weren't linked up to the it," she asks.

"Well, it must've been after I examined it. Thus a new genuine Doctor was created," Doctor G informed her.

"Ta-da," the Doctor says opening his arms wide.

"No getting away from it, one of you was here first," Amy states and I roll my eyes becoming a bit annoyed with her.

I personally thought this was one of the coolest things to happen to the Doctor and here she was complaining that there could only be one.

"Well okay, after the Flesh scanned me I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. A situation which did not confront my learned self here," Doctor G says pretended to be the Doctor. Amy took a glance at their shoes and seemed to relax.

"That satisfy you Pond?" The Doctor asks playing the role of the ganger.

"Don't call me Pond please," she tells him and the three of us stare at her with indifferent expressions which she catches. "What?"

"Interesting, you definitely feel more affection for him than me," the Doctor said.

"No, no, I. Look, you're fine and everything but he's the Doctor no offense. Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive."

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all."

"Don't overreact."

"You might as well call me Smith," he complains with a frown.

"Smith?"

"John Smith."

"Well I'm still going to call both of you Doctor," I said going around to their side of the console.

"Come on Wren, one of them is the man you love and the other isn't real," Amy said.

I leaned in and kissed Doctor G making him blush before also kissing the Doctor who grinned. "They're both pretty convincingly real to me," I said with a smile. "They're the same person Amy I of all people should know. I'll have you know I've dated two other personalities of him and this here is a walk in the park."

She doesn't respond as I resume myself back to my seat playing with my watch. I had never really examined it much even though it was practically glued to my wrist. I lifted the glass covering the numbers and watched as the hands stopped at nine, ten and then eleven before repeating. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before and made me wonder what would happen if I just-

"Wren don't!" Both Doctors yelled at the same time. I looked up with wide eyes in surprise at their sudden loud voices, but I had already done it. I had turned the hands to one through eight before letting it resume its normal tick over nine, ten and eleven.

The Doctors quickly rushed over to me just as my body began to glow gold. It was different then usual when I felt the pain in my head. This time my body tingled and I was slightly shaking as it engulfed me.

"What the hell is happening?" Cleaves asked with wide eyes as they all watched on surprised.

"Doctor," I called worriedly meeting both of their green eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen," he whispered sadly and confused. Doctor G scanned me with the screwdriver but he still seemed to come up with no answer.

"It's ok," I decided. "I've died and come back, I can handle this."

"Wren-"

"Don't get emotional," I told him in a strict voice. "You've got a job to do ok."

They both nodded simultaneously.

My body felt numb and I could feel myself fighting to stay awake. I tried to think positive, it's just a watch what bad could possibly come from this.

"I love you," I told them as my heavy eyes finally closed.

"I love you Wren," I heard his voice as a whisper before I felt the familiar shifting sensation.

* * *

My body ached as I finally was able to open my eyes. I immediately stood up from the floor only to be completely confused, where the hell was I?

"It's about time you showed up," came a new yet completely familiar voice. "What took you so long, I haven't got all day."

I turned to meet his face for the first time, the face that started it all.

"One?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Again with the numbers," he said rolling his eyes. "You know I much prefer Doctor," he says rudely. I let it slide as I knew that the first Doctor was way more ruder than the rest. Cranky old man. But it was so cool to finally meet him with his slicked back grey hair and all his glory.

"You know me?" I asked surprised that his first reincarnation actually knew who I was.

"What? Do you have memory loss?" He asked rolling his eyes again. "We met a few adventures ago and you claimed to be a human from the future who jumps through my timeline."

"But this is my first time meeting you."

"Space travel and all that," he mumbled as he bent down and played with the dirt on the ground. Examining, sniffing and then tasting it.

"Where are we?"

Before he could answer, two soldiers came around the corner and aimed their guns at us.

"State your name and purpose!" The first one shouts and I hesitantly put my hands up in surrender.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he says in that sophisticated voice that gave me chills. "This woman here is my new friend Serenity Logan." He turned and met my eyes and I raised an eyebrow curiously. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I wasn't actually with the Doctor yet.

"You're not allowed to be here!" The soldier yelled.

"Mhm? What's that my boy?" The Doctor asked like he always did when he was trying to buy himself some time.

He gave a knowing look and held out his hand for me with purpose. Without hesitation or a second thought I took it. I squealed in surprised as wind rushed around me and in a matter of seconds I was flying through every episode of the first Doctor. Even our first ever meeting where he almost left me on an unknown planet because he didn't believe I knew him from the future. I was watching myself travel through episodes I had been lucky enough to see and some that I'd never seen before, it was incredible.

Once it was over I shifted again and squealed as I landed against a wall. I took deep breaths to calm my heart and keep myself steady. I was in the Tardis, a very old, well technically young Tardis. I heard her hum in reply to my thought and I quickly apologized.

"Sorry girl."

I decided to search for the Doctor outside the Tardis and was surprised to see a gorgeous beach in front of me. I badly wanted to approach it and stick my feet in, but knew better than to make myself vulnerable especially without the Doctor. So I headed towards the trees and walked for a bit before I was grabbed from behind. My assailants hands held me tightly against him while one covered my mouth from screaming. Unbeknownst to myself I relaxed and those hands slowly turned me to face him. It was Two, the Second Doctor in his plaid pants and bow tie, his black hair messy on his head.

"Wren," he whispered before looking around him. "When I say run, run," he ordered and I nodded. There was a brief pause and he took in his surroundings until we heard a twig snap and he completely let me go. "Run!" He yelled before taking off in a random direction and I quickly followed him.

At first I was beginning to feel scared for my life until the Doctor looked back at me and gave me that wide mischievous grin. He reached his hand out for me and I quickly grabbed it only to now be thrown through all his episodes.

It was so weird watching myself participate in adventures that I couldn't recall. After each one ended my head filled with the memories as though they'd always been there.

This continued on with each and every Doctor and his companions. My watch stopping exactly at the number Doctor I was currently with.

* * *

"I have to reverse the Polarity of the neutron flow!" The Third Doctor shouted at me and I grinned.

"Show off!" I shouted back and he smirked.

* * *

I squealed as the Fourth Doctor was waiting for me in the hallway of the Tardis with his arm propped against his head and one arm holding out a handful of candy.

"Would you care for a jelly baby?" He asked with a smile.

"Love some," I said taking a few and popping them into my mouth before wrapping my arms around him. "I can't believe it's you."

"Come Serenity. Come explore with Four," he joked before taking my hand.

* * *

"Can I borrow those glasses?" I asked Five knowing he didn't actually need them, they were just for show.

"What kind of Doctor would I be without my seeing glasses?" He asked insulted.

"One who can see just fine."

"I'll be blind!" He exclaimed.

"Liar," I snickered.

* * *

"Do you really need to wear all those colors?" I asked Six and he grinned. "Isn't it easier for enemy's to spot you?"

"Brighten up Wren. Life's a palette and we, no matter the species need to color it!"

* * *

I watched amused as the Seventh Doctor spit the tea he was drinking out across the room and spilling the rest on his question mark covered vest.

"This tea is ice cold Wren!" He scolded.

"Oh no, you're the one who said it would still be warm after a pop to the future," I said still drinking mine.

* * *

"Tulips, for me? Thanks Eight," I said as a blush covered my cheeks. He was just so dreamy and mysterious.

"Tis my pleasure to my most valued friend," he said as the wind blew his long hair.

* * *

"No," an older and pain filled voice sounded in my ears as I was surrounded by darkness though I could hear screaming a gunfire. "I don't want you to see this."

I was then shifted again until I landed in a more familiar Tardis, it was Nines. He sat in the corner of it with angry tears in his eyes. I hesitated as I'd never seen his incarnation act this way, he never wanted to show his vulnerability. I didn't know whether comforting him would help him or set him off. I couldn't however watch him fall apart and so I decided to be there for him. I wrapped my arms around him and without looking up he accepted them and pulled me in tighter.

"I killed them all," he sobbed and I shushed him. "I destroyed my own people, I'm alone."

"You'll never be alone as long as I'm here," I whispered into his ear. "I'll never leave your side no matter what."

Once he was calm he shrugged it off like it never happened and it was then that we traveled and experience new adventures that were not on the telly, just the two of us. It was also then where our relationship turned from a strong and unbreakable friendship to a romantic one. Something more started between us and it was almost like he was just seeing me for the first time.

"Where are we?" I asked the Doctor as he pulled me down the street by my hand through the busy sidewalk full of people in a hurry.

"Earth, England, South of London," he answered.

South of London, where Rose is from; I thought to myself. This has to be when he first meets her.

"The signals strongest here," he said as we stopped. I looked up to Hendricks Department Store in big letters.

"Definitely where we meet Rose," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing." I lied. "Was thinking about getting a bit of shopping done," I shrugged.

"This isn't a shopping trip, it's a mission."

"It's a bit of fun and a new adventure for you," I said rolling my eyes and he cleared his throat guiltily before shrugging.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah-"

He cut me off with a quick peck to my lips and while this wasn't the first time I'd kissed the Doctor, it was obviously the first time he had kissed me. It was apparent by the pink that lightly coated his ears and the way he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"That was-" he trailed off.

"Fantastic." I promised before bringing my lips back to his in a hard passionate kiss. Seconds after we both pulled away breathless and a cheeky smiled covered my lips as I noticed he was still blushing but was trying hard to hide it. "You'll get use to it. There'll be plenty more where that came from, trust me." I teased.

"I'll look forward to it then," he said clearing his throat and hurrying off into the store to rid himself of my amused gaze.

I made to go after him but had to quickly stop as my head filled with pain. I glanced down at my watch to see it doing it's normal tick, the hand rotating over nine, ten and then eleven before repeating. I looked up and watched silently as Nines back grew further and further away before he finally turned and looked back at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

Then I shifted.

* * *

After changing into a beautiful Tardis blue Victorian dress and pinning my curly red hair up, I headed out of the Tardis only to come face to face with a lovely view of bright green grass and hills surrounding me.

"Definitely tooth and claw," I confirmed.

It seems that the Doctor and Rose had already left. I hesitated about what to do next as it was a bit scary to just start walking in the middle of nowhere all alone, especially during this century. I looked at the quiet and empty dirt road before deciding it was now or never, I wasn't going to miss out on this episode.

I turned abruptly as the sound of hooves fastly approaching startled me out of my thoughts.

Just be cool, I reminded myself.

I placed a confident smile across my lips as the young man driving the carriage brought his horse to a stop. He was dressed in fine robes and a top hat that casted a shadow over his eyes making him unrecognizable.

"Can I offer you a lift mam?" He asked though his voice surprised me as it was obviously a woman's. Then again he was a bit petite in frame and his clothes were a size too big. "Or did the Doctor warn you about running off with strangers? I think it's rule one. Although, a wise woman did warn me once that rule one was actually that the Doctor lies."

He lifted his hat to show me his face and grinned the most mesmerizing smile I had ever seen. I gasped and covered my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes. No. There was no way this could be real my eyes must have been mistaking. I was probably just tired from running around with Doctors one through eight.

But then again, I'd recognized those green eyes anywhere.

"Autumn?" I whispered in shock.

"Hello mum," she said as she completely removed the hat releasing her full head of auburn curls.

My daughter came back to me and I was completely flabbergasted. I did give her the places and dates of some of our adventures, but in my wildest dreams only had I imagined that she would actually be able to find us.

"How's dad?" She asked nonchalantly as she jumped from her seat and took my hand, squeezing it before helping me into the back of the carriage.

"Dad?" I said aloud before frowning.

The Doctor had no idea he had a kid with me yet, he was just really starting out in his tenth regeneration.

"Oh by the way," she said interrupting my thoughts.

It was then that I noticed the vortex manipulator strapped to her wrist.

"Captain Jack Harkness sends his love."


End file.
